Los milagros del amor
by Predalien-Gaiden
Summary: Judy y Nick pensaron que no podrían ser más felices al momento de ver nacer a sus queridos hijos, pero estos nacimientos fueron agridulces, ambas crías; las primeras en ser la cruza de un conejo y un zorro tienen problemas al nacer, cada uno diferente del de el otro. Pero aun así ellos aun los aman y esos hijos quienes todos pensaron serian solo una carga se volvieron en ejemplos.
1. Chapter 1

Los milagros del amor.

Prologo.

 _ **¨…Lo más importante es tener la fuerza y la voluntad en nosotros mismos, porque de nada sirve el apoyo de la familia y tus amigos, si uno mismo no quiere o no puede hacer nada¨.**_

 _ **Gabriela Brimmer.**_

 _ **¨A veces las personas que todos piensan que no harán nada, son las personas que hacen cosas que nadie había imaginado¨.**_

 _ **Alan Turing. Matemático, criptógrafo, y programador británico homosexual, padre de la informática y la computadora modernas. Pieza clave en la descifracion del código enigma alemán nazi (1912-1954).**_

 _ **¨A veces creemos que lo que hacemos es solo una gota en el mar, pero el mar seria menos si le faltara una gota¨.**_

 _ **María Teresa de Calcuta. Misionera y monja católica. Ganadora del premio Nobel de la paz 1979 (1910-1997).**_

En la habitación de una casa de un solo piso, en un barrio de la ciudad de Zootopia, la cual está relativamente bien iluminada por la luz natural del sol que entra por una ventana, se puede ver una laptop de color negro, la cual está abierta y encendida con un documento de Word visible en la pantalla del monitor, el cual ya tiene palabras escritas en dicha página electrónica. En ese momento, una patita trasera izquierda de un conejo, pero la cual tiene garras como las de zorro como uñas se acercó a las teclas de la laptop, el pelaje de la patita es de color gris muy claro casi blanco, la cual dispuesta a teclear sobre ellas, pero cuando estaba a medio centímetro de llegar a ellas se retractó. El dueño de dicha patita la movió hacia su izquierda, a un estante de su habitación el cual es de 3 niveles y tiene puras cosas suyas almacenadas, la patita se acercó al nivel medio de este; el segundo piso, el cual está a medio metro de piso, el dueño de dicha patita abrió los dedos de la tristeza y el de las emociones (Los cuales son los nombres dados al dedo gordo y al segundo más largo respectivamente) y con el pequeño espacio de estos; con algo de dificultad, tomo un reproductor de MP3 que esta puesto en ese nivel del estante, cerca del borde derecho de este, tuvo que; con algo de dificultad, girarlo para que quedara con el canto hacia arriba y pudiera tomarlo, lo cual logro, el dueño de dicha patita lo tomo con fuerza entre ambos dedos, los cuales doblo un poco por dicha fuerza para que no se cayera, lo bajo hasta el piso con cuidado y una vez ahí; lo soltó.

El dueño de dicha patita movió los dedos de esta, doblo todos los dedos excepto el dedo de la tristeza (el dedo gordo), este lo estiro lo mejor pudo y con la yema del mismo intentaba accionar el reproductor con un toque ya que este tiene la función como la de Toche, tuvo que intentarlo 3, 4 hasta 5 veces debido a que lo traicionero de su pulso cardiaco que hace temblar su patita hasta que finalmente logro presionar sobre este y hacerlo reproducir, cabe destacar que el reproductor está conectado a una videocasetera de música de color negro que esta sobre dicho estante (Ya saben, la típica; la que usan como estereotipo).

¨Una aura-¨.-Empezó a reproducir la canción la videocasetera pero dicha canción fue detenida abruptamente por el dueño de la patita que ya hemos visto al volver a presionar el reproductor MP3, deteniendo la música y la canción.

En eso, se nos muestra, revela, presenta, como quieran decirle; al dueño de dicha patita trasera izquierda. El, es el primer mamífero producto de la cruza entre un zorro y una coneja; registrado en la historia de Zootopia y en la historia del mundo, su nombre es Adam Wilde Hopps, es un pequeño zorronejo (O Conejorro; como quieran decirle) de 14 años de edad (En edad humana desde luego), él está sentado en una silla de ruedas muy bien acolchonada de piel sintética de cuero de color negro, la cual está ubicada justo detrás de la laptop, la cual; olvide destacar, esta puesta encima de un par de cajas de carga de fruta, para que este a una altura adecuada para él. Adam tiene más el aspecto de zorro que de un conejo, pero heredo ciertas cosas de su madre, como dije tiene aspecto de un zorro, su hocico es de tamaño mediano y redondo; debido a los genes de su padre y de su madre combinados, tiene tanto caninos como colmillos, incisivos, molares y premolares como un ser humano, ya que proviene de un depredador y una presa.

Sus orejas son del medio tamaño de un conejo y son redondas debido a los genes de su madre, como ya hemos visto; sus patitas son las de un conejo pero tienen las garras de su padre, sus patas delanteras por el cambio son todo lo contrario, tiene las patas delanteras de un zorro y las pequeñas garras de un conejo, su torso es completamente igual al de un zorro al igual que su cola, la cual su pelaje es de color gris oscuro y su punta es anaranjada. Sus ojos son de color purpura, iguales a los de su madre debido al gen Andrómeda y su nariz es igual a la de su padre. El pelaje de sus orejas es de color gris, igual al pelaje de su madre, el pelaje de sus parpados es de color blanco, el pelaje del resto de su cara el cual también se extienda a sus costados y su espalda pero no al vientre, ni al pecho, ni la parte delantera de su cuello y su maximilar (quijada) inferior, es de un color anaranjado muy, muy claro casi amarillo, producto del pelaje anaranjado y blanco de los pelajes de su padres. La parte delantera de su cuello, su quijada inferior, su pecho y su vientre son de color gris claro, el color de sus patas delanteras es anaranjado oscuro casi rojo como las de su padre y es de físico delgado.

Él se agarró lo mejor que pudo a los descansabrazos de su silla, haciéndola temblar debido a sus movimientos corporales tiritantes, los cuales son provocados por una razón que conocerán más adelante y miro hacia la cuarta pared; es decir, hacia ustedes los lectores respirando honda y profundamente con calma y tranquilidad pero también de manera temblorosa por la misma razón que provoca sus movimientos tiritantes, tras hacerlo y de mover un poco sus orejas, miro el reproductor de MP3 en el piso, arqueo su espalda sobre el respaldo de su silla y volvió a accionarlo, presionando sobre él, empezando a reproducir la canción: Una aura amorosa del gran genio musical Amadeus Mozart (Pueden y les recomiendo que a partir de aquí la escuchen para que haya un mejor efecto).

Mientras la canción era reproducida en otra parte de la ciudad, unos autos brillantes y de lujo de color negro salieron de un estacionamiento y empezaron a irse en dirección hacia la casa del pequeño zorronejo.

Adam movía y articulando los dedos de su patita trasera izquierda al ritmo de la canción; preparándose para escribir.

Los autos anteriormente mencionados pasando por una calle principal, pasando al lado de una van, de la cual unos trabajadores están bajando ropa para meterla a una tienda de la cual la van esta estacionada justo al frente respetando la acera.

Adam doblo los dedos de su patita trasera izquierda, la cual tiene justo arriba, suspendida a medio metro en el aire, de las teclas de su laptop.

Aquello autos pasaron ahora por una calle que está al lado de una gran catedral.

Adam empezó a escribir y en ese momento alguien entro a su cuarto, un ser humano alto, de cabello corto el cual su copete y el resto de él tiene enchinado y de color negro, tiene patillas y una barba muy poco tupida en pleno crecimiento, caucásico, usa lentes de armazón de color negro y con cristales en forma de cuadrado con los bordes redondos, ojos cafés y cabeza redonda, de físico regular, tiene 34 años y está vestido de manera casual. Dicho humano de nombre Daniel, se arrodillo al lado de Adam con la mirada puesta sobre lo que está escribiendo, volteo a ver a Adam quien está a su izquierda, cosa que el pequeño cachorro correspondió volteando a verlo a él, ambos se sonrieron; Adam con los ojos entrecerrados con alegría y regresaron su atención a la laptop.

Ahora aquellos autos entraron y empezando a avanzar por la calle de un barrio de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto los padres de Adam, los oficiales Nicholas Piberius Wilde y Judy Hopps están arreglándose de gala para una ocasión especial, Nick esta vestido con una camisa de manga larga de color blanco, unos pantalones negros y un saco también negro, el cual está abierto debido a que esta desabotonado mientras él está haciéndose el nudo de la corbata. Judy está sentada sobre un banco mirándose constantemente al espejo mientras se maquilla un poco y se pinta los labios con lápiz labial de color rojo carmesí, ella esta vestida con un hermoso vestido de color lila el cual tiene brillos, tipo talle bajo y está ajustado de manera lo suficientemente reconfortable en su cintura, haciendo que de ahí a abajo hasta sus rodillas que es hasta donde llega su vestido, sea como una gran pero flácida falda.

En ese momento Nick camino hacia el espejo y se puso al lado de su esposa mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo para ver si se está haciendo bien el nudo de la corbata. El volteo a ver a su esposa con su acostumbrada mirada despreocupada a ojos entrecerrados y le sonrió, ella se dio cuenta de esto gracias al espejo, volteo a verlo, miro el conjunto del atuendo que lleva puesto desde su cintura hasta la cabeza y le sonrió cálidamente, ella de un salto se paró sobre el banco en el que se encuentra, giro su cuerpo hacia su amado zorro rojo, tomo su corbata y lo ayudo a hacer los últimos pasos para hacer el nudo de la corbata.

Nick dejo que ella hiciera su trabajo, cerró los ojos manteniendo la sonrisa sobre su cara, hizo su cabeza hacia tras para darle mayor espacio de trabajo y puso sus brazos detrás de su espalda; cruzándolos. Judy termino de hacerle el nudo de la corbata y lo miro a los ojos, Nick hizo su cabeza hacia adelante y abrió sus ojos, topándose con los bellos ojos morados de su esposa como amatistas, Judy entrecerró los ojos con cariño, la sonrisa de Nick se hizo cálida, Judy tomo la corbata de su esposo como si fuera una cuerda, jalo de esta y estrello sus labios contra los de su esposo en un beso. Nick de inmediato se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos, envolvió su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa, el derecho la paso debajo de su axila derecha, la envolvió por la espalda como abrazándola, poniendo su pata en la nuca de su esposa y ejerció un poco de presión para profundizar el beso. Judy fue jalando de la corbata como escalando por esta a ciegas debido a que tiene los ojos cerrados, hasta que sus patas llegaron al cuello de su esposo y una vez ahí, envolvió sus patas alrededor de su cuello y ejerció presión para profundizar el beso.

Pero ellos no son los únicos que se están arreglando para un evento especial, en otra habitación de la casa, diferente a la de Adam, su hermana menor, Jenny Wilde Hopps, también está arreglándose para dicho evento. Jenny es completamente idéntica a su madre en cuanto aspecto, salvo algunas excepciones, su pelaje es rojo anaranjado como el de su padre desde la punta de sus orejas hasta los pies, con excepción de su vientre, pecho, quijada inferior, su cola y el pelaje de sus parpados los cuales son de color blanco, también tiene dientes de todos los tipos, sus orejas son puntiagudas en la punta debido a los genes de su padre y sus ojos son azul celeste.

Ella lleva puesto un bonito vestido de color blanco como la nieve de tipo trapecio, y como es muy pequeña para usar maquillaje pues tiene 12 años no tiene nada de este encima suyo, ella esta parada delante de un mueble de su cuarto, mirando con una mirada perdida hacia la pared que esta delante de ella y parpadeando constantemente. Ella, sin despegar la mirada; aun perdida, de la pared, empezó a tantear la superficie del mueble delante de ella buscando algo y después de varios segundos de búsqueda a ciegas lo encontró, un lazo de color blanco como la nieve.

Ella lo tomo, lo levanto y sin despegar su mirada de la pared se lo envolvió en su oreja derecha, cuando termino formo un lindo moño que en los viejos tiempos las niñas usaban para eventos importantes y o de gala. Tras hacerlo volvió a tantear el mueble buscando algo mas y también logro encontrarlo, una hermosa orquídea de color rojo vivo recién cortada, ella la tomo y se la puso al lado de su oreja izquierda, entre esta y la derecha para que no se cayera. Tras hacerlo ella sonrió con calidez y alegría, a pesar de no estar en presencia de nadie se sentía avergonzada por lo linda que ella se sentía, tanto, que junto sus patitas delante de su cintura, giro un poco su cuerpo hacia su izquierda y empezó a mover su cadera con timidez sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Nada le gustaría más a ella que poder admirar su verdadera belleza, pero no puede por una razón: ella padece de ceguera. Esta también es la razón por la que tanteaba el mueble para buscar las cosas y por la que no tiene espejo en su recamara. A ella no le importa si en realidad no luce bien, aunque eso es todo lo contrario en este momentos, lo que a ella le importa que es que ella se sienta que es linda consigo misma.

Mientras tanto en la casa vecina de enfrente, en la habitación de una de estas, una ocelote femenina y un gato común masculino, las cuales ya están arreglados para el evento están ayudando a uno de sus hijos a ya estar listo para el evento. A pesar de las protestas, reclamos, reproches y mohines del pequeño cachorro puberto ellos se empeñaban en arreglarlo de manera materna y paternalmente. El cachorro, el cual es una cruza de gato y ocelote se llama Chane Ocelinès, él es el mejor amigo de Adam desde que él era muy pequeño, y el pequeño zorronejo lo invito a él y a toda su familia a ir al evento, el cual están haciendo para el mismo.

Los autos anteriormente mencionados llegaron al vecindario en el que vive la familia Wilde Hopps, en el que varios de los vecinos están afuera de sus casas charlando y vieron los autos arribar a la casa de los Wilde Hopps; los cuales se estacionaron delante de dicha casa, la cual no es la gran cosa, es una casa sencilla y algo pequeña pero eso es lo de menos, aunque tiene 2 pisos desde afuera parece que es solo uno, la fachada es de color café al igual que las demás del vecindario y el interior es otra cosa que investigaremos más adelante.

Cuando los autos aparcaron delante de la casa, Judy y Nick salieron junto con su hija Jenny mientras esperaban a que Adam estuviera listo con los últimos toques y arreglos a su vestimenta y su apariencia, Nick y Judy están parados junto al marquen de la puerta de la casa hablando de algo con el conductor de uno de los autos, el cual es zorrillo bien vestido con una gorra de chofer, Jenny está parado al lado de ellos, tranquila en silencio y sintiendo los bordes del marco de la puerta de la casa con sus patas delanteras, las cuales olvide destacar también, son iguales a las de su padre con garras de conejo.

Unos 5 minutos más tarde Adam finalmente salió de la casa con la ayuda de Daniel el humano; a quien el considera su tío como cariño, todos los demás cachorros del vecindario, tanto niños como niñas que están fuera de sus casas y vieron esto inmediatamente corrieron emocionados hacia Adam, con la compañía de un adulto que fue con ellos para asegurarse de su bienestar y seguridad, los niños se detuvieron cerca de los autos, detrás de un poste de luz emocionados y felices por Adam, y vieron como Adam, acompañado de sus padres, su tío metafórico (Daniel) y su hermana se dirigieron directo a uno de los autos, con Judy empujando de la silla de ruedas del cachorro.

Chane se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto en ese momento y se dio cuenta de esto.

¨Mama, papa, rápido ya están yendo¨.-Dijo volteando a ver hacia el interior. El como ya dije es la cruza de un gato y ocelote, la forma de su cráneo es la combinación de la de un gato y un ocelote, lo que combinado a su corta edad, lo hace un cachorro muy tierno para algunas personas y mamíferos adultos, sus ojos son algo grandes y un poco saltones debido a los genes de su madre, son de color azul verdoso, es de físico delgado y esbelto, su pelaje es de color amarillo con manchas negras como las de un ocelote, en algunas partes tiene rayas en vez de manchas, tiene 14 años; la misma edad que Adam, y esta vestido con un smoking de color azul marino, con una camisa color blanco debajo de este, un moño azul claro atado al cuello y unos shorts del mismo color que su traje (Su voz es la de Isabel Martinòn, actriz de doblaje conocida por doblar a Gumball en el increíble mundo de Gumball y a Naruto Uzumaki en la conocida serie animada. Que esto no les sea raro, hay actrices que hacen voces de niños, por ejemplo quien dobla a Bart Simpson es una actriz adulta).

¨Todos ya estamos listos, vamos Chane solo te estamos esperando a ti; andando¨.-Chane escucho la voz de su padre sonando por la casa (La cual es la de Ralph Fiennes cuando hizo a Amon Leopold Goeth en La lista de Schindler, la obra maestra por excelencia del director Steven Spielberg).

¨Ok, ya voy; ya voy¨.-Dijo Chane un poco apurado y se apresuró a alcanzar a su mejor amigo y a su familia.

Ellos los alcanzaron, se subieron a un auto junto con los 4 hermanos y hermanas de Chane, una vez dentro Judy; quien está sentada cerca de la ventana se despidió de los vecinos con una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara diciendo: ¨Adiós¨, con alegría y con un poco de entusiasmo en el tono de su voz. En eso los autos partieron y mientras se iban, algunos vecinos le regresaron la despedida a Judy con alegría y una sonrisa sobre sus caras y otros de manera amargada y neutral, moviendo sin mucho entusiasmo una de sus patas.

Los autos siguieron un camino de varios minutos por las calles de Zootopia hasta que llegaron a una casa de color blanco como la nieve, muy; muy grande, teniendo cierto parecido con el de una gran mansión. El alcalde Leodore Leònzalez se encuentra en el patio delantero de dicha casa, sentado en el pasto junto a un montón de cachorros y cachorras, tanto presas como depredadores quienes están viendo un pequeño show de marionetas de mano, en eso, un leopardo se le acerco, él se dio cuenta de esto y el leopardo le susurro algo al oído. Él lo miro, le sonrió, le agradeció, este se retiró, él se puso de pie con una sonrisa sobre su cara y se fue de ahí en silencio, escuchando como los cachorros reían y disfrutaban del show de marionetas con alegría.

Leodore llego al camino de asfalto que está ubicado a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de su casa, en eso los autos empezaron a llegar, él se acercó al último del convoy; el cual está constituido de 4 vehículos y abrió la puerta de este para los que están dentro, pudieran salir.

¨Pasen por aquí por favor¨.-Dijo Leodore con alegría, ya dentro de su casa, insistiéndole a sus invitados a que entraran.

Judy, Nick, Daniel, su amigo humano Mario junto con su esposa Lydia y su hijo Luke, Aurora la novia de este, Zack; el hermano mayor adoptivo de Adam, su esposa nutria Julie, Jenny, Chane y su familia entraron a la sala principal de la gran casa del alcalde. Uno de los empleados de Leodore que es un mayordomo chita se acercó al grupo, dispuesto a ayudarlos en cualquier cosa que pidieran pero Leodore lo detuvo con un ademan de alto con su pata, con la sonrisa sobre su cara y dijo:

¨No; no, déjame, yo los acompaño¨.

El asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. El grupo llego al centro de la sala principal, se detuvieron y ahí parados empezaron a mirar sorprendidos e impresionados el interior de la casa del león alcalde.

¨Eso es¨.-Dijo Leodore una vez en el centro de la sala de estar y volteo a ver a Adam.-¨Oh bienvenido Adam, me alegra mucho que estés aquí¨.-Dijo él.

¨En su humilde morada¨.-Dijo Adam mirando al alcalde con el rabillo de los ojos, con la cabeza mirando hacia el frente, con una sonrisa sobre su cara y con su cuerpo haciendo movimientos raros y tiritantes al tratar de moverse. (Su voz es la del actor de doblaje mexicano Rene Pinochet, conocido por doblar a Aang en Avatar la leyenda de Aang y Yang en Yin, Yang, Yo).

El grupo empezó a murmurar cosas de sorpresa e impresión mientras miraban el interior de la casa, con algunos señalando algún punto en específico que fue el que llamo más la atención de cada quien y Leodore se sintió muy alagado por lo que le dijo Adam.

¨¿En mi humilde morada?¨.-Pregunto el con alegría y Adam asintió con la cabeza respirando sonoramente por la nariz.-¨Bueno gracias; si tú lo dices¨.-Dijo el sintiéndose muy bien por lo que dijo.

En eso, Bellwether empezó a bajar por las escaleras del segundo piso, asomo por la cabeza por el borde de estas y miro hacia abajo, tras hacerlo reanudo el bajar las escaleras y llego hasta su jefe y el grupo, lleva puesto un bonito vestido de color azul marino.

"Eh disculpe señor".-Dijo ella acomodándose los lentes y mirando al alcalde.

"¿Qué ocurre Bellwether?".-Pregunto el con seriedad volteando a verla.

"Solo quería informarle…".-Dijo y miro al grupo.-"Y a todos ustedes aprovechando que ya están aquí…".-Dijo y volvió a ver a su jefe.-"Que Adam se presentaran ante todos los invitados en el cuarto del evento más tarde".-Dijo.

"Ah sí es cierto ahora que lo dices Bellwether".-Dijo Leodore recordando el programa de este evento que el estudio, volteo a ver Adam, puso una rodilla en tierra para estar aunque sea un poco más cerca al nivel de su altura y acerco un poco su cara a la el.-"Adam, ¿tu entiendes verdad?".-Le dijo.

Con su cuerpo temblando por sus movimientos tiritantes, y costándole el voltear a verlo, Adam lo miro con el rabillo de los ojos y le sonrió.

"Sí. No se preocupe".-Le dijo.

Leodore le sonrió al escuchar eso y volvió a ponerse de pie.

"Muy bien, entonces si no es molestia te pediré que esperes en mi biblioteca personal hasta que te llamen".-Dijo haciendo un ademan a una puerta abierta que se encuentra a su derecha.-"Tú no te preocupes por nada; la biblioteca cuenta con una bocina que está conectada al cuarto donde se dará el evento así que sabrás cuando te llamaremos, y puedes tener compañía allí si lo deseas para no estar solo".-Dijo.

"Sí. Eso me gustaría".-Dijo Adam, sin que su cuerpo dejara de estar tiritando.

Leodore entonces volteo a ver al grupo.

"¿A alguien le gustaría hacer compañía con Adam en la biblioteca?".-Pregunto.

"Yo, yo Lo haré".-Dijo Chane levantando su pata, con algo de impaciencia.

Leodore se rio al ver la reacción del pequeño.

"Está bien, amm…".-Dijo Leodore.

"Chane".-Respondió el cachorro felino.

"Chane".-Dijo Leodore con una sonrisa.-"Lleva a Adam contigo a la biblioteca y hazle compañía".

Chane se acercó a la silla de ruedas, Judy lo miro sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara y se movió para dejarle el control de la silla al pequeño cachorro felino, Chane se puso detrás de la silla de ruedas y tomo las agarraderas traseras de esta, la silla es de la misma estatura que él; así no podrá ver nada delante de sus narices, pero él sabe que seguramente Adam lo guiara si así lo necesita.

"Hasta; luego".-Dijo Adam girando su cabeza hacia la derecha lo más que podía y mirando a sus padres sobre su hombro con el rabillo de sus ojos.

"Hasta luego hijo".-Dijo Judy despidiéndose de él moviendo su patita sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

"Hasta luego campeón".-Le dijo Nick con alegría y con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Chane giro un poco la silla hacia su izquierda y empezó a llevarse a Adam hacia la puerta que le indico el alcalde y da hacia su biblioteca, pero antes de llegar a dicha puerta, Jenny; la hermana de Adam que esta parada al lado y a un par de metros de la puerta, estiro su patita derecha, la cual afortunadamente logro toparse con la patita izquierda de su hermano que se encuentra reposada sobre los brazos de su silla de ruedas. Tanto Adam como Chane se dieron cuenta de esto y el mejor amigo felino de Adam detuvo la silla en el acto y voltearon a verla.

Jenny movió su pata derecha al antebrazo de su hermano, puso su patita izquierda sobre la muñeca de la pata de su hermano, un par de segundos después se guio por los brazos de su hermano hasta llegar a su rostro, una vez ahí inspecciono el rostro de su hermano con el tacto para estar segura de que es él; cosa que la convenció al 100% tras haber visto su rostro con sus patas. Jenny tomo el rostro de su hermano con sus patitas y segura de lo que está mirando cara a cara, le sonrió cariñosamente.

Esa sonrisa para Adam decía todo, le regreso la sonrisa a su hermanita, levanto su cola, la cual aparte de su pierna izquierda es la extremidad que puede mover con más libertad de todo su cuerpo, puso la felpuda punta de su cola sobre el antebrazo de su hermanita y se lo acaricio en un afecto cariñoso. La sonrisa de Jenny se amplió un poco al sentir esto, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano y lo abrazo, cosa que Adam correspondió cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa sobre su cara y poniendo su cola en la espalda de su hermana como sustito de uno de sus brazos. Todos los presentes que vieron esto no pudieron evitar sonreír conmovidos al ver la escena de amor fraternal y después de unos segundos, tanto Adam como Jenny rompieron el abrazo y Chane reanudo su camino hacia la biblioteca del alcalde Leodore.

Estando delante de la puerta que conduce a dicho lugar las ruedas de la silla se trabaron un poco por el borde de una de las muchas alfombras que hay sobre el piso de baldosas de mármol de la casa.

"Ten cuidado con eso hijo".-Dijo la mama de Chane al ver esto.

El volteo a verla y con una sonrisa le contesto:

"No te preocupes mama, lo tengo controlado".

Con algo de esfuerzo y fuerza al empujar la silla logro que las ruedas de esta pasaran el borde de aquella alfombra y el, empujando a Adam y su silla, empezaron a ir hacia la biblioteca.

"No te confíes hijo".-Le dijo su padre mientras ambos se alejaban.

Tras eso Leodore cerró aquella puerta detrás de ellos y haciendo ademanes le pidió al resto del grupo que lo siguieran, cosa a lo que ellos le hicieron caso. En ese momento una can antropomórfica de raza pastor border collie, que actualmente tiene 41 años, ojos de color ámbar, un físico delgado y esbelto, la cual esta vestida con un hermoso vestido de color rojo y llevando encima una chamarra de mezclilla desabotonada encima la cual le queda no le queda mal a su conjunto, junto con sus labios pintados de rojo y sus aretes de bronce, bajo las escaleras del segundo piso, se detuvo a mitad y asomo su cabeza por el borde mirando hacia abajo esperando tener la oportunidad de poder hablar con Adam antes del evento, pero al no verlo allá abajo su desilusión se hizo presente en ella, tanto así que aplano un poco sus orejas con tristeza.

" _Por favor amigos, siéntense y relájense, y si así lo quieren desde este momento pueden disfrutar de la barra de alimentos y del ponche".-_ Escucharon Adam y Chane la voz de Leodore emanando por aquella pequeña bocina de la que les hablo el alcalde que se encuentra en la biblioteca mientras van por el pasillo que llega a este lugar repleto de libros.

Ambos llegaron a esta, la cual es pequeña pero no es de extrañar ya que como dijo Leodore es una biblioteca personal y su tamaño no se compara al de una biblioteca pública, el techo es de color blanco pero tiene pintado un bello fresco réplica, al estilo Zootopiense y más pequeño de la obra de Eugene Delacroix: La libertad guiando al pueblo, esta tiene tapetes en el piso al igual que toda la casa de tela sintética y alrededor están las repisas llenas de libros. Chane dejo a Adam en un espacio que separa un sofá que se encuentra en la biblioteca de un sillón individual, camino hacía el sofá sacando su teléfono inteligente de su bolsillo y se sentó en este, con Adam mirándolo con una cara neutral.

"Es para mí un verdadero placer tenerlos a todos ustedes en mi casa, para celebrar este acto benéfico".-Dijo Leodore parado delante de un micrófono puesto sobre una larga vara de metal negro, con Bellwether parada a su derecha, mirando a toda la gente delante de el en aquella gran sala, la cual está sentada en varias mesas redondas como si fuera una fiesta de boda o un cumpleaños número quince con camareros bien vestidos caminando entre las mesas con cazuelas en una de sus patas, en las cuales llevan bebidas con alcohol y otras cosas.

Entre aquella gente no solo está la familia de Adam y sus amigos más cercanos; al igual que las familias de estos, también hay varios críticos de arte y amigos personales de Leodore que el invito para que tuvieran la oportunidad de poder conocer y hablar con Adam.

"Em…La organización de este evento ha sido llevada a cabo por la doctora Aileen Howl".-Dijo Leodore y volteo a ver aquella pastora border collie que quiso a hablar con Adam.

Toda la gente presente en la sala empezó aplaudirle a Aileen, ella solo volteo a ver a toda esa gente y les dedico una sonrisa de alegría con dientes.

" _Muchas gracias por su toda su ayuda doctora".-_ Escucharon Adam y Chane desde la biblioteca la voz de Leodore.

Chane tiene sus ojos y su atención puestos sobre el celular que tiene en sus patas, seguramente usando una de sus aplicaciones mientras Adam solo miraba la habitación con aquella misma cara de neutralidad, pero esta vez en sus ojos se puede percibir la tristeza que se produjo en el cuándo escucho el nombre de Aileen.

" _Eh, bien aún no voy a pedirles que se preparen para recibir al invitado especial de este acto; pues vamos empezar la velada, con un pequeño concierto".-_ Dijo Leodore siendo escuchado por la bocina de la biblioteca y empezó a escucharse música clásica que está siendo tocada por una banda en aquella sala en la que él se encuentra.

Tras escuchar esto, Chane miro la bocina, luego la pantalla de su celular para bloquearlo y miro a su mejor amigo.

"¿Quieres oírlo en el salón Adam?".-Le pregunto terminando con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

Adam lo miro.

"No".-Le respondió e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para tratar de mirar el techo.

Chane solo asintió con la cabeza, la sonrisa se borró de su cara paulatinamente y miro al piso. En ese momento el cuerpo de Adam hizo movimientos tiritantes un poco más agresivos de los que suele hacer, tanto que hasta su silla tembló y el metal de las ruedas de esta hizo ruido, Chane levanto su mirada al escuchar el ruido del metal, miro a su amigo, se puso de pie y camino hacia él, cuando llego con él y se detuvo delante suyo, Adam con la espalda arqueada y mirándolo le dijo:

"¿Quieres leer el original Chane?".

"¿El original?".-Pregunto Chane confundido, pero entonces capto lo que quiso decir cuando Adam miro a algo que tiene al lado de su cabus (trasero).-"Oh hablas de tu libro ¿verdad?".-Dijo.

A lo que Adam respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Chane le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y tomo el libro que Adam tiene al lado de él, su autobiografía, titulada: Mi pie izquierdo y los milagros del amor, tras tomarlo; Chane regreso al sofá mirando la portada de este, la espalda de Adam finalmente se relajó permitiéndole poder ponerla contra el respaldo de su silla y miro hacia a un lado.

Chane se sentó en el sofá sin dejar de ver la portada del libro, esta tiene como colores de fondo un verde claro que abarca desde la mitad del fondo, justo debajo de este hay un color gris claro que abarca un cuarto de lo que queda de fondo y para finalizar; un gris más oscuro que abarca la otra y ultima cuarta parte del fondo. Para los ojos más perceptivos y atentos, se puede notar que los limites que separan a cada uno de los 3 colores; que estos están fundidos, difuminados, como en un cuadro y ese es precisamente el caso, la portada es una foto muy bien centrada y encuadrada de un dibujo que el mismo Adam hizo como portada para el libro.

Delante de este fondo como planos principales Chane puede ver la pata izquierda de Adam que emerge desde la esquina inferior derecha, la cual se está estirando hasta llegar al centro de la portada, al lado derecho de la pata de Adam se puede apreciar ahora la patita delantera izquierda de su hermanita Jenny, la cual se está estirando y tiene los dedos abiertos como si quisiera alcanzar algo. Desde la esquina superior izquierda se puede ver; en el siguiente orden de izquierda a derecha, las patas de Judy, Nick, Aileen y una mano humana la cual es la de Daniel, estirándose para tratar de alcanzar las patas de los pequeños cachorros.

Y lógica y finalmente para terminar, el título del libro en la parte de arriba de la portada, escrito en letras grandes de color negro. Chane puede sentir que las pastas del libro son duras y finalmente dejando de examinar el exterior del libro, abrió este en el prólogo y empezó a leerlo. En lo cual tardo de 7 a 10 minutos, y tras hacerlo aparto su mirada de las hojas del libro, miro a su amigo y con una sonrisa le dijo:

"Se ve que parece que es interesante".

Adam volteo a verlo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, recargada en el descansa-cabezas de su silla y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Y también puede ser engañoso".-Dijo.-"E-Es un poco sentimental".-Dijo con la cabeza aun hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

Chane cambio la página topándose con el primer capítulo, miro la página que está al lado del inicio de este; la cual por lo general los autores dejan en blanco, y ahí vio algo que lo sorprendió, miro a Adam y se lo mostro manteniendo el libro abierto.

"¿Tu lo hiciste Adam?".-Le pregunto señalando la página, en la cual se allá un retrato de su querida y amada madre; Judy.

El retrato la capta desde el pecho hasta la punta de sus orejas, está en una vista de 3 cuartas partes (La perspectiva que esta entre de perfil y de frente), es un retrato fuera de lo típico y convencional, Adam lo hizo al estilo impresionista, con un dibujo previo de su madre y pinceladas vibrantes con los colores del pelaje de ella y sus ojos, el fondo no es impresionista a diferencia del retrato, es igual al fondo de la portada del libro pero con diferentes colores para hacer contraste de color con los colores del pelaje de su madre. El fondo es de colores cálidos, amarillo, naranja y rojo, los cuales fueron pintados y hacían parecer como si Judy estuviera parada delante de una explosión, cabe resaltar que los colores de la paleta de Adam son fuertes y vivos, algo que adquirió de las enseñanzas de Daniel, a quien el considera su tío metafórico.

Adam miro el retrato del libro y le respondió a Chane asintiendo con la cabeza.

Chane abrió un poco la boca con una pequeña sonrisa sobre esta debido a la sorpresa, miro por un par de segundos el retrato de Judy y luego miro nuevamente a Adam.

"No me cansare de decirlo jamás, eres muy bueno".-Dijo, tomo correctamente el libro y empezó a leer el primer capítulo de este, titulado: Mama.

Mientras lo hace, que les parece que si damos un salto en el tiempo, ¿les parece?.

 **14 años antes.**

Judy dio un último grito en el que invirtió todas sus fuerzas y el aire de sus pulmones finalmente terminando con su trabajo y dando a luz a un tierno y pequeño cachorro; quien es Adam recién nacido, Judy se encuentra en una sala de quirófano muy bien iluminada rodeada por animales, tanto presas como depredadores que visten trajes de color blanco, llevan guantes de látex y cubre bocas, son los cirujanos encomendados y encargados a este parto. Pero cuando la cirujana partera vio que el pequeño cachorro que tiene en brazos no lloraba y reaccionaba, empezó a angustiarse e inmediatamente pidió un estetoscopio para escuchar sus pulmones y su corazón.

"Mi hijo…quiero ver a mi hijo…por favor".-Dijo Judy completamente cansada por el esfuerzo del parto, levanto la cabeza, miro hacia adelante y vio que la cirujana partera; que es una lémur de cola anillada, puso a su pequeño recién nacido sobre la mitad de un incubadora y con el estetoscopio empezó a revisar los pulmones y el corazón del pequeño recién nacido, está sola imagen hizo que Judy se preocupara de inmediato, pues no tiene que ser una genio para saber que algo no anda bien.-"¿Qué está pasando?".-Pregunto levantando un poco su espalda con la ayuda de sus brazos.

"Señora Wilde no haga eso; recuéstese".-Dijo uno de los doctores que es un dingo y la volvió a acostar.

"Pero mi hijo".-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y volvió a ver la lémur que se encuentra a uno metros de distancia.-"Algo le ocurre; estoy segura".-Dijo.

Ella siguió mirando a la lémur, vio que después de revisar los pulmones y el corazón del pequeño recién nacido, volteo hacia una compañera suya que se encuentra en la misma sala, vio que le dijo algo y le hizo un gesto con la pata de que se acercara, en circunstancias normales Judy pudo haber escuchado eso, pero los doctores a su alrededor están haciendo ruido y eso no le permite escuchar lo que está diciendo la lémur. Vio que la lémur empezó a decirle algo a su compañera casi gritándole o exclamando, tal vez por presa del pánico o algo así y lo siguiente que vio la dejo completamente atónita, la lémur le dio a su hijo recién nacido a aquella doctora y empezó a decirle algo señalando a las puertas de esa sala de quirófano, su compañera asintió con la cabeza, abrió las puertas usando su trasero pues tiene las manos ocupadas y salió de ahí corriendo. Esto hizo que el corazón de Judy de inmediato se llenara de angustia y pánico.

"¡Oigan!, ¿A dónde llevan a mi hijo?".-Dijo y trato de levantarse.

"Señora Hopps no debe levantarse".-Dijo el dingo y la volvió a acostar tomándola de los hombros.

"¡Déjeme ir, quiero a mi hijo!".-Dijo ella empezando a patalear y a resistirse.

"Seguro él está bien; tranquilícese".-Dijo el dingo.

Sin previo aviso Judy levanto su pata derecha y le soltó un fuerte golpe con el puno cerrado que le dio justo en el ojo, esto hizo que el dingo la soltara y gritara del dolor cubriéndose el ojo con una de sus patas. Judy aprovecho esto para intentar ponerse de pie pero los doctores se dieron cuenta de esto y entre 3, uno deteniendo su brazo, otro el otro y otro sus piernas, impidieron que Judy se levantara sometiéndola; ellos pudieron ver que ella es toda una luchadora y no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Judy intentaba zafarse del agarre de esos mamíferos pero son más y tienen más fuerza que ella, y como no se calmaba tuvieron que suministrarle un tranquilizante, el cual la tranquilizo tanto que la hizo dormir.

 **Más tarde.**

Nick se encuentra sentado en un banco que se encuentra delante de la habitación donde Judy está durmiendo y donde los doctores la trasladaron luego de que se quedó dormida, a él le hubiera encantado haber estado con Judy durante la labor de parto pero mientras se hallaba de patrullaje, le notificaron de esto y él estaba a punto de ir a toda velocidad al hospital en la patrulla, un hecho de secuestro de una cachorra tuvo lugar a una calle por donde él estaba pasando, él tuvo un breve debate moral de si seguir a esos secuestradores o ir al hospital con su esposa, pero el lado de los secuestradores de este debate gano después de que los padres de la cachorra le rogaban; casi llorando, que fuera tras el vehículo que se llevó a su hija.

Y al parecer hizo lo correcto, ya que si se hubiera tardado un minuto más; aquel vehículo se le hubiera escapado y esa pequeña pudo a ver quedado a merced de esos secuestradores o peor aún, de una red de tráfico y prostitución infantil. Pero a pesar de esto, Nick se encontró y aún sigue frustrado consigo mismo, por no haber estado al lado de su esposa al momento del nacimiento de su hijo.

En ese momento, la lémur que atendió a Judy durante el parto salió del cuarto de la coneja policía, Nick volteo a verla en un tris cuando escucho el ruido, rápidamente se puso de pie y se le acerco.

"Disculpe".-Dijo.

"¿Si?".-Dijo la lémur (Su voz es la de la actriz de doblaje Alondra Hidalgo, conocida por doblar a Jade West en Victorius).

"Soy el oficial Nicholas P. Wilde, Judy Hopps es mi esposa, ¿puede decirme como se encuentra?".-Dijo el, nervioso y con las orejas aplanadas por la angustia.

"Ella está estable señor Wilde no se preocupe".-Dijo la lémur sin rodeos y directamente.

"Uf que alivio".-Dijo finalmente tranquilizándose mirando al piso y luego volvió a mirar a la lémur.-"¿Podría verla?".-Pregunto.

"Se encuentra dormida señor Wilde. En la sala de quirófano tuvo un ataque de histeria y tuvimos que suministrarle un tranquilizante para calmarla".-Dijo la lémur.

"¿Ataque de histeria dijo?, ¿tiene idea de que lo causo?".-Pregunto él.

"No señor Wilde".-Dijo ella negando con la cabeza, ella ni idea tiene que Judy presencio todo lo ocurrido con ella y su hijo recién nacido.

Nick bajo la mirada con sus orejas aplanadas, jugando nerviosamente con los dedos de sus patas y luego miro a la lémur.

"¿Y él bebe?, ¿Cómo está él bebe?".-Pregunto el zorro rojo.

La lémur abrió un poco los ojos cuando Nick menciono eso, ella miro al piso con un poco de tristeza y volvió a mirarlo después de suspirar por la nariz.

"Tras haber nacido; fue llevado a que se le realizaran unos estudios clínicos".-Dijo la lémur.

"¿Estudios clínicos?".-Pregunto Nick volviendo a preocuparse.

"Tranquilo; relajase señor Wilde, eso es algo rutinario, solo queremos cerciorarnos de que no haya nacido con algún problema".-Dijo ella.

"Oh, entiendo".-Dijo Nick y se quedó en blanco, ya no sabe que más decir.

"Puede entrar a la habitación de su esposa si lo desea, solo no la despierte, después del gran esfuerzo físico por el parto le vendría muy bien a la señora Wilde descansar".-Dijo la lémur.-"Y en cuanto tengamos los resultados de los estudios clínicos de su hijo; se lo hare saber a usted y a su esposa".-Dijo ella.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Nick mirando hacia un lado con una mirada de tristeza y volteo a verla.-"Gracias".-Dijo y fue hacia la habitación de Judy.

La lémur vio cómo se fue y tras hacerlo se retiró de ese lugar hacia el laboratorio.

Nick se detuvo delante de la puerta del cuarto de Judy, la miro, puso su pata sobre la perilla, la abrió y ahí vio a su esposa, dormida tranquila y relajadamente en una cama de hospital vistiendo una bata de hospital, con una bolsa de suero intravenoso colgada de un bastón de hospital, el cual está conectado a Judy por medio de una delgada manguera de plástico transparente y una aguja que suministra el contenido de esta al torrente sanguíneo de la coneja. Nick cerró la puerta, camino hacia su esposa aun con aquella mirada de tristeza y remordimiento por no haber estado con ella sobre su cara, se detuvo en un lado de la cama, miro su bello y hermoso rostro, inhalo y suspiro por la nariz, recorrió una silla que está detrás de él y se sentó sobre esta, esperando pacientemente a que Judy despertara, con la mirada baja y clavada en el piso.

 **2 horas más tarde.**

Judy frunció el ceño, empezó a gemir con molestia y a moverse, indicando que está despertando. Nick levanto sus orejas en el acto al ver escuchado los gemidos de su esposa y levanto su mirada, la cual dejo caer sobre su amada y torpe coneja.

"Judy".-Dijo con algo de emoción en su voz, se inclinó un poco hacia ella desde su silla y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre cara al verla despertar.

Judy gimió y se movió un poco más, después de eso se estiro mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, se saboreó el mal sabor de boca que todos tenemos al despertar, se sentó con sus orejas caídas por el cansancio, se froto las lagañas de los ojos y tras hacerlo miro alrededor parpadeando de manera pesada y cansada; solo para darse cuenta que está en un cuarto de su hospital para luego encontrarse posteriormente con la cara y la figura de su esposo.

"¿Nick?".-Pregunto con cansancio.

"Oh Judy".-Dijo el con la alegría recorriendo su cuerpo, y al no poder soportarla más; abrazo a su esposa sin dudarlo.-"Cuanto me alegra que estés bien".-Dijo mientras acariciaba su nuca con una de sus patas y con los ojos cerrados.

El repentino abrazo de Nick hizo que Judy se despertara al 100% de golpe, miro a su esposa aun sorprendida por el abrazo, entonces le regreso el afecto y mientras lo abrazaba miro el cuarto en donde se encuentra.

"Nick, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?".-Pregunto ella.

Nick rompió el abrazo y la miro a los ojos con sus patas sobre sus hombros.

"Te trajeron aquí después de que diste a luz".-Respondió el.

Tan pronto dijo eso, Judy abrió los ojos e irguió por completo sus orejas cuando algo hizo Click en su cabeza, y fue el recuerdo de ver como aquella doctora la entrego su bebe a una enferma y esta se lo llevo corriendo de ahí. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse debido a su instinto maternal y nuevamente le empezó un nuevo arranque de histeria.

"Nick ¡mi hijo!, ¡ellos se llevaron a nuestro hijo! ¡Hay que ir por el!".-Dijo ella con desesperación, rápidamente se puso de pie y se bajó de un salto de la cama; la cual es para animales de gran tamaño.

Pero Nick la intercepto y atrapo en el aire, agarrándola por sus costados con sus patas y levantándola, cosa que no le fue difícil debido a la diferencia de tamaños entre ambos.

"¡Nick! ¡¿Qué haces?!, ¡suéltame, déjame ir!".-Dijo ella pasando rápidamente por la desesperación y la preocupación al enojo, mientras pataleaba y con sus patas delanteras trata de que soltara sus costados, pero Nick es fuerte gracias al entrenamiento que recibió en la academia de policía.

"Zanahorias; cálmate, relájate, tranquila, nuestro hijo está bien".-Dijo el tratando de calmarla sin soltarla.

"¡Eso no lo sabes!".-Dijo ella con enojo y le dedico una mirada fulminante.-"Tu no estabas aquí cuando di a luz, yo sí y se lo que vi, una doctora se lo entrego a una enferma y ella salió corriendo de aquí, pudo haberlo secuestrado, así que ahora déjame ir".-Dijo ella y volvió a empezar a forcejear.

"Si tienes razón; yo no estuve aquí cuando diste a la luz, pero hable con la doctora que dices y ella me dijo que se llevó a nuestro hijo para hacerle unos estudios clínicos".-Dijo Nick.

Judy dejo de pelear en ese momento y con los abiertos; volteo a ver a su esposo a los ojos.

"¿Estudios clínicos?".-Pregunto ella.

"Sí. Y créeme vi su cara cuando me lo dijo, estoy seguro de que fue honesta. Confía en mí, sabes que antes yo era un maestro estafador, se cuándo un animal está actuando o fingiendo".-Dijo él.

Judy confía en su esposo y sabe que está diciéndole la verdad, así que decidió cambiar el tema con una pregunta; pues está convencida de que este término.

"Entonces…¿Cómo se encuentra el, o ella?".-Pregunto Judy con preocupación en sus bellos y hermosos ojos purpuras.

Nick desvió la mirada hacia abajo a la derecha, clavándola en el piso mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro por su nariz y volvió a mirar a Judy.

"No lo sé".-Respondió, sorprendiéndola.-"La doctora dijo que nos dirá lo que dijeron los estudios cuando ya los tengan".-Dijo.

"Oh".-Fue lo único que dijo Judy, dejando caer sus orejas y mirando hacia el piso con tristeza.

Nick en ese momento formo su distinguida sonrisa sobre su cara y dejo escapar un carcajada.

"Enserio que a veces eres una coneja torpe".-Dijo, puso a su esposa en la cama del cuarto y cubrió la mitad inferior de su cuerpo con la sabana de esta.

"Nick".-Dijo ella mirando la sabana que está cubriendo su cuerpo, ganándose toda la atención del zorro, y ella lo miro a los ojos, con tristeza y con sus orejas aun caídas.-"¿Por qué no estuviste aquí cuando di a luz?".-Pregunto, haciendo que Nick abriera los ojos; pues esperaba que ella no llegara a tocar ese tema.-"Te estuve llamando y mensajeando, y tú no respondiste ningún".-Dijo.

Nick miro al piso, inseguro y un poco nervioso de responderle pues teme como vaya a tomárselo, la miro, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras dejaba caer sus brazos y se sentó en la silla que está al lado de la cama.

"Yo…".-Dijo sin saber cómo comenzar mirando a un lado con las patas juntas y sus orejas aplanadas, para luego mirarla a los ojos.-"Surgió una emergencia policial, un situación de secuestro de una cachorra pequeña. Ya venía para acá cuando me di cuenta de que esto ocurrió a tan solo una calle de donde estaba, yo presencie el cómo se llevaron a esa pequeña".-Dijo y respiro hondo para poder seguir.-"Me confundí mucho en ese momento, quería venir aquí para estar contigo a tu lado durante el parto, pero también quería salvar a esa pequeña. Al final decidí ir por ella luego de que sus padres me rogaran en carne y hueso que fuera por ella".-Dijo, en eso empezó a romperse, una lagrima se fugó por los parpados de su ojo izquierdo y se deslizo por su mejilla.-"Judy lo siento".-Dijo con la voz ahogada y rota.-"Enserio quería estar aquí contigo; en serio, por favor no me odies por no haber estado aquí contigo".-Dijo y empezó a sollozar y a llorar.

"¿Qué?, ¿odiarte?, Nick no digas eso".-Dijo Judy, se quitó la sabana de encima, fue rápido hacia el gateando por la cama y una vez delante suyo, se arrodillo, tomo su cara con sus patas e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.-"Oye, Nick tranquilo".-Dijo ella de manera compasiva y seco sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.-"No te odio, y tampoco estoy molesta contigo, tu salvaste a ese pequeña de caer en patas de unos secuestradores o tratantes de blancas, la salvaste de vivir uno de los peores infiernos de la tierra y eso vale mucho, más de lo que crees".-Dijo ella.

"Pero no me permitió estar aquí contigo".-Dijo el, aun con la voz ahogada y rota.

"Eso ya no importa".-Dijo Judy con dulzura y comprensión acariciando sus mejillas con sus patas.-"Lo que importa es que ahora estas aquí, y dentro de poco podremos ver a nuestro querido hijo. Solo piénsalo Nick, el primer mamífero fruto del amor entre un zorro y una coneja, seguramente él o ella se convertirá en una gran inspiración para todos, así como tú y yo lo fuimos para la ZPD y para el resto de los mamíferos de Zootopia. Estoy seguro que él o ella; podrá cambiar el corazón y la mente de cientas de personas y mamíferos del mundo, igual que tú lo hiciste conmigo con respecto a los zorros debido a tu amor".-Dijo ella.

Nick se conmovió por las palabras de su esposa, dibujo una sonrisa sobre su cara, dejo escapar una breve risa que tuvo cierto parecido con un sollozo debido a que siente la tristeza en su cuerpo y volvió a abrazar a su esposa, cosa que ella correspondió con cariño. Y unos segundos después, sin romper el abrazo y queriendo ponerle algo diversión y comedia a la situación para relajarla, Judy puso los ojos mirando hacia el techo mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza y dijo:

"Los zorros. Ustedes sí que son tan sentimentales".-Terminando con una sonrisa.

"Oye".-Dijo Nick con una voz cálida y suave, abriendo los ojos sin romper el abrazo y mirando a su esposa.-"No te robes mis frases".-Dijo.

Esto ocasiono que los 2 se rieran un poco y se quedaron disfrutando del abrazo.

Mientras ellos están sumidos en su tierno momento, la lémur que está atendiendo a su hijo está caminando por el pasillo del hospital en dirección al cuarto de Judy mientras hablaba sola o consigo misma.

"Justo lo que me temía".-Dijo ella, acaba de revisar los estudios que le hicieron al hijo de Nick y Judy y las conclusiones que estos arrojaron; reputaron lo que ella sospecho desde un principio.-"Las respuestas y las conclusiones de los estudios no mienten, los repetimos 2 veces, no cabe duda".-Dijo llegando a la puerta del cuarto de Judy.

Una vez parada delante de ella, miro por la ventana de la misma y ahí vio a Judy y Nick, sumidos en su cálido y amoroso abrazo.

" _Tengo que decírselos".-_ Pensó la lémur y entro a la habitación.

El rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta hizo que Nick y Judy levantaran sus orejas y voltearan a ver hacia allá, y vieron a la lémur, quien entro al cuarto y se detuvo delante de la cama con las patas juntas, las cuales tiene delante de su cintura.

"Hola señores Wilde".-Dijo ella con una cara neutral.

Judy y Nick rompieron el abrazo sin dejar de mirarla, ambos intercambiaron una mirada, volvieron a verla y Judy rompió el silencio pesado y un poco tenso del ambiente, causado por la actitud de la lémur en respuesta de lo que se entero de su hijo tras corroborarlo con esos estudios.

"¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo doctora?".-Pregunto la coneja algo preocupada y con las orejas caídas.

"Sus signos vitales están estables".-Dijo la lémur.

Ocasionando que Nick y Judy dejaran escapar un suspiro de alivio, ambos se miraron, se tomaron de una pata y ahora Nick miro a la doctora.

"Entonces todo está bien con el ¿no?".-Pregunto con una sonrisa forzada sobre su cara y con las orejas aplanadas.

La lémur titubeo, miro hacia el piso con un gesto un poco triste sobre su cara y los miro.

"A decir verdad, tengo algo que decirles".-Dijo ella, ocasionando que Nick y Judy la miraran con toda su atención.-"Es respecto a su hijo. Fue algo que note justo después de que nació y por eso mande a que le hicieran los estudios".-Dijo, preocupando a Nick y Judy.

"¿Qué tiene, que ocurre con él o ella?".-Pregunto Nick oficialmente preocupado.

"Para sacarlos de dudas les diré desde ya que es un él, y las estudios que le mande hacer corroboraron y comprobaron lo que yo sospechaba".-Dijo ella y los miro directamente.-"Señores Wilde, su hijo…sufrió de un derrame cerebral, al momento del nacimiento".-Dijo, haciendo que ambos abrieran los ojos, aún más preocupados y sorprendidos.-"Logramos estabilizarlo, pero el derrame degenero y le provoco una parálisis cerebral grave".-Dijo ella.

"…Bu-Bueno…".-Dijo Nick sin saber que decir y el y su esposa intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, la cual también tiene algo de ansiedad.

"Pero estará bien, ¿verdad?".-Pregunto Judy de inmediato, mirando a la lémur.

"No tiene caso decirles mentiras que los consuelen; así que les seré franca, el no mejorara".-Dijo la lémur, haciendo que Nick y Judy abrieran los ojos.-"El no podrá hacer ningún ejercicio físico extenuante, es más el no podrá hacer ninguna clase de ejercicio, es muy poco posible; casi improbable, que no pueda a ser capaz de siquiera moverse con completa libertad".-Dijo, cada palabra de ella era para Nick y Judy como si les estuvieran echando baldes de agua, la cual cada vez se pone más helada.-"La parálisis daño varios de los sectores de su cerebro, hay muchas probabilidades de que no será capaz de hablar, vivirá el resto de su vida en un estado vegetativo, y tendrá un bajo coeficiente intelectual".-Dijo ella.

Nick y Judy estaban que no lo creían, ambos fueron bendecidos con su primer hijo pero jamás imaginaron que algo como esto iba a llegar a pasarle a su pequeño. La lémur vio el estado en el que se encuentran y solo dijo:

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?".

El matrimonio inter-especie se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, perplejos y atónitos por la noticia que les dio, entonces Judy cerro su boca la cual quedo ligeramente abierta y volvió a romper el silencio.

"Si".-Dijo ella y miro a la lémur.-"Queremos ver a nuestro hijo".-Dijo y Nick miro a la lémur.

Esto tomo a la doctora presa por sorpresa y abrió los ojos.

"Por favor".-Dijo Judy.

La doctora se les quedo mirando por unos segundos, miro al piso con tristeza, los miro y asintió con la cabeza. Se fue de la habitación y minutos más tarde regreso con él bebe en sus brazos, el cual le entrego a sus padres, Judy tomo al bebe en sus brazos y junto con Nick, miraron con una alegría inconmensurable a su pequeño hijo, si bien lo que les dijo la doctora los golpeo con una gran fuerza no iban a dejar que eso arruinara su felicidad de haber tenido a su primer hijo, y no les importaba si lo que les dijo la doctora se hacía realidad, ellos amarían a su hijo fuera como fuera cuando el comenzara a crecer y a vivir. Esto tampoco detuvo el amor entre ambos, ya que un par de años más tarde volvieron a tener otro bebe, la hermana de Adam, Jenny.

 **2 años después.**

Nick y Judy se encuentran en una habitación de su casa, Judy está de pie, en un estado inquieto y preocupado, mientras Nick está sentado en una silla mirando al piso y jugando con los dedos de sus patas y con las orejas aplanadas, él también está preocupado pero como él no es tan enérgico como Judy, el manifiesta su preocupación de otra manera. Delante de ellos se encuentra su hija Jenny en una cuna, quien tiene 2 meses de edad y está siendo revisada por un doctor alce de cuerpo corpulento y de facciones toscas, si bien las visitas caseras por parte de los doctores ya es cosa del pasado, esto fue una excepción ya que Jenny está curándose de una grave enfermedad que la ha estado aquejando estas últimas 2 semanas, su estado era tan grave que no podían sacarla de su casa bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"Bueno, yo ya termine".-Dijo el doctor guardando su estetoscopio y el resto de su equipo en un maletín y camino hacia Nick y Judy, quienes de inmediato lo miraron y se acercaron a él (Su voz es la del actor de doblaje Herman López, conocido por doblar a Marlín en Buscando a Nemo y Dori, a Big Gim Rennie en Bajo el domo y a Simón Masrani en Jurrasic World).

"¿Esta bien?".-Pregunto Judy.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?".-Pregunto Nick justo después de ella.

"Vivirá".-Dijo secamente el doctor.

Judy y Nick soltaron un suspiro de alivio, sin dudar corrieron hacia la cuna donde se encuentra su hija y la miraron aliviados; y con unas sonrisas sobre sus caras.

"Aunque debo decir que aún no se ha salvado".-Dijo el doctor, haciendo que Nick y Judy voltearan a verlo, con las sonrisas esfumadas de sus caras.-"He tenido muchos pacientes a lo largo de mi carrera, pero ninguno como ella".-Dijo.

"Pero mi hija estará bien, ¿Verdad doctor?".-Dijo Judy.

"Mañana por la mañana se sentirá tan bien que ella misma querrá romper esos barrotes de su cuna y gatear por toda la casa".-Dijo el doctor.

Judy y Nick sonrieron al oír esto y voltearon a verse.

"Ojala hubiera más que pudiéramos hacer por ella".-Dijo Judy y acaricio el rostro de su hija, lo cual la pequeña criaturita aprovecho para tomar su pata y chupar su dedo índice como si fuera un biberón, cosa que conmovió a Judy, tanto que dejo escapar un: Awww, con sus pata derecha sobre su pecho.

"Pues hay que comprar barrotes más duros ¿no?".-Dijo Nick bromeando y se rio a carcajadas.

"¡Nick!".-Dijo Judy con mucha alegría en su voz porque quiere reírse y miro a su esposo.

"Hay que dejarle esto a la naturaleza y al tiempo".-Dijo el doctor, respondiendo al comentario de Judy.-"Ambos saben mucho más que nosotros. Y estas cosas bien y van en los pequeños sin que nos demos cuenta". -Dijo.

"Muchas gracias por todo doctor".-Dijo Nick yendo con el.-"Venga, lo guio hasta la puerta".-Dijo y empezó a acompañarlo.

"Ella ha tenido una gran acidez estomacal, pero lo importante es que la fiebre baje".-Dijo el doctor hablándole a Nick y ambos empezaron a bajar las escaleras, dejando sola a Judy con su amada pequeña.

Ella se cubrió la boca con las patas, luego se las quito y puso su pata izquierda sobre su pecho y miro a su hija con una sonrisa, profundamente aliviada de que ya se esté recuperado. En eso Jenny empezó a llorar y sollozar con fuerza, como todos los bebes. Judy solo sonrió dejando escapar un sonido de alegría por su boca cerrada, ni siquiera el llanto de su hija, puede alejar la felicidad que siente por ella en estos momentos, al saber que se está recuperando.

"Ay hija no llores ahora".-Dijo ella con felicidad y acariciando la cabeza de su hija con su pata derecha pero ella seguía llorando.-"Estoy muy alegre para molestarme o enojarme en este momento. El doctor dijo que ha sido una grave congestión lo que sufriste, algo que él dice fue algo extraordinario en el caso de un bebe. Pero yo no veo que hay de extraordinario en una supuesta congestión así'.-Dijo hablándole a si hija y acariciándola, logrando que finalmente se calmara.-"Uno siempre se sorprende por lo que la medicina es capaz de lograr todos los días".-Dijo con una sonrisa sobre su cara y miro a su hija, al hacerlo su sonrisa se borró de su cara y la expresión de su cara se tornó seria, pues se dio cuenta de algo en su hija.-"¿Jenny?".-Pregunto.

La respuesta que obtuvo del lenguaje corporal de su bebita no le agrado ni le gusto en lo más mínimo, Jenny no solo no la miro; sino que está mirando fijamente hacia el techo sin parpadear, pero lo peor, lo que más asusto a Judy, es que noto que sus orejas, las cuales tienen combinadas las capacidades auditivas de su especie y la de Nick, ni siquiera se movieron, ni se inmutaron.

Judy al ver esto acerco su pata derecha al oído de su hija y chasqueo los dedos buscando que este reaccionara, pero no fue así.

"¿Jenny?".-Volvió a preguntar y chasqueo varias veces los dedos cerca de sus oídos, los cuales no tuvieron reacción de ninguna clase.

Fue ahí cuando Judy se enteró de lo que está pasando, el descubrirlo lo sintió como si hubieran dejado caer un gran maso sobre la corona de su cabeza; que devasto al resto de su cuerpo como si fuera un castillo de naipes, abrió los ojos como platos, sus pupilas empezaron a dilatarse, dejo caer sus orejas y no pudo evitar abrir la boca, no solo por la sorpresa, sino por el pavor, la preocupación y la gran y repentina ansiedad que se apoderaron de ella, la cual está sintiendo hasta tal punto; que le está temblando todo el cuerpo.

Se llevó y agarro los lados de su cabeza con sus patas mientras miraba a su hija, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente y su naricita se empezó a mover por el pánico y el pavor.

Nick mientras tanto vio desde la acera delante de la puerta de su casa, como el doctor se iba caminando para llegar hasta auto el cual estaciono a una cuadra de ahí, el volteo hacia la puerta abierta de su casa dispuesto a entrar, pero antes de que pusiera un pie en su propiedad, un grito estrepitoso, desgarrador y ensordecedor golpeo sus orejas.

"¡NIIICK!".-Grito Judy con todas sus fuerzas desde el cuarto de Jenny.

Nick de inmediato aplano sus orejas y con los ojos abiertos por la preocupación; sintió como la sangre se le helo de repente, sin dudarlo entro en su casa corriendo, ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta y empezó a subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

"¡NiCK!; ¡NICK!".-Gritaba Judy llena de pánico sin dejar de mirar a su hija agarrándose la cabeza con sus patas.

Nick llego al cuarto, abrió la puerta del golpe y miro completamente preocupado a su esposa.

"¡Por todos los cielos Zanahorias!; ¡¿Por qué gritas así, que acaso viste un fantasma?!".-Pregunto preocupado y consternado, y se acercó a su esposa.

Judy volteo a ver a Nick completamente preocupada y panicada, y corrió hacia él.

"Nick, Jenny no ve".-Dijo agarrando su antebrazo derecho.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Pregunto Nick sin poder creerlo y preocupado, miro la cuna y sin dudarlo corrió hacia ella.

"¡No ve, ella no puede ver!".-Dijo Judy, corrió hacia él y se puso justo al lado de su esposo.-"Ella nunca parpadeo desde que el doctor se fue".-Dijo ahora entristeciéndose mucho y mirando a su hija.

"¿Jenny?".-Dijo Nick y pasó su pata delante de los ojos de su hija.-"¡¿Jenny?!".-Dijo, y vio que en efecto la bebita ni siquiera parpadeo a pesar del grito de él.

"Tampoco puede oír".-Dijo Judy con su voz empezando a quebrarse, tomando a Nick de su camisa Hawaiana y zarandeándolo por la preocupación y la angustia.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Nick siendo tomado nuevamente de sorpresa, y con sus orejas completamente erguidas volteo a ver a su esposa.

"No oye, tampoco oye".-Dijo ella y Nick regreso a su bebe.-"Es la única explicación, aun incluso cuando grite tampoco parpadeo, ¡no oye, no oye!".-Dijo, está en un estado emocional tan fuerte que ahora está amenazando con llorar en cualquier momento.

"Jenny".-Dijo Nick, se inclinó sobre el barandal de la cuna y se acercó un poco a su hija.-"¡Jenny!, ¡Jenny; Jenny!".-Dijo aplaudiendo con fuerza cerca de la cara de su hija para comprobar lo que Judy le dijo.

"¡Ella no te oye, no puede oírte!".-Grito Judy completamente devastada por esto y sin dudarlo empezó a llorar sobre el barandal de la cuna.

"¡Jenny!, ¡JENNY!".-Grito Nick buscando alguna respuesta de parte de las orejas de su hija, sin éxito.

Al haber comprobado los peores temores de Judy y los de él, Nick estaba que no podía creerlo, completamente perplejo, atónito y anonadado; con los ojos completamente abiertos, las orejas aplanadas y boquiabierto se alejó del barandal de la cuna, se pasó una pata por el pelaje de la corona de su cabeza y buscando asimilar el horrible impacto de esta revelación, se sentó en la silla más cercana, con la mirada completamente clavada en el piso, mientras su esposa lloraba sin consuelo sobre el barandal de la cuna de su hija.

Ambos jamás imaginaron que algo similar a lo que les paso con Adam volvería a ocurrirles, cuando pensaron que esa fea experiencia con la revelación del problema de su hijo había quedado en el pasado, ahora el mundo y el destino salieron con esto, estas experiencias han sido tan viles para ellos que no pueden evitar preguntarse: Porque ellos, de entre tantas familias que hay en el mundo; tuvo que pasarles algo como esto, pero es una de las crudas realidades del mundo, si bien cada quien nos creemos especiales en ciertos aspectos de nosotros mismos, habrá circunstancias y o personas en este mundo, que esa creencia de nosotros les importara un comino y te harán ver que si bien nos creemos especiales, nadie esta exento de sufrir en este mundo de la manera que sea.

Pero la historia de los integrantes de la familia Wilde-Hopps no terminara aquí, en este mundo también siempre habrá personajes tremendos, excepcionales, o tremendamente excepcionales, y Adam y Jenny, serán 2 mamíferos que agregaran sus nombres, a aquella lista de inolvidables personajes.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **Jenny tiene los ojos azules debido a que según toda la información al respecto del gen de Andrómeda, las personas que lo tienen; tienen ojos azules o grises hasta la edad de los 8 o 10 años, ahí es cuando el color morado empieza a teñir los ojos de la persona, pero en el caso de Jenny no fue así y por eso se quedo con los ojos azules.**

 **Para todos aquellos nuevos lectores y o seguidores: Yo le doy voces de actores a mis personajes para que se las imaginen y puedan tener una mejor imagen mental del personaje en cuestión.**

 **Adam y Jenny están inspirados en 3 personajes reales; a quienes considero varios de mis más grandes ídolos y que son unos verdaderos ejemplos de vida: Christy Brown, Gaby Brimmer y Helen Keller.**

 **Christy Brown (1932-1981) fue un poeta, escritor y pintor irlandés, al igual que Adam aquejado de parálisis cerebral desde su nacimiento, miembro de una familia tan numerosa como pobre, al momento de nacer los doctores le dijeron a sus padres que él no sería capaz de hablar ni de comunicarse, de moverse y viviría por el resto de su vida como en un estado bastante similar al vegetativo, pero Christy, con el apoyo de su familia y sus amigos y especialmente; con el apoyo y el amor de su madre, logro romper y superar todas las barreras, no solo logro comunicarse y hablar, sino que además le demostró a la gente de su vecindario, su país y otros más del mundo, que el hecho de ser invalido no lo hace más débil, más tonto o menos talentoso que un ser humano normal. Pinto muchos cuadros, varios de los cuales le otorgaron premios, y escribió 7 libros, 5 de poesía y 2 autobiografías; y todo esto lo logro solamente con la única extremidad que podía mover libremente, su pie izquierdo.**

 **Gabriela Brimmer (1947-2000) fue una poeta y escritora mexicana. Hija de una familia judía que emigro a México al estallar la segunda guerra; también nació con una severa parálisis cerebral que la acompañaría por el resto de su vida, al igual que Christy logro romper todas las barreras, si bien nunca fue capaz de hablar si fue capaz de comunicarse y de superar los obstáculos de la vida, todo esto gracias al apoyo y el amor de la sirvienta de sus padres, la cual más tarde se volvió su nana, su mejor amiga y un miembro metafórico de su familia; Florencia, de nacionalidad mexicana. Gaby fue una conocida y aclamada escritora mexicana, un verdadero ejemplo de vida para las personas de su país y una ferviente activista por el respeto hacia las personas inválidas y discapacitadas.**

 **Helen Keller (1880-1968) fue una escritora, activista y conferesista sordomuda estadounidense. Al tener tan solo 18 meses de edad y debido a una grave enfermedad (La cual se descubrió más tarde fue la Escarlatina) perdió la vista y el oído, haciendo que por ende también se volviera muda. Al cumplir los 6 años de edad sus padres contrataron a una institutriz y tutora que también fue ciega, Ana Sullivan, quien se convirtió en la maestra personal de Helen. No solo le enseño a comportarse y la educo (Ya que desarrollo un terrible mal genio y un alto nivel de rebeldía por su aislamiento y la mimación de sus padres), también le enseño a comunicarse, a leer, escribir e incluso a hablar. Helen logro graduarse con honores años más tarde de una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de los estados unidos, y durante el resto de su vida ayudo a personas ciegas y sordomudas, motivada por las enseñanzas de Ana, quien se convirtió en una de sus mejores amigas, ella también fue una valioso miembro del movimiento sufragista, el cual buscaba el derecho de las mujeres para votar, una ferviente luchadora en contra del racismo y también activista por los derechos de los ciegos y los sordomudos.**

 **Por su piensan preguntármelo en reviews sobre Bellwether les explicare, el meta verso de mis fics sigue una línea cronológica que comenzó con mi primer fic: Zootopia y los seres humanos, el cual escribí y termine antes de que se estrenara la película, les recomiendo que lo lean, aunque no es completamente necesario para entender este fic si les aclarara ciertos puntos y dudas que pueda generar en ustedes, y también les recomiendo leer mi fic Una vida en México, manos y garras; armas hirientes, el cual es precuela de este fic para que puedan comprender (En especial aquellos que me han estado siguiendo desde que inicie mi trayectoria aquí en Fanfiction) el por qué algunos de mis personajes han cambiado a como los recuerdan.**

 _ **Una nota importante:**_ **Vida en México aún sigue siendo un proyecto que está en curso, así que mientras leen este fic pueden leer Vida en México para ir comprendiendo mejor leyendo ambas historias, esta es una idea que tuve en mente ahora que estoy decidido a iniciar este nuevo fic. Repito, no es completamente necesario que lean mis trabajos anteriores para entender este fic pues es un fic casi, o más o menos independiente, pero es necesario si quieren entenderlo en todo su contexto.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si está empezando a gustarles. Agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales y Wattpad si es que cuentan con un perfil ahí. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos la próxima, adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Un esfuerzo en vano.**

 **Más tarde ese mismo día.**

Zack, el hijo mayor adoptivo de Nick y Judy, un zorro rojo como su padre quien ahora es un adolescente de 16 años se encuentra en el bar más cercano de su casa, el cual se encuentra a una cuadras de su hogar, él está sentado en un banco con la barra de bebidas delante de él, mirando la superficie de esta con seriedad y un pequeño dejo perceptible de enojo en sus ojos y los antebrazos y codos descansando sobre esta, a sus lados y detrás de el en la mesa se encuentran mamíferos desconocidos, algunos pocos; conocidos de él y su familia, quienes fueron a beber un trago al igual que él. En eso el cantinero y dueño del bar, un pangolín de cola prensil se le acerco y coloco un vaso de vidrio del tamaño de un trago delante de él, el cual está vacío mientras colgaba de una larga vara de metal que se encuentra a un par de metros más arriba de la barra la cual está conectada a ambos lados de las paredes, el necesita esta barra y colgarse de ella ya que la barra fue diseñada y construida para animales del tamaño de un coyote, y él es más pequeño.

Zack miro aquel vaso, le llamo la atención y le extraño el que estuviera vacío y levanto la mirada para ver al pangolín.

"¿Derick que es esto; y el whisky?".-Pregunto Zack extrañado y haciendo un ademán con ambas patas al vaso de vidrio que el pangolín le dejo (Su voz es la de James McCavoy cuando interpreta a Charles Xavier joven en las películas de X-Men).

"¿Quieres whisky?".-Pregunto Derick mirando al zorro a los ojos, los cuales son verdes como los de su padre.

"¿Qué estas sordo?, eso fue lo que te pedí".-Reclamo el joven zorro rojo algo molesto y enojado.

"Y supongo que podrás pagarlo ¿verdad?".-Pregunto Derick con una cara neutra y seria cruzando los brazos sin dejar de estar colgado de la vara de metal con su cola.

Zack enderezo su espalda la cual tenía encorvada y con los puños cerrados sobre la barra miro al pangolín con enojo, lo miro por un par de segundos y entonces metió su pata en su bolsillo derecho, de este saco unos cuantos billetes y monedas y los puso sobre la barra.

Mientras Derick recogía el dinero y lo guardaba en su caja registradora, un zorro de las nieves el cual tiene el pelaje de color café casi negro debido a que no es temporada invernal, de físico delgado y el cual está sentado cerca de una de las mesas rodeado de amigos o extraños, volteo a verlo y lo reconoció.

"Y dime Zack, ¿que tienen pensado hacer tus padres?, ¿van a internarlos a cada uno en un asilo?".-Pregunto Derick después de guardar el dinero, hablando de los hermanos del joven zorro rojo.

Zack levanto la mirada y lo vio en ese preciso instante luego de haber tomado un sorbo de su whisky.

"No; ellos los meterían en sus ataúdes antes de mandarlos a un asilo".-Dijo Zack con enojo, molestia y algo de agresividad.

Su respuesta hizo que Derick y los 2 mamíferos más cercanos a donde él está; cada uno de un lado, lo miraran, algo sorprendidos. Entonces el zorro de las nieves se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia Zack con una sonrisa de alegría distorsionada debido al efecto que está causando el alcohol sobre su cerebro en estos momentos y se puso al lado derecho de Zack apoyando su codo en la barra.

"Eh Zacarías, imagino que para tus padres ya se terminó eso de tener hijos ¿verdad?".-Dijo el zorro notablemente algo afectado por el alcohol y dejo escapar una risita burlona

Zack levanto la mirada en ese momento y dejo su vaso en la barra después de haber escuchado ese comentario.

"¿Cómo demonios dices?".-Pregunto conteniendo su ira y su molestia y giro su cuerpo para verlo cara a cara.

El zorro miro hacia la derecha mirando el estante de bebidas viejas al otro lado de la barra y sin borrar aquella sonrisa suya volvió a mirar al joven zorro.

"Bueno, ¿tienen pensado hacer algo?, ¿tu papa se la va a atar?".-Dijo el zorro y dejo escapar una carcajada en burla y diversión.

Zack levanto las cejas tras escuchar eso, entonces repentinamente lo tomo de la camisa con su pata derecha y con la izquierda le conecto un cancho justo en la mejilla, el cual lo tiro al piso derramando la cerveza de su vaso el cual tenía en su pata derecha y se llevó dicha pata hasta mejilla, para luego dejar escapar un quejido de dolor.

"Zack".-Dijo Derick mientras lo miraba.-"Eso no era necesario".-Dijo haciendo un gesto al vulpino que esta tirado en el suelo.

Zack volteo a verlo, claramente enojado y molesto por la expresión de su cara y giro su cuerpo hacia el pangolín cantinero.

"¡Así aprenderá a tener su bocota cerrada!".-Dijo con enojo, molestia y agresividad.

Se tomó el resto de su whisky de un trago, dejo el vaso ahora vacío sobre la barra con un movimiento agresivo e impetuoso y luego se fue de ahí. Mientras el zorro de las nieves se reincorporaba los animales presentes en el bar expresaron sobre su opinión sobre Zack. Uno dijo: "Vaya, que mal genio", otro estando de acuerdo con él dijo: "Tienes razón se pasó de la raya" y otro solamente dijo: "Es un imbe***".

Y ahora volveremos a dar otro salto en el tiempo.

 **4 años después.**

Jenny; ahora de 4 años de edad se acaba despertar, parpadeo pesadamente por el cansancio, se sentó sobre su cama con las orejas caídas, se tallo los ojos con los cantos de sus patas cerradas en puños, tras hacerlo dejo escapar un gran bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos y su espalda, después de hacerlo saco sus traseras por un lado de la cama y toco el suelo con estas.

Tras hacerlo empezó a caminar lentamente guiándose con sus patas delanteras las cuales tiene completamente extendidas hacia adelante para percibir por medio del tacto lo que tiene más cerca, tras caminar unos cuantos metros sus patas se toparon con una de las paredes de su casa, fue siguiendo dicha pared con sus patas delanteras hasta no sintió nada más; indicando que encontró la puerta la cual sus padres siempre dejan abierta debido a su condición, salió del cuarto, guiándose a ciegas y con los brazos extendidos llego a otra pared la cual fue siguiendo y así siguió haciéndolo hasta que logro llegar a la sala de la casa y al comedor, donde están sus padres y su hermano mayor biológico.

Adam esta acostado junto a una de las paredes de la sala de estar donde también está la mesa de comedor, con una mirada seria, amargada y algo triste que es característica de él, y con sus orejas aplanadas a medias, el vio cómo su hermanita llego a la sala de estar guiándose a ciegas pasando al lado de el a tan solo un metro o 2 de distancia de donde él está. Judy vio y se dio cuenta de que Jenny llego a la sala y sonrió, no le importa si ella no los puede ver.

"Hola cariño".-Dijo tampoco importándole que no la pueda oír, dejo de comer su cereal, se levantó, se acercó a ella, puso su pata derecha en su espalda, con la izquierda la tomo de la patita y la guio hasta la mesa.-"Ven, ven".-Dijo mientras la guiaba.

Adam solo se quedaba ahí donde está viendo esto, debido a su parálisis cerebral le es muy difícil moverse; de hecho ni siquiera pueda llegar a ponerse de pie, el vio cómo su madre guio a su hermanita hasta la mesa y sumergió la pata que ella está agarrando en su cereal.

"¿Ves?".-Pregunto Judy mirando a su hija, la cual tiene los ojos abiertos y su boca en una pequeña o por la sensación que está sintiendo, y entonces dibujo una sonrisa a boca abierta, cosa que alegro a Judy.-"Si así es, es la comida cariño".-Dijo, quito su pata de su espalda, soltó su patita y volvió a sentarse para seguir comiendo.

Mientras lo hacía, Jenny tomo un pequeño punado de hojuelas ya aguadas por la leche, se las llevó a la boca y se las comió, a nadie de su familia le incomoda esto, empezó a hacerse costumbre hace unos 4 meses cuando dejo el biberón y la comida para bebes, debido a su ceguera y sordera; y también al hecho de que es imposible mantenerla sentada en una silla cerca de la mesa para que coma, ellos permiten que ella toque, tome y coma de la comida de sus platos para alimentarse.

En Zack llego a la sala con un andar pesado, algo iracundo y molesto, algo que ya es muy normal en el después de lo que vivió, vio y sintió hace casi 10 años en México después de que fue secuestrado y puesto en cautiverio durante días con otras cientas de personas y mamíferos inocentes, él recorrió la silla de uno de los lugares que sus padres dejaron y se sentó sobre la esta.

"Listo".-Dijo el directa y secamente y empezó a comer sus huevos revueltos.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales Jenny camino alrededor de la mesa y se comía la comida que ella tocaba Zack miro a sus padres y después de masticar y tragar les pregunto:

"Ma, pa, ¿Vieron a qué horas se fue Julie?".

"No, creo que aún no se ha ido hijo".-Respondió Nick y lo miro mientras jugaba con su comida usando su tenedor.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Zack frunciendo el ceño con interés y entrecerrando los ojos.

"Si así es Zack".-Dijo Judy mirando a su hijo mayor adoptivo.-"Creo que aún no se ha levantado siguiera".-Dijo.

Zack frunció el ceño con enojo mostrando los dientes y apretó con fuerza el tenedor que tiene agarrado.

"Me lleva el diablo".-Dijo con enojo y molestia, se puso de pie y aventó con fuerza y agresividad su tenedor a la mesa.

Adam vio como después de ponerse de pie, camino con un andar iracundo hasta llegar a uno de los arcos cuadrados destinados como entradas de la sala y se detuvo debajo este.

"¡JULIE!, ¡ya levántate con un ca***o!".-Dijo el gritando con tal fuerza que ensordeció a su hermano menor, quien hizo una mueca de dolor por el aturdimiento.

"Zack, ya te hemos pedido mil veces que no digas groserías cuando Adam este presente".-Dijo Nick con seriedad, molestia y un poco de enojo haciendo un gesto al cachorro.

Zack solo volteo a verlo para dedicarle una mirada un poco desafiante, con el enojo, la seriedad y la molestia reflejada en ella y volvió a mirar por el margen de aquella entrada en espera de la respuesta de su novia nutria.

Adam hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, miro la arriba que pudo con la ayuda de sus ojos y en eso se escuchó la respuesta de la novia de Zack.

"!Ya voy!, estoy levantada; hace mucho que ya estoy despierta".-Se escuchó la voz de Julie desde el cuarto de Zack (Su voz ahora es la de Jennifer Mouseli del Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned en la última temporada).

Unos segundos después ella a la sala de estar, vistiendo una bata blanca y cargando una mochila de morral de color café, ya que está estudiando química fármaco-biótica, ahora tiene 22 años igual que Zack y es de físico delgado, atractivo y esbelto. Ella se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer para lograr que Zack se relaje aunque sea un poco, el camino de regreso hasta su silla, se sentó y el desayuno prosiguió en completo silencio.

8 minutos después Zack termino de comer, se limpió la boca con una servilleta, tomo su plato y su vaso, los llevo al lavamanos, los limpio y se lavó las patas.

"Bien, me voy a trabajar".-Dijo después de salir del pequeño cuarto donde está el lavamanos y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Nick le dedico una mirada seria y neutral con la espalda un poco encorvada.

"¿No vas a despedirte de Adam y Jenny; Zack?".-Dijo y regreso su mirada a su plato en el cual aún tiene comida, jugando un poco con ella con el tenedor que tiene en la pata.

Zack se detuvo después de escuchar eso, miro a su padre, luego volteo a ver a su hermanito, el pequeño cachorro respondió dicha acción y entonces Zack se le acerco y se arrodillo para estar más cerca.

"Adiós hermanito".-Dijo con un tono de voz neutral pero que contiene un dejo de alegría y le revolvió el pelaje de la corona de la cabeza con una pata haciendo que el cerrara los ojos para disfrutar de aquel afecto, pero aun manteniendo su típica y característica expresión facial más común.

Tras hacer esto Zack se puso de pie, se acercó a su hermanita y la abrazo, cosa que ella correspondió.

"Y adiós hermanita".-Dijo, sin importarle el que no pueda oírlo, con su pata izquierda en la nuca de ella.

Luego de eso se puso de pie y se fue de la casa. Unos 5 minutos más tarde; Julie también termino de comer, Judy y Nick le dijeron que podía dejar el plato y su vaso en el lavamanos y ellos más tarde lo lavarían, tras hacerlo ella se despidió de todos con un rápido abrazo y se fue ya que la universidad la está esperando.

Un par de minutos más tarde después de eso Nick y Judy también terminaron de comer, ambos dejaron sus platos en el lavamanos y Nick se detuvo delante de la puerta de su casa haciendo el nudo de su corbata con su esposa parada delante de él observándolo, después de que tuvieron a Adam y Jenny hablaron con el alcalde Leodore sobre esto ya que él es su superior pues Judy es ahora la teniente y dirigente de la ZPD, y tras hacerlo él les dio una orden especial de maternidad para ambos, en las que si no lograban encontrar a alguien que cuidara de sus hijos uno de ellos podía faltar al trabajo aquel dia para cuidar de ellos, y para en las ocasiones en las que Judy no iba por esta razón lograron coordinarse y ponerse de acuerdo con un oficial del mismo rango que Judy para que el tomara la responsabilidad de la ZPD en ese o aquellos días de ausencia laboral.

"Cuídate Cielo, procura hacer de este un dia mejor".-Le dijo Judy a su marido con una sonrisa sobre su cara y con su característica actitud optimista.

Nick se rio después de escuchar lo que dijo su esposa.

"No te angusties ni preocupes Zanahorias, este zorro es un hueso difícil de roer".-Dijo Nick terminando de hacerse el nudo de la corbata y tras hacerlo miro a su esposa con su característica mirada despreocupada con los ojos entrecerrados, le sonrió, se puso de rodillas para estar más a su estatura, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él mirándola a esos bellos y hermosos ojos suyos que tanto ama y admira.

"Te amo Nick".-Le dijo Judy con un poco de dulzura y cariño en su voz sin dejar de sonreírle.

"Y yo a ti Zanahorias".-Dijo Nick mirándola con algo de cariño, la acerco más hacia él y conecto sus labios con los de ella en un beso, el cual ella acepto y profundizo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejando caer sus orejas.

Adam desvió rápidamente la mirada de aquella escena y miro a otro lado, debido al disgusto y al asco que esta le ocasiono; algo típico en los niños.

Judy y Nick se sumergieron en su beso por varios segundos y cuando lo rompieron ambos abrieron los ojos con la misma velocidad y se miraron directamente.

"Pero enserio, cuídate".-Dijo Judy con el mismo humor de antes pero esta vez con un poco de preocupación sobre su cara, cosa que hizo visible por la posición de sus cejas y de sus orejas.

Nick se rio manteniendo la boca cerrada, sonrió, la abrazo, cerró los ojos y froto su mejilla contra la corona de su cabeza.

"Ay conejos, sin duda son sentimentales".-Dijo mientras la acariciaba.

Judy cerró los ojos formando una sonrisa sobre su cara y disfruto de la caricia de su esposo a la cual también correspondió de igual manera, tras hacerlo se miraron a los ojos, se despidieron con la mirada, sin decir una sola palabra, entonces Nick se fue y después de hacerlo Judy saco un billete de un animadólar de uno de sus bolsillos, se acercó a la chimenea y miro a su hijo, el cual también hizo lo mismo.

Judy miro a otro lado para comprobar a Jenny, vio que ella está caminando a ciegas con los brazos completamente extendidos y también vio que llego hasta la parte trasera del respaldo del sofá, el cual empezó a sentir y a escanear por medio del tacto, tras hacer eso volvió a ver a Adam y le sonrió.

"Otro billete para la alcancía Adam".-Le dijo con un poco de energía e hiperactividad meneando su felpuda cola mostrándole el billete que tiene en la pata.

Adam abrió los ojos y empezando a ir hacia ella, arrastrándose por el piso con la espalda sobre este y usando como único medio de desplazamiento la única extremidad que puede mover con más relativa libertad; su pierna y pie izquierdos. Una vez que llego a donde está su madre logro sentarse justo delante del sillón individual de la casa, colocando su espalda en el descansa-pies de este el cual está cerrado, miro a su madre, ella asintió con la cabeza y se metió dentro de chimenea agachándose, no le es difícil ya que la entrada de la chimenea mide de alto la mitad de la estatura de Nick y de ancho lo mismo pero al duplicado.

Mientras lo hacía, Adam miraba la puerta; vigilándola en caso de que escuchará a su padre regresar por algo que se le haya podido olvidar temblando como si tuviera frio; pero esos son movimientos tiritantes inconscientes causados por su parálisis cerebral, Judy ya dentro de la chimenea se puso de pie; haciendo que solo se le pudiera ver la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, ahí dentro se paró de puntas para alcanzar algo que tiene guardado y escondido en una pequeña parte dentro de la chimenea, tras tomarlo volvió a agacharse y miro a su hijo, con el pelaje de su cabeza, cara y orejas un poco sucio por el polvo del carbón que ahí en las paredes de ahí dentro.

"Adam".-Murmuro.

Su hijo volteo a verla y ella le enseño con una sonrisa un contenedor del tamaño de sus patas de alto y una de ancho; bastante parecido a una cantimplora de licor, es metálica, de color rojo tinto y la base y la tapadera son de color bronce dorado, Adam dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y asintió con la cabeza, Judy también asintió con la cabeza, Adam regreso a seguir vigilando la puerta y mientras lo hacia Judy abrió la tapa de aquel contenedor y metió el billete dentro de este, en el cual también hay muchos billetes y monedas que Judy ha ido acumulado y ahorrado, ni Zack, ni Nick, ni siquiera Julie saben de esto, es un secreto que ellos hicieron entre madre e hijo, Judy está ahorrando ese dinero para algún dia poder comprarle a Adam una silla de ruedas con la cual espera que le sea más fácil desplazarse y moverse, cosa que la facilitaría aunque sea un poco la vida a su hijo.

Tras hacerlo Judy volvió a tapar aquel contenedor, se puso de pie, se paró de puntas, lo volvió a guardar donde y esconder, tras hacerlo se sacudió el polvo de carbón de las patas, se agacho y salió de chimenea dando 2 saltos de conejo, iguales a los que hacían sus antepasados primitivos, deteniéndose delante de su hijo, al cual miro a los ojos, cosa que fue correspondida por su pequeño.

"Listo, ya hemos ahorrado otro dólar cariño".-Dijo y le sonrió, cosa que el correspondió.

Luego de eso ella se puso de pie y camino hasta la cocina, donde dejo el plato de comida de Adam, el cual es también cereal con leche, lo tomo y regreso a la sala, cuando salió de la cocina por poco chocha con Jenny, quien nuevamente empezó a vagar por la casa.

"Oh wow".-Dijo ella teniéndose en seco y levanto el plato con cereal arriba de su cabeza para salvarlo de las patas de Jenny, ya que toca comida que toca ella se la llevaba a la boca y se la come.-"Cuidado hija".-Dijo ella agarrando el plato con una sola mano y con la otra le dio un empujoncito a su hija en la espalda para siguiera avanzando, cosa que la pequeña hizo.

Luego de eso bajo el plato hasta la altura de su pecho, volvió a tomarlo con ambas patas y se acercó a su hijo, una vez delante de él; puso una rodilla en el suelo, con una cuchara tomo algunas hojuelas y leche del cereal y acerco la cuchara a la boca de Adam, la cual cabe destacar tiene los labios fruncidos hacia adentro, producto de su parálisis cerebral.

"Muy bien, a comer hijo".-Dijo Judy, Adam abrió su boca lo más que pudo; lo cual no fue mucho pero fue suficiente y Judy le dio el cereal, el cerro la boca y se lo trago pero un pequeño chorrito de leche se coló de su boca por el final derecho de la línea de esta.-"Cuidado que no se te caiga".-Dijo Judy limpiando la leche que escurrió de su boca con la punta de la cuchara y siguió alimentando a su hijo.

Después de 20 minutos finalmente termino de alimentar a su hijo el cual se comió todo el cereal con leche, tras hacerlo Judy miro el plato ahora vacío que tiene en sus patas y puso la cuchara dentro de este.

"Ahora tengo que irme cariño".-Dijo, haciendo el levantara la mirada y la viera, y Judy lo miro a los ojos.-"Al hospital".-Prosiguió-"Pero no te preocupes, la señora Acerón cuidara de ti y Jenny mientras yo este fuera".-Dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

Adam solo la miro con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, con sus orejas a poco de terminar aplanadas y miro hacia otro lado; si bien a él no lo miman de igual manera que a su hermana pues a comparación de ella el sí puede hacer más cosas por sí solo, si esta algo mimado y por lo tanto tiene cierto grado de dependencia hacia Judy.

Judy vio la reacción de su hijo, amplio más la sonrisa sobre su cara y puso su pata en el brazo de su hijo, un poco más abajo del hombro ocasionando que el la mirara.

"Solo serán hoy Adam".-Dijo ella, y vio que tras decir eso su hijo volvió a desviar la mirada mirando hacia un lado.

Ella quito su pata de su brazo y se le quedo viendo una expresión mixta de neutralidad y un poco de tristeza con la boca ligeramente abierta y las orejas en posición de luna creciente hacia adelante, empezó a pensar en alguna cosa; la que fuera, para convencerlo de que no es para tanto, miro a ambos lados buscando algo que le diera una idea y luego miro hacia arriba, y ahí, sobre el estante de la chimenea vio la foto familiar enmarcada que ella se tomó con sus hermanos, sus tíos, primos y sobrinos. Al verla, ella sonrió con la boca abierta y su cara se ilumino de alegría, se puso de pie rápidamente por su hiperactividad meneando su felpuda colita y tomo la foto, tras hacerlo se agacho y le mostro la foto a su hijo, haciendo que la mirara.

"Mira Adam ¿recuerdas esta foto que me tome con mi familia?; te la he mostrado desde que eras pequeño, y lo más seguro es que también recuerdas que no fui la única hija de tus fallecidos abuelos, así que por favor trate de imaginarte eso".-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Adam miro la foto mientras escuchaba todo lo que dijo y tras hacerlo solo la miro a los ojos.

Un par de segundos después; Judy se puso de pie mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y dejo la foto nuevamente sobre el estante de la chimenea.

"Antes de irme limpiare y arreglare un poco la casa".-Dijo teniendo el plato vacío en una de sus patas y se dio vuelta para irse al lavamanos.

Ella solo dio 2 pasos cuando Adam, con los ojos abiertos por el miedo empezó a tratar de arrastrarse lo más rápido posible para estar cerca de ella, al escuchar el ruido de la ropa de Adam haciendo fricción con el piso se detuvo en el acto.

"Dulces galletas con queso".-Dijo mirando al techo, giro su cuerpo 90 grados a su derecha y miro a su hijo a los ojos.-"Adam, cariño vamos; no puedes estar sobre mi todo el tiempo como si fueras una abeja sobre la miel".-Dijo, lo miro un segundo, giro su cuerpo 90 grados hacia la izquierda quedando en la posición original de hace unos momentos y camino hacia el pequeño cuarto del lavamanos.

Adam solo se quedó ahí, acostado de espaldas en el piso viendo con tristeza como su madre se alejaba, le que le dijo le dolió un poco pero Judy tiene razón; ella y Nick no siempre estarán siempre ahí para él y a pesar de la enfermedad que padece algún dia tendrá que dejar el nido y tener su propia casa.

Después de haber llevado el plato al lavamanos y de haberlo limpiado Judy regreso con Adam y lo cargo como si fuera un costal de papas para ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación, cosa que no es tan fácil como parece; a pesar del entrenamiento que ella recibió en la academia de la ZPD Adam es más pesado de lo que parece, y le costó cierto trabajo y esfuerzo físico el llegar hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí lo acostó de espaldas en la cama por lo ancho de esta y finalmente tomo un respiro a la vez que dejaba descansar un poco sus músculos recargándose de espaldas contra la pared, con las orejas caídas, jadeado, con el pelaje un poco desalineado y despeinado por el cuerpo de su hijo, moviendo la nariz debido al oxigeno que está tomando y necesita, y con esta brillante y lustrosa; ya que está sudando debido al esfuerzo físico que hizo.

Después de recuperar un poco el aliento miro hacia adelante y luego a su hijo.

"Adam cariño tengo que llamar por teléfono, no me tardo; ya vuelvo".-Dijo y salió del cuarto de su hijo, el cual comparte con su hermana.

Adam se quedó ahí en la cama, no se movió un centímetro y solo vio como su madre abandono el cuarto y la escuchaba caminar por la casa gracias a los sentidos de sus orejas, las cuales son iguales a los de un conejo, moviendo sus orejitas primero una y un par de segundos después la otra, esto reacción un poco retardada se debe también a su parálisis cerebral.

"Dulces galletas con queso".-Escucho Adam a su madre desde su cuarto.-"Jenny no aléjate de ahí, Jenny no".-Escucho.

Y él no fue el único, de un puesto de frutas y verduras que esta entre unos 50 y 100 metros de su casa, salió a asomarse un tejón europeo desde el margen de la puerta de su puesto y al no escuchar más alboroto, miro a ambos lados para ver si veía a alguien y tras hacerlo regreso al interior de su puesto el cual se parece mucho a una tienda de abarrotes.

Adam solo se quedó en su cuarto, esperando poder percibir algo más de su madre y lo siguiente que escucho de ella lo asusto tanto que sintió como se le helaba la sangre, Judy desde la sala de la casa dejo escapar un fuerte grito de dolor y se escucharon 2 ruidos sordos, como si algo hubiera caído al piso. El tan solo escuchar el grito hizo que Adam se sentara de inmediato sobre la cama, con las orejas completas erguidas, mirando directamente hacia la puerta de su cuarto y respiro temblorosamente por el miedo y el pánico, sin dudarlo rápidamente con la ayuda de su pie izquierdo se empujó hacia adelante y cayo un poco duro en el piso de lado.

Le dolió, pero eso poco le importaba ahora; quien le preocupa es su madre, miro hacia la puerta de su cuarto, difícilmente, temblando y tiritando logro darse la vuelta pues cayo bocabajo y tras hacerlo empezó a arrastrase por el piso usando su pie izquierdo para empujar y mover su cuerpo. Salió del cuarto, fue hacia la sala de estar evadiendo los muebles y mirando hacia adelante haciendo su cabeza lo más atrás que podía y usando el borde de sus ojos debido a la posición en la que se encuentra, se arrastró por un periodo de tiempo de entr minutos y cuando llego a la sala de estar vio a su madre; tirada en el piso, inconsciente y con herida en su frente de la cual escurría sangre.

Él se asustó al ver esta imagen, poco lo importa lo que haya pasado y se acercó a su madre arrastrándose, mientras lo hacía vio a su hermanita caminando y vagando por los muros y las paredes de su casa usando sus patas y el tacto como único medio de orientación y examinación. Unos cuantos segundos después llego hasta el cuerpo de su madre, el cual se encuentra cerca de la puerta y se le ocurrió pedir ayuda haciendo todo el ruido posible.

Usando su pie izquierdo y acomodándose constantemente ya que tiene recorrer su cuerpo para hacerlo; giro su cuerpo 180 grados, con sus patas traseras quedando hacia la puerta de la casa. Entonces empezó a golpear una y otra la puerta con la base de pie mientras soltaba los gemidos más fuertes que podía emitir, ya que como él tiene los labios fruncidos hacia dentro de su boca debido a su parálisis cerebral no puede decir absolutamente nada.

Todo el alboroto llamo la atención de la señora Acerón, la vecina de enfrente de la familia Wilde Hopps; quien es una zorro volador filipino de físico de regular, ella abrió la puerta de su casa, desde esta miro hacia la casa de los Wilde Hopps y debido a que el alboroto es grande y le da la intuición de algo anda mal, se fue acercando hacia esta.

Adam siguió golpeando la puerta con su pie por varios segundos más hasta que llego la señora Acerón, ella miro hacia el interior levantando la ranura para los correos de la casa de los Wilde Hopps con los dedos de sus patas, miro a Adam, al ver los ojos de ella Adam dejo de golpear la puerta y mediante gemidos intento hacerlos gestos para que mirara hacia su derecha, vio que la señora Acerón lo miro con extrañez y confusión por un par de segundos, miro hacia la izquierda y ahí vio a Judy inconsciente y herida en el piso haciendo abriera un poco los ojos por la sorpresa.

"Santo cielo".-Dijo ella, cerro la ranura de correos, sin dudarlo fue a su casa y marco al 911.

 **Más tarde.**

Judy fue subida a una ambulancia ya estando en una camilla, una vez que la subieron a esta los paramédicos los cuales son un tejón europeo y un glotón cerraron las puertas traseras, y una vez hecho esto el conductor y o su copiloto encendieron la sirena y se fueron raudos directo al hospital. Mientras tanto Adam, está sentado en la esquina de la calle con la espalda recargada en un poste de luz, la señora Acerón se encuentra parada delante de él y alrededor de ambos están los demás vecinos del vecindario, quienes curiosos; como urracas atraídas por un objeto brillante, fueron a ver lo que está pasando, Adam fue testigo de cómo su madre fue subida a la ambulancia y de como esta se fue, pero la preocupación que le da el que se recupere es más grande que su dependencia hacia ella, seguramente se las podrá arreglar unos cuantos días sin su madre estando a los cuidados de la señora Acerón, al menos eso creía el con su mente inocente e infantil.

"Entonces me acerque, mire por la ranura de los correos y ahí estaba ella; con Adam a su lado, tumbado en el piso y gimiendo como un retrasado mental".-Dijo la señora Acerón contando su versión de la historia a todos los vecinos presentes y mirando a Adam con una juzgadora y las patas en la cintura (Su voz es la de Helen en la serie de Nickelodeon Drake y Josh)

"Oh pobre de ella".-Dijo una vecina haciendo referencia a Judy y miro hacia el camino por el que se fue la ambulancia con la coneja policía.

"Ese pequeño solo es una carga para esa mujer".-Dijo uno de los vecinos señalando acusatoriamente a Adam con uno de sus dedos para posteriormente bajar el brazo, mientras Adam solo tenía la mirada baja; mirando su regazo, buscando ignorar todos aquellas palabras crueles y dolorosas para su autoestima.

"Si".-Dijo la señora Acerón estando de acuerdo mientras volteaba a ver al vecino que dijo eso y volvió a ver a Adam.-"Tiene el cerebro de un cachorro d años".-Dijo mientras lo miraba.

 **Más tarde.**

Adam se encuentra nuevamente en su casa, sentado sobre el sofá de la casa; cosa que fue posible gracias a la señora Acerón quien esta cuidado de él y su hermana, tal y como le dijo Judy, él tiene un libro de gran tamaño pero de pocas páginas y de educación preescolar en su regazo, el cual la señora Acerón abrió y empezó a mostrarle su contenido.

"Tienes aprender el vocabulario; eh Adam".-Dijo ella y señalo la primera página del libro.-"A de agua".-Dijo y señalo la siguiente página.-"B de bolso".-Dijo y paso la página.-"La C, es de colegio".-Dijo y volvió a pasar la página.-"Y la D…es de deficiente".-Dijo enderezando su espalda la cual tenía encorvada para poder pasar por encima del respaldo del sofá y con una mirada de mixta de neutralidad y tristeza sobre su cara sintiendo lastima, no por él; sino por Nick y Judy, al tener que cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidar a un cachorro que nació con parálisis cerebral y miro a Adam.-"Pobre tonto e idiota".-Dijo acariciando el pelaje de la cabeza de Adam haciendo que el cerrara los ojos de inmediato por instinto ya que todo lo que le está diciendo aquella mamífera le está doliendo y su tacto lo está sintiendo de una manera enfermiza y lacerosa, y luego la miro por el borde de sus ojos.

Después de hacer eso la señora Acerón fue a la cocina, evitando a Jenny quien está vagando por la casa y preparo la comida, en lo cual tardo varios minutos.

"Listo, he preparado suficiente como para alimentar a una ejército".-Dijo ella después de acabar de hacer la comida, haciendo una comparación exagerada de la cantidad que en realidad hizo, levanto la mirada y miro al frente, hacia la pared de la cocina.-"Espero que nunca pases hambre Adam".-Dijo, pero una manera completamente indiferente e insensible, ya que a pesar de que si hizo comida para él; ella no va alimentarlo como lo hace Judy.

Cosa que para el cachorro será imposible ya que los muebles de la cocina son mucho más altos que él y no puede alcanzarlos pues todo tiene que hacerlo arrastrándose por el piso. Después de eso la señora Acerón salió de la cocina, se detuvo en el margen de la entrada de está apoyando su pata izquierda contra el margen y miro a Adam, quien esta acostado en el sofá con una frazada cubriendo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

Adam, con una cara de disgusto y molestia se quitó aquella frazada, pateándola lo mejor que pudo con su pie izquierdo, no lo hizo porque tuviera calor; lo hizo porque no quiere nada que venga de esa mujer después de la manera en la que lo discrimino, la señora Acerón vio esto y al darse que tal vez se pasó un poco de la raya con sus comentarios se acercó a él y se inclinó hacia adelante para acercar un poco rostro al de él.

"Oye, ¿quieres quedarte a vivir conmigo y mi familia, mientras tu mama se recupera?".-Pregunto la señora Acerón dibujando de una manera muy forzada una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara para ganarse la simpatía del cachorro.

Adam giro su cabeza hacia la derecha y miro hacia ese mismo lado mientras su cuerpo hacia movimientos tiritantes inconscientes y casi incontrolables, con su mejilla casi puesta sobre su hombro; debido a su parálisis cerebral a él le es casi imposible mantener la cabeza en una posición completamente vertical cuando está despierto y consciente pues los músculos de su cuello se debilitaron después del derrame que sufrió.

Al final Adam miro a la señora Acerón y pudo responderle a su pregunta, negando con la cabeza lo mejor pudo, a lo que la señora Acerón respondió y entendió asintiendo un poco con la cabeza y después de eso lo dejo en paz. Debido a los problemas de ambas crías de zorro y conejo ellos no pudieron almorzar aquel dia, lo cual también se vio ayudado por casi nula falta de interés y comprensión de la señora Acerón hacia ellos, por lo que ambos cachorros tuvieron que aguantarse el hambre esta la noche, cuando su padre vuelve de trabajar.

 **Más tarde ese dia, en la noche.**

Nick ya había regresado a casa, la señora Acerón se fue al ver que sus servicios ya no eran necesarios y en este momento, Nick se encuentra sentado en el sofá de la sala, con Adam sentado en su regazo y Nick con su pata derecha envuelta alrededor de su espalda para mantenerlo un poco levantado mientras le daba de comer, a lo cual Adam se comía la comida; la cual es un plato de bichos fritos, con algo de gran voracidad, debido a que ha estado soportando el hambre desde la tarde gracias a la señora Acerón.

"Oye; Oye Adam".-Dijo Nick con diversión al ver la mordida casi arrebatadora que dio su hijo a la cuchara que él tiene en la pata y la cual estaba repleta de bichos fritos, vio que Adam se tragó de inmediato el bolo alimenticio después de triturar y moler la comida en su boca y entonces dejo escapar un carcajada.-"Relájate campeón, come más despacio, ¿Qué la señora Acerón no los alimento hoy o qué?.-Dijo, volvió a llenar la cuchara con más de aquellos bichos fritos y se los acerco a Adam.

En eso, Jenny camino hacia ahí vagando a ciegas y usando sus brazos como único medio de observación como siempre, con sus patas sintió los gastronecmios de su padre haciendo que el volteara a verla y le sonriera sin importarle que no lo pueda ver, mientras su hermano llevo a prisa y con voracidad los bichos a su hocico acercando su boca al utensilio que tiene su padre en su pata. Mientras masticaba su comida, Jenny subiendo poco a sus patas por las piernas de su padre hasta llegar a su pecho, ahí hundió su patita derecha en el plato repleto de bichos fritos, tomo un punado con su pata y luego la saco.

Al ver esto Adam abrió los ojos y empezó a moverse mientras dejaba escapar gemidos amortiguados por sus labios cerrados de su boca.

"Oye Adam tranquilo; tranquilo".-Dijo Nick poniendo su pata derecha sobre las rodillas de su hijo, este se calmó y miro a su padre a los ojos.-"No seas envidioso hijo deja que coma, sabes que ella no puede ver ni oír".-Dijo.

Adam solo se limitó a bajar la mirada para ver su regazo, Nick volvió a rellenar su cuchara con insectos y se la acerco a Adam para que comiera. En eso Jenny se llevó el punado de bichos que tiene en su pata a la boca, los metió dentro de ella y empezó a masticarlos, cuando los saboreo su rostro tomo una expresión facial de disgusto y asco, y al no soportar más aquel sabor, saco a los insectos de su boca con una escupida y los restos triturados y babeados de los insectos quedaron en el piso.

Nick se dio cuenta de esto y volteo a ver justo después de que Adam lleno nuevamente su boca y empezaba a masticar, vio que Jenny negaba con la cabeza enérgicamente debido al sabor de desagradable para ella de lo que se comió, abrió la boca sacando la lengua y con sus patas se tallaba sus pupilas gustativas buscando eliminar aquel sabor horrible.

"Jenny".-Dijo Nick mientras la miraba, entonces se puso de pie, dejo a Adam en el sofá dejando el plato a un lado en sillón cerca del borde del mismo y lo miro a los ojos.-"Ya vuelvo campeón".-Le dijo, se dio media vuelta y se acercó a Jenny.

Mientras él se iba y Adam lo miraba, el pequeño cachorro desvió la mirada hacia su izquierda y con el rabillo del ojo miro el plato cerca del borde del sofá. Nick finalmente llego con Jenny.

"Jenny".-Dijo poniendo sus patas sobre sus hombros, pero al momento de sentirlas; Jenny, con aun vivo sentimiento de disgusto y desagrado se las quito, girando rápidamente sobre su izquierda y alejándola con sus patas como si quisiera darle un manotazo y se alejó caminando hacia adelante.

Debido su terrible mal genio que adquirió por su aislamiento, hace un puchero o berrinche colosal cuando prueba algo que no le agrada o le disgusta. Nick camino hacia ella y se detuvo estando justo detrás, en eso Adam miro a su padre y lanzo unos gemidos amortiguados con los cuales llamaba a su padre.

"Espera un momento Adam".-Dijo volteando a verlo y regreso a su hija.-"Jenny".-Dijo volviendo a poner sus patas sobre sus hombros.-"Hi…".-No termino lo que iba a decir ya que Jenny, giro rápidamente sobre lado izquierdo y logro darle un golpe con la mano abierta, como si quisiera dar una bofetada, a su padre justo en su entrepierna.

Nick inmediatamente se cubrió sus partes privadas con sus patas con los ojos entrecerrados, las orejas aplanadas y la espalda encorvada con una cara que expresaba dolor puro, y debido al mismo dolor cayo de rodillas al piso, luego cayó sobre su lado izquierdo y se quedó en el piso retorciéndose y buscando recuperarse. Mientras lo hacía, Jenny volvió a caminar por toda la casa, tirando al piso con movimientos de ímpetu causados por su disgusto y desagrado, todo lo que tocaba con sus patas, entre esas cosas hubo floreros y otros objetos de vidrio y porcelana que quedaron hechos pedazos, mientras Adam seguía gimiendo buscando que su padre fuera con él, la pasividad y silencio de la casa ahora se habían convertido en un pandemonio de ruido.

En su arrebato de cólera y frustración Jenny rodeo el sofá y paso enfrente de donde esta Adam, sin la intención tiro el plato con bichos fritos con un toquecito de su cadera, haciendo que callera al piso y se rompiera, dejando a los insectos regados por todo el piso y sobre la alfombra de color verde oscuro que se acerca bastante al café oscuro.

Adam levanto la mirada en el acto viendo a su hermana tras ser testigo de esto, dejo escapar un quejido de protesta y molestia, jalo su pie izquierdo hacia arriba lo más rápido que pudo; temblando por sus movimientos tiritantes inconscientes, y con su pie izquierdo golpeo a su hermana, dándole una patada con el talón justo en su espalda baja.

Jenny arqueo su espalda por el dolor, con una expresión sobre su cara que refleja esto con la boca abierta y se llevó su pata izquierda a su espalda, tras hacerlo se dio media vuelta y empezó a avanzar hacia Adam, nuevamente en su arrebato de cólera, dando manotazos a diestra y siniestra mostrando los dientes, los cuales está apretando por la fuerza que le está imponiendo a sus brazos.

Logro darle 3 golpes a su hermano, una palmada justo en la frente, otra en la corona de la cabeza y una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda, la cual logro darle en el borde terminal de sus fruncidos labios. Adam dejo escapar gemidos de dolor por cada uno de los 3 golpes, justo después de que su hermana acabo de darle el tercero y estaba por darle un cuarto, él le dio una patada con el talón, la cual le dio en la parte delantera del hombro de su hermana.

Jenny dejo de tratar de golpetearlo, retrocedió un par de pasos haciendo gestos de dolor con su cara, se llevó su pata izquierda a su hombro herido, la puso encima de este y lo movió para articular y disipar el dolor, tras hacerlo; rápida e imprevisiblemente como una bala volvió a lanzarse contra su hermano, el cual la detuvo poniendo su pie izquierdo en su vientre pero ella está a la distancia suficiente para que sus golpes descontrolados y arbitrarios puedan darle en la cabeza.

Adam resistía los manotazos de su hermana cerrando los ojos y gimiendo del dolor mientras trataba de alejarla empujándola con su pie pero Jenny se resistía, ella le dio 3 golpes en la cabeza, uno en el borde del hueso de su quijada en la izquierda de su cara, otro en el borde de los huesos que conforman la corona de la cabeza en su lado derecho y otro en el pequeño puente de su hocico. Cuando estaba a punto de darle un cuarto golpe Adam reacciono rápido de la única manera que le paso por su mente, se inclinó hacia adelante evadiendo el manotazo de su hermana y choco las frentes de sus cabezas con fuerza.

Esto a ambos les dolió, Jenny retrocedió un paso con una pata puesta sobre su frente y apretando los dientes con un gesto de dolor, después de un par de segundos la alejo de su frente y tan rápido como el viento; le lanzo una fuerte bofetada a su hermano que le dio en su mejilla derecha y lo hizo gemir con fuerza por el dolor, y entonces ambos volvieron a enroscarse en una pelea fraternal.

Nick empezó a levantarse con dificultad en ese momento con una pata aun cubriendo sus partes íntimas, ya un poco recuperado del golpe y del dolor de su hija, el volteo a ver a sus hijos y al verlos en medio de una pelea tan agresiva, frunció el ceño con seriedad y enojo y decidió ponerle fin a esto.

"Oigan; oigan, ya deténganse".-Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia ellos, renqueando un poco el golpe que recibió de su hija.

Pero sus hijos no lo obedecieron y seguían metidos en su pelea.

"Deténganse".-Dijo Nick, ahora estando parado al lado de ellos y al ver que no se detenían para nada, mostro los dientes; enojado.-"¡Deténganse; ya basta deténganse!".-Dijo pasando entre el poquísimo espacio que hay entre ellos sin llevarse ningún golpe y los separo estirando los brazos para distanciarlos, una de sus patas la puso sobre el talón de su hijo y la otra sobre la frente de su hija.

La cual aún trataba insistentemente de llegar a su hermano, tratando de empujar la pata y el brazo de su padre con la fuerza de su cuerpo, pero él es más fuerte que ella.

"Jenny; ya basta, tranquilízate".-Le ordeno Nick, pero debido a su sordera fue inútil y ella seguía tratando de pasar sobre el para seguir golpeando a su hermano.-"De acuerdo te lo ganaste".-Dijo, quito su pata del talón de Adam, tomo a Jenny de sus costados y la levanto.

Ella pataleando y lanzando manotazos a diestra y siniestras trataba de liberarse, cuando Nick la cargo; lo cual hizo por su espalda para que no pudiera llevarse otro golpe más, la puso contra el piso boca-abajo con gentileza, con la misma gentileza la mantuvo ahí con la ayuda de la fuerza de sus brazos, los cuales mantuvo estirados mientras Jenny pataleaba de una manera incansable para tratar de liberarse, y también con la misma gentileza se sentó sobre ella, sobre su espalda para que no pudiera levantarse y como castigo.

Jenny golpeteaba el piso de la casa con las puntas de sus pies y sus patas cerradas en puños haciendo berrinche queriéndose levantar, a la vez que trataba enérgicamente de levantarse aun con su padre sobre ella pero es inútil, ya que él es muy pesado para ella, mientras ella hacia eso, Adam le reclamaba tanto a ella como a su padre con los gemidos más fuertes que podía soltar, entonces Nick volteo a verlo a los ojos, con una gran seriedad y enojo sobre su cara.

"¡Adam ya cállate!".-Le dijo con un tono de voz tan enojado y agresivo que un escalofrió recurrió el cuerpo del pequeño y lo miro con los ojos abiertos y las orejas aplanadas, evidentemente asustado.

Nick volteo a ver a Jenny quien seguía golpeteando el piso sin parar y como ella no puede ver ni oír, Nick tuvo que usar el único método que espera, la haga entender. Tomo su oreja derecha y tiro de esta con fuerza, no poca y no demasiada pues no quiero lastimarla tanto, esta acción hizo que Jenny dejara de golpetear el piso y por el dolor se quedó inmóvil, con una expresión de dolor sobre su rostro y los ojos cerrados por la misma razón. Entonces Nick volteo a ver a Adam y lo miro a los ojos.

"Adam escúchame, entiendo que estés enojado con Jenny porque te tiro tu comida y entiendo que estés hambriento pero eso no es motivo para que golpees a tu hermana. Puedo prepararte más comida hijo, no es el fin del mundo que se caiga todo un plato llena de esta y que este se rompa, y además recuerda que ella no ve ni oye. Dale gracias a la vida que puedes hacer más cosas que ella, así que aprende a ser más paciente con tu hermana hijo, ¿está claro?".-Dijo Nick hablando con naturalidad pero con seriedad en su voz y en su rostro para que su hijo entienda que no está bromeando.

Adam entendió el regaño y la reprimenda de su padre, y triste y avergonzado, con las orejas caídas; le dio una breve mirada a su regazo y con su cabeza temblando un poco, levanto su mirada, miro a su padre a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien".-Dijo Nick asintiendo con la cabeza, volteo a ver a su hija que está debajo de él y esperando que haya entendido la lección con ese jalón de oreja que le dio, soltó su oreja y se puso de pie para que se pudiera levantar.

Ella se puso de pie con algo de lentitud y con sus orejas caídas, ya de pie empezó respirar con fuerza por la nariz para contener su flujo de su fluido nasal y dejo escapar un resoplido, está empezando a llorar en silencio, pero Nick aún sigue viéndola con algo de seriedad ya que sabe que tiene que ser firme para que entienda, vio cómo su hija empezó a irse guiándose con sus patas, en cuestión de un par minutos salió de la sala de estar y se fue hacia su cuarto para poder llorar en paz.

Una vez que se fue, Nick inhalo por la nariz cerrando los ojos y suspiro el oxígeno que respiro la nariz abriendo los ojos, mientras miraba hacia el piso con algo de tristeza, pues no le gustaba ver a su pequeña tan triste. Miro a su hijo y giro su cuerpo hacia él.

"Ya vuelvo hijo. Iré a traerte un nuevo plato de comida".-Dijo y fue hacia la cocina.

Unos minutos más tarde el termino de darle de comer a Adam y lo dejo sobre el sofá recostado, pero al ver la mirada de tristeza que tiene su hijo algo dentro de él le dice que algo le está pasando o que algo anda mal, así que se agacho, colocándose en posición como si estuviera sentado sobre un banco pero no hay ninguno detrás de él, con su cara muy cerca de la de su hijo y mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Te pasa algo Adam?".-Le pregunto.

Adam levanto la mirada la cual tenía mirando hacia abajo y miro directamente a su padre a sus ojos por un par de segundos, antes de desviarla y volver a mirar hacia abajo con tristeza.

Nick se dio cuenta de esto, levanto su pata izquierda y la puso sobre la corona de su cabeza, haciendo que su hijo volviera a mirarlo directamente.

"Oye, está bien, anda; puedes decirme".-Le dijo con calidez y comprensión paternal acariciándole la cabeza pero en eso recordó que Adam no puede hablar pero de inmediato se le ocurrió una idea para que pudiera llegar a obtener lo más acercado a una o varias respuestas. Se acomodó en la postura que se encuentra para relajar un poco sus músculos y miro a su hijo.-"¿Fue algo que paso hoy?".-Pregunto.

Adam simplemente se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, su única respuesta de parte suya eran sus parpadeos, los cuales tras haberlos visto hizo que Nick perdiera la esperanza de que pudiera obtener una respuesta de parte de él y miro hacia abajo dejando escapar un suspiro, pero en eso; tras parpadear una última vez, Adam le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, cosa que Nick alcanzo a notar y con las orejas erguidas; y los ojos abiertos, lo miro directamente a los de él, los cuales son grises; ya que el gen de Andrómeda aun tardara algunos años para que empiece a teñir sus ojos de morado como los de su madre.

"¿Qué, si fue algo que ocurrió hoy Adam?".-Pregunto para cerciorarse.

Adam parpadeo y le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza lo mejor que podía debido a los problemas locomotrices de su cuerpo.

Nick, con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa; parpadeo un par de veces, volvió a acomodarse en su posición para relajar sus músculos y se quedó mirando a su hijo directamente a los ojos.

"¿Esto que paso; tiene que ver con la señora Acerón?".-Pregunto.

La expresión facial de Adam se volvió triste, aplano un poco sus orejas, desvió la mirada y la clavo hacia abajo directamente encima de su regazo, con su cuerpecito temblando como si tuviera frio. Nick, al darse cuenta de la reacción de su hijo decidió tranquilarlo.

"Oye".-Dijo con una sonrisa sobre su cara y viendo a su hijo con cariño paternal mientras la acariciaba la corona de su cabeza.-"Tranquilo hijo puedes decírmelo, no estás en problemas; te lo juro".-Dijo.

Adam aun mirando su regazo parpadeo un par de veces, luego subió su mirada y giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda temblando para ver a su padre a los ojos, y tras hacerlo; asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta.

Nick nuevamente fue tomado por sorpresa debido a esto, tuvo que hacer su mirada un poco hacia un lado y poner sus pensamientos en orden para saber que nueva pregunta hacerle a su hijo, y tras meditarlo unos segundos nuevamente regreso su atención a su hijo.

"Bien".-Dijo y se acomodó, poniendo una rodilla en tierra; adoptando una nueva y más cómoda posición para "hablar" con su hijo.-"¿Qué hizo, te hizo daño?".-Pregunto.

Adam desvió la mirada mirando hacia el otro lado; asustado, estuvo así por unos segundos, debatiendo mentalmente si decirle o no y tras hacerlo; volteo a verlo y asintió con la cabeza, con una cara de tristeza sobre su rostro. Ocasionando que Nick abriera un poco los ojos, de manera que solo las personas que estuvieran más cerca de él lo notarían, como Adam por ejemplo.

"¿De qué clase hijo, físico?".-Pregunto su padre.

Adam lo miro, miro hacia abajo con tristeza y negó con la cabeza, el cree que el que ella no le haya dado de comer a él y a su hermana no cuenta. Nick supo que no le dijo la verdad por como desvió la mirada, pero él no tiene intenciones de saber cada detalle, solo quiere la suficiente información de los hechos, así que no va atosigar a su hijo hasta el cansancio solo por un detalle y formulo la siguiente pregunta.

"De acuerdo, ¿fue emocional?".-Dijo Nick.

Adam lo miro a los ojos y sin dudar ni darle rodeos al asunto, respondió rotundamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bien".-Dijo Nick asintiendo con la cabeza, con una expresión de seriedad sobre su rostro.-"¿Y también psicológico?".-Pregunto, a lo que Adam; con tristeza sobre su cara, respondió afirmativamente, debido a la manera discriminatoria a como ella lo trato.

Después de eso, Nick se quedó sin habla y desvió la mirada, le agradeció a su hijo por habérselo dicho y le dio un beso de cariño y consolación para hacerlo sentir mejor en la frente, y tras eso se puso de pie y se fue. Jamás imagino que una de sus propias vecinas llegara a ser esa clase de mamíferos que tanto lo lastimaron a él cuándo era un cachorro, pero solo estando muerto va a permitir que su hijo pase por lo mismo.

Después iba a dirigirse hacia su cuarto para dormir, claro, después de haber ayudado a su hijo a llegar hasta su cuarto, pero antes de irse se percató que su hija, la cual esta acostada sobre su cama (Ella y Adam tienen camas individuales) esta con su cara dando hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a la puerta; seguramente su manera de aplicarle la ley del hielo a su padre, ya que se siente herida por el dolor que le hizo pasar.

Nick se entristeció al verla y dejo escapar un suspiro por la nariz, tal vez ya fue lo suficientemente firme con ella, así que se acerco, se subió a su cama y se le acerco gateando.

"Jenny-".-Dijo mirándola con tristeza y poniendo su pata sobre su hombro, pero ella, con unos sorprendentes reflejos los cuales combino con movimientos enérgicos e impetuosos, quito la pata de su padre de su hombro, y empezó a patalear y a mover sus brazos hacia todos lados, como si quisiera golpear a millares de entes invisibles con golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Pero Nick reacciono rápido, la abrazo por la cintura desde atrás, giro sobre su espalda para que dieran una vuelta como un tronco mientras ella seguía peleando y pataleando, y una vez que la puso al otro lado de la cama, envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpecito y el otro lo paso por su espalda alta, colocando su pata sobre su nuca y la acerco hacia el en un abrazo, el cual, al nomas sentirlo, ella se dejó llevar, lo acepto, lo correspondió y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su padre; sobre el cual frotaba el lado izquierdo de su cabeza para reconfortarse a sí misma.

"Lo siento querida. Lo siento, sé que no debí ser tan brusco contigo, pero es que no sé cómo educarte".-Dijo Nick, sintiéndose como una basura en cuanto a la crianza y educación de ella, Adam es una cosa pero ella es otra completamente diferente.

Sin dejar de abrazar a su hija y esperando encontrar una respuesta ahí; miro el techo del cuarto de sus hijos, como si tratara de consultar a ese alguien que está allá arriba y que ve todo lo que pasa, pero lógicamente, no encontró ninguna respuesta en esta acción, así que solo cerro los ojos, y conteniendo las ganas de llorar se quedó abrazando a su hija, pues teme que pueda ser de ella cuando tenga que dejar el nido.

 **Al dia siguiente.**

Como dije anteriormente, solo muerto Nick iba a permitir que despreciaran a su hijo de la manera como lo hizo la señora Acerón ayer, si bien no pudo entrar en detalles debido a la limitadísima capacidad de comunicación de Adam, supo lo suficiente para saber que ella no era la persona adecuada para encargarse de él y su hermana, a la mañana siguiente; antes de irse a trabajar, el hablo con la señora Acerón y le dijo que buscaría a alguien más para que se encargara de sus hijos, inventando alguna excusa que se le ocurrió, pues sabe que posiblemente la señora Acerón no va aceptar algo como eso así de fácil.

Y así fue. Ella también inventaba cualquier excusa, que necesita el dinero, que se encariño con los niños y cosas por el estilo, pero Nick pudo darse cuenta y percatarse, que en el fondo ella es de esa clase enfermiza de mamífero que solo quiere hacerle la vida miserable a alguien más, tal vez allá alguna razón o explicación para esto, pero a Nick le importa un comino saberlo. Ambos estuvieron dialogando por un buen rato y finalmente Nick, logro convencerla; pero se dio cuenta, por la mirada de ella, que lo acepto con cierto mal agrado, sin haber perdido nunca la compostura; cosa admirable pues se contuvo bastante, ya que está completamente seguro que la señora Acerón solo estaba mintiéndole, lo que lo hacía gritar y gruñir del enojo en su mente.

Fue entonces que consulto con sus vecinos de enfrente, la familia de Shane (Me disculpo por esto en este apartado, no sabía con toda exactitud cómo se escribía en realidad el nombre, pero ahora sí), los Ocelinès. Quienes, tras haber charlado un poco con Nick, accedieron a cuidar de Adam y Jenny.

En este momento Adam y toda la familia de su amigo se encuentran en la sala de estar de su casa, o bueno al menos algunos miembros de esta, seguramente el resto de los hermanos y hermanas de Shane deben estar jugando en silencio, en la recamara que todos ellos comparten. La familia de Shane es una muy numerosa, son el, su padre, su madre y sus 7 hermanos, 3 de ellos hembras y 4 varones; de los cuales él es el segundo de mayor edad entre todos. Adam está sentado en el piso con su espalda apoyada en el descansa-pies no abierto del sofá de la sala, el cual es de color verde olivo, él está mirando con una mirada triste sobre su cara su propio regazo con sus orejas un poco aplanadas, algo que es muy típico y común en él, entonces subió la mirada levantado un poco las orejas y miro alrededor.

La sala de estar de la casa de los Ocelinès no es la gran cosa, pero toda la casa en general es un poco mejor, todas las paredes de la sala de estar son de color blanco como la nieve, pero algunas de ellas están un poco sucias, seguramente debido a las travesuras y diabluras de los más pequeños hermanos y hermanas de Shane, el piso está cubierto de baldosas de mármol pero hay varios tapetes distribuidos en áreas específicas de la sala.

Adam miro entonces hacia su izquierda y vio al padre de Shane, de nombre Amon, es un gato común, tiene 32 años, es de físico delgado, sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda, su pelaje es de color gris oscuro y tiene unas gruesas rayas atigradas de color azul ultramar que recorren todo su espalda y la parte de arriba de su cola, las cuales le pintan la estética a la que va y en donde le cortan el pelaje cuando lo tiene demasiado largo en su opinión. Este vestido en estos momentos con una camisa, la cual le queda un poco grande debido a lo flácida que se ve; de color blanco y lleva puesto unos shorts deportivos de color azul con una franja blanca en ambos costados del mismo.

Él está sentado en el sillón individual de la sala, con sus pies encima del descansa-pies del sillón y leyendo con una mirada neutral, amargada y apacible el libro _Los hornos de Hitler_ de la doctora Olga Lengyel, el cual tiene en sus patas (y el cual les recomiendo mucho), mientras tres de sus hijos, entre ellos Shane, están sentados en la mesa de la sala que también usan como comedor, haciendo su tarea del colegio.

"¿Annie, cuanto es el 25% de un cuarto?".-Pregunto Shane confundido por el problema de matemáticas de su tarea, mientras miraba a su hermana que está sentada al otro lado de la mesa.

Ella levanto la mirada de su cuaderno y lo miro.

"No lo sé Shane".-Dijo negando con la cabeza.-"Yo también tengo problemas con esa respuesta".-Dijo y ambos voltearon a ver a su padre.-"Oye papa".-Dijo, haciendo que su padre quitara sus ojos y su atención del libro y volteara a verlos.-"¿Cuánto es el 25% de un cuarto?".-Pregunto (La voz de Annie es la Claudette, la hija de Kate y Humphrey de la película animada infantil Alfa y Omega).

"¿El 25% de un cuarto?".-Pregunto Amon mirando a sus hijos con el ceño fruncido, debido a la confusión (Su voz es la de su tocayo Amon Leopold Goeth cuando es interpretado por el gran actor británico Ralph Fiennes en la obra maestra del director Steven Spielberg; La lista de Schindler).

"Si".-Respondieron sus 2 hijos al unísono.

"Nah que tontería; el 25% ya es un cuarto".-Dijo Amon negando con la cabeza con disgusto y regreso a su libro, el en realidad si sabe la respuesta, pero para fomentar a sus hijos desde pequeños; los deja que primero que intenten resolverlo ellos solos.

Shane entonces volteo a ver a Adam, quien por cierto cabe destacar; en esos tiempos no eran amigos, solo conocidos.

"Oye Adam".-Dijo, haciendo que el cachorro; cruza de un zorro y conejo, lo mirara.-"¿Sabes cuánto es el 25% de un cuarto?".-Le pregunto.

Amon volvió a dejar la lectura de su libro y volteo a ver a su hijo.

"Shane; ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa?. Y aun si lo supiera no podría decírtelo".-Dijo Amon y tras hacerlo miro a Adam por un par de segundos, cosa que el correspondió.-"Recuerda que no puede hablar".-Dijo y regreso a su libro.

Adam miro a Shane, este se le quedo viendo con sus parpados superiores caídos hasta la mitad de sus ojos; como si tuviera sueño pero no es así, con la boca ligeramente abierta, y tras hacerlo regreso su vista y su atención a su cuaderno, para intentar resolver ese tedioso problema de matemáticas que tanto lo está atosigando.

Entonces Adam miro hacia abajo, hacia sus pies y con el dedo gordo de su pie izquierdo movió un marcador de color negro y al lado de este hay un pequeño pintarrón en blanco, que seguramente los hermanos y hermanas menores de Shane usan para hacer garabatos y o dibujos.

Tras eso, Adam levanto la mirada y vio hacia la mesa, donde están sentados el cachorro felino cruza de ocelote y gato; y sus 2 hermanos, su hermana y su hermano, Adam nuevamente regreso su mirada hacia aquel marcador de color negro que está cerca de su pie, tras hacer esto; el empezó a mover su pie izquierdo, lo alineo con el marcador de tal manera, que la base de este quedo justo adelante del pliegue de piel de su pie que le da movilidad a su dedo gordo y al segundo más largo de su pie, quedando a alrededor de unos 4 centímetros de distancia.

Adam, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirar por el rabillo de sus ojos y con algo de esfuerzo debido a su limitada y afectada capacidad motriz logro abrir aquel pequeño segmento de su pie que separan su dedo gordo y el segundo más largo de su pie, entonces, con su cabeza temblando agitadamente como si fuera una gelatina al igual que su cuerpo, movió su pie hacia adelante, arrastrándolo con la planta por el piso y la base del marcador termino en el espacio entre ambos dedos.

Una vez hecho esto, Adam movió su dedo gordo, colocándolo encima de la parte de arriba del marcador y lo sujeto con fuerza y firmeza, usando su pata trasera como si fuera una de sus patas delanteras. Entonces levanto aquel marcador y trato de acercárselo a la boca, pero lo largo de su pierna no basta para llegar ahí, entonces encorvo su espalda y se inclinó hacia adelante, permitiéndole estar más cerca que antes de aquel marcador, con esfuerzo y con su cuerpo sacudiéndose inconscientemente como una persona con enfermedad de Parkinson en un estado muy avanzado y muy grave; logro abrir su boca, aun con su labios fruncido, incluso después de haberla abierto.

Shane en ese momento despego su vista del cuaderno y miro hacia su derecha y un poco hacia arriba, haciendo que su mirada cayera sobre Adam y al ver lo que está tratando de hacer, entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad e intriga, recargo su espalda contra el respaldo de su silla y se le quedo viendo. En ese momento, Adam logro conducir el extremo del marcador hasta su boca, una vez ahí la cerro; prensando la tapa del marcador, entonces hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, logrando quitarla, la escupió, ocasionando que esta terminara en el piso y acerco la punta del marcador a aquel pequeño pintarrón que descansa sobre el suelo.

Shane abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver esto, de la impresión parpadeo un par de veces y levanto por completo sus orejas.

"Mama".-Dijo volteando a ver hacia la cocina de la casa y luego volteo hacia su padre.-"Papa".-Dijo, volteo hacia Adam y señalo en su dirección.-"Adam ha tomado el marcador".-Dijo.

El escuchar esto Adam levanto su mirada y miro alrededor, absolutamente todos voltearon a verlo; incluyendo Amon, quien suspendió nuevamente la lectura de su libro, pero con el pulgar de su pata izquierda introducido dentro del libro, el cual esta medianamente cerrado por esta obstrucción, para que no perdiera la página en la que va su lectura, los 3 pequeños felinos que están sentados en la mesa se bajaron de sus sillas de un salto y casi corriendo, se acercaron a Adam y se detuvieron delante de él.

El cuerpo pequeño del cachorro zorronejo tembló del miedo al ver esto, pues supuso que por poco iban a caerles encima y tras esto, con la duda sobre su cara, miro a todos los presentes delante de él.

"Pero bueno ¿Qué está pasando?".-Pregunto la madre de Shane acercándose a la parte trasera de sus 3 hijos reunidos delante de Adam, con un trapo blanco en sus patas, el cual uso para secárselas.

Su nombre es Christa, tiene 35 años, es una ocelote de gran altura, de grandes ojos color azul celeste, físico delgado, algo atractivo y esbelto, y en estos momentos esta vestida con una blusa de color rosa sin mangas ni cuello, la cual revela un poco del pelaje que cubre su estoico mastoideo y lleva unos shorts de color gris perla, los cuales dejan ver gran parte de los muslos de sus piernas. (Y su voz es la de Julia Shunway, en la serie Bajo el domo)

"Mama, Adam ha tomado el marcador".-Dijo Shane algo alegre volteando a verla, para luego regresar su vista a Adam y señalarlo.

Christa abrió un poco los ojos ante lo que dijo su hijo, se acercó más; quedando detrás de ellos y miro a Adam, quien correspondió dicha acción.

"Vamos Adam, haz una marca".-Dijo Shane con alegría señalando al pintarrón que se encuentra en el piso, a la vez que empezaba a menear su cola debido a dicha felicidad.

Adam miro al pequeño cachorro felino, se le quedo viendo por varios segundos y tras hacerlo bajo su mirada, regresándola al marcador que está sujetando con su pata y al pequeño pintarrón. Entonces hizo lo que Shane le pidió, con la ayuda de su pie izquierdo coloco la punta del marcador en la superficie blanca como la nieve del pintarrón e hizo una marca; una línea vertical.

Ninguno de los presentes delante de él saben que es lo que esa línea significa, Adam se dio cuenta de esto mirándolos y regreso al pintarrón, con el pintarrón trazo una larga línea diagonal justo debajo de aquella línea que hizo, sus trazos tiene la apariencia de una Y, pero con la cola de dicha letra dibujada a la inversa y con ambas líneas teniendo un pequeño espacio vacío que separa a ambas líneas.

"Creo que es una Y".-Dijo el hermano de Shane que estaba haciendo la tarea con su hermano y su hermana, volteando a verlos.

Cosa que ellos correspondieron para después regresar su mirada al pequeño cachorro zorro y conejo.

Adam movió el marcador más abajo y trazo una forma bastante parecida al símbolo de lo infinito, pero esta forma tiene incompleto una de sus 2 formas circulares; lo cual hace que ese símbolo se parezca a la imagen o símbolo de una cinta, la cual es usada como simbolismo en la televisión tras la muerte de un o una famosa, y también esta forma que el pequeño cachorro dibujo se encuentra en posición vertical no horizontal, lo que reputa que no trato de dibujar un símbolo del infinito.

Al ver aquel extraño garabato el hermano de Shane, llamado Christian, frunció el ceño con extrañez y confusión y dejo escapar un sonido de chasquido de su boca.

"¿Pero rayos es eso?".-Dijo Christian señalando lo que dibujo Adam (Su voz es la de Mario González "Cielito", actor de doblaje conocido por doblar la versión de Pinocho de Disney).

"Creo que trata de decirnos algo".-Dijo Annie inclinándose más hacia adelante, encorvando su espalda para ver mejor aquel raro dibujo.

Entonces la expresión de la cara de Christa se volvió desinteresada, vacía y fría, solo miraba a Adam con los ojos entrecerrados y con una expresión de neutralidad sobre su rostro.

"Nah no debe ser nada, solo un garabato".-Dijo ella importándole poco, no poniendo el mismo interés que curiosidad que sus hijos y su esposo.-"Y además ¿que esperaban de parte de alguien como él?; es un invalido y un retrasado mental, no esperen más de eso".-Dijo.

"¡Mama/Christa!".-Dijeron Amon y Shane volteando a verla, sorprendidos.

"Ay vamos cariño, y tú también Shane, saben que es verdad; él es un invalido, no lograran nada al alentarlo".-Dijo Christa, primero mirando a su esposo, luego su hijo y finalmente a Adam haciendo un ademan hacia este último.

Adam miro hacia un lado girando un poco su cabeza hacia esa misma dirección, cerró los ojos y dejo el marcador en el piso, lo que dijo la señora Ocelinès lo lastimo e hirió, mucho, lo que ninguno de ellos pudo percibir o percatar es que Adam sabia la respuesta al problema matemático de Shane y es lo que el trato de dibujar, un octavo, pero ellos no pudieron comprenderle ni entenderle, cosa que tal vez pueda seguir así por el resto de su vida.

Después de eso todos los espectadores de Adam regresaron a sus actividades, pero no sin que algunos de ellos le dedicaran una última mirada a Adam, los cuales fueron Shane y su padre, ya que a pesar de que Adam no pudo dejar en claro lo que quiso comunicar, esto si sorprendió e impresiono un poco a ambos.

 **Hoy no hay aclaraciones y o explicaciones esta vez.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews.**

 **AlejoZRF:** Ok es cierto, tienes razón, no tome eso en cuenta, te pido perdón. Pues ahí no puedo decir nada, cada quien tiene sus reacciones; si ya no quieres leer mis fics debido esto lo entenderé, y si, ya lo dijiste amigo.

 **HectorElLector2016:** Siéndote honesto no es la idea que tenía desde un principio, me decidí a escribir esta secuela porque; como ya te dije por PM, Vida en México será un fic muy largo y además ya tenía ganas por escribir esta secuela desde ya, y mis ganas siempre terminan venciéndome, ya que son insoportables para mí y muy difíciles de ignorar. El por qué ellos nacieron con esas enfermedades tiene una razón, la cual conocerás en Vida en México. Gracias amigo :) aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Bueno eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales y en Wattpad si es que cuentan con un perfil ahí. Eso me motivaría y ayudaría para seguir escribiendo. Y nos vemos; la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Ocurre un milagro.**

 **Antes de empezar con el capítulo, quiero advertirles desde ya que en este capítulo habrá una escena que posiblemente genere descontento y controversia en algunos de ustedes, esto lo hago para dejarlos sobre avisados y advertidos a todos aquellos que están leyendo mis palabras, y si quieren expresar ese descontento en los reviews, por favor háganlo; pero sin insultar ni ser ofensivos por favor.**

 **"Hay una fuerza motriz más poderosa que el vapor, la electricidad, y la energía atómica: la voluntad".**

 **Albert Einstein.**

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Adam y Jenny vivieron y pasaron un dia de calidad regular en general con la familia de Shane, no fue exactamente como ellos; especialmente Adam, imaginaron que seria, pero en comparación a los cuidados de la señora Acerón el dia de ayer y tras haber sido brevemente interrogado por su padre, pueden estar seguros que su dia de estancia con los Ocelinès fue mucho mejor que el que tuvieron con la señora Acerón, cosa que alegro a Nick; ya que ahora que sus hijos necesiten de alguien que se ocupe de ellos cuando él y Judy no puedan cuidarlos, ahora sabe a quién consultar para esta tarea.

Pero eso sería para otra ocasión, ya que finalmente, después de 2 días de estadía en el hospital Judy finalmente había vuelto a casa, cosa que alegro enormemente a Adam y Jenny, tanto fue así; que tras reconocerla por medio del tacto, Jenny la recibió con un enorme abrazo y Adam la recibió con la gran impaciencia de también recibir dicha muestra de afecto por medio de gemidos que salían de su boca, cosa que su madre le complació sin dudarlo, y esto no pudo haber sido mejor para ellos ya que Judy regreso a casa el sábado, ella y Nick solo tienen turnos de entre semana; con la excepción de que ocurra una situación de emergencia que necesite de cada uno de los miembros de la ZPD, por lo que Adam y Jenny podrán pasar todo el fin de semana con la compañía y el cariño de sus padres.

En estos momentos, Adam se encuentra depositado sobre un carrito; el cual da bastante parecido al que usan los albañiles para sus cargamentos a la hora de hacer su trabajo, pero este cuenta con 2 ruedas, es de forma cuadrada y está hecho completamente de tablas de madera, hasta que llegue el dia en el que sus padres puedan conseguirle la silla de ruedas que tanto desean para él; aquel carrito será su medio de transporte, en el cual esperan pueda desplazarse más fácilmente y también ellos desplazarlo con más facilidad.

Él tiene los ojos cerrados, con una expresión sobre su cara que se asemeja demasiado a una mueca esto se debe a que del carrito están empujando su madre y una vecina del vecindario, está manteniendo los ojos cerrados debido a la brisa que está golpeando tanto a la corona de su cabeza como a su rostro y a la turbulencia con la que lo están empujando su madre y la vecina, la cual; cabe destacar, fue de los poquísimos casos del vecindario que no se reunió alrededor de Adam y la señora Acerón, después de que su madre fuera trasladada al hospital.

"¡Jejeje!, ¡¿te estas divirtiendo Adam?!".-Pregunto Judy con alegría mientras ella y su amiga empujaban del carrito y miraban al pequeño cachorro que esta sobre este.

Ambas están dando vueltas alrededor de toda la calle del vecindario donde viven para que Adam pueda sentir la brisa y la turbulencia de su paseo de diversión una y otra vez, varios de los vecinos del vecindario están afuera de sus cosas, ya sea sentados en sus porches con sus hijos, quienes están jugando o correteándose yendo de aquí a allá, tendiendo sus prendas de vestir, las colchas de sus camas y sus sabanas, quienes de vez en cuanto voltean a ver hacia Judy y su vecina; la cual es una mofeta, pero no prestaban atención a lo que hacían, sabemos de sobra que a ellos les importa un comino lo que aquella familia este haciendo.

Entre aquellos vecinos que están afuera de sus casas se encuentran Shane y su familia, quienes a diferencia del resto, están viendo con atención y curiosidad la carrera de diversión entre Judy, Adam y la vecina de estos, una ligera excepción en esta familia felina es Christa, a pesar de que ella también está contemplando esta escena; lo está haciendo con una interés vago, pues como vimos en el capítulo anterior, Adam y su esfuerzo por comunicarse le causaron una primera impresión fría.

Judy y su vecina hicieron que aquel carrito en el que esta Adam diera una vuelta cerrada justo en la esquina de la calle del vecindario, riendo de la diversión, corrieron hacia adelante para que Adam volviera a sentir la brisa sobre él y la turbulencia, y con una vuelta cerrada se detuvieron justo delante del porche de su casa, en donde están Nick, Zack y Jenny esperándolos, esta última; debido a su ceguera y sordera, estando bajo la constante vigilancia de su padre y de su hermano mayor adoptivo. Quien sonrió al ver esta escena de diversión delante de él, quito su brazo derecho; con el cual se estaba apoyando del margen de la puerta y se acercó hacia el carrito en donde se encuentra depositado su hermano menor.

"Bueno; bueno, ahora vamos a ponerle un poco más de velocidad".-Dijo mirando a su hermanito con una sonrisa sobre su cara para luego mirar a su madre, darle 2 toquecitos en su hombro haciendo que volteara a verlo y manteniendo la sonrisa sobre su cara le hizo un ademan cortes de que ahora lo dejara a él, empujar del carrito.

Judy volteo a ver a su vecina y amiga, ambas se dieron una breve mirada para posteriormente mirar a Zack, sonreírle y hacerse a un lado con una sonrisa sobre las caras de ambas. Zack se puso detrás del carrito y tomo ambos mangos de este.

"Oye papa, ¿me echas una pata?".-Pregunto volteando a ver a su padre.

Nick le dedico una pequeña sonrisa tras mirarlo a la cara, a él enserio le alegra ver a su hijo dejar a un lado su acostumbrado mal humor e intercambiarlo por un estado de alegría y felicidad; igual a cuando era un cachorro de 13 años, pero estos momentos y estados de humor del joven zorro se hicieron muy escasos después de haberlo reencontrado tras su extraña desaparición en México, él y Judy están conscientes que lo que sea que haya visto, oído y vivido durante ese periodo lo cambio para mal y esa es la razón de su comportamiento actual, pero él nunca ha querido hablar al respecto de ello.

Entonces Nick se alejó del porche de su casa y se acercó a su hijo con sus patas dentro de sus bolsillos, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía; Judy se acercó al porche para estar al lado de Jenny y vigilarla, Nick se puso al lado derecho de su hijo, ambos tomaron cada uno de los mangos del carrito con ambas patas, se dieron una rápida mirada de alegría con las sonrisas sobre sus caras y ahora ellos comenzaron la carrera de diversión para Adam.

La cual duro un par de minutos y tuvo varias idas y vueltas por la calle cerca de la acera, para finalmente detenerse en la esquina de la calle, donde están todos los hijos varones del matrimonio Ocelinès, quienes al darse cuenta de que Nick y Zack se detuvieron, el pequeño enjambre de cachorros felinos inmediatamente se acercaron al carrito de Adam y mirándolos a la cara; comenzaron a suplicarle a Nick y a Zack que los dejaran divertirse con Adam, tirando del carrito de igual manera a como lo hicieron ellos recientemente.

Tras intercambiar una mirada, ambos zorros rojos miraron a los cachorros; quienes seguían suplicándoles insistentemente y con una actitud alegre, caritativa y feliz les concedieron lo que tanto deseaban, lo cual ocasiono que el pequeño enjambre exclamara de la alegría levantando los brazos, algunos dando pequeños brincos de la felicidad e inmediatamente; Shane y su cuarto hermano menor Christian, se colocaron detrás del carro y lo tomaron de los mangos, usando sus 2 patas.

"Volvemos en unos minutos".-Dijo Shane volteando a ver a sus padres y regresando su mirada al carro, ansioso por poder empujar de él.

"No se alejan demasiado ¿entendido?".-Les advirtió Amon con seriedad y un poco de autoridad paternal.

"¡Entendido papa!".-Dijeron los 4 cachorros varones volteando a verlo.

Entonces Shane y Christian pusieron fuerza en sus brazos y piernas, y comenzaron la carrera de diversión que tendrían con Adam, comenzando a alejarse del vecindario, con sus otros 2 hermanos, protestando y reclamando de manera insistente; su turno para poder tirar del carro mientras seguían a sus 2 hermanos mayores y a Adam el cual va en aquel carrito.

 **Más tarde.**

Los 4 cachorros felinos de la familia Ocelinès y Adam; el cual aún sigue depositado en su carrito, se encuentran en un callejón de uno de los vecindarios vecinos del de donde ellos viven, están escondiéndose para no ser atrapados con las patas en la masa, ya que están a punto de realizar una actividad que no es apta para niños y la cual muchos padres; especialmente los de ideología más conservadora, no ven con buen agrado; hasta incluso llegar al nivel de parecerles algo completamente repulsivo.

Estando en un pequeño terreno baldío, el cual marca el final de aquel callejón en el que se encuentran todos los cachorros; Shane saco de los pantalones que lleva puestos hoy una revista que escondió dentro de esta dicha prenda de vestir, pero no es una revista cualquiera, el la hurto a escondidas del cuarto de sus padres para luego ocultarla, es una revista playboy y él y sus hermanos, con sus pequeños cuerpos llenos de la curiosidad se mueren por saber que hay en esta dicha revista, debido a que un amigo del colegio les hablo de lo que vio en una revista de ese tipo cuando estaba solo en casa y esta anécdota lleno de intriga a los 4 Ocelinès varones.

Sin perder el tiempo ni un solo segundo más; Shane abrió aquella revista, pasó por un par de páginas hasta que terminaron en una que de inmediato capto la curiosidad infantil de todos ellos, una fotografía en blanco y negro de una gacela adulta la cual es modelo, y la cual está parada encima de la base destinada para una posible estatua, como fondo detrás de ella está el cielo de un color blanco debido a la gama de colores de dicha fotografía y los hojas de un árbol, las cuales cubren el 50% del fondo, empezando desde la derecha y terminando en el centro de dicho fondo. La gacela se encuentra desnuda, parada en una posición de firme como si fuera un soldado, una posición poco estética pero de poca importancia pues está claro que el objetivo de dicha fotografía es otro, mirando hacia adelante como viendo al horizonte y su cuerpo fue captado por el lente de la cámara desde una perspectiva de 3 cuartas partes; es decir, entre de perfil y de frente.

"Guau".-Dijeron todos los varones Ocelinès al ver este imagen.

"Mira que grandes las tiene".-Dijo Christian refiriéndose a sus escotes cubiertos por su pelaje.

Esta imagen es tan atractiva para Shane y debido a que es el mayor de todos y entiende esta clase de cosas relativamente de mejor manera, esta ocasiono que mirara esa imagen muy de cerca, con los muy abiertos, y clara y evidentemente embobado.

"¿Y eso que es?".-Pregunto Georgie, uno de los hermanos menores de Shane tratando de ver aquella imagen lo mejor que puede para su pequeña estatura, señalando con su pequeña garra a una zona específica de la imagen (Su voz es la de Laura Torres, actriz de doblaje conocida por darle a voces a Goku, Gohan y Goten en Dragon Ball Z, todos ellos cuando eran niños).

"Esa es su "cosa".-Dijo Shane quitando su mirada de la imagen de la revista y mirando a su hermano menor a los ojos.-"Se dice que si metes dentro tu "cosa" durante media hora; entonces tienes un niño".-Dijo aun mirando a su hermano.

"Y si la metes por una hora tienes gemelos".-Dijo el otro y ultimo hermano de Shane llamado Michael, el tercero de mayor de edad (el menor de todos es Georgie). Si bien todos están muy seguros de lo que hablan, lo seguro es que no es así, ya que todos ellos son aún muy jóvenes para comprender en su totalidad todo este tema de la sexualidad y también sus inocentes mentes ayudan y apoyan esta causa de verdadera incomprensión para sus jóvenes mentes.

"El primo de un amigo mío es gemelo".-Dijo Christian y el y todos sus hermanos regresaron sus miradas a la imagen de la revista.

"¡¿Chicos?!".-Escucharon una voz femenina.

Pero las mentes de todos ellos están demasiado sumidas en la imagen de la revista y por lo tanto la ignoraron completamente.

"¡¿Chicos?!".-Dijo nuevamente aquella voz, la cual es la de Christa; su madre, quien está buscándolos.

Ella se detuvo delante de la entrada de aquel callejón mirando hacia adelante, a la calle y a la acera de la calle en la que se encuentra con sus patas en su cintura, entonces volteo hacia su derecha, a la entrada de aquel callejón y sin pensarlo fue hacia esta, para buscar a sus pequeños hijos.

"¡¿Chicos?!".-Dijo a nuevas cuentas mientras caminaba por el pequeño pasillo de aquel callejón.

Esta vez las orejas de Michael se movieron al escuchar aquel llamado, quito sus ojos de la revista que todos están ojeando, volteo a ver detrás de él mirando sobre su hombro derecho y al ver que es su madre quien se está acercando, inmediatamente se volvió presa del pánico y del miedo.

"¡Es mama; viene mama!".-Dijo mirando a sus hermanos con una evidente y clara preocupación, con sus patas sobre el bíceps derecho de su hermano Shane y zarandeándolo un poco para garantizar sacarlo del trance abducido por la imagen de la revista.

Shane volteo a verlo, abrió los ojos asustado cuando escucho lo que dijo, él no fue el único; el resto de sus hermanos también se volvieron inmediatamente presas del pánico y el miedo, ya que si los encontraban con aquella revista en sus patas estarían en graves problemas. Shane miro asustado y con pánico la revista en sus patas, la miro medio segundo o uno máximo e inmediatamente para buscar lavarse las manos, le entrego la revista; ya cerrada, a su hermano menor Christian.

"Tómala tu".-Dijo después de dársela, con su cuerpo siendo recorrido por la ansiedad de ser atrapado con las patas en la masa.

Al ver esto, inmediatamente para evitar ser también incriminados Michael y Georgie se alejaron lo más posible de ellos, para que les fuera más difícil el poder entregarles aquella prueba incriminatoria, dejando a Christian y Shane solos para arreglar este asunto.

"¡No!; ¿Estás loco?, tómala tu".-Dijo y se la regreso, golpeándola contra su pecho.

"¡No!; no quiero meterme en problemas".-Dijo Shane señalándose a sí mismo en su pecho con las puntas de todos los dedos de sus patas y con la revista en su pata izquierda.

"¿Y crees que yo sí?".-Protesto su hermano igual de molesto que él.

"¡¿Chicos?!".-Dijo Christa, faltándole poco para llegar al lugar en el que se encuentran todos ellos.

Con el tiempo y las opciones acabándoseles a cada segundo Shane está poniendo cada vez en mayores aprietos y riesgos de acabar siendo atrapado por su madre, como única idea que le paso por la mente miro alrededor, buscando algún lugar donde ocultar o deshacerse de aquella evidencia, pero el lugar esta desierto; eso claro sin contar el césped verde debajo de sus pies. Entonces su mirada aterrizo sobre Adam, quien se encuentra sentado en su carrito, el también correspondió la acción anterior y al verlo a Shane se lo ocurrió una idea, la única que podría salvarle el pellejo, Adam se dio cuenta de que tiene algo en mente por la intensidad de su expresión facial y esto hizo que empezara a preocuparse.

"Escondámosla debajo de Adam".-Dijo Shane señalando al cachorro y sin dudarlo, él, Michael y Christian se acercaron corriendo a él.

Entre los 3 lograron levantarlo lo suficiente, colocaron le revista debajo de él y lo bajaron, poniéndolo encima de la revista ocultándola, Adam todo el tiempo intento resistirse, moviéndose lo mejor que pudo y haciendo muecas sobre su cara ya que sabe que él es el que podría terminar en problemas, pero debido a su limitada capacidad motriz y a su falta de comunicación, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

Christa llego al lugar, pero el par de segundos que sus hijos tuvieron como tiempo fue suficiente para que dieran una apariencia convincente de ahí no había ocurrido nada. Al ver a sus hijos y a Adam en aquel pequeño espacio del callejón puso sus patas en su cintura y les dedico una mirada interrogativa.

"Chicos por amor de Dios, he estado llamándolos como loca desde hace varios segundos y ustedes no dicen ni pio, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?".-Dijo haciendo ademanes a sus hijos, quienes están delante de ella a uno metros de distancia.

"Nada mama".-Dijeron todos los chicos Ocelinès al unísono como si fueran un coro.

"Bueno; entonces vamos apúrense, que es hora de almorzar".-Dijo señalándolos y haciéndoles ademanes, luego de eso miro a Adam, dejo caer sus brazos y se acercó a él.-"Yo me llevare a Adam".-Dijo y se colocó detrás del carrito; entre ambos mangos.

Shane y sus hermanos inmediatamente intercambiaron miradas asustadas por temor que por alguna circunstancia se revele lo que tan celosamente tratan de ocultar, entonces voltearon a ver a Adam, sin dudarlo corrieron hacia él y antes de que su madre pudiera poner sus patas sobre los mangos, los 4 cachorros se le adelantaron.

"No mama, déjanos a nosotros".-Dijo Shane con las patas en los mangos y mirando a su madre a los ojos mientras miraba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

"Si mama, por favor; por favor".-Dijeron sus hermanos al unísono con sus patitas juntas y rogándole a su madre, pero solo están actuando para que ella no sospeche nada y cabe decir que dichas actuaciones fueron muy convincentes.

Christa quiso decir algo pero el alboroto generado por los insistentes ruegos de sus hijos no le permitía evocar una palabra y si lo consiguiera esta hubiera pasado inadvertida para los oídos de sus hijos debido a tanto ruido, ella levanto sus brazos y los dejo caer con las palmas de ambas patas golpeando los lados de sus muslos, rodando los ojos y terminando mirando hacia su derecha, a la entrada y al pequeño pasillo del callejón por el que entro para llegar hasta ahí.

"¡De acuerdo; de acuerdo, está bien!".-Exclamo ella con molestia y algo de enojo, casi gritando, girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda para volver a ver a sus hijos pero con los ojos cerrados y haciendo un par de veces un ademan con ambas patas de que pararan.

Shane y sus hermanos lanzaron un grito de alegría, algunos de ellos dieron brincos producto de la felicidad que están sintiendo sobre sus pequeños cuerpos, felicidad la cual sabemos están fingiendo para que su madre no sospeche, entonces el resto de los hermanos de Shane se acercaron al carrito en donde está colocado Adam, lo rodearon, cada uno apoderándose de una parte de dicho carrito y entre todos empezaron a empujar; con entusiasmo falso, y se fueron directo a la entrada y pasillo de aquel callejón, siendo seguidos detrás por su madre, con un andar tranquilo y natural.

 **Más tarde.**

Adam se encuentra en casa, aún está sentado sobre su carrito el cual está en la sala de estar de la casa junto con sus padres quienes también están ahí, Nick está sentado en un sillón individual viendo una serie, documental o película en la pantalla de la sala con ayuda del sistema de Netflix, Judy está sentada sobre uno de los descansa-brazos del sofá de la sala, con su pie derecho suspendido del suelo y apoyándose del piso con las puntas del izquierdo, mirando a su hijo con una mirada neutral pero que expresaba cierta preocupación con sus brazos cruzados, sabe que algo le ocurre porque su hijo está actuando raro, ¿la prueba de ello? El casi no comió nada de su almuerzo, cosa extraña pues el siempre o casi siempre deja cada plato de sus comidas limpio o con solo algunas diminutas migajas o sobras. Judy está segura que no es que no tenga hambre, su instinto materno le está diciendo desde el centro de su ser, que algo le ocurre a su hijo.

Ella miro el plato de comida que dejo cerca del pie izquierdo de su hijo, lo dejo ahí para ver si su hijo tenía la intención de comer algo, ella sabe que si su hijo enserio tiene hambre y quiere comer; el trataría de alcanzar el cubierto que hay en aquel plato para comer su almuerzo, pero él nunca toco ese plato, en ningún momento lo hizo, solo se comió un poco del puré de papa y de la carne de róbalo azada que su madre le preparo, pero como dije anteriormente el nunca toco el plato, fue su madre quien le acerco esa pequeña porción de comida que se tragó, y fue durante ese dicho proceso cuando ella se dio cuenta que algo le ocurre.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, encorvando su espalda y tomo el plato del suelo, para luego levantarlo a la par que volvía a enderezar su espalda, ella miro el plato para cerciorarse que en algún momento en el que le haya quitado la vista de encima, Adam aprovechara para tomar más bocados de la comida que hay en este, pero no ese no fue el caso, ella se percató a simple vista que solo comió esas pequeñas porciones de comida con la que ella lo alimento.

"¿Ves?".-Dijo Judy mirando a su esposo y mostrándole el plato, haciendo que Nick despegara sus ojos y su atención de la pantalla y volteara a ver el contenido que hay en dicho plato.

Ella le había dicho con anterioridad las sospechas que tiene sobre el comportamiento de su hijo. Judy se encogió de hombros, levanto su coxis del descansa-brazos del sofá y fue a la cocina, dejando el plato con comida en ese lugar, para luego regresar de nuevo a la sala y volver a sentarse sobre el descansa-brazos del sofá, con su mirada clavada en su hijo.

"¿Por qué no quiere irse a su habitación u algún otro lado?".-Pregunto ella mirando a su hijo con extrañez y curiosidad, con su pata derecha puesta encima del descansa-brazos al lado de ella y poniendo la bola del hueso de la muñeca de su pata izquierda en su cadera.

Nick volteo a ver a su hijo por un par de segundos después de que ella dijera eso.

"Seguramente le encanta la carroza que Zack y yo le hemos construido".-Dijo regresando su mirada nuevamente a la televisión formando sobre su cara su acostumbrada sonrisa despreocupada, alegre y confiada.

Judy volteo a verlo, al verlo centrado y absorbido en lo que está viendo en la pantalla rodo los ojos en una expresión de disgusto, se levantó del sofá, camino hacia él y rápidamente le arrebato el control remoto el cual tenía debajo de su pata derecha, entre esta y el descansa-brazos del sillón como si fuera un emparedado, haciendo que su esposo se extrañara, desconcertara y sorprendiera un poco volteara a ver a su esposa, parpadeando un par de veces por lo desconcertado que se encuentra ahora y levantando un poco las patas en el aire a manera de dejar de manifiesto incomprensión.

"Nick".-Dijo Judy mirando directamente a su esposo con una mirada molesta, enojada y fulminante con los brazos cruzados y golpeteando el piso con su pie derecho, usando un tono de voz mixto de advertencia y regaño.

Nick dejo caer su patas que se encontraban suspendidas en el aire, estas cayeron nuevamente sobre el descansa-brazos, miro hacia adelante por un par de segundos respirando sonoramente por la nariz mientras inhala oxígeno, el cual inmediatamente después dejo escapar como dióxido de carbono y se puso de pie.

"Está bien; está bien".-Dijo ya de pie, cerrando los ojos y levantando las patas hasta la altura de su pecho en defensa, para después acercarse a su esposa, pararse justo a la derecha de ella y volviendo a formar su acostumbrada sonrisa sobre su cara; le puso su pata derecha sobre su hombro.-"Solo relájate Zanahorias, ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo.

Él pudo ver que la reacción de enojo de su amada se aligero un poco pero su mirada sigue siendo un poco furiosa y fulminante, el quito su pata de su hombro y se acercó a su hijo, tras lo cual; agachándose para estar más al nivel del que el esta del piso, se colocó justo delante de él.

"Bien vamos campeón".-Dijo abriendo sus brazos y acercando sus patas a él.

Al ver esto Adam empezó a moverse como gelatina e intentaba alejarse de su padre; no quiere abandonar el carrito por una razón que conocerán en breve.

"Anda vamos hijo".-Dijo Nick acercándose a él y tomándolo en sus brazos para posteriormente cargarlo con ambas patas y brazos como si fuera un costal de papas sobre su hombro.

Adam seguía resistiéndose moviéndose como loco apoyado en buena manera por los movimientos tiritantes inconscientes suyos provocados por su condición la cual ya todos conocemos, pero eran inútiles, si bien era algo escurridizo eso no bastaría para zafarse y más aun de las agiles patas de su padre, las cuales aún recuerdan su agilidad y versatilidad de los viejos tiempos, cuando era un estafador junto con su ex compañero Finnick.

"Jajaja, relájate campeón solo vamos tu cuarto, no a darte un baño; tranquilízate".-Dijo Nick mientras se llevaba a su hijo consigo en dirección hacia la habitación del pequeño.

Una vez que se lo llevo y mientras veía como lo hacía con las muñecas de sus patas en su cintura; Judy volteo a ver la carroza ahora vacía y sobre esta, encima de la almohada de color verde oscuro que su padre le puso para darle mayor comodidad vio la revista playboy que Shane y sus hermanos ocultaron debajo de él. Al nomas verla, ella frunció el ceño, dejando de manifiesto una expresión de intriga y curiosidad sobre su rostro, tomo aquella revista, miro rápidamente la portada y varias páginas de la misma e intercambiando rápidamente su mirada entre las páginas de la revista y en la dirección en la que vio a su esposo irse junto a su hijo, con un claro y solido gesto de sorpresa sobre su cara, miro hacia un lado dejando sus brazos a ambos lados suyos, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y en un intento de aminorar aquella sorpresa; tras haber regresado la mirada al frente, se pasó las patas por la corona de su cabeza y su nuca, peinándose el pelaje tanto de sus orejas como el de la corona de su cabeza.

Esa precisamente la razón por la que Adam se negaba a dejar la carroza que le hicieron y porque se comportaba de manera más extraña de lo habitual, a pesar de su parálisis cerebral y de su incapacidad para comunicarse y moverse libremente y de ser solo un cachorro; él no es estúpido, él sabía de antemano que el haber ocultado la revista debajo de él lo incriminaría y fue tal y como lo supuso; pues la reacción de Judy dijo suficiente por si sola.

 **Más tarde.**

"Bien, ahora ¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar conmigo?".-Pregunto Nick con sus patas en su cintura y mirando a su esposa con su acostumbrada sonrisa despreocupada y los ojos entrecerrados.

Ambos se encuentran en su recamara, Judy está sentada en el filo delantero del colchón de la cama mirando a su esposo a los ojos con una expresión casual y natural pero que ocultaba cierta preocupación, con sus patas juntas y caídas entre sus piernas, las lámparas de noche de los muebles a ambos lados de la cama están encendidas para iluminar el cuarto con una luz leve de color dorado anaranjado y la puerta está cerrada, pues Judy no quiere que sus hijos se enteren de la conversación que va a tener con su esposo; quiere que sea una conversación privada.

"Nick, yo…".-Dijo ella mirándolo directamente intento no desviar la mirada pero esto no le fue posible, cerró los ojos inhalando hondo por la nariz y volvió a abrirlos, con su mirada baja al igual que sus orejas las cuales cayeron y dejando escapar un claro suspiro.-"Yo…".-Dijo costándole un poco terminar la frase, así que entonces; de su lado derecho, justo al lado de su muslo saco la revista, enrollada a manera de que pareciera un cilindro circular y la desenrollo.-"Encontré esto".-Dijo tendiéndole la revista con una mirada de tristeza y un poco de aflicción sobre su cara.

Nick la miro a ella y aquella revista en su pata con curiosidad y algo de extrañez, entonces dio un paso hacia su esposa y tomo aquella revista.

"Estaba en la carroza de Adam, justo encima de la almohada en la que él se sienta".-Dijo ella desviando su mirada hacia la derecha con una voz suspirante y triste.

Mientras decía eso Nick miraba aquella revista a la vez que le escuchaba, él tiene los abiertos; sorprendido, mientras miraba algunas de las páginas de la revista rápidamente, mir de ellas y tras haberlo hecho; con la revista abierta en sus patas miro a su esposa, la cual regreso su mirada hacia el todavía manifestando su tristeza, entonces Nick regreso su mirada a la revista y tras hacerlo dejo caer sus brazos, los cuales se quedaron lindando mientras aun sujetaba la revista en su pata izquierda, mirando hacia adelante, aparentemente aturdido.

"…Oh".-Fue lo único que le paso por la cabeza y lo que pudo decir.

El ambiente en aquella habitación se quedó en un silencio pesado, tenso e incómodo por unos segundos hasta que este fue roto por Judy.

"No puedo creer esto, ¿Cómo es que Adam puede estar viendo esta clase de cosas y más aún, donde consiguió esa revista?".-Dijo ella mirando a su marido quien está parado en medio de la habitación y haciendo un ademan con su pata a la revista que tiene en su pata.

Nick parpadeo y volteo a verla y la miro por uno segundos fijamente, pero con casualidad y naturalidad pero eso sí, un poco aturdido por la revelación hecha por su esposa.

"No lo sé".-Dijo el negando con la cabeza y regresando su mirada al frente para posteriormente bajarla hacia la revista, la cual tomo abierta con sus 2 patas a la altura de su cintura.-"Pero no creo que sea algo por lo que haya que preocuparnos".-Dijo cerrando la revista y camino directo hacia el lado derecho de la cama.

Ese último comentario llamo de sobremanera la atención de Judy, la cual abrió los ojos, levanto sus orejas de golpe y volteo a ver al zorro de pelaje rojo.

"…¿Qué?".-Pregunto, no pudiendo creer lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar de parte de la boca de su amado.

"Lo que escuchaste Zanahorias".-Dijo el deteniéndose justo a la mitad del pequeño espacio a la derecha de la cama, mirándola a los ojos y girando su cuerpo hacia ella.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Pregunto ella sorprendida.-"¡Pero Nick ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?!".-Pregunto ella enojándose repentinamente y girando un poco su cuerpo en dirección hacia el zorro.-"¡El solo es un cachorro; por todos los cielos!".-Exclamo indignada por la postura de su esposo.

"Exacto".-Dijo Nick asintiendo con la cabeza.-"El solo es un cachorro Judy, los cachorros son muy curiosos y además por su inocencia y la poca madurez de sus mentes cosas y temas como este son para ellos cosas muy poco relevantes y poco escandalizantes, déjalo tranquilo Zanahorias".-Dijo él.

"¡¿Qué lo deje tranquilo?!; ¿Qué?-Nick, no puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo es que esto no te importa?".-Dijo ella.

"No digas eso; claro que me importa".-Dijo el señalándose a sí mismo con las puntas de los dedos de sus patas señalando hacia su pecho.-"Pero es nuestro deber como padres hablar de sexualidad con nuestros hijos Judy, tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo".-Dijo señalando hacia la pared a su derecha con el arista superior izquierdo de la revista, contra la que esta recargada la parte delantera de la cama y de la cual se encuentra la habitación de sus hijos en el otro lado.

"¡Pero Nick-dulces galletas con queso!".-Dijo ella interrumpiéndose a su misma abruptamente y pasándose las patas por la cara, jalándose un poco el pellejo con las yemas de sus dedos para posteriormente volver a mirar a su esposo.-"¡Ellos son solo unos niños!".-Dijo señalando hacia la misma pared que señalo su esposo.

"Con más razón".-Dijo Nick con una mirada seria y severa.

Esto ocasiono que Judy abriera los ojos como platos e irguiera sus orejas por completo por la sorpresa.

"Zanahorias entiende".-Dijo Nick y empezó a caminar hacia ella.-"Sino hablamos con ellos de sexualidad en el peor de los casos podrían llegar a ser víctimas de un violador o un o una comerciante y traficante de pornografía infantil".-Dijo sentándose al lado de ella y mirándola.-"Debemos advertirles de los peligros del exterior para que puedan evitarlos y saber cómo actuar contra ellos".-Dijo.

Judy desvió la mirada atónita mirando hacia adelante y parpadeo mientras negaba con la cabeza varias veces por lo perpleja que se encuentra.

"No Nick".-Dijo ella, haciendo que ahora fuera el que se sorprendiera.-"Esto no…no es correcto".-Dijo negando con la cabeza.-"No puedo hacerlo, podría generarles un trauma y arruinar su inocencia. Y además, algo como eso no podría pasarles".-Dijo, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia adelante.

Esto comenzó a enojar, molestar e irritar a Nick, tanto fue así que frunció un poco el ceño.

"¿Por qué no?, ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no?".-Dijo el con clara molestia e irritación.

Judy se detuvo justo en medio de la habitación, se dio media vuelta y miro a su esposo a los ojos sin responderle, se quedó muda.

"Dime Zanahorias, ¿porque algo como eso no podría pasarles?".-Dijo Nick para posteriormente ponerse de pie sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su esposa.-"Es lo que es Zanahorias, tu sabes que no siempre la vida va a estar de tu lado, tú lo sabes bien, ¿Qué acaso ya olvidaste lo que Hank te hizo cuando estuvimos con Daniel en México?".-Dijo acercándose a su esposa y deteniéndose a un par de pasos de distancia de ella.

"Ay Nick por favor no empieces".-Dijo ella negando con la cabeza, mirando hacia un lado y girando su cuerpo hacia esa misma dirección para evitarlo, a ella no le gusta ni le agrada en los mas mínimo revivir esos recuerdos.

"Pero tú sabes que estoy en lo correcto, si Hank no tuvo consideración y compasión contigo alguien también podría hacerlo con Adam y Jenny, ¿Qué acaso quieres que terminen como Timothy?".-Dijo Nick con molestia y enojo haciendo ademanes un poco impetuosos producto del enojo.

Judy levanto sus orejas por completo y abrió los ojos tras escuchar lo último que dijo Nick; recordándole a el primer hijo de ambos que murió justo después del parto, y volteo a verlo; claramente atónita.

"¿Cómo te atreves?".-Le dijo aun igual de atónita y giro su cuerpo en dirección a él.-"¡No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre!".-Exclamo con un grito y estallido de ira poniendo sus manos en el estómago del zorro y empujándolo con fuerza, para después dar un fuerte pisotón con su pie derecho hacia adelante, el cual planto bien en el piso usando la fuerza de los músculos de su pierna y tan rápido como el viento, le planto un fuerte puñetazo con su mano derecha en su estómago.

Esto ocasiono que Nick dejara escapar todo el oxígeno almacenado y presente en sus pulmones, su caja torácica y su estómago con un bufido como queja mientras se agarraba el estómago con las manos, debido a la fuerza que Judy le impuso a ese puñetazo suyo; Nick retrocedió, dando un par de pasos tambaleantes solo para terminar recostado en el piso debido al dolor y al sofocamiento.

"No, te atrevas a meter a Timothy en esto Nick".-Dijo Judy con una voz llena de ira y molestia, tanto que profundizo un poco su voz; mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice de su pata derecha.

Nick se quedó ahí en el piso, intentando recuperar por cualquier medio su aliento, trataba de inhalar oxígeno con su pata izquierda puesta encima de su pecho y apoyándose del piso con la derecha, pero lo único que realmente lograba era jadear, a causa del sofocamiento provocado por su esposa, tras permanecer en ese estado por varios segundos giro su cabeza hacia su esposa para mirarla, al hacerlo Judy; quien tiene los puños cerrados y está respirando fuerte y pesadamente por el enojo, se percató que los ojos de Nick se escaparon un par de lágrimas de dolor, las cuales posteriormente se escurrieron por el pelaje de sus mejillas y Judy también pudo percibir, gracias a las orejas aplanadas del zorro, su expresión facial y el brillo de sus ojos, que está sintiendo mucho dolor.

El verlo así saco rápida pero paulatinamente a Judy de su estado de enojo, abrió sus patas, relajo sus músculos, abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces con una evidente preocupación, cambiando al instante su expresión facial furiosa a una que expresa claramente preocupación, culpa y tristeza.

"Nick…Yo lo-".-Dijo acercándose a él con los brazos abiertos como si quisiera abrazarlo pero no termino lo que iba a decir pues Nick; con una mirada de enojo y resentimiento sobre su cara la alejo de el con un empuje, el cual tuvo un poco de enojo como emoción.

Tras ser empujada Judy se le quedo viendo; preocupada, triste, sintiéndose culpable y parpadeo un par de veces con aflicción, ambos solamente se quedaron contemplando al otro por varios segundos sin decir nada, nuevamente el ambiente se tornó tenso y silencioso, pero esta vez había como nuevo complemento, una atmosfera de disgusto y dolor culposo ante ambos, la cual era provocada por las intensas miradas de ambos. Acto seguido, y tras haber recuperado el aliento; casi sin darse cuenta por el enojo, la molestia y la rabia, Nick se puso de pie, se le quedo mirando a su esposa con enojo por unos cuantos segundos, y sin decir una sola y negando un poco con la cabeza se acercó a la puerta del cuarto, la abrió y salió por esta.

Judy dejó caer sus orejas al contemplar esto y sin dudarlo fue rauda tras su esposo, avanzando a paso acelerado; es decir, corriendo. Sin que ellos lo supieran, desde el otro lado de la pared de su cuarto, en el cuarto de sus hijos, Adam esta acostado en la cama, está despierto y ni Judy ni Nick se dieron cuenta que su discusión fue tan acalorada que no tienen ni idea de que Adam escucho todos sus gritos, los cuales fueron lo bastante fuertes para penetrar las gruesas paredes de la casa.

Judy persiguió a Nick hasta la sala de estar, pidiéndole insistentemente; casi rogándole, que la perdonara y que por favor hablara con ella, pero él esta tan molesto, enojado, dolido y ofendido que la está ignorando por completo, sin dejar de insistirle Judy contempló con impotencia y culpa como su marido abría la puerta principal de la casa y salía por esta sin decir una sola palabra, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta siquiera.

Judy sabe que lo arruino todo; y lo hizo en grande al haber golpeado a su esposo, esta no es la primera vez en la que ambos discuten y no es de extrañar, siempre; en toda relación amorosa o amistosa e inclusive no amistosa, llega un momento en el que las diferentes maneras de ver el mundo y la realidad de los individuos terminan sacando de quicio al otro u a los otros por no congeniar con sus propias perspectivas.

Judy simplemente se quedó ahí parada en la sala de estar, con los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia el vacío espacio de la sala de estar; mirando hacia la nada con la mirada perdida, atónita y perpleja, con sus pupilas un poco dilatadas y sus orejas caídas debido a todo el peso del yugo de la culpa y la tristeza que hay sobre su cabeza, sobre sus hombros y sobre todo su ser que está sintiendo en estos momentos tras la acalorada y tensa discusión marital que tuvo con su querido zorro rojo, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, en un intento un tanto desesperado de aminorar la culpa y la tristeza que está sintiendo; fue pasarse las patas por la corona de su cabeza y seguir dicho camino hasta llegar a la parte posterior de su cuello, lugar donde sus patas terminarían el recorrido, y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo.

Esto no ayudo mucho pues la fuerza de los sentimientos que está sintiendo es mucha y se necesitaría más que eso para aligerar su carga, peso a apenas puede meditar y pensar debido precisamente a esos sentimientos.

Nick estuvo fuera hasta altas horas de la noche, entonces; y solo entonces regreso a la casa, y una vez que lo hizo; lo único que posteriormente realizo fue irse directo a la cama, en donde vio a su esposa durmiendo en esta, acostada sobre su costado derecho, con su rostro en dirección al espacio vacío que hay delante de ella, delimitado por la pared de color blanco; ennegrecida y oscurecida por las penumbras y la débil iluminación artificial de la habitación que le da un tono grisáceo oscuro levemente anaranjado como tono de color, y la cual está a metro y medio de ella en un lado de la cama.

Nick solo la miro con algo despecho y enojo y sin hacer más, distendió la frazada de la cama, con la cual también está cubriendo su cuerpo su esposa en estos momentos, se subió a la cama, se acostó, se acomodó y se durmió sobre su costado izquierdo, mirando hacia la otra pared y aplicándole la ley del hielo a su ya dormida coneja.

Lo que él no sabe y no se molestó en comprobar es que Judy no está dormida, esta despierta, tiene su pata izquierda justo delante de su cara, sobre su almohada y está mirando hacia la pared con una mirada que contiene tristeza y culpa, sabe que su esposo no querrá hablar con ella por un tiempo, debido a lo que le hizo.

 **Tiempo después.**

Mas rápido de lo que se pensaba llego el 31 de octubre, o mejor conocido como el día de brujas.

Judy está conduciendo el auto Camaro modelo 1990 de Nick de color naranja, yendo por las calles de los vecindarios vecinos de en el cual ella, Nick y sus hijos viven, con el propósito de llegar al destino colectivo de todos: El centro de la ciudad, para celebrar dicho día festivo con una fiesta que se realiza en la ciudad cada año; todos los días de brujas sin falta.

Adam y Jenny están en los asientos traseros, Adam con el cinturón puesto y Jenny está sentada sobre un asiento para mamíferos bebes del tamaño de un conejo, el seguro de los distintivos cinturones o amarras de dicho asiento, fue modificado por una especialista para que cerrara con llave como una cerradura en vez del sistema que usan los cinturones de seguridad. Esto se debe a que con algo de búsqueda y tanteo con el tacto a ciegas; Jenny encontraría dicho botón, y al presionarlo se liberaría de esas ataduras y se dispondría a realizar unas de sus acostumbradas aventuras de búsqueda a ciegas, lo cual en un auto en movimiento sería peligroso, pues podría lastimarse u ocasionar algún accidente.

Adam levanto la mirada y miro hacia adelante, a los asientos de sus padres, Judy tiene las patas en el volante y los ojos pegados al camino con sus orejas caídas y Nick tiene el codo de su brazo derecho puesto sobre el borde de la ventana, mirando hacia la derecha a la ventana; con su vista puesta y concentrada en el exterior.

Ambos tienen los ojos entrecerrados en una expresión mixta de dolor, tristeza y monotonía, no se han dirigido la palabra desde que discutieron, lo cual fue hace algunas semanas, desde entonces el ambiente entre ellos se volvió distante, cortante, pesado y algo sombrío, tanto era así que Adam podía sentirlo y ambos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para que sus miradas no se cruzaran, y también hacían un gran esfuerzo por soportar el tenso, pesado e inmisericorde silencio, ya que cada vez que trataban de hablar, todas las conversaciones terminaban igual: Inconclusas, inacabables. El intentar hablar era como un enorme laberinto, cada vez que parecía que iban a dar con una salida, al final; se topaban con un enorme callejón sin salida y de paredes inmensas.

A Adam le gustaría poder hablar para tratar de iniciar una conversación familiar y ponerle fin a ese horrido silencio que lo está atormentando, como todo buen niño; el odia y detesta ver a sus padres enojados uno con el otro y o discutiendo, pero como bien sabemos esto le es imposible debido a que su parálisis cerebral le impide por completo hablar, así que no le queda más que adaptarse y soportar aquel silencio por sesiones hasta que sus padres puedan resolver las penurias causadas por su discusión, si es que pueden.

Al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a resolver, tranquilizar o aclarar ese mal entendido mutuo entre ambos, Adam solo desvió su mirada y miro hacia el piso con tristeza y sintiéndose inútil, con sus orejas a medio caídas.

El viaje continuo con ese interminable e insólito silencio penetrante como atmosfera hasta que finalmente llegaron al centro de la ciudad. Debido a que en esa y otras fechas similares hay muchos mamíferos y gente que van hacia el centro para celebrar dicha festividad, no les fue nada fácil encontrar un sitio en donde estacionarse, pero tras una no larga ni corta búsqueda lograron encontrar uno, para su alivio y milagro.

Una vez estacionados Nick bajo la carroza, o carrito como le quieran decir, de Adam para poder trasladarlo y moverlo con más facilidad, mientras lo hacia Judy libero a Jenny de los cinturones de su silla, ayudo a bajarla ya que por su ceguera y sordera tome que en un movimiento en falso se tropiece y se precipite directo hacia el piso donde podría lastimarse, y una vez abajo la tomo con fuerza de la pata para que no pudiera alejarse de ella, pues debido a la pérdida de 2 de sus 5 sentidos; las probabilidades de que se pierda en medio de una multitud, aumentan de sobre-manera.

Ya realizado lo anteriormente dicho, y tras haber colocado y acomodado a Adam en su carrito como si fuera una silla, la familia partió directo hacia una hoguera que los ciudadanos de la ciudad realizan cada año, justo en el centro de la ciudad igualmente a como lo hacen con la fiesta del dia festivo que están celebrando.

Ellos no son los únicos mamíferos y familias que se dirigen hacia allá, Adam y sus padres se percataron y vieron como dichos mamíferos pasaban al lado de ellos en dirección hacia la hoguera, cada quien a su propio ritmo en su andar y al dar sus pasos. Mientras caminaban en esa dirección, un silbido se escuchó en cielo, haciendo que Nick levantara la mirada para comprobar lo que fue aquello, y tras uno segundos lo averiguo cuando observo que con un estallido en el oscuro cielo nocturno se presentaron unas bellas luces de color azul, producto de un fuego artificial que fue lanzado.

Nick dibujo una sonrisa a boca abierta al ver a aquellas luces en el cielo y miro a su hijo, al cual está trasladando; empujando de su carrito.

"Hey Adam mira".-Dijo y regreso su mirada al cielo nocturno.-"Fuegos artificiales".-Dijo.

Adam hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, en el proceso esta tembló y se sacudió mucho junto con su cuello debido a los movimientos tiritantes incontrolables suyos, con la cabeza hacia atrás y con los ojos puestos en el cielo nocturno, Adam logro realizar justo tiempo, pues nuevamente se escuchó un silbido, el fuego artificial voló hacia los cielos para después explotar, y en el cielo aparecieron luces de color rojo.

A pesar de que debe admitir que son hermosas; Adam no le dio mucha importancia a ello, entonces justo después de eso, 5 figuritas pequeñas disfrazadas con unas capas de color blanco y llevando unas feas máscaras, bastante parecidas a los cuales simbolizan a el teatro y con facciones toscas aparecieron delante de él y su padre obstruyéndoles el paso, esto hizo que Nick se detuviera, Adam subiera su mirada para verlo como queriendo preguntarle porque se detuvo, entonces miro hacia el frente y se dio cuenta de esas figuras paradas delante de él. Estas figuras empezaron a emitir gemidos, tratando de imitar los gemidos epífetos con los que relacionan a los espectros y fantasmas, y Adam, asustado no solo por su nada agradable aspecto sino también por dichos gemidos, se les quedo mirando con sus ojos de color gris brillando a causa del miedo.

Y entonces en eso, delante de él apareció Georgie, el hermano menor de Shane, el cual no está vestido para la festividad pero si disfrazado en cierto sentido, pues en toda su cara tiene una especie de mascarilla de barro de color verdoso, seguramente disimulando ser una especie máscara, y al nomas verlo Adam puso sus ojos en él.

"Hola Adam, ten cúbrete".-Dijo y le lanzo una sábana de color blanco la cual tenía en las patas, esta cayo en el regazo del pequeño cachorro inter-especie.-"Para el frio".-Dijo Georgie con una sonrisa sobre su cara, y sin borrar dicha sonrisa abrió la boca, a la vez que dejaba escapar una pequeña risa inocente.-"Seguramente tu serás el rey de la hoguera".-Dijo mientras lo miraba.

Tras haber dicho eso, un par de esas 5 figuras disfrazadas; las cuales tienen encima de ellos y sobre sus espaldas una sábana blanca para darles la apariencia de un horrido monstruo deforme con 2 cabezas, empezaron a acercarse a Adam emitiendo gemidos de fantasma. Adam miro a ambas figuras, se dio cuenta de esto y se les quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos, asegurándose de siquiera pestañear a causa del miedo que está sintiendo.

Al darse cuenta de esto una de las figuras; la de la derecha, saco su brazo izquierdo de debajo de aquella sabana que está cubriéndole a él y a su compañero o compañera las espaldas, acerco su pata a su máscara y con movimiento la levanto hacia arriba, revelando a Shane, el cual tiene una mascarilla igual a la que tiene su hermano menor sobre su rostro.

"Adam no te asustes, soy yo Shane".-Dijo el pequeño felino mirando a Adam a los ojos.

Quien al darse cuenta de quién era en realidad aquella espeluznante figura, hizo que todo su miedo se esfumara. En eso el resto de los hermanos de Shane se acercaron a él con sus disfraces puestos, los padres de estos también se acercaron, y cuando los notaron Judy y Nick empezaron a conversar con ellos, cosa que los Ocelinès cachorro aprovecharon para acercarse a la carretilla donde esta Adam, tomarla de los mangos, de los lados y de cualquier espacio disponible que hubiera, y entre todos lo llevaron directo hacia la hoguera que encienden cada año para celebrar la festividad de este dia.

Nick, Judy, Christa y Amon fueron detrás de ellos mientras conversaban, al mismo tiempo Judy se aseguraba de no soltar a Jenny; pues si se le escapaba corría grandes posibilidades de perderse, y debido a su ceguera y sordera le sería imposible encontrar el camino de regreso a casa.

Los hijos de los Ocelinès llevaron a Adam hasta la hoguera, alrededor de la cual; en círculo, hay varios mamíferos, uno que otro humano y una que otra familia, todos disfrazados mientras veían, admiraban y o festejan al ver el muñeco tamaño natural relleno de paja y vestido como un brujo o bruja, siendo consumido por las llamas de la hoguera. Escena la cual Adam también tuvo la oportunidad de observar delante de sus ojos a unos pocos metros de distancia.

 **Un par de días más tarde.**

Judy y Nick se encuentran en casa con sus hijos, hoy es Domingo y afortunadamente y hasta el momento, no ha surgido una emergencia por la cual tengan que llamarlos de improviso para solicitarlos como refuerzos y apoyo para la policía en dicha emergencia, pero ellos no son los únicos que se encuentran en su casa en estos momentos, Julie y su madre Mary fueron ahí el dia de hoy para visitar a sus amigos, y también sirve que esto les ayuda a olvidarse del estrés y la presión constantes de la vida y el trabajo.

Todos se encuentran en distintas partes de la casa, Judy se encuentra en la cocina preparando la cena, Nick está sentado en una silla cerca del comedor, en otra silla la cual está justo enfrente de él, esta Mary; con quien está teniendo una buena y saludable conversación amistosa y Daniel está ahí también, sentado en una silla a ubicada a la izquierda de donde se encuentra Mary; a un par de metros de distancia, Zack está sentado en el sillón individual de la sala, con sus ojos y toda su atención puestos en las páginas de un libro el cual lo tiene bastante emocionado y pegado, _La virgen de los sicarios_ de Fernando Vallejo (El cual les recomiendo muchísimo, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un estilo tan original como el de él), Adam está sentado contra una pared haciendo nada más que ver a las personas a su alrededor, y Julie está en algún otro lado de la casa al igual que la hermana de Adam; Jenny.

Tras unos segundos más; Adam no pudo soportar ya más el quedarse ahí inmóvil e inalterable como un vegetal, y tanto fue así que con la ayuda de la única parte de su cuerpo que se mueve con más y relativa libertad; su pie izquierdo, empezó a moverse. Con un solo movimiento hacia su izquierda jalo tanto su cuerpo como el peso de este hacia esa dirección y cayó al piso de costado, una vez ahí, con su cuerpo temblando por sus escalofríos inconscientes e incontrolables, se dio vuelta por su flanco izquierdo y su espalda quedo a ras con el suelo.

Una vez en esa posición, empezó a moverse, empujando su cuerpo con su pie izquierdo; la base del cual planto muy bien en el piso para poder empujar su cuerpo con la ayuda de la fuerza de sus músculos, se arrastró por el piso hasta llegar a un pequeño marcador no permanente de color negro que Judy y Nick dejaron ahí para él. Los Ocèlines les contaron sobre la ocasión en la que el trato de decirles algo y por si alguna vez intentaba volver a hacerlo; o tan solo por si intentaba dibujar algo, decidieron dejarle ahí ese marcador.

Una vez que llego hasta dicho marcador, Adam se acomodó de tal manera que este quedara justo delante de su pie izquierdo, lo tomo de igual manera a como lo hizo en aquella otra ocasión en el hogar de los Ocèlines, de igual manera se acercó la punta del marcador cubierta por la tapadera del mismo hacia su cavidad oral (boca), igualmente tuvo que hacer varios intentos para al final lograr quitarle la tapa y una vez hecho esto, empezó a acercar la punta del marcador hacia el suelo, cubierto con baldosas de mármol blanco como la nieve.

Nick; quien estaba conversando con Daniel y Mary, se percató de esta acción por parte de su hijo, mirando entre el espacio de distancia que hay entre los cuerpos de la nutria y del humano. El abrió un poco los ojos al ver esto y dejo de conversar, Daniel y Mary se dieron cuenta de esto y con una mirada de confusión sobre la cara de Daniel; tanto el cómo Mary, siguieron la mirada de Nick, volteando a ver sobre sus hombros y se dieron cuenta que la mirada del zorro rojo está depositada sobre su hijo, al cual ahora ambos pusieron sus atenciones y concentraciones.

"¿Nick?, ¿qué ocurre?".-Pregunto Judy desde la cocina al percatarse que todos detuvieron la conversación.

Nick giro su cabeza para darle una rápida mirada hacia la pared que separa a la cocina de la sala e inmediatamente regreso su mirada a su hijo.

"Es Adam cariño".-Dijo el en voz alta para que lo escuchara sin quitar los ojos de su hijo.-"Creo que quiere dibujar algo".-Dijo.

"Si; así es Juds".-Dijo Mary también dándole una rápida mirada hacia la pared que Nick vio hace unos momentos y también regreso su mirada al pequeño cachorro inter-especie.

Vieron que Adam acerco la punta del marcador hacia abajo hasta que esta finalmente hizo contacto con la superficie del piso, una vez hecho esto; trazo una corta línea en diagonal y posteriormente hizo otra, las cuales interconecto, formando algo parecido a una V, pero invertida. Al ver esto, Mary tuvo una intuición de que es lo que Adam tiene pensado hacer.

"Está dibujando un triángulo".-Dijo ella.

Pero su intuición estuvo incorrecta, pues en vez de realizar la línea horizontal en la base que termina y forma dicha forma geométrica; Adam realizo una línea horizontal justo en medio de todo lo largo de las 2 líneas que trazo, y la cual interconecto en el otro extremo opuesto, extrañando a los 3 adultos quienes están mirándolo.

"No oye, Adam espera; así no es como se hace".-Dijo Daniel con una mirada de confusión e inclinándose hacia adelante sin levantarse de su silla.

Este último comentario hizo que Zack retirara su atención de las páginas de _La virgen de los sicarios,_ miro a su hermano menor, coloco un separador en medio de las páginas del libro para no perder la página en la que lleva su lectura, se puso de pie, se inclinó y acerco a su hermano caminando en 4 patas para estar más rápida y fácilmente cerca de él y le quito el marcador del pie izquierdo. Justo en ese momento, Judy salió de la cocina y fue hacia la sala de estar para poder ver esto, acercándose a sus 2 hijos.

"A ver hermanito, mira".-Dijo Zack mostrándole el marcador el cual ahora tiene en la pata y rápidamente dibujo un triángulo justo al lado de la cabeza de su hermano para que este pudiera verlo.-"Esto es un triángulo".-Dijo él y dejo el marcador a un lado del triángulo que acaba de trazar.

Adam miro el triángulo que su hermano acaba de dibujar con una expresión facial que expresaba puro disgusto; pues el no quiso dibujar un triángulo, él está tratando de decir algo, llevado por su disgusto y desasosiego, levanto rápidamente su espalda alta con un breve saltito el cual realizo con un solo movimiento corporal, se aseguró que su espalda alta terminara encima de aquel triángulo que dibujo su hermano, y usando su espalda y su ropa cómo si fuera un trapo, empezó a restregar sus prendas de lado a lado contra aquello que su hermano dibujo, en un intento por borrarlo y a la vez en un intento desesperado de tratar de decir que eso no es lo que él quería expresar. Cosa de la cual; afortunadamente, su madre se dio cuenta.

"No, no ha dibujado un triángulo".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara, la cual está llena de alegría y dicho sentimiento es tan grande en estos momentos, que le están dando unas ansias enormes de manifestarlo meneando su felpuda colita de coneja.-"Esa es una A".-Dijo mirando lo que esbozo su hijo.

Y en efecto, lo que trazo Adam es bastante parecido a una A, con la única excepción que del lado derecho de la línea central de dicha letra; hay como especie de cola como la de una Q, que seguramente fue trazada por Adam no por intención; sino por los temblores ocasionados por su traicionero pulso y de los tiriteos inconscientes de su pequeño cuerpo.

Tan pronto su madre dijo eso, Adam levanto su espalda; quedando en una posición de como si estuviera sentado en el piso y dejo escapar un gemido entusiasmado y desesperado, que fue amortiguado por los labios de su boca, los cuales sabemos; se encuentran sellados debido a su parálisis.

El gemido que dejo escapar hizo que tanto su madre como su hermano mayor, al igual que algunos de los 3 adultos presentes en la sala de estar lo mirara fija pero casualmente, a lo que Adam correspondió mirando a la persona que tiene más cerca; su hermano mayor, directamente a los ojos.

En ese momento, Julie salió por la entrada que da a uno de los pasillos de la casa, se detuvo en el margen de dicha puerta y se percató de la conmoción silenciosa que esta reinando en la sala en estos momentos. Ella le dedico una mirada a su madre, Nick y a Daniel, quienes aún se encuentran sentados cerca de la mesa de comedor.

"¿Qué pasa?".-Pregunto, queriendo salirse de dudas.

"Cállate".-Le dijo Zack tajante y directamente mientras le dedicaba una rápida mirada para posteriormente regresar a observar a su hermanito menor.

Julie miro a su novio, luego le dedico una rápida mirada a Adam, sintiéndose levemente aturdida por la agresividad de Zack y luego regreso su mirada a él.

"Solo pregunte qué está pasando Zack".-Dijo Julie.

De repente Zack frunció el ceño con enojo y molestia.

"¡Que te calles!".-Le grito con una gran cantidad de ira mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente y la miraba directamente.

Debido a la ira vertida en el grito y a lo repentino que fue, este no solo hizo que Julie se asustara, si no la madre de esta, Nick y un poco a Judy, Daniel solamente deposito la atención de su mirada al joven adulto de zorro rojo. El enojo de este es tal, que se puede percibir en sus patas; las cuales está apretando con fuerza con los puños cerrados, la ira de Zack hizo que de inmediato el ambiente se comenzara a tornar más intenso y turbio, Judy se dio cuenta de esto, Zack y Julie no apartaron la mirada del otro en ningún momento y con el fin de aligerar y calmar el ambiente, Judy decidió hacer algo.

Metió sus patas en los bolsillos del pantalón que lleva puesto, buscando algo, al final encontró unos cuantos dólares y centavos que tenía guardados, y teniendo el efectivo en las patas se acercó a su hijo adoptivo.

"Zack, hijo toma, ve y tomate algo".-Dijo Judy tocando el brazo de su hijo un par de veces.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Zack volteando a ver a su madre.

"Ten, sal y tomate algo por favor".-Dijo ella dándole el dinero.

"¿De dónde sacaste este dinero?".-Pregunto mirando el dinero que tiene en la pata.

"De debajo de un agujero".-Dijo Judy a manera de broma y dejo escapar una risa manteniendo su boca cerrada y con una sonrisa sobre esta.

Zack se quedó mirándola directamente a los ojos y tras un parpadeo; literal, se llevó las patas a su cintura e hizo que el hueso redondo que separa los huesos de su muñeca y su antebrazo hicieran contacto con ambos lados de su cadera y se le quedo mirando a su madre con una mirada mixta de seriedad, enojo y molestia. Él se volvió un mamífero severamente serio y muy intolerante a las bromas después de las horribles experiencias y vivencias que sufrió cuando él y su familia estuvieron en México, y fue secuestrado y forzado a trabajar como esclavo para una organización criminal teniendo solamente 13 años de edad. Organización la cual más tarde fue dirigida por uno de los hombres más desquiciados, crueles y sanguinarios que jamás haya visto, y estos recuerdos aun hoy continúan atormentándolo psicológicamente, y este hecho es el que convirtió al dulce, inocente, gentil, amable y sensible cachorro que fue, en el zorro adulto que vemos hoy.

Judy no solo se dio cuenta que Zack no le encontró la más mínima pizca de gracia a su broma, sino que el malhumor que este está sintiendo es tan fuerte que dicho sentimiento está siendo transmitido por el a través del aire y está empezando a afectar aún más el ambiente imperante en la sala de estar, aumentado de manera paulatina el peso en la tensión de dicho ambiente.

"Vamos Zack, por favor cariño; anda, ve, sal y tomate una cerveza para tranquilizarte".-Dijo Judy, siéndose algo incomoda por la atmosfera generada en el hogar por los sentimientos negativos transmitidos por su hijo.

"No necesito cerveza; ¡solo necesito que mi propia familia me escuche!".-Dijo Zack con agresividad y severidad a la par que dejaba escapar un fuerte y estrepitoso grito lleno de furia.

Su grito fue tan sacudidor y repentino que tanto a Judy como a Nick les recogió un escalofrió por sus cuerpos el cual también ocasiono que se les erizara un poco el pelaje, fue como si los ondas sonoras del grito de Zack hubieran arremetido contra ellos como si hubiera sido un puñetazo directo en sus caras al cual nunca jamás vieron venir y les hubiera provocado una repentina descarga de adrenalina. Julie, Mary y Daniel tampoco salieron impunes de la sorpresa ocasionada por ese grito, ya que algo asustados y sorprendidos no pudieron hacer más que quedársele mirando al joven zorro rojo parado en medio de la sala de estar.

Después del grito; Judy solamente pudo desviar la mirada de su hijo y mirar hacia el piso de su hogar, el ambiente se tornó silencioso de repente, un silencio con connotaciones lúgubres, el cual todos los adultos de la sala de estar podían sentir claramente en el pelaje de sus cuerpos; vello tratándose en el caso de Daniel, y en la piel y sus tuétanos. El ambiente y la atmosfera se mantuvieron con ese silencio por unos cuantos segundos hasta que este empezó a romperse por parte de Adam, este se arrastró por el piso con su espalda puesta sobre el suelo, paso entre el espacio de distancia que hay entre su hermano mayor y su madre, quienes miraron hacia el piso al sentir por medio del tacto como algo paso cerca de sus pies.

Vieron como Adam se arrastró entre ellos, salió por su flanco izquierdo; derecho en el caso de Zack, ya que se encuentra parado delante de su madre, Adam avanzo un par de metros más para luego detenerse, levanto su espalda, se acomodó en el piso sentadose sobre él, le dedico una mirada tanto a su madre como a su hermano para cerciorarse que están mirándolo, una vez que comprobó que si es así, bajo la mirada hacia su pie izquierdo, con el cual aún sigue sosteniendo el marcador no permanente de color negro y acerco la punta de este al piso cubierta con baldosas de mármol de color blanco.

Julie entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad al ver esto y se acercó para poder ver con detenimiento lo que Adam quiere hacer. Adam hizo que la punta del marcador hiciera contacto con una de las baldosas del piso y comenzó a trazar, Daniel, Nick y Mary, intrigados por lo que están presenciando no dudaron en ponerse de pie, acercarse y hacer alrededor de Adam; junto con Judy y Zack, un circulo de espectadores pero respetando el espacio personal de Adam.

Todos contemplaron y presenciaron como Adam hizo una línea diagonal; en dirección de derecha a izquierda, de mediana longitud desde la perspectiva de ellos, hubo unas cuantas ondulaciones en dicha línea, seguramente ocasionadas por el traicionero pulso cardiaco y los movimientos tiritantes del cuerpo de Adam pero no van a ponerse a juzgar eso. Tras eso, Adam movió el marcador, puso la punta de este en el extremo superior de la línea que acaba de dibujar e hizo otra línea en sentido diagonal, pero en dirección inversa a la que acaba de dibujar, formando algo parecido a una V pero invertida, nuevamente volvió a repetir el mismo proceso anterior, trazo 2 líneas diagonales, una en sentido de izquierda a derecha y la otra de derecha a izquierda, interconectando todas, formando y dando como resultado una M.

Esto ocasiono que todos intercambiaran una mirada, de intriga y sorpresa, y regresaron su atención al pequeño cachorro inter-especie. Adam movió el marcador hacia la derecha e hizo 2 líneas diagonales cada una en sentido invertido a la otra formando una V a la inversa y posteriormente trazo una pequeña línea horizontal a mitad de estas líneas formando una A. Nuevamente movió el marcador hacia la derecha y de nueva cuenta, y de igual manera a como lo hizo antes dibujo una M, y a la derecha de esta M otra A, con la excepción de que esta A ahora tiene un acento dibujado encima de esta.

Tras esto, nuevamente hacia la derecha de esa última A; trazo una larga línea diagonal de derecha a izquierda y un lado de este dibujo otra línea diagonal en sentido de izquierda a derecha pero más corta que la anterior e interconecto ambas, formando una Y. Posteriormente movió el marcador hacia abajo, y ya debajo de la segunda M que dibujo trazo una línea vertical y al lado de esta, conectándola con su extremo superior; le formo una especie de barriga, creando una P.

Ya en este punto; Judy dejo de mirar a Adam por momento para mirar a su esposo y a su hijo adoptivo, quienes correspondieron dicha acción igual de sorprendidos a como ella se encuentra en estos momentos, y después de que los 3 intercambiaron una mirada; regresaron sus vistas y su atención al pequeño cachorro que se encuentra sentado en el piso.

Con su ya anteriormente usado método, Adam dibujo una A y tras esto Julie abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al intuir lo que está tratando de decir.

"¡Oigan, creo que sé que es!".-Exclamo emocionada mirando a los demás.

Pero todos los demás dejaron escapar un siseo de sus bocas, indicándole que guardara silencio pues no quiere que arruine la emoción y conmoción cada vez más creciente que todos ellos están sintiendo en estos momentos y regresaron su mirada atenta a Adam.

Este trazo en el piso con el marcador; a nuevas cuentas, una P. Ya sabiendo lo que va decir, Judy; respirando con fuerza y sonoramente por la nariz para contener la fluidez de su mucosa nasal, con las orejas caídas y sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas; un par de las cuales se deslizaron por el pelaje de sus mejillas, volteo a ver a su esposo. El cual hizo exactamente lo mismo, mirando a su esposa con sus ojos abiertos, húmedos y vidriosos; amenazando con derramar lágrimas, la boca ligeramente abierta y respirando débilmente por esta por la conmoción emocional, y con sus orejas aplanadas.

Zack está en un estado bastante similar al de ellos, mirando a su hermanito se llevó las patas a la cintura, respiro por la nariz también buscando contener su mucosa nasal, levanto la mirada y miro hacia el frente al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las fosas nasales con el canto de su pata derecha; buscando desaparecer cualquier rastro de mucosa, revelando así la mirada que tiene en estos momentos. Si bien aún conserva su gran seriedad con la posición de sus cejas y con qué tan abiertos tiene sus parpados, se puede apreciar que también amenaza con romper en llanto, pues sus ojos están vidriosos; tanto que parece que fueron lustrados con sus lágrimas, y con sus orejas levantadas; tras haber hecho esto, simplemente regreso su mirada a su hermano menor.

Judy lo siguió, justo a tiempo para que Adam terminara de escribir lo que quiso decir y tras haberlo hecho, dejo el marcador en el piso y se acostó sobre su costado derecho, respirando temblorosa y sonoramente, para que todos pudieron ver lo que escribió. "Mama y papa", fue lo que escribió. Todos los presentes estaban tan conmocionados y conmovidos como la familia del pequeño, estaban que no podían creerlo, ya que si bien solo escribió 3 palabras; el hecho de que tuvo que poner mucho de sí mismo, tanto fuerza física, como determinación, sentimiento y fuerza de voluntad, sino porque aquello escrito por él; es oficial y legítimamente, su primer medio de comunicación autentico y verdadero. Y este es muy emotivo de igual manera, porque su primera palabra es; tal y como él escribió, mama y papa, una frase que dio directo en el centro de la diana del corazón de la pareja de oficiales de policía más famosos de Zootopia.

El ambiente se quedó en un silencio emotivo después de aquello, todos estaban tan conmocionados y conmovidos que no se atrevían a romper el hielo, hasta que después de unos segundos, Zack; fue el primer en aventurarse.

"Santo Dios".-Dijo mirando a su hermanito, con ambos brazos caídos en sus costados. Levanto la mirada y miro hacia adelante, a las personas que tiene delante suyo; quienes son Daniel y su madre.-"Dios que estas en el cielo".-Dijo completamente atónito, la verdad nada de lo que diga puede expresar cuan impactado está realmente, esa fue toda una revelación.

Tras eso regreso su mirada a su hermanito, formo una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara, sintiendo pura alegría, inmediatamente se arrodillo y puso sus patas encima de su brazo izquierdo.

"¡Es un Wilde!. ¡Sin duda; Adam es un Wilde!".-Dijo zarandeándolo un poco y acto seguido; lo cargo sobre su hombro derecho como si fuera un costal.-"Vamos".-Dijo, se dio media vuelta y cargando a su hermano fue directo a la puerta principal de la casa.

"¿A dónde vas Zack?".-Pregunto Judy con voz ahogada, no solo por el llanto sino por la conmoción emocional que está sintiendo en estos momentos; por lo escrito por su hijo.

Zack se detuvo delante de la puerta aun cargando a su hermano menor y miro a su madre.

"¿A dónde crees mama?".-Dijo él, esta vez tomo a Adam por los brazos; un poco más debajo de sus hombros, manteniéndolo suspendido delante de él, como si fuera un niño pequeño; y eso es. Mirando a su hermanito a los ojos para después voltear a ver a su madre.-"Este pequeño se ha ganado su primera cerveza de raíz".-Dijo, zarandeando un poquito al cachorro que está sujetando en brazos sin quitar su mirada de su madre y acto seguido, abrió la puerta principal de la casa y salió por esta; cerrándola detrás mientras cargaba a su hermano nuevamente sobre su hombro.

Después de que ambos se fueron, Judy dejó escapar un leve sollozo y un jadeo de su boca y regreso su mirada a lo que a acababa de escribir su hijo en el piso, está literalmente que enserio no puede dar crédito a lo que están contemplando sus ojos, Adam finalmente fue capaz de verdaderamente comunicarse desde que era un bebe, y eso la hacía sentir un sinfín de cosas en estos momentos, alegría y felicidad puras, conmoción; como ya dije antes, y orgullo. Tanto fue así que se cubrió la boca con una pata mientras veía la frase escrita por su hijo, el ambiente ahí estaba en total silencio, esta revelación fue mucho para todos y no tienen palabras que puedan expresar como se sienten en estos momentos.

Mientras tanto, Zack entro al bar al que comúnmente va para tomarse un trago, cargando a Adam sobre su hombro izquierdo al cual sentó sobre dicha parte de su cuerpo para que estuviera más cómodo, con su pata derecha en el lado derecho de su cadera para que no cayera y asegurándose que su cabeza no se golpeara con la parte superior del margen de la puerta. Una vez dentro, se paró justo en el centro de la cantina; todos los presentes ahí voltearon a verlos, ya que el ruido que hizo llamo la atención de todos, y una vez ahí Zack dijo mirando alrededor:

"Este es Adam Wilde Hopps. Mi hermano. Un genio".

Zack hizo lo que dijo, le invito a su hermano una cerveza de raíz del tamaño de un tarro para cerveza con alcohol y luego de eso regresaron a casa, a ninguno de los convénzales del bar les importo lo que Zack dijo cuándo el entro a este, todos ellos son personas amargadas, pocos empáticas y casi apáticas, solo van ahí para beber y tal vez tener alguna que otra conversación después del trabajo o en el tiempo libre con el que cuentan, pero nada más.

Ya en casa, y luego de Julie y su madre Mary se fueran; claro despidiéndose de ellos, siendo ya la noche todos se fueron directo a sus respectivas habitaciones, dispuestos a descansar y dormir en sus camas. Ya en su alcoba, Judy y Nick en un principio no dijeron nada, pero gracias al buen humor y la conmoción emocional provocadas por lo que escribió Adam; ambos, sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente mirándose directamente a los ojos del otro; diciendo todo con la mirada, inmediatamente procedieron a besarse con algo de desesperación y ansia, ambos se dieron cuenta que todo el tiempo en el que ambos estuvieron distanciados por su discusión; se extrañaron.

Extrañaban el contacto físico y especialmente el contacto con sus labios, las caricias, cualquier tipo de contacto en el que ambos se expresaran su amor. Judy fue la que rompió ese distanciamiento, ella dio el primer beso; lanzándose y abalándose sobre Nick al mismo tiempo que estrellaba sus labios contra los de él, y Nick inmediatamente correspondió el afecto, abrazando a su esposa, cerrando los ojos, correspondiendo el beso y dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

Ambos se deshicieron de toda atadura relacionada con sus razonamientos, ambos se dejaron llevar por completo por el amor, el ansia y todo ese pequeño remolino de emociones que ambos están sintiendo sobre su mente y sus cuerpos en este momento. Paulatinamente aumentaron la intensidad de los besos y de las caricias, estas últimas las cuales se convirtieron en manoseos, con los cuales sentían la suavidad del pelaje de cada uno y cada centímetro de sus cuerpos por medio del tacto. Entre ellos comenzó a imperar el deseo y la lujuria, pero el amor; en toda su pureza, nunca dejo de estar presente en aquel acto.

En poco tiempo se deshicieron de sus prendas, teniendo como única tela sobre sus cuerpos desnudos la frazada de su cama y se dejaron llevar completamente por el momento. Nick se aseguró todo el tiempo que sus movimientos pélvicos fueran algo intensos, debido a la lujuria y el deseo que reinan sobre él y su esposa, pero también se aseguró que no evolucionaran hasta volverse un acto desenfrenado; ya que si bien quieren expresarse lujuria y deseo, lo más primordial que quieren transmitirse es su amor mutuo.

La habitación se llenó de jadeos, suspiros y gemidos debido a las caricias que de cada uno intercambiaba con el otro, pero también se aseguraban de mantenerlos con el volumen de un suspiro, pero que su hijo no escuchara los sonidos de aquel acto; no acto para un cachorro tan pequeño como él.

Su acto de amor duro varios minutos, los cuales ellos no se molestaron en lo más mínimo de contar; debido a que se hallaban perdidos y sumidos en el deseo, el amor y la lujuria de su acto, el cual ambos disfrutaron de sobre-manera, una sobre-manera la cual ellos no podrían expresar por medio de las palabras. Cuando su acto finalmente hubo concluido; lo cual ambos dejaron claro por medio de un suave, suspirante, pero extasiante gemido liberador, ambos se dedicaron ahora; aprovechando el descanso tras el acto, a recobrar un poco el aliento. Ambos jadeaban y sus pelajes se hallan un poco humedecidos por el sudor debido al esfuerzo físico que ambos impusieron a su acto de amor, pero a la vez; disfrutaban del éxtasis posterior a aquel acto.

Una vez que ambos recuperaron el aliento cruzaron sus miradas, al ver los ojos del otro dibujaron una cálida y amorosa sonrisa sobre sus rostros, y se quedaron mirándose así por varios segundos, los cuales sobrepasaron al minuto en cuestión de medir al tiempo. Cuando esos segundos de contemplación terminaron, Judy tomo la cara de su amado zorro con sus patas, colocándolas sobre sus mejillas, a lo que Nick respondiendo ampliando un poco su sonrisa, ella acaricio sus mejillas con las palmas y las yemas de sus dedos y acto seguido, acerco su rostro hacia ella; lo cual ella correspondió inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante y conecto sus labios con los suyos en su simple, pero tierno y sincero beso.

Cuando este fue roto ambos alejaron y separaron sus rostros, a medio metro de distancia se volvieron a contemplar los ojos del otro sin borrar aquellas sonrisas sobre sus caras y Judy; aun teniendo el rostro de su esposo entre sus patas, rompió el silencio cálido y agradable que reinaba sobre el cuarto.

"Te amo Nick".-Le dijo con su voz muy suave, casi susurrante, pero llena de amor y cariño sin desviar su mirada de los ojos verdes como esmeraldas de su esposo.

Nick nuevamente amplio un poco su sonrisa y dejo escapar un murmuro; como si fuera una risa sumamente breve, de su boca pero procurando en mantener esta cerrada.

"Y yo a ti mi Zanahorias".-Dijo, acerco su hocico al cuello de ella y aprovechando la posición en la que se encuentran; pues no están oficialmente separados luego del acto, empujo su cuerpo hacia adelante sobre ella, al mismo tiempo que le plantaba un beso en el lado de su cuello.

Judy dejó escapar un suspiro y un gemido por la suave embestida de Nick los cuales se convirtieron inmediatamente después, en una risita que ella dejo escapar a boca cerrada al igual que sus ojos, disfrutando de las caricias de su marido, mientras frotaba el lado derecho de su cabeza en contra de la corona de la cabeza de él.

Tras eso; y después de que Nick rompiera el beso sobre su cuello y alejara su rostro, ambos volvieron a contemplarse cruzando directamente sus miradas, con sus narices haciendo contacto físico, solamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, la cual extrañaban más de lo que ambos pensaban. Unos segundos después, Judy bajo la mirada con tristeza, a lo cual Nick abrió los ojos al percatarse de ello.

"¿Zanahorias?, ¿Qué ocurre?".-Pregunto, pues sabe que algo la está molestando.

Judy regreso nuevamente su mirada a los ojos de el tras haberle preguntado eso.

"Nick, lo siento, perdóname".-Dijo.

Nick se extrañó por lo acaba de decir, parpadeo un par de veces desconcertado y se acomodó un poco mejor sin quitársele de encima, poniendo sus codos y sus antebrazos contra el colchón de la cama; a ambos lados de la cabeza de Judy.

"¿De-De que hablas?".-Pregunto confundido.

"Perdóname por haberte golpeado y gritado durante nuestra discusión cuando mencionaste a Timothy".-Dijo Judy con una pisca de tristeza en su voz mirándolo a los ojos, solo para desviar la mirada a la par que dejaba escapar un suspiro.-"Tú tienes razón. Si lo perdimos a él al momento de su nacimiento entonces la vida y el mundo no será siempre miel sobre hojuelas y arcoíris para Adam y Jenny, y de hecho Adam ya comenzó a experimentar eso por lo sucedido con lo señora Acerón como tú me contaste".-Dijo regresando a mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo hacía.-"Así que está bien, habla con Adam sobre sexualidad y si quieres que te ayude; lo hare, por el bien de él".-Dijo.

Nick se le quedo viendo, tras parpadear se movió un poco a la par que procesaba todo lo que Judy acaba de decir, la miro a los ojos.

"Judy escucha".-Dijo poniendo su pata derecha en su mejilla, haciendo que ella le prestara atención.-"Tu también tienes razón en lo que dijiste".-Dijo, haciendo que Judy abriera un poco los ojos; sorprendida, y parpadeara un par de veces.-"Él es muy pequeño como para que le diga todo con total y absoluta sinceridad".-Dijo y formo sobre su cara, su característica sonrisa.-"Así que hagamos esto, si hablaremos con el sobre sexualidad; pero esperaremos unos…2 o 3 años, y seremos honestos pero también sutiles para no provocarle algún trauma, ¿Qué te parece?".-Dijo él.

Judy miro hacia a un lado, manteniendo su expresión de leve sorpresa y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"Oye…¿Sabes?, ahora que lo dices y poniéndolo así".-Dijo, formo una sonrisa de alegría de medianas dimensiones sobre su boca abierta y lo miro a los ojos.-"Eso no suena tan mal".-Dijo con cierta felicidad y alegría.

Nick la miro con su mirada encantadora y desinteresada, giro un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha y levanto sus cejas en una expresión insinuadora; que a la vez contenía un dejo de soberbia pues vio que él tiene la razón con esa proposición.

"¿Verdad que sí?".-Dijo Nick con vanidad, manteniendo la sonrisa que anteriormente formo sobre su cara.

"Ay deja a un lado la modestia Wilde".-Dijo Judy poniendo su pata derecha sobre la mejilla izquierda de Nick y dándole un suave empuje a manera de jugueteo.

Ambos dejaron escapar una risa cargada de diversión tras ese jugueteo por parte de la coneja y cuando terminaron de reír; Nick regreso mirada a ella y cruzo su mirada con sus bellos ojos morados que el tanto anhela.

"¿Entonces?, ¿te agrada mi idea al respecto Zanahorias?".-Le pregunto sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

"No solo me agrada".-Dijo ella con naturalidad, con un dejo de alegría en su voz y negando con la cabeza.-"Me encanta. Eso es exactamente lo que haremos".-Dijo dejando de negar con la cabeza y tomándolo del rostro por las mejillas.

"Genial".-Dijo Nick, y tras hacerlo simplemente se le quedo mirando con una mirada cálida y cariñosa.-"Sabes Zanahorias, hay a un sabor amargo dentro de mi boca que no me deja en paz, ¿Qué te parece, si me ayudas a eliminarlo por medio de algo dulce?".-Dijo, esto último mientras miraba los deleitantes labios de su adorada coneja.

Judy de inmediato se percató y entro en el ambiente insinuante de su amado zorro, dedicándole una mirada cálida y cariñosa; pero a la vez coqueta.

"Ah, ¿así que quiere un poco de azúcar señor Wilde?".-Pregunto ella de manera coqueta e insinuadora, acariciando una de sus mejillas con la palma de su pata.

"Si, eso no estaría nada mal".-Dijo el, sin esfumar su mirada cálida y cariñosa de su cara.

"Entonces con gusto le daré su azúcar señor".-Dijo ella, entonces cerro los ojos, frunció sus labios y los conecto con los de el en un beso.

El cual rápidamente fue convertido en uno apasionado gracias a Nick, él se recostó sobre ella para maximizar lo mejor posible el contacto corporal y cálido de ambos, sin parar de besarse y a ciegas cubrió por completo su cuerpo y el de ella con la frazada de la cama y continuaron su acto romántico y amoroso, durante el cual; cuando rompían por breves segundos los besos, dejaban escapar risas de sus bocas, disfrutando por completo el cariño que tanto añoraron, del cual no se dieron cuenta debido a las fricciones entre ambos dadas por su discusión marital y las cuales fueron rotas gracias a la determinación y a la conmoción de las primeras palabras de Adam.

 **HectorElLector2016:** No se me ocurría como hacer especifico el accidente de Judy, por eso se lo deje a la imaginación de cada uno de ustedes; pero si prestas atención a los diálogos y a las palabras escritas en el cap, te darás cuenta que eso le ocurrió por salvar y proteger a Jenny de un accidente, y si no lo hiciste, pues tómalo como práctica, pues si llegas a jugar Outlast 2 necesitaras analizar y reflexionar muy bien los diálogos de los personajes, pues si no le entendiste a la historia del 1 por ti solo; menos le entenderás a la del 2, pues es mucho más implícito que el 1. A veces aquello que parece que no tiene arreglo si lo tiene amigo; ya lo veras conforme avances en la lectura de este fic.

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos la próxima. Les pido disculpas por haberme demorado más en escribir este capítulo, la escuela me ha tenido ocupado y eso consume mucho de mi tiempo el cual en otras circunstancias usaría para trabajar en este fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El amor es cruel en ocasiones.**

 **Esta vez no hay reviews que responder. (Mi primera vez a lo largo de todo el tiempo que llevo suscrito y publicando en Fanfiction).**

Ya de regreso a la actualidad, Adam y Shane aún siguen en la biblioteca personal del alcalde Leodore, Shane se encuentra en el sillón de dicha biblioteca; leyendo el libro que fue escrito por su mejor amigo y el cual narra su historia de vida, desde el prólogo; el libro termino enganchándolo a sus páginas y a las palabras escritas tanto que no quiere dejar de leer, y de hecho así ha sido pues rara vez a despegado sus ojos de aquella lectura, las únicas excepciones han sido para ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades o para tener conversaciones con Adam para hacer tiempo hasta que lo llamasen. El concierto el cual anuncio el alcalde Lionheart cuando ellos llegaron a su biblioteca aun no terminaba, y por lo tanto aún pueden escuchar la música procediendo del aparato de audio con una apariencia bastante similar a la de una radio emanando de sus bocinas, y Adam, a causa del aburrimiento y al no tener nada con que mantener su mente activa aparte de la música, empezó a cabecear, teniendo los parpados sumamente pesados a causa del sueño que precisamente está causándole su aburrimiento, está combatiéndolo; pero por lo que se ve, será una batalla fallida ya que se encuentra en las ultimas de caer rendido ante el sueño.

En ese momento; aquella can Border Collie adulta, vestida con un vestido de color rojo y la cual tenía intenciones de hablar con Adam antes de que fuera llevado a la biblioteca de Leodore pero no lo consiguió; abrió la puerta, asomo su cabeza y miro hacia el interior girando su cabeza a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que Adam estuviera ahí, y una vez que comprobó que así era, entro, cerró la puerta tras ella y se quedó parada delante de esta con su mirada aterrizada sobre el mejor amigo del cachorro inter-especie.

Shane movió sus orejas al escuchar el ruido provocado por la puerta al cerrarse, alejo sus ojos de lectura y volteo a ver hacia la puerta, y parada delante de esta vio a la Border Collie.

"Oh; hola Sra. Howl".-Dijo mientras la miraba, regreso su vista momentáneamente al libro solo para cerrarlo; poniendo su pulgar dentro de la boca del mismo para usarlo como separador para no olvidar y poder reanudar su lectura, un ámbito que adquirió de su padre y regreso su mirada a la Border Collie.

"Hola Shane, ¿crees que podría hablar un Adam un momento?".-Pregunto la Sra. Howl mirando al cachorro felino, con una sonrisa sobre su cara y con ambas patas suyas juntas justo delante de su cintura.

"Si seguro".-Dijo él y volteo a ver a su amigo, solo para darse cuenta que su cabeza; la cual tenía hacia atrás, empezó lentamente bajar y caer, también pudo percatarse que sus parpados están cerrados, no necesita ser un genio para saber que se ha quedado dormido.-"Oh…".-Dijo para sí mismo al darse cuenta de aquello, volteo a ver a la Sra. Howl y formo una sonrisa y una expresión apenadas sobre su rostro, ya que no le fue posible cumplir lo que ella le pidió.-"Lo siento acaba de quedarse dormido, no creo que debamos despertarlo".-Dijo.

La Sra. Howl dejó escapar un suspiro mirando hacia el piso con una mirada de decepción y tristeza.

"Si; creo que tienes razón".-Dijo y levanto su mirada para mirar al cachorro; Shane también volteo a verlo siguiendo la mirada de ella.-"Le vendrá bien estar descansado y con energías cuando lo llamen para hablar ante los invitados del evento".-Dijo, y con una mirada fija sobre el cachorro; amplio un poco más sonrisa y le dedico una mirada cálida.-"A veces se comporta como…".-Dijo sin poder terminar la frase.

Shane; picado por la curiosidad volteo a verla y rápidamente le dio una mirada a su amigo antes de regresarla nuevamente a ella.

"¿Cómo qué?".-Pregunto Shane, curioso y confundido.

La Sra. Howl volteo a verlo tras haber escuchado aquella pregunta.

"Pues…".-Dijo regresando a ver a Adam y finalmente separando sus patas, con sus brazos un poco abiertos al igual que sus patas; intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.-"Como Adam".-Dijo juntando nuevamente sus patas y mirando al cachorro felino sentado en el sofá.

Shane le encontró gracia a ello y dejo escapar una risa; una risa ubicada entre una risa común y una a carcajadas, y volteo a ver a su amigo; dormido en su silla de ruedas.

"No tiene que decírmelo, créame".-Dijo volteando a verla, con una sonrisa y con sus ojos brillando de alegría.

La Sra. Howl se le quedo mirando a Shane con aquella sonrisa sobre su cara y volteo a ver al cachorro de zorro y conejo dormido en medio de aquella biblioteca, se le quedo mirando por unos segundos y tras hacerlo regreso su mirada al cachorro felino, a el cual también miro por un par de segundos hasta finalmente romper el silencio de aquella habitación.

"Bueno, como se encuentra dormido no tengo prácticamente nada que hacer aquí, así que mejor los dejare solos".-Dijo ella, se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta e impidiendo que esta se cerrara; agarrándola del borde de esta con su pata volteo a ver a Shane.-"Cuida bien de él, por favor".-Dijo manteniendo esa misma sonrisa con la que entro a la habitación sobre su cara.

Shane dejó escapar una risa con sus ojos cerrados y cuando termino; la miro y dijo:

"Lo hare, y usted lo sabe muy bien ".

Ocasionando que la Sra. Howl ampliara un poco más su sonrisa sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Si, lo sé".-Dijo y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejándolos solos.

Después de que se fue; Shane volteo a ver a Adam, al el cual le dedico una breve mirada y regreso su mirada a las páginas del libro para continuar con su lectura, tras terminar con aquella página en la que se quedó paso a la siguiente en la cual inicia el siguiente capítulo; titulado: Infierno y en la página anterior abierta; justo a su derecha, como imagen ilustrativa de portada, se encuentra otro dibujo; trazado, pintado y coloreado por Adam. La imagen es más que nada; un retrato de su hermano mayor adoptivo Zack, el cual; junto con su discapacidad, fue en aquella época uno de los que él considera, los infiernos que vivió sobre la tierra, debido a su temperamento agresivo y volátil; casi violento e iracundo a pesar del gran amor fraternal que le tenía a él y del cual estaba consciente, pero al igual que muchos otros niños a lo largo y ancho del mundo, sus tendencias agresivas y su mal carácter eran para él; un monstruo que siempre estaba encolerizado y malhumorado pero que cuando lo abraza y sentía su calor corporal, junto con su suave pelaje, podía sentir la calidez y el cariño de su hermano mayor hacia él.

En dicha imagen, la cara de Zack está ubicada y abarca todo el ancho derecho del formato cuadrado de la hoja en la cual se encuentra, su hocico y su cara llegan hasta la mitad de dicha página, en la imagen él se encuentra gritando; con una mirada repleta de ira y como se fondo se encuentran unas franjas gruesas de diversos y variados colores como en los comerciales japoneses. La primera franja, la cual se encuentra en la parte superior de la imagen es de color azul rey, la siguiente y segunda; la cual se encuentra debajo de la anteriormente mencionada es de color verde claro, y la siguiente a esa es de color rojo vivo. Las posteriores a estas son; en el siguiente orden; azul marino, rojo, azul claro, rojo, verde claro y rojo, este patrón de color que uso Adam, hace referencia a la poca tolerancia y paciencia que por lo general expresaba su hermano en aquella época.

Tras haber visto aquella imagen con detalle y sin perder ya tiempo, Shane comenzó a leer el siguiente capítulo del libro de su amigo y mientras lo hace, nosotros volveremos a dar otro salto en el tiempo.

 **4 años antes.**

Judy, Christa y su hija Annie se encuentran en la cocina del hogar de Judy y Nick, dándole los últimos toques al pastel de cumpleaños de Adam, el cual es un simple y común pastel de zanahoria, su favorito; el cual conoció gracias a Daniel a el cual considera su tío metafórico, aquellos últimos toques que Christa, Judy y Annie están colocándole a dicho pastel de cumpleaños son el número de velas ya encendidas que indican la edad de Adam sobre el glaseado color blanco de dicho pastel.

Una vez que terminaron de hacer lo anteriormente dicho, las 3 intercambiaron miradas de alegría y emoción con unas sonrisas sobre sus caras que permitieron ver sus dientes.

"Ok; ustedes adelántense y prepárense para que apaguen las luces de la sala".-Dijo Judy con emoción haciendo un par de ademanes con sus patas que decían: Andando; andando.

Christa y Annie se miraron e inmediatamente se acercaron a la entrada sin puerta que conecta a la cocina con la sala de estar, mientras ellas hicieron eso; Judy tomo el pastel desde la base de papel acartonado con ambas patas, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, con cuidado y mirando constantemente el pastel que lleva para que este no caiga al piso.

"Listo".-Susurro Judy estando ya muy cerca de la puerta y mirando a Christa.

Apagaron las luces de la sala de estar, dejándola a oscuras y Christa y Annie se movieron de la entrada para no estorbar a Judy.

" Cumpleaños feliz ".-Comenzó a cantar Judy mientras entraba a la sala de estar y todos los presentes; Daniel, su novia Ellie, su suegro Joel, Nick, Zack y toda la familia Ocelinès, decidieron unirse a su cantico.-" Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos, un cumpleaños feliz ".-Cantaron todos al unísono y justo cuando terminaron; Judy dejo el pastel en la mesa, justo delante de Adam.

El cachorro inter-especie; ahora de 10 años de edad, se emocionó y alegro mucho al ver aquel gran pastel con glaseado de color blanco, tanto fue así que empezó a menear de manera frenética su larga cola con una sonrisa sobre su cara, mientras temblaba a causa de los efectos provocados en el por su parálisis cerebral. Olvide resaltar todo este tiempo que la cola de Adam es completamente desproporcional a su cuerpo, cuando tenía 5 años, su cola media 2 quintas partes de las que mide una cola de zorro adulto, actualmente está mide 4 quintas partes, y sus labios; con el paso del tiempo y gracias a que ha sido capaz de mejorar en cierta medida su capacidad de comunicación, dejaron de estar fruncidos dentro de su boca y ahora sus labios son como los de cualquier mamífero o persona.

Tras haber terminado de cantarle feliz cumpleaños, todos los presentes en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Adam le aplaudieron al cumpleañero con alegría.

"Anda hermanito, apaga las velas".-Le dijo Zack, al se encuentra al lado de él; señalando brevemente las velas del pastel con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Él sabe que hacer cariño".-Dijo Judy mirando a su hijo mayor adoptivo con una sonrisa sobre su cara y volteo a ver a su hijo pequeño.

En ese momento, él bebe de Mario y Lydia; un amigo humano de Daniel y su mujer, empezó a llorar, haciendo que ambos padres voltearan a ver al pequeño d años.

"Pero bueno chicos; ¿querrían hacer callar a ese niño?".-Pregunto Zack mirando a ambos humanos adultos con una expresión de molestia sobre su cara, claramente irritado por el llanto del bebe.

Esto hizo que Adam y Mario voltearan a verlo, al igual que Lydia guiándose por la dirección de la que proviene su voz debido a que es ciega. Aquella reprimenda de Zack tiro abajo en cierta medida la felicidad y alegría que había en el ambiente en ese momento, tal fue así que Adam se le quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos y con neutralidad, incluso dejo de menear su cola, Judy se percató de esto y aprovechando que aún se puede sentir un poco de aquel ambiente cómodo, feliz y alegre, decidió reavivarlo.

"Tranquilo cariño".-Dijo mirando a Adam, el cual volteo a ver a su madre luego de que dijera aquello.-"No te preocupes. Ahora, apaga las velas".-Dijo señalando el pastel con una sonrisa con dientes.

"¡Si Adam!".-Exclamo una de las hermanas de Shane.

"Adelante Adam".-Dijo otra.

"Hazlo".-Dijo el mismo Shane, motivándolo con el resto de sus hermanas con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Adam miro el delicioso y apetitoso pastel ubicado delante de él y decidió hacer lo que tanto le pedían, dibujo una linda y cálida sonrisa sobre su cara, bastante similar a la de Judy sonrisa que seguramente adquirió de ella, volvió a menear su cola de la felicidad y se inclinó hacia adelante para poder apagar las velas con mayor facilidad. No le fue fácil, ya que los temblores que recorren su cuerpo constantemente debido a su parálisis cerebral afectan la estabilidad de su cuerpo y por lo tanto; su precisión también.

Logro apagar nueve de las diez velas quedándole solo una, la cual se encuentra en el otro lado del pastel, a máximo medio metro de distancia de él.

"Vamos Adam, apágala, tu puedes cariño".-Dijo Judy motivando a su hijo con una sonrisa sobre su cara y bombeando sus patas en un ademan; el cual tiene el afán de inspirarlo a que consiga apagarla.

Adam intento un par de veces apagar aquella vela; la cual insistía en mantener su flama encendida, sin tener éxito en ello (apagarla).

"Mm, esa se resiste; y mucho".-Dijo Shane al ver que los esfuerzos de Adam no rendían frutos.

"Déjame acercártela hermanito".-Dijo Zack poniéndose de pie, estirando los brazos y tomando el pastel para acercárselo más a su hermano menor, al mismo tiempo que lo giraba un poco para poner aquella vela encendida más cerca de él y que le fuera un poco más fácil apagarla.

Tras hacerlo se volvió a sentar, Adam miro la vela con su cuerpo moviéndose y temblando traicionera e inconscientemente y sin apartar la mirada de la llama, y ganando aire por medio de una respiración de nariz; apago la vela de un soplido. Cuando lo hizo; todos los presentes dejaron escapar una expresión de festejo por sus bocas y le aplaudieron felicitándolo, mientras lo miraban con unas sonrisas a boca abierta sobre sus caras.

Después de aplaudirle un poco; Judy se acercó a su hijo y ya a un lado suyo, tomo suavemente la oreja derecha de Adam con su mano derecha y con las yemas de su pata empezó a acariciarlo, frotando dichas yemas con suavidad contra su oído, haciendo que el dejara escapar una risa a causa de las cosquillas y mirara a su madre con un solo ojo; ya que el derecho lo tiene cerrado a causa de aquellas dichas cosquillas.

"No te preocupes cariño, tendrás tu silla de ruedas; ya verás".-Dijo Judy señalando a su hijo con un dedo y con alegría sobre su cara, sin dejar de acariciar su oreja y luego de eso, procedieron a dar con inicio a la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño, en la cual Adam la paso muy, muy bien.

 **Al dia siguiente.**

Adam en un terreno baldío de su vecindario, jugando futbol con sus amigos; debido a su limitación de capacidad motriz el único puesto que puede desempeñar en este tipo de juegos es el de ser portero, pero a él eso poco le importa, lo único que le importa es que sabe está jugando con ellos; y el también sabe que ser portero no es un mal puesto en un partido de futbol, en especial para él pues es buen portero. Él se encuentra sentado justo en medio de lo largo del arco de la portería, con su mirada fija y concentrada en sus amigos, los cuales se encuentran delante de él; a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pasándose la pelota con sus patas traseras a miembros del equipo al cual corresponden y divirtiéndose mientras lo hacen.

Tras presenciar un par de paces, él se percató ahora de que uno de los miembros del equipo del cual es rival; está yendo directo hacia la portería pateando el balón delante de sus pies y con los miembros del equipo al cual pertenece Adam persiguiéndole detrás, seguramente buscando chutarle un gol. Al darse cuenta de esto; Adam se acomodó en el lugar donde está sentando y se enserio, y asevero, determinado y listo para parar cualquier pelotazo que le lancen.

Finalmente; estando a uno metros de distancia del arco de la portería, el mamífero que tiene el balón; el cual es un cachorro de glotón, se detuvo y con una fuerte patada lanzo el balón directo hacia la portería. Adam espero por un segundo y medio, y entonces se balanceo hacia su izquierda con un movimiento, cayo como tronco hacia aquella dirección a la que se balanceo y en medio del trayecto de su caída, usando como medio la parte alta de su pecho, logro detener aquel balonazo, evitando e impidiendo un gol.

Tras hacerlo termino tirado en el piso, donde estaba destinado debido al movimiento que hizo, con su costado izquierdo contra el piso y con el balón de futbol justo delante de su cara. Al ver esto, Shane y los demás miembros del equipo en el cual esta Adam celebraron por haber evitado aquella posible anotación.

"Buena parada Adam".-Dijo Christian señalando al cachorro inter-especie y él; junto con el resto del equipo, fueron trotando hacia donde está el balón para recuperarlo, pues al no haberse anotado ningún gol el partido todavía sigue.

Pero ellos no fueron los únicos, el equipo rival también hizo lo mismo y uno de sus integrantes logro llegar hasta el balón antes que cualquiera, una vez delante de él y sin importarle que tuviera a Adam justo delante del mismo, empezó a patear la pelota otra vez con su pie, como si quisiera traspasar la cabeza de Adam para chutar un gol. Pero Adam, aplicando presión al balón; presionando su frente con fuerza contra el para que actuara como una especie de muro, logro detener los intentos de gol que su contrincante busca lograr con esmero.

Los demás están a poco de estar a la par de ellos y mientras se están acercando, los amigos y miembros del equipo en el cual esta Adam; empezaron a exclamar y gritar con molestia, debido a que están viendo las patadas que el miembro del equipo rival le esta propinando a Adam. Adam a ciegas, pues tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza para soportar el dolor, acerco su hocico al talón del cachorro de glotón y lo mordió, a falta de mayor capacidad de movimiento libre por parte suya; esa era la única manera de defenderse con la que contaba.

El cachorro de glotón grito del dolor, este le impidió el que pudiera seguir pateando el balón de futbol, se agarró la pierna con ambas patas delanteras y haciendo uso de la fuerza de los músculos de su pierna; apoyándose con la fuerza de sus brazos al estarse sujetando la pierna, logró zafarse de la mordida de Adam y liberar su pierna.

Tras hacerlo, por producto del enojo y la molestia, estuvo a punto de darle una patada justo en su cara, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer tal cosa, los compañeros de equipo de Adam llegaron a donde ambos se encuentran y tomándolo de los hombros lo alejaron para que no pudiera patearlo, y para reforzar esto; Shane se interpuso entre aquel cachorro de glotón y su amigo para que no pudiera herirlo sin antes pasar sobre él.

Tras haberlo alejado los miembros de ambos equipos; exceptuando a Adam el cual todavía se encuentra en el suelo, empezaron discutir unos contra otros con molestia, el equipo de Adam por el comportamiento anti-deportivo del glotón y los miembros del equipo rival por la mordida que Adam le dio a aquel cachorro a manera de defensa propia. Luego de mucho discutir entre los miembros de ambos equipos; lo cual no los llevo a ninguna parte, decidieron dejar ese par de incidentes a un lado y reanudar el partido.

Una vez que este fue reanudado y de que Adam volviera a acomodarse en su lugar como portero; cosa la cual hizo él solo sin ninguna ayuda, los miembros de ambos equipos se hicieron varios pases con el balón, al final este término delante de las patas de uno de los miembros del equipo al cual pertenece Adam, el cual apunto hacia la portería del equipo rival y lo pateo con la intención de anotar un gol, pero el balón fue interceptado en el aire por un miembro del equipo rival, el cual salto y estiro su brazo lo máximo posible buscando detener aquel balonazo; lo cual logro con éxito.

"¡Falta!".-Exclamo Shane señalando a quien detuvo la trayectoria del balón y deteniéndose, junto con los demás miembros de su equipo e igualmente ocurrió con el equipo rival.-"Pásame el balón".-Dijo ahora señalando el balón y alguien le paso este, el cual el atrapo con sus patas y lo puso en el suelo.-"Eso ha sido penalti a favor de nosotros, el balón la pateara Adam".-Dijo, señalando hacia atrás con su pulgar por encima de su hombro con su pata izquierda.

Adam aterrizo su mirada sobre su amigo y los miembros del equipo en el cual está al escuchar su nombre y tras esto, Christian y otro miembro del equipo de Shane; un cachorro de un okapi, se acercaron a Adam y lo levantaron como si fuera alguien a quien hirieron en una pierna, colocándose cada uno de un lado para que Adam los usara como apoyo, pero también tuvieron que llevarlo en esa dicha posición con él; arrastrando las puntas de sus pies por el piso debido a su limitada movilidad.

"¿Por qué rayos lo tocaste tarado?".-Dijo el líder del equipo rival, reprendiendo a su compañero que impidió el balonazo, poniendo su pata derecha a un lado de su hombro y dándole un empuje algo brusco que expresaba el enojo y la molestia que está sintiendo en estos momentos.

En eso, Christian y su amigo Okapi llegaron con Adam y se colocaron justo detrás del balón de futbol.

"Hey oigan eso es trampa; no pueden sostenerlo".-Protesto el portero del equipo rival al ver esto.

Entonces Christian y el okapi voltearon a ver a Shane; su capitán, este simplemente asintió con la cabeza, indicándoles que colocaran a Adam en el piso. Christian y su amigo dejaron entonces a Adam en el piso, acostándolo sobre su costado derecho, ya que saben que el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo es más versado y hábil que el derecho, debido a la extremidad que mejormente es capaz de mover; su pie izquierdo. Una vez que lo colocaron en el piso, Christian y el okapi se alejaron retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos para permitirle a Adam que pudiera patear cómodamente, luego de esto, Adam; temblando debido a los tiriteos ocasionados por su parálisis cerebral, miro al portero del equipo contrario, el cual está parado justo en el centro del arco de la portería, en una posición que indicaba que está preparado y listo para cualquier chutazo que le lance.

Pero se está confiando demasiado, debido a que cree que la parálisis cerebral de Adam le impedirá poder patear con fuerza, lo cual es un gran error, 2 años después de que logro comunicarse por primera vez por medio de la escritura, Daniel; el amigo humano de Nick y Judy, y considerado metafóricamente para Adam como su tío, se dio cuenta que en caso de que algún dia lo necesitara Adam debería saber defenderse, claramente por medio de su pierna izquierda, así que hablo con Adam y sus padres y los convenció de que le permitieran ensenarle a Adam Kung-fu, si bien Adam casi no puede usar sus brazos; lo que si puede usar es su pierna izquierda, así que se concentraría en fortalecer aquella parte de su cuerpo y todas aquellas que Adam es capaz de mover con mejor y relativa libertad absoluta.

Le enseño todo tipo de patadas de kung-fu, las cuales paulatinamente conforme transcurría el tiempo y el entrenamiento, le fue exigiendo que las hiciera cada vez con más fuerza y más rapidez, él no es una piedra o no tiene corazón de piedra, sabe cuándo Adam está en sus límites y cuando llega hasta estos y se percata que el pobre está sufriendo a causa del esfuerzo físico, le permite tomar un pequeño descanso.

En la actualidad, Adam lleva un todo un año con este tipo de entrenamiento en su agenda personal, el tiempo suficiente para que su pierna se fortaleciera y por lo tanto, ahora es más fuerte que hace un año.

Adam miro al portero rival, temblando a causa de los movimientos tiritantes que constantemente lo acosan, lo miro por unos 3 segundos, luego dejo escapar como una especie de quejido de su boca y acto seguido, con una gran velocidad y fuerza, pateo el balón de futbol que se encuentra delante de él. El portero, al ver la velocidad y rapidez con la que el balón se está dirigiendo hacia él; ocasiono que le entrara el temor y se volviera presa de este, al igual que del pánico, tanto fue así que cuando el balón estaba a poco de impactar con él; se movió hacia un lado para evitarlo, dejando desprotegida la portería y cediéndole al equipo de Shane un gol en bandeja de plata.

Al ver este gol; tanto Shane como el resto de los integrantes de su equipo gritaron victoriosamente y festejaron aquel logro de Adam con alegría, al contrario del equipo rival, cuyos miembros hicieron gestos, señas, ademanes y todo tipo de reacciones de molestia, enojo y frustración, debido a la cobardía de su portero, acaban de cederle la victoria a su equipo rival; el de Adam y Shane.

 **Mas tarde.**

Dentro de una pequeña casa abandonada, ubicada por el vecindario donde vive Adam y su familia, en el centro de una sala de estar de dicha casa; se encuentran Shane, algunos de sus hermanos y varios mamíferos cachorros del vecindario, entre los cuales hay un par o 3 seres humanos; de los cuales hay tanto niñas como varones. Están alienados uno al lado del otro, formando un gran circulo en aquella sala de estar y en el centro; delante y enfrente de todos ellos, hay una botella transparente de vidrio vacía, está claro que están jugando al clásico juego de la botella. Entonces; una niña, humana, caucásica, de cabello rubio el cual llega hasta sus hombros en su longitud y en el cual tiene un pequeño moñito de color rojo, de ojos color verde, físico delgado, alrededor de la edad de Adam y vestida con una blusa de manga corta color rosa con 2 botones negros debajo del cuello, una falda color azul cian brillante, zapatos negros y calcetines blancos, tomo la botella con una de sus manos y la hizo girar sobre el piso de piedra de aquella vieja casa.

"Si cae sobre Shane; te juro que te arrepentirás de haberla girado".-Le dijo a aquella niña una cachorra que se encuentra en aquella formación circular. Para muchas de las cachorras y niñas del vecindario, Shane es el muchacho más "lindo" de los alrededores, por eso la mayoría o muchas de ellas son muy competitivas entre sí en cuanto a respecta de poder hacerlo suyo; es decir, volverlo su novio, pero como la gran mayoría de los niños, ellas creen que algún dia se volverá novio de alguna manera; así como así, sin más, cosa la cual no funciona así.

Shane dibujo una sonrisa con dentadura sobre su cara y dejo escapar una risa entre dientes cerrando los ojos cuando escucho eso, pues se sintió alagado por ello, él está perfectamente consciente de que todas las chicas de su vecindario o al menos la mayoría están detrás de él, eso le gusta pero él no es de esos muchachos que se aprovechan de la belleza masculina de su aspecto para tener a un montón de chicas detrás de él, él es alguien muy humilde y que generalmente rechaza la idea de ser el centro de atención, pero el que la rechace eso no impide que se sienta bien cada vez que alguna de las chicas del vecindario o de cualquier otra parte le dicen cosas similares a la que escucho.

La botella siguió girando en el duro piso de concreto de aquella vieja casa, poco a poco fue perdiendo velocidad hasta finalmente detenerse con la boquilla de esta señalando directamente a Adam, el cual también se encuentra en aquella formación circular, sentado sobre su carrito hecho de tablas de madera. Al ver que la boquilla de la botella está señalando en dirección a él, levanto la mirada y miro a la niña que giro la botella, la cual se encuentra arrodillada enfrente de él, a uno metros de distancia.

"No señala a nadie".-Dijo la niña con total indiferencia y un rostro inexpresivo, y dándole a Adam un mirada juzgadora, solo para regresar su mirada a aquella botella de vidrio vacía.

"Cierto, a nadie".-Dijo otra niña estando de acuerdo con ella.

Esto hirió los sentimientos Adam visiblemente, tanto fue así que aplano sus largas orejas y miro al piso con una expresión de tristeza sobre su cara. Christian se dio cuenta de esto y miro la niña rubia, llamada Clara.

"Te equivocas, ha señalado a Adam".-Le dijo.

Clara volteo a ver al cachorro felino, manteniendo el rostro inexpresivo que formo con anterioridad.

"Él no está jugando".-Dijo sencilla, directa y llanamente levantando las cejas.

Esto nuevamente hizo sentir mal a Adam.

"La botella lo ha señalado y si está jugando".-Dijo Shane respaldando a su hermano y protegiendo a su amigo.-"Así que ahora cumple tu parte".-Dijo.

Clara volteo y vio a Adam, quien correspondió dicha acción, ella sabía que estaba acorralad; tiene que hacerlo, las reglas del juego así lo exigen, aunque ella hubiera preferido tener que besar a alguien más, cualquiera menos él. Ella miro hacia el techo, negando levemente con la cabeza, no pudiendo creerse lo que está a punto de hacer, sin más remedio que hacer; se puso de pie, camino hacia Adam, ya delante de él puso sus manos y se agarró de los bordes laterales de su carrito, y encorvo su espalda a la par que se inclinaba un poco hacia él, acercando un poco su rostro al de él. Esto ocasiono que Adam la mirada y se le quedara viendo fijamente; o lo mejor que podía debido a sus movimientos tiritantes incontrolables, a sus ojos color verde.

"Eres el más lindo de todos".-Dijo Clara mirando a Adam a los ojos, diciéndolo sin convicción y sin expresión, ya que aquella acción la sintiendo como si la forzaran a hacerlo, y así era; debido a las malditas reglas del juego. Tras eso miro por un breve y rápido momento el regazo de Adam, buscando algunas otras palabras en su mente que decirle pero que no tuvieran ningún o casi ningún significado emotivo, pues como se dijo anteriormente, ella no está haciendo esto por gusto o placer, finalmente encontró aquellas palabras que; según ella, no significan nada.-"Y tienes unos ojos hermosos".-Dijo, y sin decir más se inclinó hacia adelante, cerró los ojos y le planto un rápido y simple beso en los labios, el cual solo duro medio segundo.

Tras ese beso y de que Clara se alejara para regresar a sentarse en su lugar, Adam escucho aplausos, chiflidos, y vitoreos de festejo por parte de sus amigos varones, cosa; que abonada al beso que recibió por parte de la linda niña, hizo que cerrara los ojos apenado, con su cabeza girada hacia su izquierda y con una tonta pero alegre sonrisa sobre su cara.

Después de eso, dieron por terminado el juego; pues la mayoría de ellos ya debían regresar a casa debido a órdenes de sus padres. Shane fue el primero en salir pero no se fue, se quedó recargado de espaldas contra el margen de la entrada a dicha casa con sus patas metidas en sus bolsillos, esperando a sus hermanos y a sus amigos. Mientras los esperaba, las primeras en salir fueron las chicas, las cuales; o al menos la gran mayoría de ellas se percataron de la presencia de Shane en la entrada de la vivienda abandonada y siniestrada, por lo que, minadas y cegadas por la atracción que sienten hacia él, decidieron despedirse.

"Adiós Shane".-Dijeron aquellas que lo notaron, casi al unísono, como si fueran un coro mientras se despedían de el con un ademan, sacudiendo una mano de manera tímida y con una sonrisa sobre sus caras, también tímida.

"Adiós chicas".-Dijo Shane despidiéndose de ellas con una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara, sacando su pata izquierda de su bolsillo y moviéndola con un ademan de despedida.

Esto ocasiono que las chicas; en grupo, dejaran escapar una risita colectiva de timidez, diversión y vergüenza, de que Shane allá correspondido la acción. Justo después de que ellas se perdieran de vista al alejarse, los amigos y hermanos de Shane salieron de la casa, con 2 de ellos tirando del carrito de Adam para llevárselo con ellos, al verlo, Shane se acercó al carrito, y junto a su círculo de amigos y sus hermanos empezó a elogiarlo por lo ocurrido durante el juego.

"Bien hecho allá dentro Adam, la conquistaste".-Dijo Shane caminando al lado del cachorro inter-especie sentado en su carrito.

"Si, la atrapaste, eres un galán".-Dijo uno de los que está tirando del carrito, el cual es un cachorro de lobo de crin de unos 14 años.

Adam cerró los ojos; avergonzado y nuevamente dibujo una sonrisa sobre su cara, no pudiendo evitar sentirse alagado por los cumplidos de sus amigos.

 **Más tarde.**

Tras haber regresado a casa, Adam en su habitación, con la cabeza y su mejilla derecha apoyadas contra el borde de un armario que se encuentra junto a su cama, empezó a trabajar en una pintura hecha a la acuarela, el comenzó hace poco y ha avanzado mucho en la construcción y desarrollo del mismo, el cual está haciendo; al igual que cualquier cosa que requiere de precisión o de sujetar algo, con su pie izquierdo, teniendo entre su dedo gordo y el segundo más largo de su pie, un pincel redondo de cerdas suaves, las cuales son de color naranja, el mango es de color azul ultramar y también esta barnizado. Dicha pintura tiene debajo un dibujo previo el cual también fue hecho por Adam, pero este ya es casi imperceptible debido a la pintura sobre él y las capas posteriores que toda pintura necesita para tener tonos de color sólido. Su "tío" Daniel no solo le enseno kung-fu, al poco tiempo de que Adam fue capaz de comunicarse con la ayuda de su pie y la escritura, Daniel se percató que lo que más hacia el que cualquier otra cosa era dibujar, el; al ser pintor y escultor, vio un gran potencial en el pequeño y le pregunto personalmente si podía ensenarle, cosa la cual Adam acepto con gusto luego de pensarlo un poco.

Debido a que él fue y ha sido su único maestro, adquirió mucho de su estilo pictórico y artístico, por lo general los colores en todos sus cuadros son brillantes y vibrantes, a veces incluso pueden llegar a tener tonos fuertes e intensos, ocurre igual con los trazos del dibujo previo que hizo; dichos trazos son muy duros y le impone demasiada fuerza a los músculos de su pie, lo cual ocasiona que calque con mucha fuerza cada línea que dibuja sobre el papel o cualquiera que sea el soporte para pintar, y esto también ocasiona que sea difícil borrar aquellas líneas y mantenerlas ocultas de los ojos más críticos y a atentos, pero tal como su tío, para él tiene poca importancia que señale este detalle en su arte, después de todo ese es su estilo y no tiene pensado cambiarlo.

El cuadro que está realizando no es la gran cosa, tiene bastante parecido al de un jeroglífico egipcio, las 2 sujetos de la composición; los cuales son él y Clara, son planos tal y como un jeroglífico, en la imagen del cuadro, Adam está sentado en su silla tendiendo su pie izquierdo hacia la niña rubia, la cual está sujetando con su mano derecha, esto es una referencia a tomarse de las manos dado que Adam solo puede mover con más libertad su pie izquierdo, y ambos están mirándose directamente a los ojos en dicha pintura. Él; con la ayuda del pincel, está pintando; en las aristas inferiores de la hoja y en el canto superior de esta, con un color rojo casi rosado, en los aristas lo hizo formando unos triángulos con su base curvada y en el canto superior de aquella hoja de formato cuadrado un gruesa franja del mismo color con sus bordes ondulados como la marea en vez de rectos como una flecha.

En todo momento respeto el blanco del resto del cuadro una regla indispensable al pintar profesionalmente con acuarela justo como le enseno su "tío"; con una excepción, alrededor de su figura y de la de Clara dibujo una especie de perímetro con color azul phaftlo, un perímetro que mejor dicho; parece más una especie de burbuja con forma de capsula que los está envolviendo a ambos. Adam mantuvo sus ojos y su atención en ese cuadro, el cual se encuentra en el suelo, pues ahí le es más fácil que pueda moverlo y también le facilita el poder pintar a la hora de tener que hacer lo anteriormente dicho, no despego sus ojos ni su concentración de su trabajo en ningún momento, aun incluso cuando escucho la puerta principal de la casa ser abierta y posteriormente ser cerrada, para dar paso a una conversación que fue capaz de escuchar gracias a la extraordinaria capacidad auditiva de sus orejas, la cual se acerca bastante, pero bastante, a la de un conejo.

" _Zack, llegas tarde a casa otra vez".-_ Escucho la voz de su madre, como si estuviera escuchando a través de las paredes.

" _¿Y?".-_ Escucho a su hermano mayor decir.

" _Dulces galletas con queso; ¿Cómo qué y qué?, sabes que no me gusta que llegues tarde a casa".-_ Escucho a Judy decir, con un poco de enojo y molestia en su voz.

 _"Mama, ya no soy un cachorro, te recuerdo que ahora soy un adulto y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones".-_ Escucho a Zack decir, con cierta molestia e indiferencia en su voz.

" _Si; eso es cierto, pero esta no es tu casa Zack; es nuestra, la próxima vez que llegues tarde dormirás afuera en el frio, ¿entendiste?, y sé que terminaras quedándote fuera porque siempre olvidas tus llaves".-_ Escucho a Judy decir con un poco de molestia y enojo, y luego escucho el inconfundible ruido de las llaves al ser agitadas; seguramente Judy las tomo y las zarandeo delante de su hijo adoptivo; para subrayar y dejar muy en claro la razón en sus palabras.

Entonces escucho que su hermano dejo escapar un quejido de molestia, el cual tuvo ciertas connotaciones de un gruñido.

" _¡Ay!, de acuerdo, está bien mama".-_ Escucho a su hermano decir, con molestia en su voz.

Luego de esa respuesta, la pequeña discusión entre madre e hijo se dio por terminada, Adam escucho pasos acercándose hacia su habitación; los cuales conforme más se acercaban se escuchaban con más claridad, de repente escucho como aquellos pasos; cuando más fuerte se oían, se detuvieron abruptamente, justo en la puerta de su habitación, lo cual hizo que volteara a ver a la misma. Un segundo después de haberlo hecho, la puerta se entreabrió, desde esta su hermano Zack asomo la cabeza para mirar hacia adentro, con su pata agarrando la manija de la puerta, volteo a ver primero hacia su derecha y luego a su izquierda, encontrándose con la acostumbrada mirada deprimida y seria de su hermanito menor.

"Adam".-Dijo Zack al verlo despierto, soltó la manija y abrió un poco más la puerta mirando fijamente a su hermano.-"Es muy tarde, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?".-Pregunto, mirando a su hermano con una mirada interrogativa y con las patas en su cintura.

Adam bajo la mirada hacia el cuadro que está realizando y el cual se encuentra en el suelo, su hermano siguió su mirada encontrándose con el cuadro en pleno desarrollo y mientras lo miraba; Adam levanto su mirada, aterrizándola sobre su hermano.

"Maa e eo earme esierto u oo as ara ermiar i uadro".-Dijo Adam, a él en un principio le costaba mucho articular y decir correctamente las palabras, debido a que las repercusiones posteriores irreversibles de su parálisis cerebral, afortunadamente, gracias al paso de los años su familia fue entiendo; en su gran mayoría, el vocabulario del lenguaje intrínseco y limitado de Adam.

Zack volteo a ver a su hermanito luego de que este dijera lo que dijo, parpadeo un par de veces procesando lo que le dijo y luego hablo.

"¿Enserio mama te permitió estar despierto más de lo habitual para terminar ese cuadro?".-Pregunto mirando a su hermanito y señalando el cuadro depositado sobre el suelo.

Adam miro a su hermano mayor y dibujo una gran y alegre sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Si".-Dijo.-"Preuale i o me ees".-Dijo.

Zack se le quedo mirando por unos momentos, luego volteo a ver hacia la derecha en una rápida y breve mirada, regreso su mirada nuevamente a su hermano y dejo caer sus brazos.

"No; está bien, te creo".-Dijo y tras hacerlo se le quedo viendo por varios segundos en silencio, no era un silencio precisamente tenso e incómodo, pero si tenía ciertas pizcas de ello.

Adam simplemente se le quedo mirando a su hermano durante aquellos segundos de silencio, luego de estos pasaran; Zack rompió el poderoso silencio, con él se podría escuchar incluso la caída de un alfiler por medio de un suspiro, se acercó a su hermanito menor, una vez que se encontraba delante suyo; le dedico una pequeña pero alegre sonrisa y acaricio la corona de su cabeza con su pata izquierda, al mismo tiempo que le revolvía el pelaje de la misma, Adam disfruto de esa caricia con una sonrisa sobre su cara y cerrando los ojos.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Clara subió las escaleras de una pequeña vecindad ubicada en el mismo barrio donde vive Adam, su familia y sus amigos, la cual tiene todas sus paredes pintadas de color blanco pero con la misma algo desquebrajada debido a la afectación ocasionada por paso del tiempo, está feliz y emocionada ya que esta mañana se encontró con una preciosa sorpresa infiltrada debajo de la ventana de su casa que da hacia su recamara. En lo alto de dichas escaleras, en el pasillo del segundo piso de dicha vecindad, están 3 de sus amigas, las cuales simplemente están pasando el tiempo pero al enterarse de ellas se encontraban ahí; ella fue rauda hacia allí para hablarles de esa susodicha sorpresa con la que se encontró esta mañana.

"Hola".-Dijo ella saludando a sus amigas con una sonrisa sobre su cara, recargando su espalda contra la pared y teniendo aquella sorpresa entre sus manos, la cual es nada más y nada menos que una hoja de papel especial para pintar con acuarela.

Una de sus amigas, la cual es una poni de pelaje color café claro se acercó a ella, como si fuera una embajadora de las demás que se encuentran detrás de ella.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto ella confundida y extrañada.

Clara, manteniendo esa gran sonrisa de alegría sobre su cara miro la hoja que tiene en las manos y luego a su amiga, indicándole que también la mirara, cosa la cual hizo con casi la misma sincronía que su amiga humana y al hacerlo, se topó con la pintura en la cual Adam estaba trabajando la noche anterior, ahora terminada y escrito en sentido de izquierda a derecha, como si fuera un arco del triunfo en la parte alta del cuadro; unas palabras trazadas con pintura color verde claro.

"Tus preciosos ojos verdes son como 2 brillantes esmeraldas, a menudo me perdió mirando sus profundidades".-Dijo Clara, leyendo lo que está escrito en esa pintura.-"Incluso lo ha afirmado".-Dijo con un poco de emoción y alegría en su voz, señalando la firma; escrita justo debajo de aquellas palabras que acaba de leer, la cual dice abreviada: A.W.H.

Su amiga la miro y gentilmente para no parecer grosera; tomo la pintura, y teniéndolo en las manos camino hacia sus otras 2 amigas para mostrárselo. Todas miraron la pintura y luego la firma.

"A.W.H".-Dijo la poni leyendo la firma, tras hacerlo, con una cara de diversión bromista volteo a ver a Clara, junto con sus otras 2 amigas, no pudiendo creer lo ingenua, ciega e ilusa que fue.-"Serás tonta Clara, no es Shane; es Adam Wilde Hopps".-Dijo, ocasionando que sus 2 amigas detrás de ella comenzaran a reírse, para ellas era algo de antología: ¡un invalido y; según ellas, retrasado mental está enamorado de ella!.

Al darse cuenta de lo que en realidad significan las iniciales de aquella firma, la alegría, emoción y la sonrisa de Clara se esfumaron, siendo intercambiadas por una mirada indiferente y monótona, que dejaba de manifiesto el mal cuerpo que está sintiendo estos momentos. Aquello era no solo humillante y vergonzoso para ella; sino ultrajante, el simple hecho de estar en esa situación que la pintura de Ada ocasiono, producía en ella todas esas sensaciones.

"¡Lo hace con el pie izquierdo!".-Dijo su amiga poni con diversión y comenzando a reír con el resto de sus amigas.

Entonces Clara se le acerco, obviamente malhumorada, le arrebato la pintura de sus cascos y comenzó a bajar a un ritmo medio-rápido las escaleras.

"Oye Clara espera".-Dijo su amiga aun riendo y tanto ella como sus amigas fueron tras la niña humana para seguirla y ver lo que va a hacer.

Tras bajar las escaleras y salir de aquella vecindad, Clara camino a paso rápido por las calles de su vecindario en dirección a la casa de los Wilde-Hopps con sus amigas siguiéndola detrás a cierta distancia. Clara llego hasta la esquina de la calle en la cual se encuentra la casa de Adam y su familia, doblo la esquina, camino hacia la casa, se acercó a la puerta, una vez parada delante de esta la toco un par de vece con sus nudillos y se puso a esperar pacientemente a que le abrieran, tras unos segundos Zack abrió la puerta y vio a la niña de cabello rubio parada delante de suyo.

"Hola, ¿se encuentra Adam?".-Dijo la niña mirando al zorro rojo adulto y joven.

"Eh, si claro, espera".-Dijo Zack mirando a la niña a los ojos, dejando la puerta abierta se adentró un poco más en la casa y se detuvo a unos 3, 3 metros y medio o 4 metros de la puerta.-"¡Adam, te buscan hermanito!".-Dijo en voz alta para que lo oyera, la cual resonó por la casa como un eco.

"¡Oy!".-Escucho decir a su hermano desde adentro de la casa.

Luego de escuchar aquella respuesta por parte de su hermano, Zack regreso a la puerta y miro a la niña de cabello rubio parada delante de esta, la cual tiene la espalda recargada contra el margen de la misma y al percatarse de la presencia de Zack; volteo a verlo.

"Ya lo llame, espera aquí, no debe tardar".-Dijo Zack, señalando el piso con el dedo índice de su pata derecha para reafirmar su indicación.

"Seguro, gracias".-Dijo Clara asintiendo con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

Tras esto, Zack volvió a entrar a la casa para atender sus propios asuntos, dejando a Clara sola en la puerta; bueno, no precisamente sola pues sus amigas están a uno metros detrás de ella, mirando con ojos atentos y curiosos lo que pasara una vez que Adam salga a recibirla.

Adam se encamino hacia la puerta principal de la casa de la misma manera a como lo hizo en aquella ocasión hace 5 años cuando su madre se accidento y tuvo que ser llevada al hospital, arrastrándose de espaldas por el piso como un gusano, usando y ayudándose únicamente de su pie izquierdo; el cual plantaba bien en el piso y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas, se impulsaba hacia adelante para poder arrastrarse. Tardo unos 2 minutos en cuestión para llegar a la puerta, una vez que llego a esta vio a Clara parada sobre el porche de la casa, él sonrió al verla porque se percató de que la hoja de papel que tiene entre sus manos, seguramente la pintura que él le hizo.

Con la ayuda de su pie izquierdo se impulsó hacia adelante, haciendo la corona de su cabeza se pusiera contra la puerta; asegurándose de no llevarse un golpe en el proceso, tras hacerlo, le impuso más fuerza y le exigió más a los músculos de su pierna izquierda, por medio de la cual; con dificultad, logro acomodarse contra la puerta, en una posición como si estuviera sentado en el piso con su espalda recargada contra la puerta abierta de la casa. Clara volteo a ver hacia la puerta al escuchar los leves ruidos de fricción provocados por el cuerpo y la ropa de Adam, a estos ruidos también estuvieron agregados los ruidos provocados por el contacto físico entre el cuerpo de Adam y la madera de la puerta, bajo la mirada hacia abajo siguiendo el sonido de aquellos ruidos y ahí vio a Adam, sentado en el piso justo al lado del margen de la puerta, sonriéndole.

"Hola".-Saludo Clara a Adam.

"Oa".-Dijo Adam correspondiendo su saludo, tratando de decirlo lo mejor posible para que ella pudiera atenderle, cosa que dio buen resultando, pues haciendo uso de su lógica e intuición, Clara supo exactamente lo que quiso decirle.

Tras esto, ella puso una rodilla en tierra para estar más cerca de la altura en la cual se encuentra Adam en la posición que adopto para conversar con ella. Una vez que ella puso su rodilla en tierra le mostro la pintura que tiene en sus manos, miro a Adam y luego le dedico una breve mirada al libro, con una expresión neutra y casual sobre su cara.

"¿Lo hiciste tú?".-Pregunto Clara mirando a Adam, quiere escucharlo de sus propios labios.

Adam miro a Clara a los ojos y manteniendo su sonrisa contesto con un claro, contundente y directo:

"Si".

Justo como Clara temía y sospechaba luego de lo señalado por sus amigas pero tenía esperanzas de que no fuera así. Luego de aquella respuesta volteo a ver la pintura, la cual miro por uno segundos y posteriormente regreso su mirada a Adam.

"Lo siento Adam, pero no puedo aceptarlo".-Dijo.

Esto ocasiono que la sonrisa sobre el rostro de Adam se achicara y desvió su mirada, fijándola sobre su regazo pero trato de mantenerse optimista y manteniendo su sonrisa, volteo a ver a la niña humana.

"O ice aa ti".-Dijo, tratando de ser lo más claro posible.

Nuevamente, Clara se las arregló para entenderle y lo miro a los ojos.

"No puedo aceptarlo".-Dijo negando con la cabeza, después de eso, dejo la pintura que él había escucho con tanto esmero y cariño para ella sobre su regazo, y después de eso regreso a reunirse con sus amigas.

Adam poso su mirada sobre su pintura, los acontecimientos ocurridos finalmente hicieron colapsar su optimismo y alegría, lo que ocasiono que mirara su pintura con sus largas orejas aplanadas y con una expresión y mirada de completa tristeza sobre su rostro, si bien lo que tuvo por Clara no fue más que un simple flechazo y una atracción; provocadas por ese beso que recibió de ella en el juego de la botella, su rechazo logro ocasionarle cierto dolor emocional, pues no solo hirió sus sentimientos, sino que los; metafóricamente hablando, aplasto.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, Clara; tras haberse reunido con sus amigas, las cuales se encuentran paradas justo al lado de una de las ventanas delanteras de la casa, volteo a ver a Adam, el cual aún se encuentra sentado en la puerta abierta de la casa.

"Oye".-Dijo ella, llamando la atención del cachorro inter-especie, el cual poso su mirada sobre ella.-"Dile a tu amigo Shane que preguntamos por el".-Dijo, con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa alegre, pero para la perspectiva de Adam; engreída de parte de ella.

Esto ocasiono que las amigas de Clara comenzaran a reírse, en ese momento; Zack, desde adentro de la casa, abrió las persianas de la ventana al lado de la cual están paradas Clara y sus amigas, las vio riendo, siguió las miradas de todas y se dio cuenta de que están mirando a su hermano menor, el cual ante las risas volvió a mirar su propio regazo con tristeza. Esto enojo y molesto a Zack quien frunció el ceño, giro su cabeza y poso su mirada sobre el grupo de niñas, tras hacerlo, golpeo con algo de fuerza el vidrio de la ventana con sus nudillos como si tocase una puerta, pero se aseguró de no hacerlo demasiado fuerte para no romperla. El repentino y algo violento golpe contra el vidrio sobresalto a Clara y a sus amigas, las cuales dejaron de reír y voltearon a ver a la ventana, ahí vieron a Zack, parado del otro de esta, el las miro con enojo y molestia, y con un leve gesto, moviendo su cabeza, les indico que se largaran.

El grupo de amigas intercambio miradas y tras hacerlo, se retiraron del lugar, después de esto, Zack se acercó a su hermanito con una cara que reflejaba un poco de tristeza, lo tomo entre sus brazos cargándolo y lo ayudo a entrar a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de el con delicadeza.

 **Más tarde.**

La mañana y la tarde de ese mismo dia pasaron rápidamente, actualmente es de noche y toda la familia Wilde Hopps; incluyendo a la novia de Zack, Julie, están sentados alrededor del comedor de la sala de estar cenando en silencio, o bueno; casi todos se encuentran sentados, Judy se encuentra en la cocina, Jenny está caminando a ciegas alrededor de la mesa guiándose por medio de sus brazos completamente extendidos y viendo todo por medio de su sentido del tacto, cuando lograba sentir la comida de los platos de algunos de los que están sentados alrededor de la mesa, ella agarraba un poco de dicho alimento; fuera lo que fuera, y se lo llevaba a la boca, para posteriormente masticarlos y comérselo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si se ensuciaba; tanto a sí misma como a su ropa, era algo ya muy rutinario entre la familia Wilde Hopps aquellas acciones por parte de la pequeña inter-especie, tanto era así, que ninguno de sus familiares y conocidos oponía resistencia alguna a que ella tocara, tomara y se comiera parte de su desayuno, almuerzo, cena y colaciones del dia.

Y por último, el otro miembro de la familia que no está sentado alrededor de la mesa es Adam, él se encuentra sentado en el piso con su espalda recargada contra la pared, mirando con una mirada deprimida su plato de comida, el cual se encuentra depositado sobre un pequeño banco al lado de él para poder tenerlo a su alcance y poder comer por sí mismo sin requerir la ayuda de alguien, pero solo comió un 34% de la comida del plato, debido a que aún se encuentra dolido por el rechazo a su amor que Clara le dio hoy.

Entonces, Judy salió de la cocina con un montón de animadólares en sus patas, las cuales encontró encima de uno de los muebles de la cocina, lo cual se le hizo extraño, así que fue a preguntarles; aprovechando que toda la familia se encuentra presente, si alguno de ellos sabe algo al respecto.

"¿Alguien sabe que es esto?".-Pregunto Judy, mostrándoles a todos los presentes los billetes que tiene en sus patas como si fuera un abanico hecho de una baraja de cartas.

Todos levantaron la mirada de sus cenas y miraron a la coneja. Su esposo fijo su mirada específicamente sobre los billetes que tiene en las patas.

"Son unos animadólares Zanahorias".-Dijo Nick mirándolo con una mirada aburrida y señalándola con la punta de su cuchara que tiene en la pata derecha.

Su respuesta completa literal a manera de chiste, dibujo sonrisas sobre su cara, la cara de Adam y la cara de Julie, todos ellos se rieron entre dientes ante esto, pero Judy y Zack lo miraron con unas caras que mostraban fastidio y una pizca de molestia.

"Ya sé que son animadólares Nick, a lo que me refería es; ¿de dónde salieron?, no recuerdo haber dejado dinero en la cocina".-Dijo Judy, mirando los billetes en sus patas por un par de segundos, para luego mirar a cada uno de los presentes en la mesa.

"Es mío".-Dijo Zack con una expresión facial de monotonía mirando a su madre, su respuesta inesperada hizo que todos voltearan a verlo, tras esto, el regreso su mirada a su comida y jugo un poco con ella, con una mirada de leve tristeza sobre sus ojos.-"Es mi paga de vacaciones...Me despidieron".-Dijo sin quitar su mirada de su plato.

Esto sorprendió; aunque sea un poco, a todos los presentes en la mesa y sin demora, Judy se acercó a la silla donde se encuentra a su hijo adoptivo y se puso al lado suyo.

"…¿Te despidieron?".-Pregunto la coneja policía algo atónita.

Su hijo le respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza sin mover su mirada de su comida.

"¿Pero buscaras un nuevo trabajo mañana, verdad?".-Pregunto Judy mirando a Zack.

El joven zorro adulto finalmente alejo su mirada de su plato, giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda para ver a su madre y la miro a los ojos.

"Si no te preocupes. Acordamos que todos colaboraríamos para poder comprar la silla de ruedas que mi hermanito se merece".-Dijo Zack, en esto giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado y la poso sobre su hermano menor.

Todos hicieron lo mismo que él y Adam simplemente se quedó ahí, contemplando los muchos pares de ojos que lo están mirando.

"Y así lo haré".-Dijo Zack volviendo a ver a su madre, regreso su mirada a su plato de comida y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Bueno; ¿y porque te despidieron?".-Pregunto Judy mirando a su hijo con una mirada inquisitiva.

Zack miro alrededor de la mesa sin mover la cabeza, usando simplemente su vista y se dio cuenta que todos están observándolo, esperando expectantes su respuesta.

"Mama por favor, no hagas esas preguntas delante de invitados".-Dijo regresando su mirada a su plato, solo para levantar un segundo después y hacer un gesto con el cubierto que tiene en la pata hacia su novia mientras la miraba.

Esto ocasiono que ella solo desviara la mirada de su novio, como si tratara de aparentar que no está ahí, en esa habitación con él. Judy siguió la mirada de Zack y comprendió lo que Zack quiso decir, así que no hizo más preguntas y en silencio regreso a la cocina en búsqueda de su plato para posteriormente, regresar a la sala de estar y comer con los demás. Tras asegurarse de que su madre se había marchado a la cocina, Zack regreso su mirada a su plato por un segundo y luego miro a los demás.

"Solo digamos, que al capataz le dieron un ladrillazo".-Dijo Zack mirando a los demás, con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Esto ocasiono que todos sonrieran y rieran entre dientes; o bueno, no todos, Jenny no pudo debido a su sordera, ya que creían que lo decía en broma; pero desconocían que eso fue lo que en realidad paso, y Zack fue el que dio aquel ladrillazo. Y también, a diferencia de los demás, Adam no se rio, simplemente dejo escapar un gran bostezo, lo que ocasiono que su hermano aterrizara su mirada sobre él y le diera una mirada ante la cual; Adam, simplemente se le quedo viendo. Unos segundos después Judy salió de la cocina y se sentó en una silla vacía al lado de su esposo, la cual el recorrió de manera caballerosa para que pudiera sentarse, tras sentarse, Judy le agradeció volteando a verlo con una sonrisa sobre su cara, Nick correspondió dicha sonrisa mirándola amorosamente y le planto un beso en la mejilla, el cual ocasiono que Judy cerrara su ojo derecho por la presión que su esposo en aquel gesto y cuando termino, nuevamente miro a su marido con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

La cena prosiguió por uno o 2 minutos hasta que Julie rompió con el cómodo silencio del ambiente con un comentario.

"Ya no puedo comer más".-Dijo, depositando el cubierto que tenía en su pata sobre su plato con una mirada deprimida y tras hacerlo, se recargo en su silla, con su mirada baja y fijada en el suelo.

Esto hizo que su novio volteara a verla.

"Julie recuerda que tu medico te aconsejo comer más, así que adelante; continua, al menos termínate todo el plato".-Dijo Zack, intercalando su mirada entre ella y su plato para después llevarse un nuevo bocado de su comida a la boca.

Julie miro a Zack por un momento y luego regreso su mirada a su plato de comida delante de ella.

"No; no comeré más".-Dijo negando con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

Zack miro a su novia y la molestia y el enojo comenzó a hacerse presente en su mirada.

"Si; lo harás".-Dijo con una voz un poco gruesa, producto del enojo y la molestia que está sintiendo, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Al sentir a Zack justo al lado de ella; a su izquierda, se movió como si tratara de acomodarse en su silla, intentando aminorar la desagradable sensación corpórea producida por la sombría tensión del malhumor de su novio, el cual es capaz de contaminar hasta el ambiente más feliz y alegre.

"Come. Ahora".-Dijo Zack aun con aquella voz gruesa sobre su garganta y apretando con fuerza sus puños, para posteriormente, colocar su pata izquierda sobre el borde de la mesa, no lo hizo con fuerza, ni estrepito, pero la tensión muscular puesta sobre sus brazos, su cuerpo y su actual estado de humor, combinados con su porte intimidante, hicieron sentir a Julie y a todos los demás presentes como una clase de amenaza sutil, cosa la cual era así.

Los demás no se atrevían a intervenir, ni siquiera hablar, pues sentían que esto algo que no era de su incumbencia y algo dentro de ellos les decía que tenían que respetar lo que ambos jóvenes mamíferos estaban haciendo. Tras echarle un breve vistazo a la pata de su novio, y de darse cuenta del ambiente negativo entorno a su novio, Julie desvió la mirada hacia el piso por un momento, inhalo y suspiro por la nariz, descruzo sus brazos, se inclinó hacia adelante, tomo la cuchara con la cual estaba comiendo y nuevamente comenzó a comer su puré de papas.

Zack no se alejó, se quedó ahí mirándola en todo momento, queriendo estar completamente seguro de que se terminara toda la comida del plato, lo cual estaba haciendo con paciencia pero conversando su denso estado de humor actual, ante el cual Julie simplemente siguió comiendo con calma y lentitud.

"Eso es, no te detengas".-Dijo Zack.

"As paas ean uas".-Dijo Adam repentinamente.

Esto ocasiono que todos, excepto Zack comenzaran a reír en voz baja, ya que entendieron lo que Adam dijo, lo cual fue una broma. Zack miro como todos rieron tras lo dicho por su hermano y molesto por no comprender, miro a su hermano menor.

"¿Qué dijiste?".-Pregunto, haciendo que Adam lo mirara.

"¿E?".-Pregunto el con inocencia.

Sabiendo que él no le respondería, Zack volteo a ver a su madre.

"Mama ¿sabes lo que dijo?".-Dijo señalando a su hermano sin quitar los ojos de la coneja.

Judy quito la pata con la cual está cubriendo la boca para evitar estallar en carcajadas para responderlo a su hijo adoptivo.

"Solo dijo que las papas están buenas".-Dijo Judy con una voz llena de alegría a punto de romper en carcajadas, mirando tanto a su hijo biológico como a su hijo adoptivo.

Esta afirmación de Judy hizo que todos dejaran escapar una nueva risa en voz baja, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, Adam comenzó a decir más cosas a manera de broma y hacer reír.

"Vean, rias, buas, baraas".-Dijo con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa sobre su cara, aparentando ser un vendedor ambulante.

Esto ocasiono que todos; siguiendo siendo excepción Zack, comenzaran a reír más en voz baja llegando casi hasta el punto de romperse en verdaderas risas, pero desgraciadamente, eso no ocurrió.

"¡Podrían callarse!".-Exclamo Zack con fuerza, y un tono severamente autoritario en su voz y con mucho enojo.

Se repentino y fuerte grito hizo que más de uno de los presentes en el comedor se estremecieran; como si les hubieran recorrido escalofríos por su columna vertebral y esta los dirigiera a todas las partes de sus cuerpos. En un parpadeo; un silencio sobre acogedor se hizo presente y reino sobre la sala de estar, esto ocasiono que todos simplemente depositaran sus miradas sobre sus platillos y no dijeran nada, cuando Zack se percató de esto; respiro hondo y exhalo por la nariz para tratar de tranquilizarse y simplemente regreso a su asiento para seguir comiendo.

Aquel silencio horrible perduro por unos 5 segundos en los que todos los presentes, teniendo como excepción a Adam y su hermana, tomaron un bocado más de sus comidas y entonces ese terrible silencio fue roto por Adam, con una sonrisa sobre su cara, dejo escapar un gemido de sus labios cerrados, un gemido bastante chillón; como si fuera un globo al se le está escapando un poco de aire. Este sonido, el cual fue percibido por los demás como un intento de simular un gas gastrointestinal, ocasiono nuevamente que la gran mayoría de los invitados no pudieran evitar la diversión de los intentos de comedia de Adam y dejaran escapar unas pequeñas carcajadas rebosantes de dicha y alegría, pero lamentablemente; su hermano no tuvo la misma reacción.

Enfurecido por su atrevimiento, se puso rápidamente de pie y comenzó a acercarse a él con sus patas cerradas a manera de puños con fuerza, dispuesto a darle unos cuantos golpes, la manera tan rápida y repentina en la que se puso de pie estremeció nuevamente a la gran mayoría de los presentes y Julie, quien se percató de esto y logro darse cuenta de hacia dónde dirigía, se las arregló para ponerse casi inmediatamente de pie y arrodillada, se puso delante de Adam, con su brazo izquierdo estirado; haciendo un claro gesto de compasión y de que le tuviera clemencia, con el expreso propósito de intentar protegerlo de Zack si este intentara hacer algo que podría lamentar.

"Apártate Julie".-Dijo Zack parada a medio metro de ella y mirándola a los ojos, con una voz gruesa casi gruñiente cargada de ira y molestia.

"Zack por el amor de Dios, él es solo es un niño".-Dijo Julie, intentando persuadirlo.

"¡Yo también era solo un niño cuando me secuestraron y me esclavizaron en México!; ¡¿lo olvidas?!, ¡me forzaron a construir, armar y cargar toda clase de armas para mas tarde enterarme que esas armas se cobraron vidas inocentes, vivir donde yo viví por meses era como vivir en un campo de concentración, vi a hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, mamíferos, mamíferas y cachorros ser asesinados de las maneras más brutales y viscerales!, así que no me empieces a salir con que solo es niño como pretexto para que no lo golpee".-Dijo el joven zorro adulto con furia.

"Zack eso fue hace 5 años, olvídalo ya; deja de hacerte la victima aquí".-Dijo Julie con molestia y con sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados para no pudiera intentar rodearla e ir directo hacia su hermano.

"¡Cállate!".-Exclamo Zack con mucha fuerza, enojo y con todo el aire de sus pulmones haciendo que Julie se estremecería y asustara pero aun así mantuvo se mantuvo firme, no sería de extrañar que en un minuto o 2, los vecinos de Nick y Judy salieran de sus hogares para pedirles que guarden silencio.-"¡Tu no lo entiendes!".-Grito mientras la señalaba con su garra índice.-"El dia en que te secuestren y tengas que pasar por lo que yo tuve que pasar, entonces ese dia tendremos una verdadera conversación".-Dijo aun señalándola.

Esto a Julie le dolió; enserio le dolió, a nivel emocional, tanto fue así que incluso abrió los ojos sorprendida, ya que lo que dijo su novio fue para ella algo así como si le hubiera deseado la misma muerte, esto la golpeo tan fuerte emocionalmente hablando, que quedo físicamente aturdida y lo único que pudo hacer, fue mirar hacia el piso con una mirada perpleja y atónita, respirando de una manera algo agitada, claramente afectada por las palabras dichas por su novio.

"Ahora quítate de mi camino".-Dijo Zack haciendo un agresivo ademan con su pata de que se moviera y dio 2 pasos hacia ella y su hermanito menor, no importándole en lo más mínimo, no dándose cuenta o tal vez ignorando la reacción de su novia ante las palabras que dijo anteriormente.

Afortunadamente, aun afectada por todo lo dicho, Julie fue capaz de poner sus pensamientos en orden, dejando a un lado por el momento su dolor emocional, sacudió la cabeza para intentar aclararla y tras hacerlo, miro a su novio a los ojos.

"Zack, el también es tu hermano; ¿vas a golpear a tu propio hermano?".-Dijo Julie, con una mirada de enojo sobre su cara y retrocediendo un poco, apretando su espalda contra el cuerpo de Adam; como si fuera una madre buscando proteger a su cachorro a cualquier costo de un gran o inminente peligro.

Esto último dicho por ella al parecer logro alcanzar y apelar a la razón de Zack, pues este se detuvo abruptamente y en seco a par de pasos de distancia de su novia, la mirada de ira y molestia que yacía sobre su rostro hace unos momentos fue intercambiada en un momento por una mirada que dejaba de manifiesto perplejidad combinada con tristeza y la sorpresa que lo golpeo fue tanta que quedo levemente boquiabierto y miro a su novia directa y fijamente a los ojos manteniendo aquella mirada. Ante esto, Julie abrió los ojos sorprendida, ya que en ella aquella mirada; atónita y triste, ella podría jurar que logro ver en esa mirada al Zack que ella había conocido desde pequeña, el dulce, amable, cariñoso, amigable, cordial y atento zorro que era, no al temperamental, inexpresivo, rudo, duro, agresivo, gruñón y opresivo zorro que es hoy en dia.

Zack, estático como si fuera una estatua, giro lentamente su cabeza hacia su derecha y al hacerlo; se encontró con su pata derecha alzada en el aire cerrada en un puno, lista para bombear hacia adelante y lanzar un golpe a quien tuviera enfrente pero temblando a causa de la nueva duda y dilema que las palabras de su novia provocaron; tanto en su cerebro como en su conciencia. Tras esto, el regreso su mirada a su novia y a su hermano menor, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta al ver los ojos de su hermano; que este está dedicándole una mirada de miedo, mirándolo con sus largas orejas aplanadas, esto lo golpeo como un dardo; justo a la diana, es como si esto hubiera accionado un swich de gran compasión en su cabeza y entonces; destenso los músculos de su brazo, este también dejo de temblar, abrió su pata y tras hacerlo, junto sus patas delante de su ingle, se paró derecho y miro hacia el piso con tristeza y con sus orejas aplanadas, al mismo tiempo que jugaba nervioso y apenado con su dedos, adoptando; sumando todo, una postura de pena, tristeza y lamentación.

"…Yo…".-Dijo costándole hablar como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, levanto su mirada del piso y la posiciono sobre su hermanito y su novia, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ese esfuerzo fue en vano, ni siquiera un sonido emano de su hocico, entonces cerro su boca, volvió a bajar su mirada y entonces volteo a ver hacia un lado.-"…Lo siento…".-Dijo en doble sentido, en un sentido disculpándose por casi haber golpeado a su propio hermano menor y en otro sentido, disculpándose con los presentes; no por su comportamiento sino porque ya no puede soportar el estar en esa sala, internamente se encuentra roto.-"…Estaré en mi cuarto por si alguien me necesita…".-Dijo y sin más decir se encamino hacia su cuarto, cabizbajo y mirando hacia el piso con tristeza, avergonzado y decepcionado de sí mismo por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Tras eso y de unos segundos de un total silencio, todos los presentes decidieron dejar esto detrás o un lado y siguieron comiendo el poco aliento que les quedaba sobre sus platos, al poco tiempo y sin Zack opacando el ambiente ahí; iniciaron charlas saludables y positivas entre sí, lo cual continuo a lo largo del resto de la cena y hasta que los invitados se retiraran a sus hogares.

 **Más tarde, en casa de Julie y su madre Mary.**

"Ay cielo, enserio no entiendo por sigues soportándolo entonces".-Dijo Mary mirando a su hija, la cual se encuentra parada delante de un mueble de su habitación, mirando la superficie de madera barnizada del mismo; cabizbaja y con una mirada de tristeza sobre su rostro, acaba de contarle a su madre todo lo ocurrido esa noche durante la cena en la casa de los Wilde-Hopps.

"Tú sabes porque sigo soportándolo mama, yo enserio lo amo y sé que dentro de él; en alguna parte, se encuentra el Zack del que me enamore y estoy segura de haberlo visto hoy. Si sigo manteniéndome fuerte pero compasiva con él, tal vez logre hacer que vuelva a ser el que era antes".-Dijo Julie.

"¿Y si no es así cariño?".-Pregunto Mary con molestia y enojo, poniendo las bolas que se encuentran antes de sus muñecas formadas por sus huesos en su cintura y mirando a su hija.

Julie no dijo nada, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, simplemente bajo más la cabeza y se entristeció un poco más, no tenía una respuesta hacia esa interrogante. Mary se le quedo mirando enojada y molesta y con sus patas en su cadera por un par de segundos, entonces, al percatarse de la triste que esta su hija, bajo la mirada al piso con el enojo y molestia sobre ella, inhalo hondo por la nariz cerrando los ojos y luego dejo escapar un gran suspiro, relajando las expresiones de su cara y al abrir los ojos; los posiciono sobre su hija, dedicándole una mirada triste y convaleciente. Después de hacerlo camino hacia ella y colocándose detrás de ella, puso sus patas sobre sus hombros, los cuales comenzó a masajear suavemente buscando reconfortarla aunque sea un poco.

"Hija, cariño escucha, lo que estas tratando de hacer por Zack es algo verdaderamente grandioso, pero si él no quiere que lo ayuden; entonces tú no puedes forzarlo".-Dijo Mary, mirando a su hija con tristeza.

Esto hizo que Julie cerrara los ojos y dejara escapar un gran suspiro contenido dentro de ella.

"Lo sé, y eso es lo que me preocupa".-Dijo Julie, entonces giro su cuerpo hacia la derecha y camino un par de pasos, alejándose de las patas de su madre.-"Me preocupa el que no esté pidiendo ayuda, temo que pueda ser como es ahora por el resto de su vida".-Dijo y entonces sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Lo siento hija, pero es decisión de Zack; de él depende si quiere cambiar y volver a ser como era antes o no".-Dijo Mary con tristeza.-"Tu puedes tratar de impulsarlo para ayudarlo, pero eso es algo que solo el podrá realizar, no tú, ni yo, ni nadie más".-Dijo, posteriormente vio como los hombros de su hija se alzaban por un momento para después caer hacia su posición acostumbrada con respecto a la postura casual de ella, seguramente dejo escapar otro suspiro en el proceso y tras hacerlo, se dio media vuelta, encarando a su madre, la cual se encuentra a un metro de distancia de ella.

"Solo espero…ser capaz de eso".-Dijo mirando a su madre con tristeza, para luego mirar hacia abajo a la izquierda cabizbaja y una lagrima broto de su ojo izquierdo, la cual comenzó a correr y a deslizarse por su mejilla.

"Ojala hija, ojala".-Dijo su madre y miro hacia el piso con tristeza juntando sus patas delante de sí misma, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia del centro de su torso, y un par de segundos después levanto la mirada para volver a mirar a su hija.-"Y dime, ¿ya le dijiste sobre…ya sabes qué?".-Pregunto acercándose a su hija y mirando el vientre de su hija.

Julie se llevó una pata a su estómago y lo miro; ante lo dicho por su madre.

"No".-Dijo de manera rotunda mientras negaba con la cabeza.-"Y no tengo intenciones de decirle después de ver lo que casi hizo hoy".-Dijo volteando a ver hacia un lado con dolor en su mirada.-"Se volvería loco si se lo dijera".-Dijo, regresando a su madre y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"Sé que puede ser aterrador hablar con el de un tema tan delicado este siendo ahora como es, pero creo que lo mejor sería que se lo dijeras".-Dijo Mary, haciendo que su hija la mirara sorprendida.-"Ahora no claro, espera un poco para que se tranquilice de lo ocurrido hoy, pero enserio; es mejor que tú misma se lo digas, podría reaccionar todavía peor si llegara a averiguarlo por sí mismo y si eso pasa, no quiero imaginarme lo que podría llegar a hacerte, o peor, lo que le podría hacer al bebe".-Dijo con tristeza.

Julie desvió la mirada y se puso a meditar el asunto, su madre tiene razón, es mejor que ella misma se lo diga a Zack en persona.

"Si, tienes razón, lo hare, más tarde y cuando me sienta mejor para poder manejarlo".-Dijo, regresando su mirada a su madre.

"Bien. Ahora lo mejor será que descanses, tuviste un dia agitado hoy".-Dijo Mary.

"Si, tú lo dijiste".-Dijo Julie, empezando a sentir el peso del sueño sobre sus parpados, haciéndola bostezar.-"Me voy a dormir, buenas noches mama".-Dijo y camino hacia su cama.

"Buenas noches Cielo".-Dijo Mary y sin más decir salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

Tras desvestirse y volver a vestirse; esta vez con su pijama, Julie se recostó sobre su cama, su cubrió con las sabanas de esta y se quedó rápidamente dormida en un profundo sueño.

 **Aclaraciones y o explicaciones.**

 **Los okapis son una especie de mamífero, considerados los parientes más próximos a las jirafas y considerados como: "fósiles vivientes", debido al gran parentesco que tiene con los primeros jiráfidos (Jirafas con cuellos pequeños de acuerdo a las teorías de la ley del más fuerte y la evolución de Charles Darwin, que teoriza que así fueron las jirafas al comienzo de los tiempos en antaño). Recuerda por la forma de su cuerpo a una jirafa pequeña de patas y cuello muy cortos, aunque el manto del pelo es totalmente distinto, rojizo en todo el cuerpo salvo en patas y glúteos, donde es blanco con rayas negras, semejante a una cebra. Como las jirafas, tiene dos cuernos pequeños recubiertos de pelo en la cabeza sin utilidad aparente y una larga lengua prensil de color negro que usa para introducirse las hojas de arbustos y árboles bajos en la boca. La longitud de ésta es tal que puede limpiarse el interior de las orejas con su punta. El okapi está muy emparentado con las jirafas y con ellas comparte muchas adaptaciones morfológicas, aunque su cuerpo recuerde en realidad más al de un caballo.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando. Agradecería que lo hicieran con sus amigos y en Wattpad si es que cuentan con una cuenta en dicha página. Eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Aprovecho para pedir perdón por la tardanza, no es que estuviera ocupado; o bueno, si lo estuve al principio pues era finales de semestre y el trabajo académico se me acumulo un poco, me demore más en subir este capítulo pues tengo otros fics en los cuales estoy trabajando y además me sentía lo bastante inspirado para escribir muchas palabras al dia cuando tenía la oportunidad de trabajar en este fic. Les pido enserio perdón por la demora y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, así como yo espero no demorarme demasiado en el siguiente. Nos vemos, la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: La confesión.**

 **Alexfox:** Muchas gracias por tu review Alex, me alegra que te gusten mis fics y que estés disfrutando de este y concuerdo contigo, yo también me imagino a Adam y me parece muy tierno, me gustó mucho el diseño que le hice.

 **Mientras tanto, en el hogar de los Wilde-Hopps.**

Adam aún sigue despierto, está sentado en el lado derecho de su cama, delante de él se encuentra la puerta de la habitación; pero tiene puesta fija su mirada con total concentración en el cuadro que hay sobre el suelo justo debajo de él, un nuevo cuadro en el cual él está trabajando, esta vez no para dárselo alguien; no después de lo sucedido con Clara en la mañana, sino por puro gusto personal y también a manera de canalizar y dejar salir de una manera más positiva; las emociones, sentimientos, estrés y o presión que vivió hoy, algo bastante productivo para poder dormir sin sufrir pesadillas o sueños acosadores que pueden impedir el debido descanso reparador de una noche de sueño.

En eso, y sin darse cuenta debido su tremenda capacidad de concentración puesta en una de sus pasiones, concentración la cual es completamente capaz de abstraerlo por completo y sacarlo de la realidad; su madre abrió la puerta de su habitación para comprobar cómo se encuentra, Adam esta tan abstraído pintando su cuadro que ni siquiera sus orejas reaccionaron al oír el leve; casi imperceptible rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta, algo es seguro, hay que admirar su dedicación. Tras abrir la puerta, Judy miro hacia adentro de la habitación y se percató de que su pequeño hijo aún se encuentra despierto a estas horas de la noche.

"Adam ¿Qué haces despierto?, tu hora de dormir paso hace 20 minutos".-Dijo Judy parada al lado del umbral de la puerta y echando una mirada al reloj de pared colocado en el cuarto de Adam para ver la hora.

"Teo e aer i iuo".-Dijo Adam con la mirada puesta lo mejor posible sobre su cuadro, digo lo mejor posible pues sus traicioneros movimientos inconsciente tiritantes no se lo hacían fácil al decirle esto a su madre, su absorción en la dedicación de su pasión es tan colosal e incomprensible; que cuando está completamente solo, sin nadie que lo interrumpa o moleste, es capaz incluso de dejar de temblar por completo. Una de las máximas maravillas aun incomprensibles para aquellos que no saben de pintar o no practican algún arte.

"Cariño; sé que quieres terminar tu dibujo pero ya es hora de irse a la cama".-Dijo Judy aun parada al lado del umbral, con su pata derecha en su cintura y mirando a su hijo, con su otro brazo caído al lado de su costado.

Vio que Adam no la escucho, o tal vez lo hizo pero la ignoro por completo, lo que ocasiono que Judy entrara a la habitación y se detuviera justo delante de él; con los brazos cruzados, y una pizca de molestia en su mirada.

"Adam; no juegues con mi paciencia ¿de acuerdo?, es hora de irse a la cama".-Dijo la coneja policía, con un poco de molestia en su voz y una pizca de autoridad, la cual también sazonó con un tono maternal levemente cariñoso.

Adam cerro los ojos y movió sus orejas, indicando que la escucho claramente, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía como gelatina debido a los traicioneros movimientos ocasionados por su parálisis cerebral, estuvo así un par de segundos tal vez 3, entonces abrió los ojos y giro su cabeza para mirar directamente a su madre.

"Lo iento mama".-Dijo, disculpándose honestamente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de su hijo, Judy se relajó dejando escapar un gran suspiro y cerrando los ojos.

"Si".-Dijo sin saber exactamente que decir y giro su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha mirando hacia el piso, con una mirada que reflejaba y expresaba un poco de tristeza. Un par de segundos después volvió a cerrar los ojos, inhalo por la nariz, exhalo por la boca, giro su cabeza de regreso a su hijo, abrió los ojos, descruzo sus brazos, se inclinó hacia adelante, encorvando un poco su espalda, puso su pata derecha sobre su rodilla del mismo lado y la otra la puso; gentil y cariñosamente sobre la corona de la cabeza de su hijo, mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.-"Adam escucha, como todo cachorro sé que a veces no te gusta que te pidamos que nos obedezcas; y más si estás haciendo algo que amas como lo es pintar".-Dijo, esto hizo que Adam bajara la mirada al piso apenado, su mama tiene razón, eso es exactamente lo que él está sintiendo en estos momentos; pero como siempre, trata de tomárselo de la mejor manera.-"Pero créeme cuando te lo digo cariño; lo hacemos por tu bien y porque es lo correcto".-Dijo, haciendo que Adam subiera nuevamente su mirada para verla.-"Escucha, sé que aún falta mucho para eso, pero cuando tengas tu propia casa; ahí podrás hacer todo lo que tú quieras, ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo, terminando con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

Eso no fue muy reconfortante para Adam, ya que; como dijo su madre, aún falta mucho para eso, pero también como dije anteriormente, el siempre trata de tomárselo lo más positivamente posible, se mantuvo optimista desde su forma de pensar; creía firmemente que seguramente eso pasaría más rápido de lo que él se diera cuenta, así que bajo la mirada observando el piso y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Esto ocasiono que la sonrisa de Judy se volviera verdaderamente cálida y se ampliara un poco, ya que supo; debido los movimientos desvariados y dudosos de los ojos de su hijo, que él tuvo un breve dilema o conflicto interno y en su asentimiento de cabeza, si bien no fue enérgico y no vio tanto positivismo por parte de Adam, pudo ver lo suficiente de su optimismo para saber que lo que él dijo con ese asentimiento, fue honesto y sincero. Entonces, con la pata que tiene puesta sobre su cabeza, Judy comenzó a acariciar a su hijo, revolviendo y desalineando el pelaje de su corona en el proceso.

"Ese es mi hijo".-Lo felicitó, con una voz algo cargada de alegría mientras lo acariciaba.

Quito su otra pata de su rodilla, movió la que tenía sobre la corona de la cabeza de su hijo, pasando por su mejilla con la palma de su pata en un suave y cariñoso rose hasta llegar al lado izquierdo de su mentón, entre su mejilla y la parte central de su quijada; una conocida zona para poder producir cosquillas y coloco su otra pata sobre la cabeza de su hijo. Con esta última reanudo su tarea de revolver el pelaje de la cabeza y con la punta de su otra mano, comenzó a rascar suavemente el mentón de su hijo, esto ocasiono que su pequeño, cerrando los ojos, comenzara primeramente a reírse entre dientes para paulatinamente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, producto de las cosquillas de su madre, la cual abrió la boca manteniendo su sonrisa y comenzó a reír junto a su hijo sin dejar de torturarlo de aquella manera tan juguetona.

Adam se recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a retorcerse sin parar de reír, al mismo tiempo intentaba de cualquier manera posible; resistirse o evitar las cosquillas de su madre, pero debido a su parálisis cerebral, y su limitada y dificultosa capacidad de movimiento, Judy tiene toda la ventaja de poder torturarlo a base de cosquillas hasta que ella decida detenerse. Tras unos cuantos segundos más y de creer que ya tuvo suficiente, Judy finalmente dejo de torturar a su hijo, mientras este jadeaba y buscaba recuperar el aliento, Judy; tomándolo de los brazos un poco más abajo de sus hombros, lo recostó en la cama, tomo el pincel que él tiene sujetado entre el dedo gordo y el segundo más largo de su pie izquierdo, lo coloco en el mueble al lado de la cama de su hijo, tomo las sabanas de la cama de su hijo y lo arropo con las mismas, para luego darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente y mirarlo a los ojos con amor maternal.

"Buenas noches cariño".-Dijo ella.

"Uea noes maa".-Dijo Adam mirando a su madre con aquella acostumbrada sonrisa suya sobre su rostro, llena de carisma, optimismo y alegría.

Judy simplemente amplio un poco más su sonrisa como respuesta, enderezo su espalda y salió de la habitación. Justo después de que salió, Zack y Jenny entraron al cuarto también, con Zack yendo detrás de su hermanita con sus patas sobre sus omoplatos, guiándola por el cuarto hacia su cama para posteriormente arroparla en la cama para dormir.

"Por aquí hermanita".-Dijo Zack guiando a su hermanita por la habitación sin importarle el que ella no sea capaz de oírlo con una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa sobre su cara.

"Cuidao on mi dibuo".-Dijo Adam levantando un poco la cabeza de la cama y mirando hacia abajo a la derecha con una mirada ansiosa y preocupada sobre su cara, por temor a que un descuido de su hermano o su hermana arruine su futura nueva obra.

Zack miro hacia abajo y diviso el cuadro de su hermanito en el suelo y al ver que él y su hermana estaban bastante cerca de aquello reacciono rápidamente, tomo a su hermanita por los brazos; de la misma manera que Judy lo hizo con Adam cuando lo recostó en su cama, giro a su hermana hacia la derecha, indicándole con seguiría por esa dirección, cosa la cual Jenny hizo sin dudar y se alejaron del cuadro, quedando este a salvo, para luego guiarla directo hacia la cama y arroparla.

" _¿Se acostaron ya los niños Zanahorias?".-_ Escucho Adam preguntar a su padre desde el pasillo hablando con su amada coneja gris, haciendo que moviera las orejas y mirara hacia la puerta abierta del cuarto.

" _Adam ya está en la cama, y Zack está haciendo lo mismo con Jenny ahora".-_ Escucho responder a su madre, tras lo cual hubo silencio, posiblemente indicando que su padre no tenía más preguntas que hacer por el momento.

Luego de que Zack arropara a Jenny, le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente, apago las luces del cuarto y dejo a sus hermanos solos en la recamara para dejarlos dormir en paz, él se uniría más tarde a ellos, ya que; como le prometió a su madre, últimamente ha estado muy ocupado buscando un nuevo empleo. Luego de su hermano abandonara la habitación, Adam dejo caer su nuca sobre la almohada que tiene detrás y debajo de su cabeza mirando hacia el techo y tras acomodarse en la cama, cerró los ojos y pronto se quedó dormido.

 **Temprano, a la mañana siguiente.**

Adam ya se encuentra despierto, hoy había madrugado mucho más que de costumbre, tanto era así que el sol apenas estaba comenzando a colorear el nocturno cielo con sus colores cálidos del amanecer en el horizonte, Adam intento varias veces tras despertar volver a dormirse pero todos esos intentos fueron en vano, por más que lo intentaba no lograba volver a conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió quedarse despierto mirando el techo fija e intensamente, con una expresión monótona y neutra sobre su rostro sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus hermanos. Simplemente se quedó ahí, contemplando el entretecho en silencio por varios minutos pensando en algo incierto hasta que finalmente decidió levantarse de su cama, se quitó las sabanas de encima pateándolas varias veces con su pie más hábil, tras hacerlo; aun apoyándose de dicha extremidad la cual es la más usada por él y la más fiel según su percepción, se arrastró por la cama con su espalda a ras de esta como si fuera un gusano y se acercó a una de las orillas de la misma.

Se detuvo con su cabeza y su cuello asomándose por el lado izquierdo de la cama, tras hacerlo giro su cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro izquierdo con su cuerpo tiritando por esos incansables y molestos movimientos tiritantes de su cuerpo que no puede controlar, vio el duro piso mirando por encima de su hombro, una mirada asustada y preocupada se hizo presente sobre su cara y trago un poco saliva, él quiere bajar de su cama pero sabe que a falta de alguien que le ayude; solo hay una manera para que el por si solo pueda hacerlo. Volvió a tragar saliva una vez más, giro su cabeza mirando una vez más hacia el entretecho, cerró los ojos, inhalo y exhalo hondamente por la nariz y le imprimió más fuerza a la acción de cerrar sus parpados.

Ya preparado para lo que está a punto de pasar, empujo su cuerpo hacia adelante con la ayuda de su pie izquierdo y cayo directo hacia el piso, haciendo un ruido seco pero bastante sonoro debido al impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo, ya en el duro y frio suelo, Adam dibujo una expresión que dejaba completamente de manifiesto el dolor que está sintiendo en estos momentos, tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza y abrió completamente la boca en un intento de canalizar ese dolor para minimizarlo, al mismo tiempo que se retorcía tirado ahí. Espero a que el dolor pasara y una vez que este desapareció, miro hacia arriba haciendo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás para tener una mejor visión, fijo su mirada en uno de los pies de la cama de su hermano mayor y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia ella.

Una vez que se encontraba delante del pie de la misma a más o menos un metro de distancia, retrocedió un poco con la ayuda de su pie para evitar pegarse con la cabeza con el pie de la cama, una vez que lo hizo con la ayuda de su pie izquierdo giro 180 grados, quedando sus pies delante del pie de la cama y pateo un par de veces el pie de la cama para sacudirla lo más que podía y poder despertar a su hermano de su placentero sueno.

"Ack, dsierta".-Dijo Adam tras haber pateado el pie de la cama de su hermano, el escucho como respuesta, un gemido por parte de un adormilado Zack, el cual se movió en sueños y se afianzo más a las sabanas de su cama, rehusándose a despertar.

Al escuchar esto, Adam frunció el ceño un poco enojado y volvió a patear el pie de la cama de Zack unas cuantas veces con fuerza, ocasionando que esta se sacudiera un poco y vibrara a causa de dichos golpes, las vibraciones sacudieron a Zack, ocasionando que poco a poco empezara a despertarse y cuando se mente ya se puso suficiente activa se dio cuenta de las sacudidas de su cama; dio inmediatamente por hecho usando la lógica que alguien la debe estar moviendo, así que se quitó las sabanas de su pecho; descubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo y miro por el lado derecho de su cama, asomando su mirada desde el borde y en el suelo encontró a su hermano menor, el cual se dio cuenta de esto y por ende; dejo de patear la cama y miro a su hermano.

"Pero bueno ¿Qué te pasa Adam?".-Pregunto Zack confundido y algo molesto debido a la hora que lo despertó y con una voz ronca a causa de apenas haberse despertado.

"Arbón, o maea".-Respondió Adam mirando a su hermano mientras su cuerpecito temblaba a causa de sus movimientos corporales tiritantes.

"¿Carbón o madera?".-Pregunto Zack confundido.-"¿Para encender un fuego en la chimenea?".-Pregunto aun confundido, era la única explicación que se le ocurría, ya encender un fuego en la chimenea durante la noche; en especial las noches frías o noches de invierno, era una de las actividades que más ama y más le gustan a Adam realizar.

Adam asintió con su cabeza como respuesta a las preguntas de su hermano con una mirada de determinación y decisión sobre su cara.

"Ah, pero si ni siquiera ha amanecido Adam por todos los cielos".-Dijo Zack tras haber dejado escapar un quejido y haciendo un ademan hacia la ventana del cuarto para que Adam mirara la poca y leve luz que se está filtrando a través de las cortinas.-"Además, recuerda que ya no tenemos".-Dijo volteando hacia al otro lado, acostándose de nuevo sobre el colchón de su cama y cubriéndose con las sabanas de estas dispuesto a volverse a dormir.

Pero Adam no acepto eso, y nuevamente comenzó a patear el pie de la cama de su hermano una y otra vez mientras dejaba escapar sonidos de queja de su boca, armando un auténtico puchero y berrinche infantil. Las fuertes sacudidas de su cama le impidieron a Zack el poder volver a conciliar el sueño y harto de esto; queriendo ponerle fin de una vez, se quitó rápidamente, con desesperación y con algo de ímpetu las sabanas de su cama de encima de su cuerpo.

"¡Bueno; bueno, está bien, está bien!".-Dijo Zack sacando sus patas traseras por el lado izquierdo de su cama y poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a conseguir madera, leña o carbón para finalmente tranquilizar a su hermano, tiene algo en mente, pero necesitara ayuda para ello.

 **Más tarde.**

Son ya las 7 y media de la mañana, Adam y Zack fueron a despertar a Shane, a algún otro de sus hermanos y a un par de amigos de Adam a hurtadillas y escondidas de sus padres para poder conseguir la madera, leña o carbón que Adam quiere para una hoguera en la chimenea de su casa, él sabe que necesitara ayuda para esto pero desgraciadamente no tiene un buen plan en mente para lograr aquello, solo pensó en el posible número de individuos que necesitaría para esto; afortunadamente para él, su hermanito si tiene un plan; un muy buen plan, en mente.

Unos pocos minutos después de haberles dicho su plan, un camión cargado de carbón comenzó a pasar por una de las calles más cercanas de los lados del vecindario donde viven Adam y sus amigos, en eso, uno de los amigos de Adam, un cuon alpino, se introdujo al asfalto llevando delante de él; a Adam en su carrito y lo dejo en medio de la calle, unos cuantos metros más adelante del camión. Esto forzó al camionero a detener el vehículo, cosa la cual el amigo cuon alpino de Adam aprovecho para hacerles gestos a Shane y a su hermano quienes aceptaron a ayudar con todo esto, ellos inmediatamente se adentraron al asfalto de la calle corriendo y se subieron a la parte trasera del camión con la intención de abrir el perno deslizable de la puerta trasera del mismo para tomar algo de la carga de carbón que está transportando.

"Seor, me an deado e medio e la arretea. ¿me aria e aor de llearme e uelta a a aera?".-Pregunto Adam a fin de distraerlo, aprovechándose de los buenos valores y modales morales del mamífero.

El camionero hizo lo que le pidió, no necesito entenderle a las palabras que Adam dijo; era lo más lógico para pudiera seguir su camino y continuar con su trabajo, momento el cual el amigo cuon alpino de Adam aprovecho para unirse a Shane y a su hermano menor, pero estando ya cerca de dejar a Adam devuelta en la acera; el conductor se dio cuenta de esto, así que se apresuró a dejar al cachorro inter-especie a salvo en la acera, lo cual hizo en cuestión de segundos, tras hacerlo se apresuró a la puerta abierta del lado del conductor de su camión, se subió a la misma sin adentrar su cuerpo a la cabina, estirando uno de sus brazos tomo un pequeño bate para usarlo a manera de ahuyentar a aquellos pequeños delincuentes de su camión, se bajó de un salto y se apresuró a llegar a la parte trasera de su camión.

Justo antes de que llegara a la parte trasera del vehículo; Shane, su hermano y su amigo fueron capaces de deslizar el perno de la puerta quitándole por ende el seguro de cierre de la misma, no pudieron hacer más pues el camionero estaba a punto de llegar con ellos; al darse cuenta de esto, Shane y el cuon se bajaron rápidamente de la parte trasera del camión de un salto y en cuanto al hermano de Shane, su hermano mayor tuvo que agarrarlo por la tela de su camisa que cubre su espalda y bajarlo de un fuerte jalón pues su hermano menor ni siquiera se percató de que el camionero y su llegaba. Shane, su hermano y su amigo retrocedieron unos 4 metros con una mirada de cierto temor sobre sus caras por la intimidante arma improvisada del caminero, tras llegar y pararse al lado de la puerta trasera del camión, el camionero le echo un vistazo; afortunadamente para Adam y sus amigos, este no se percató de que el perno se encuentra deslizado y por lo tanto, sería muy fácil que ahora la puerta se abriera, luego de mirar la puerta; el camionero miro a los 3 cachorros, los señaló con el extremo redondo de su bate mientras les decía algo; claras palabras que eran, en mitad advertencia y mitad amenaza, tras hacerlo golpeo un par de veces el metal con el cual está hecho la puerta de su camión, reafirmando y recalcando su advertencia y o amenaza, y tras hacerlo se alejó; yendo de regreso al asiento de conductor de su vehículo.

Una vez que regreso a este; encendió el motor y el camión partió, cosa la cual tenía planeado Adam desde un inicio haciéndolo sonreír, él sabía que incluso con aquella distracción por parte de él; no les daría a sus amigos tiempo suficiente para poder tomar el carbón necesario para hacer una o más fogatas en las chimeneas, por lo cual ideo otra cosa, la cual están a punto de ver al igual que sus amigos, quienes observaron fija y detenidamente como el camión se alejaba cada vez más sin nada ocurriera.

"Adam; tu plan no está funcionando".-Dijo Shane al ver esto sin apartar su mirada del camión.

"Soo epea".-Dijo Adam con confianza mirando a su amigo y manteniendo su sonrisa sobre su cara para luego dirigir su mirada al camión.

Este llego a una intersección de 3 calles con forma de Y, al llegar al final de la calle por cual estaba conduciendo, Adam y sus amigos vieron como giro su vehículo hacia la izquierda tomando la calle que se encuentra en esa dirección y la cual se encuentra empinada; graso error. Cuando el vehículo se acomodó por dicha calle, empezó a andar por esta y gano suficiente altura, la gravedad hizo todo el trabajo que hacía falta para completar el plan de Adam. Al no poder soportar el peso del todo el carbón que está cargando; y sin la ayuda del perno que usaba como seguro, la puerta del camión se abrió y gran parte de su cargamento termino regado por la calle, al ver esto, tanto Shane, como su hermano y su amigo dejaron escapar un fuerte grito de victoria cargado de alegría mientras hacían un ademan de bombeo para complementar su festejo y también añadido a todo esto, Shane tomo a su hermano menor de los brazos y lo sacudió enérgicamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos y continuaba gritando victoriosamente delante de su rostro, cosa la cual a su hermano no le importó pues se encuentra tan feliz como el en estos momentos.

Adam permaneciendo en el lugar en el que se encuentra en la acera, se unió al festejo de sus amigos, movió tan frenética y temblorosamente su cuerpo depositado sobre carrito lo mejor que le fue posible, esto basto para que su carrito vibrara y temblara como gelatina; si no estuviera bien construido se habría desarmado debido a todo este movimiento, y unido a todo este movimiento; el hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y manteniéndola así la movió hacia ambos lados como si negara con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y dejando escapar el mejor grito de victoria que pudo, el cual sonó mas bien como gemido emitido en voz alta.

Tras acabar de festejar, Shane y su hermano se acercaron apresuradamente hacia el carbón corriendo, el amigo de ellos y de Adam se acercó a este último y tirando del carrito de Adam; acerco al pequeño cachorro inter-especie al carbón junto con ellos, ellos no fueron los únicos en acercarse al carbón, casi al mismo tiempo que ellos; arribaron hacia todo el carbón regado por la calle varios mamíferos de las casas y hogares aledaños; quienes, sin perder tiempo, comenzó a rejuntar todo el carbón que pudieran cargar lo más rápido posible, incluso una marta que iba acompañada de una carriola y su cría se acercaron y se detuvieron delante de la piedra negra cubierta de ceniza negra, la marta tomo a su cría, la saco de la carriola, le pidió a una mamífera amiga suya que la acompañaba que la sostuviera y comenzó a echar piedras de carbón sobre su carriola para llevarlas a casa. Ninguno de los presentes iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad para tomar todo el carbón que pudieran teniéndole ahí en bandeja de plata, varios de los vecinos del vecindario donde vive Adam tienen una posición socio-economía de clase media, media-baja o de plano baja, por lo que es normal que estén algo desesperados por ciertos víveres y artículos en particular; uno de ellos es precisamente el carbón.

Tras tomar todo el carbón que pudieron; el cual depositaron sobre el regazo de Adam aprovechando que se encuentra sentado sobre un carrito con forma de carreta, y también de usar el extremo de la parte delantera de sus camisas como bolsas de canguro para cargar el carbón, Adam y sus amigos se retiraron rápidamente del lugar, con el carbón depositado sobre el regazo de Adam, el cual cubrieron con una frazada y con Shane tirando del carrito de Adam. Los 4 cachorros varones llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Adam, el pelaje de su cara, patas y brazos tienen manchas de color negro producto del carbón, fueron tan inocentes, ingenuos e impetuosos que no les ocurrió lavarse primero para que no sospecharan, entonces el amigo cuon alpino de Adam; tras intercambiar una breve mirada de alegría con sonrisas sobre sus caras con sus amigos, volteo a ver a la puerta y toco a esta un par de veces.

En cuestión de segundos, Judy abrió la puerta de su casa y abrió los ojos al ver las manchas negras de ceniza sobre el rostro de su hijo.

"Dulces galletas con queso, Adam ¿Qué te paso?".-Pregunto Judy al verlo, parada debajo del margen de la puerta.

"No se preocupe señora Hopps; él se está bien, mire traemos carbón".-Dijo el amigo cuon de Adam por él y quito la frazada de encima de Adam, revelando las piedras de color negro que descansan sobre su regazo.

"Sé muy bien de dónde sacaron ese carbón".-Dijo Judy formando una expresión mixta de molestia, enojo e indignación sobre su cara mientras entrecerraba sus ojos para fortalecer los sentimientos de su actual expresión.-"Debería darles vergüenza niños, robando, ¿es esto lo que quieren con sus vidas cuando sean mayores?, ¿Qué dirían sus padres y sus familiares si se enteraran?".-Dijo mirando a los amigos de Adam para acabar depositando la mirada y fulminando un poco con la misma a su hijo.-"Y estoy especialmente avergonzada y decepcionada de ti, Adam Wilde Hopps".-Dijo, haciendo que su hijo abriera los ojos y dibujara una pequeña para clara expresión de miedo sobre su rostro.

"No; espere señora Hopps, él no quería hacerlo, nosotros lo convencimos".-Dijo Shane con una cara de preocupación, mintiendo e inventando una excusa para proteger a su amigo.

"Si es cierto, él no quería, él tenía miedo de hacerlo".-Dijo el amigo cuon de Adam, señalando con su pata derecha y mirando a la coneja, como quito su pata izquierda de la improvisada bolsa que hizo con el extremo de su camisa esto ocasiono que unas 3 piedras de carbón cayeran al piso, pero esto poco le importo.

"No e ierto".-Dijo Adam, dibujando una expresión de molestia sobre su rostro y volteando a ver a su amigo, ocasionando que este y los 2 hermanos Ocelinès depositaran su mirada sobre él. El generalmente hubiera agradecido que trataran de defenderlo pero esta vez su orgullo se lo impidió, pues no tolera que roben o intenten robarle la autoría de algo que el mismo formulo y creo; y también le molesta sobremanera que lo llamen miedoso o cobarde, él es tan valiente como su madre.

"Niños por favor no traten de excusarse, agradezcan que esta es la primera vez que hacen algo como esto y por lo tanto no le diré a sus padres lo que hicieron, pero están muy equivocados si creen que me hare de la vista gorda una segunda vez solo porque son niños".-Dijo Judy con una expresión de molestia y enojo sobre cara, intercalando su mirada entre los 3 amigos varones de su hijo, su advertencia; seria y honesta, ocasiono una sensación funesta en los 3 cachorros, quienes no pudieron evitar sentirse mal y simplemente miraron hacia otro lado, con miradas de tristeza o decepción sobre sus caras. Para que luego Judy depositara su mirada sobre su hijo, pusiera sus patas sobre los bordes de su carrito, encorvara su espalda y se inclinara hacia adelante, quedando su cara a menos de un metro de distancia de la suya.-"Y en cuanto a ti jovencito; sabes muy bien que robar es un crimen, y no creas que podrás salirte siempre con la tuya y evitar la cárcel por ser mi hijo, créeme que la próxima te llevare a la comisaria por lo que hiciste o te daré un castigo ejemplar para que aprendas que esto no es correcto".-Dijo, con la misma molestia, enojo, seriedad y autoridad de antes.

Las palabras de su madre; que Adam pudo ver en los ojos molestos y enojados de su madre, eran completamente honestas, le hicieron abrir los ojos y mirarla directamente hacia los de ella, con las orejas aplanadas y sintiendo una verdadera y autentica sensación de temor, ya que Judy acaba de darle un regaño ejemplar ahí mismo, de esos sacan a los jóvenes de su inmadurez y constante pensamiento de inmortalidad e invulnerabilidad; para después sentirte como si fueras una mosca atrapada en una telaraña y teniendo delante de ti al mortífero y hambriento arácnido. Tras esto, Judy enderezo su espalda, alejo su rostro del de su hijo y quito sus patas de los bordes de su carrito sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"Como dije antes; tienes suerte de que esta haya sido tu primera vez, pero escúchame; y escúchame bien, por ningún motivo en el mundo este carbón entrara en esta casa".-Dijo Judy con seriedad y firmeza, pero una firmeza con cierta suavidad; pues está esforzándose por no ser demasiada brusca y dura con su propio hijo.

Tras decir eso, ella se dio media vuelta y entro su casa, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, Adam miro por un segundo las piedras de carbón en su regazo y luego regreso su mirada hacia al frente, pudo alcanzar a ver como su madre le dedica una última, rápida y breve mirada algo rencorosa; seguramente por lo que hizo el dia de hoy, para después ver como cerraba la puerta y por medio su poderosa capacidad auditiva, escuchar como cerraba la puerta con seguro, seguramente para evitar que intentara entrar con aquellas piedras que él y sus amigos hurtaron, haciendo que bajara la mirada con una expresión de tristeza y aplanara sus largas orejas contra su cabeza.

 **Más tarde.**

Ya es de noche, Adam finalmente se encuentra dentro de su casa, recostado sobre el piso cerca de la chimenea y con su espalda recargada contra una pared; tal como le gusta, dentro de dicha chimenea hay una pequeña fogata hecha con carbón, la cual sigue viva hasta el momento, Adam no se encuentra solo en la sala de estar, también está su hermana, la cual se encuentra bajando por toda la sala a ciegas con sus brazos extendidos hacia adelante para usar como único medio de orientación, su padre está sentado en un sillón individual con el descansa-pies extendido, sus patas traseras depositadas sobre este, teniendo un celular inteligente entre sus patas delanteras y mirando este, completamente absorto en la web y en las demás cosas de la nueva era digital y de la informática, cada vez que se percataba de que su hija estaba muy cerca de la fogata de la chimenea, el rápida; casi inmediatamente salía de su trance absorto por su celular y la alejaba, para evitar que sufriera alguna quemadura.

Judy en cambio, se encuentra en la cocina de la casa; limpiando los vasos, platos, ollas y demás objetos o material de cocina que se encuentren sucios del almuerzo o la cena, dicha actividad está haciéndola con una cara monótona y neutra, pero que en sus ojos; se puede apreciar la molestia, en eso; Zack salió de la cocina, secándose las patas con un trapo y miro a su hermano menor.

"Oye hermanito".-Dijo Zack, haciendo que Adam aterrizara su mirada sobre el joven adulto zorro.-"Aun estas sucio, ¿quieres que te limpie?".-Dijo, lo cual es totalmente cierto; el pelaje del rostro de Adam aún tiene las manchas de hollín que le quedaron cuando él y sus amigos robaron el carbón que ahora están usando en la fogata que se encuentra al lado de él.

"No acias, oy ien".-Dijo Adam después de un par de segundos de silencio.

Su hermano se le quedo viendo con una mirada neutra, natural, tranquila, relajada y pasiva, y le respondió a su hermano asintiendo con la cabeza; para luego dejar el trapo con el que se secó las patas sobre la mesa, acercarse al sofá y tomar asiento en este, lo más cerca posible de la fogata, para reunirse con su padre adoptivo y su hermano menor.

"Zanahorias".-Dijo Nick en voz alta, apartando su mirada de su teléfono y mirando en dirección a la cocina.-"¿Por qué no te nos unes?, anda; ven y siéntate junto al fuego".-Dijo, con su acostumbrada actitud tranquila, relajada y carismática.

Si bien escucho cada palabra que dijo; ella lo ignoro por completo, está molesta con él, ya que; tan pronto llego a casa después del trabajo, el dejo entrar a Adam a casa, cosa la cual no le agrado nada pues lo dejo afuera todo el dia como castigo por robado; y si eso no fuera bastante para ella, Nick lo dejo entrar con todo y el carbón que hurto, para Judy, el que Nick le permitiera a Adam entrar a casa como si nada hubiera pasado, le hacía pensar que él estaba fomentando el hecho de que él le robara, desde que llego; Judy no le ha dirigido una palabra a su esposo, esperando que le dejara claro mediante su silencio; lo molesta y resentida que se encuentra con él en estos momentos, pero Nick no se tomó esto con seriedad y como si fuera la gran cosa, está tomándoselo muy a la ligera, como nadie estuviera pasando entre ellos. Al ver que su esposa no hizo ni dijo nada, Nick simplemente se encogió de hombros y regreso su atención al teléfono inteligente que tiene en sus patas.

El ambiente estuvo en un cómodo, placentero y llevadero silencio por unos cuantos segundos hasta que de repente; Adam, con su poderosa capacidad auditiva, escucho el característico ruido del aluminio, diferente al del acero o cualquier otro metal cayendo sobre el piso o algo de parecida dureza, como si hubiera escuchado como una lata cayó al piso, sus orejas se levantaron y como radares; se giraron en la dirección por la cual escucharon que provino el sonido, posteriormente a estas se le unieron la mirada del pequeño cachorro inter-especie, descubriendo que fue lo que ocasiono el ruido. Dentro de las llamas de la fogata, se encuentra el recipiente con cierto parentesco a una cantimplora de licor, en el cual su madre está guardando, recolectando y ahorrando el dinero que necesitan para poder comprar la silla de ruedas de Adam, cuyos colores de este objeto; el tinto claro y el dorado, comenzaron lentamente a cambiarse por negro, ya que el fuego está comenzando a calcinar y chamuscar su exterior.

Esto ocasiono que Adam abriera sus ojos como platos y repentinamente comenzara a sentirse angustiado y preocupado, sabe lo mucho que su madre se ha esforzado para reunir todo ese dinero y en estos momentos; su mayor temor, es que todo este se pierda a causa de aquel fuego. Sin perder tiempo y sin rodeos, comenzó a moverse frenética y temblorosamente como gelatina en un terremoto, esta vez él está haciendo esto intencionalmente no es su parálisis cerebral y junto a esto, comenzó a emitir gemidos como si fuera un retrasado mental; cosa la cual desde luego no es así, abriendo la boca, con el fin de tratar de decirle a alguien, quien sea, lo que está ocurriendo en las llamas de la fogata.

Zack se dio cuenta de la agitación de su hermano menor y abrió los ojos un poco preocupado.

"Mama".-Dijo volteando a ver a la cocina en voz alta para que lo oyera.-"Algo le pasa a Adam".-Dijo y regreso la mirada a su hermano.

Al escuchar esto y sabiendo que Zack no es tan bromista como su padre adoptivo, Judy salió de la cocina y se le acerco a su hijo adoptivo.

"¿Qué le pasa?".-Pregunto Judy con cortesía mirando por un momento a su hijo para luego centrar su atención en su pequeño hijo biológico.

"No lo sé".-Dijo Zack negando con la cabeza y mirando a su hermano con atención, intentando descifrar que está queriendo decir, con su espalda un poco encorvada y su pata derecha puesta encima de su rodilla derecha.

Judy al ver lo agitado y angustiado que estaba Adam empezó a preocuparse, así que se le acerco, se arrodillo delante de el para estar más a la altura de su rostro y estando su rostro a menos de un metro de distancia del suyo, lo miro a los ojos con una preocupación cariñosa; justo como sabe hacerlo una madre.

"¿Adam que tienes?".-Le pregunto con dulzura y cariño, pero con una pizca de preocupación en su voz.

Adam hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y la movió un poco a ambos lados como si negara la cabeza haciendo unos pocos movimientos algo erráticos, sintiendo contorsiones en su cuerpo ocasionadas por los movimientos tiritantes incontrolables de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, con una expresión facial que delataba una pequeñísima pizca de dolor en su ser; ocasionado por la tensión en algunos de los músculos de su cuerpo, y respondió a la pregunta de su madre.

"U…o".-Intento decir, ocasionando que su madre dibujara una expresión de total confusión sobre su rostro sin dejar de mirarlo y acercara su cara un par de centímetros más hacia él para intentar escucharlo mejor, Adam se encuentra tan exaltado que no pudo formar las suficiente palabras en su oración y por lo tanto; ni siquiera su madre, quien es la qué mejor entiende su limitada lengua, fue capaz de entenderle. Adam se dio cuenta de esto y mirando hacia adelante, intento decirlo nuevamente con mas claridad.-"En…e uego".-Dijo.

Judy esta vez logro comprenderle mucho mejor, por lo que volteo a ver a la fogata de la chimenea y lo que vio dentro de las llamas de esta, la hizo abrir los ojos por la impresión, el impacto y la sorpresa.

"¡Dulces galletas con queso!".-Dijo sorprendida, y sin perder tiempo ni respingar, se acercó a dicha fogata.

Era tanta su urgencia de salvar el dinero almacenado dentro que se detuvo ni siquiera medio segundo a pensar en algo, sin dudar; metió la pata derecha dentro de las llamas e intento sacar el contenedor con parentesco a una cantimplora de licor, pero su pata solo duro un segundo dentro de las mismas, ya que la alta e intensa temperatura; combinada a la sensación de su piel quemándose, la hizo alejar inmediatamente su pata de las llamas, pero no todo fue en vano, pues en el segundo que la tuvo dentro; con velocidad, logro mover aunque sea un poco aquel contenedor. Nick y Zack se dieron cuenta de esto, haciendo que abriera los ojos sorprendidos al ver lo que hizo Judy e inmediatamente se pusieran de pie con miradas de preocupación mezcladas con su sorpresa sobre sus rostros, mientras Nick dejaba a un lado su teléfono, Judy cerro los dedos de su pata lastimada por la llamas y ahogo en su garganta; cerrando los ojos, un quejido de dolor, inmediatamente después de eso reunió su valor y su coraje, y una pequeña pero firme expresión de determinación se hizo presente sobre su rostro.

Fijo su atención en las llamas de la fogata y nuevamente sin dudar, volvió a meter su pata herida dentro de esta, Nick miro incrédulo y perplejo los actos de su esposa, las cuales no tardo en deducir que se debían para tratar de salvar lo que sea que cayó en el fuego, sorprendiéndole todavía más que Judy se arriesgue de semejante manera solo por algo como eso.

"¡¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo?!".-Pregunto Nick muy sorprendido, es tanta su sorpresa y su perplejidad que no se le ocurrió tomar el antebrazo de su esposa y sacar su pata de las llamas por medio de un tirón.

Judy logro en 3 segundos sacar rápidamente aquel contenedor del fuego, primeramente duro de nuevas un solo segundo con su pata dentro de las llamas, el siguiente segundo posterior saco su pata de las llamas para procesar y soportar de mejor manera el dolor y en el último segundo volvió a introducir su pata dentro del fuego y con suma rapidez; para ya no tener que soportar más semejante ardor y dolor, logro tomar el contenedor dentro de las llamas y rápidamente lo dejo justo a la izquierda del agujero cuadrado de la chimenea, parado verticalmente sobre su base.

"Zack; trae agua, de prisa".-Le dijo Nick a su hijo con preocupación por su esposa y haciendo un ademan de indicación hacia la cocina.

Zack asintió con la cabeza y sin perder tiempo; se dio media vuelta y fue hacia la cocina, Judy miro a la parte de la chimenea que hace como pequeña estantería que se encuentra justo arriba del hueco con forma cuadrada de la misma y vio un florero transparente hecho de vidrio con alcatraces, margaritas y agua en él, tras esto; se paró de puntas y estiro su brazo izquierdo para alcanzarlo, lo cual logro y una vez en su pata, vertió el agua del mismo sobre el contenedor que rescato de las llamas, tan pronto el conocido compuesto químico llamado H2O hizo contacto con aquel contenedor, varias y pequeñas nubes de vapor caliente se hicieron presentes sobre su superficie, debido al contacto del agua a temperatura ambiente con su superficie, la cual se encuentra a altura temperatura por los segundos que estuvo dentro del fuego, tiempo el cual fue suficiente para dejar ambas caras y una pequeña parte de su base chamuscadas.

"Pero bueno Zanahorias ¿Qué te has vuelto loca?".-Pregunto Nick algo molesto y enojado porque se haya lastimado a si misma por aquel objeto. De hecho Judy tuvo suerte de que el pelaje de su pata no se haya prendido en llamas por lo que hizo, afortunadamente lo único que se llevó como recuerdo de eso, fueran algunas quemaduras de poca gravedad de primer grado.

Judy ignoro por completo la pregunta de su esposo ya que aún está lidiando con el dolor de sus quemaduras, miro hacia arriba sujetando su pata herida con su otra pata sana, desde la parte que separa a su muñeca de su antebrazo, dejo escapar un pequeño siseo de dolor y movió los dedos con algo de dificultad para comprobar bajo su propio criterio cuan grave se encuentra, los movió como si los estuviera abriendo y cerrando a medias; no los cerraba por completo pues sabe que haría presión en la palma de su pata y podría sufrir más dolor, tras eso trago saliva en su procesamiento de soportar el dolor y sin decir una palabra; giro hacia su derecha y se encamino hacia la cocina.

Dentro de la misma, Zack coloco un balde en el fregadero de la cocina, justo debajo de la boquilla del agua y estiro su brazo hacia la llave de la misma para abrirla, pero antes de que lo hiciera, miro a su izquierda y vio cómo su madre entro a la cocina, encaminándose hacia el fregadero, por lo que inmediatamente retrajo su brazo de regreso hacia sí mismo y se movió, apartándose un par de metros del fregadero para darle espacio a su madre. Judy llego hasta el fregadero, rápido quito el balde que su puso su hijo adoptivo sobre el mismo con su pata sana, coloco su pata herida medio metro debajo de la boquilla del agua, estiro su mano sana hacia la llave de apertura de la misma y la giro, cuando el agua hizo contacto con su pata; ella dejo escapar un bajo y pequeño gruñido de dolor que fue reemplazado después por un siseo, también de dolor, el agua a temperatura ambiente; pero que la causo sensación de frialdad sobre su pata herida intensifico su dolor por 3, 4 o 5 segundos, para posteriormente; ser sustituidos por un suspiro de alivio que la coneja dejo escapar de su boca y el cual acompaño, con una expresión también de alivio sobre su rostro, todo esto fue visto por Zack, el cual se encuentra a su derecha y logro vio cómo su madre adoptiva disfrutaba la sensación del agua; ayudándola contra el dolor de sus quemaduras y con estas mismas.

Tras haber visto que Judy se marchó hacia la cocina, Nick volteo a ver el objeto que ella rescato de las llamas, no necesita ser un genio para saber que dentro de aquella cosa con aspecto de cantimplora de licor debe de haber algo muy importante para Judy, no hubiera intentado rescatarlo de las llamas de la fogata como lo hizo si no fuera así; esto pico su curiosidad lo suficiente para volverse un entrometido y saber que hay dentro de dicho contenedor. Nick miro por un momento hacia la cocina para ver si Judy está regresando; no fue así, entonces miro ahora ese contenedor que Judy dejo al lado de la fogata, se agacho e intento tomarlo, pero aún se encuentra caliente, esto ocasiono que el dejara escapar un siseo de dolor y alejara inmediatamente su pata del objeto, se tomó un par de segundos para procesar el dolor y lo volvió intentar.

Adam miro con temor en su mirada lo que está haciendo su padre, le asusta el hecho de que si abre el contenedor y ve lo que hay dentro de este; su reacción pueda ser negativa y o algo aterrante y pueda meterlo en problemas, pero no dijo ni hizo nada para tratar de evitarlo y no hay mucho que pueda hacer, debido a los impedimentos con los que vive dia a dia por su parálisis cerebral. Con tanteo rápido Nick comprobó si aquel contenedor que tiene delante de él sigue caliente, ese aun es el caso pero con esa tanteo el comprobó que tras ese primer e intenso primer intento por tomarlo que tuvo, seguramente su pata podrá resistir sostenerlo y tomarlo ahora, y de hecho así fue; una vez que tomo ese recipiente entre sus patas, lo miro e inspecciono detenidamente pues al ser la primera vez que lo ve quiere tratar de familiarizarse un poco con él, buscando el lugar por el que sea que se abre. Tras estar mirando dicho contenedor por varios segundos, Nick intuyo y también fue lo único que se le ocurrió, que ese contenedor que tiene en sus patas debe ser algo bastante parecido a un frasco por lo que; por obvias razones, debe de abrirse por la parte superior del mismo.

Nick coloco su pata izquierda sobre la parte posterior del contenedor, lo sujeto con fuerza haciendo presión y algo de esfuerzo con las yemas de sus dedos, lo tomo con fuerza cerca de su base con su otra pata para apoyarse y tras tirar un poco; haciendo también un poco de esfuerzo, logro retirar la tapa color dorada de dicho contenedor, teniendo libre acceso para mirar el contenido que se encuentra dentro, haciendo que Adam se le quedara mirando a su padre con interés y con la misma expresión de temor que había formado sobre su rostro anteriormente.

Al ver el contenido de aquel recipiente, Nick entrecerró los ojos y formo una expresión de intriga sobre su rostro.

"¿Qué?, ¿pero qué es esto?".-Dijo mirando dentro de aquel objeto con muchísimo parentesco con una cantimplora de licor, tras hacerlo aparto su mirada del mismo y miro hacia adelante; a la entrada que conduce a la cocina, de la cual salió su esposa, quien tiene su pata herida levantada hacia arriba; desde su codo hasta la mano y el resto de su brazo en diagonal, como si fuera la forma de una escuadra, con su pata aun empapada por el agua y tratando de no moverla para nada para que no le cause dolor, siendo seguida detrás por su hijo adoptivo.

Ella camino hacia el zorro rojo y se detuvo delante de él.

"Zanahorias, ¿Qué es esto?".-Pregunto mostrándole el interior del recipiente que tiene en una de sus patas.

"El dinero para la silla de ruedas de Adam".-Respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Nick abriendo los ojos sorprendido y volvió a mirar dentro del objeto.

"Llevo varios meses reuniéndolo y ahorrándolo".-Dijo Judy sin quitar su mirada de su esposo.

Nick, por medio de la vista conto mentalmente la cantidad aproximada de dinero que se encuentra dentro de aquel recipiente y tras hacerlo, volvió a mirar a su esposa, aun sorprendido.

"Por todos los cielos, aquí debe de haber al menos 100 animadólares".-Dijo mirando a su esposa y regresando su mirada al interior de recipiente.

"137 con 65 centavos para ser exactos".-Dijo Judy, haciendo que su esposo volviera a mirarla, atónito.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto.-"¿Quieres decir que has estado ocultando y ahorrando todo este dinero todo este tiempo dentro de la chimenea?".-Pregunto algo perplejo.

"Lo hice por una muy buena razón tonto zorro".-Dijo Judy algo molesta y mirando a su esposo de igual manera, para después voltear a ver a su pequeño hijo biológico, haciendo un gesto a que Nick hiciera lo mismo.

El entiendo su gesto y volteo a ver a su pequeño hijo, el cual lo miro a los ojos con aquella mirada y expresión facial de temor, asustado de que fuera a gritarle, lo regañara, lo castigara o algo por el estilo, tras haberlo visto; la duda mino e invadió a Nick, el intercalo varias veces su mirada entre su hijo, su esposa y el recipiente con dinero que tiene en las patas con sus orejas un poco aplanadas y los ojos abiertos, intentaba; siquiera, pensar en algo que decirle a su esposa, pero su mente se puso completamente en blanco, el; siendo un padre que enserio ama a su hijo, no se atreve a decirle que no a algo tan importante que incluso podría cambiar o ayudarlo en la vida, en especial a alguien con su condición especial, por lo que no supo que decirle a su esposa, el asunto y la conversación llegaron hasta ahí, siendo terminada abruptamente y con un silencio tenso, pero el silencio de Nick lo dijo todo.

 **Unos días después.**

Zack, Adam, Jenny y Nick se encuentran en la sala de estar de la casa, Nick está sentado en el sillón individual de la sala; teniendo un merecido descanso tras haberse ocupado del aseo de la casa, esta vez a Judy le toco ir a trabajar por lo que él tuvo que ocuparse de las tareas del hogar, tal como habían acordado tras haber tenido a Adam, Jenny está vagando alrededor de toda la sala a ciegas tal y como acostumbra a hacerlo, mientras tanto; Adam y Zack se encuentran en el sofá, el cachorro se encuentra sentado en el regazo de su hermano y este lo está "torturando" a base de unas interminables cosquillas que le está dando justo en su vientre, una de las zonas más sensibles a este tipo de caricias de diversión y risa. Adam está riendo con la boca cerrada mientras se retuerce, intentando liberarse de las tortuosas caricias de su hermano mayor, pero le sería algo sumamente difícil de lograr o casi imposible; debido a las limitaciones de movimiento con las que tiene que vivir dia tras dia debido a su condición, y Zack riendo con él a carcajadas y con la boca abierta, Nick dirigió su mirada hacia sus hijos, dibujo una sonrisa sobre su cara con su acostumbrada mirada tranquila y relajada, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa entre dientes al ver lo mucho que sus 2 hijos se están divirtiendo, entonces; la puerta principal de la casa se abrió, Nick vio que quien hizo esto fue su esposa, quien se adentró en la casa, siendo seguida detrás por Julie; la novia de Zack y su madre Mary, esto ocasiono que Nick abriera los ojos sorprendido y su puso de pie.

"Hola a todos".-Dijo Judy una vez que entro a la sala de estar, la última de las 3 hembras en entrar cerró la puerta tras ellas, esta hembra fue Mary.

Zack Y Adam voltearon a ver a su madre sin que el zorro de mayor edad dejara de hacerle cosquillas a su hermanito, al ver que Judy se percató de esto y esperando que lo interpretara como su bienvenida, Zack regreso su atención hacia su hermano y siguió haciéndole cosquillas sin ninguna intención de detenerse hasta que el quisiera o su hermano se rindiera, pero esto es difícil de lograr; pues Adam es tan terco como su madre lo es en ocasiones y es muy difícil hacer que se rinda.

Tras ponerse de pie; Nick se acercó a su esposa y una vez a su lado, puso una de sus patas sobre su hombro, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo.

"¿Ya es hora?".-Le susurró al oído, en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que Judy pudiera escucharlo por encima del ruido ocasionado por las risas de Zack y Adam; las cuales por suerte, y ella agradece eso, no le permitió a su hijo mayor escuchar lo que dijo.

Julie hablo con ellos 2 en privado en una ocasión en la que Zack no estaba en casa buscando un empleo para hablar con ellos sobre su embarazo y pidiendo su ayuda; como le dijo a su madre en casa, desde México; Zack es un mamífero que enoja, molesta e irrita con mucha facilidad, y además adquirió un temperamento agresivo y aterrante por lo que no es de extrañar que le pidiera a Nick y a Judy su ayuda, o mínimo su apoyo como suegros técnicos a la hora de decirle a Zack sobre esto. Ellos en un principio se sorprendieron por el hecho de que ella les revelara sobre su embarazo con Zack, pero aceptaron ayudarla o apoyarla sin ninguna condición, ya que la quieren y es parte de la familia oficialmente gracias a esa noticia que ella les dio.

"Así es Nick".-Dijo Judy mirando a su esposo, volteo a ver a sus hijos; concentrando su atención especialmente en su hijo mayor adoptivo, inhalo hondo cerrando los ojos y luego exhalo para tratar de calmar cualquier rastro o pizca de ansiedad que pueda haber sobre su cuerpo y tras hacerlo, camino hacia ellos.

Nick aprovecho esto para acercarse a Julie, poner su pata sobre su hombro, mirarla a los ojos con una mirada compasión y pesar; como si le estuviera deseando suerte o algo por el estilo y trato de reconfortarla; frotando su hombro con la yema de su pulgar y el resto de sus dedos.

Judy se paró justo delante de sus 2 hijos y con las patas cruzadas delante de su cintura, y mirándolos con una mirada natural y neutra sobre su rostro; se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de sus 2 hijos, quienes detuvieron su divertido juego para mirar a su madre con sonrisas sobre sus caras, debido a la alegría y felicidad que aún está circulando por sus cuerpos.

"Zack".-Dijo Judy mirándolo, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mirando hacia el piso con un brillo de tristeza sobre su cara y tras hacerlo, volvió a levantar su mirada y a posicionarla sobre su hijo mayor adoptivo.-"Julie, Mary y yo necesitamos hablar contigo, es sobre algo importante".-Dijo y ahora miro a su pequeño hijo biológico.-"Adam; tu padre te llevara a ti y tu hermana a su habitación, por favor haz todo lo que él te diga y escuches lo que escuches; no intentes salir de tu cuarto ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo.

Su hijo más pequeño simplemente se le quedo viendo con una mirada y un rostro inexpresivo, como si no entendiera lo que está ocurriendo y así es, Judy se dio cuenta esto pero aparte de que no cuenta con tiempo para explicarle lo que está pasando, ella cree que es mejor que no lo sepa, así que volteo a ver a su esposo.

"Nick; por favor".-Dijo mirándolo.

El asintió con la cabeza y se acercó hacia sus 2 hijos.

"Vamos Adam".-Dijo tomando a su hijo en sus brazos luego de que Zack lo soltara, primero por lo cargo como si fuera un bebe de gran tamaño y luego se lo puso sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas, cosa la cual a Adam no le molesta, de hecho es una de las mejores maneras de ser llevado por su padre según su opinión.-"Anda campeón, dejemos que tu madre y sus amigas hablen con tu hermano".-Dijo Nick cargando a su hijo sobre su hombro y llevándolo hacia su habitación.

Cuando paso al lado de su pequeña hija, Nick llamo su atención tocándola gentilmente en su hombro, esto hizo que Jenny se detuviera, bajara sus brazos y girara su cabeza en la dirección donde sintió aquel toque, sin importarle que no pueda percibirla debido a su ceguera; Nick dibujo una sonrisa carismática, alegra y cariñosa sobre su rostro mientras la veía, movió y coloco la pata con la que la toco hasta el omoplato derecho de la pequeña; indicándole que va a guiarla hacia algún sitio, y tras esto; cargando a su hijo y guiando a su hija, los 3 mamíferos se encaminaron hacia la recamara de los cachorros.\

Mientras se alejaban, Zack giro su cabeza y coloco su mirada sobre la novia de su hermano, en el rostro de Julie; el vio escrito la preocupación, temor y angustia que está sintiendo en estos momentos, sentimientos que fueron reputados por la posición que su cuerpo tiene adoptado, sus brazos caídos al igual que su cola; punta de la cual está arrastrando por el suelo y sus patas juntas y entrelazadas delante de su cintura en un gesto tímido, a pesar de ser solo un cachorro él está muy consciente y sabe bastante bien; que lo que sea que está pasando, es algo muy serio. Julie miro hacia la derecha y se percató de que Adam está mirándola, pudo darse cuenta por la expresión de su cara; inexpresiva pero con connotaciones de sorpresa, que el pequeño está comenzando a sospechar de que lo que sea que estaba pasando; no deber ser algo bueno, Julie dibujo una sonrisa forzada sobre su rostro algo convincente y haciendo leve movimiento con su cabeza, como si la ladeara; intento decirle a Adam sin ninguno uso de la palabra solo con su lenguaje corporal, que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, no está segura si logro comprender lo que ella intento decir pues un segundo después, el, su hermana y su padre desaparecieron de vista al entrar la recamara de él y su hermana.

Una vez que esto ocurrió, Julie borro que ella sonrisa que dibujo de su rostro y ella, Mary y Judy se dirigieron a Zack, el cual está sentado en el sillón individual de la sala, con una expresión de severidad sobre su rostro; como si estuviera exigiendo con su expresión facial que le dijeran de una vez lo que está pasando, con su pata trasera izquierda encima de su otra pata; justo sobre su rodilla y con el codo de su brazo izquierdo apoyado sobre el brazo del sillón, con su pata medio cerrada en un puno y sus nudillos apoyados contra su mejilla izquierda. Con el ambiente volviéndose lenta y paulatinamente más sombrío y tenso, las tres mamíferos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, Julie en medio, su madre a su izquierda y Judy a su derecha, una vez que lo hicieron; las 3 miraron a Zack, quien esperaba con una paciencia que las perturbaba a todas, lo que van a decirle.

Judy se acomodó un poco el sofá, miro hacia abajo una expresión que daba señales melancólicas y con sus patas juntas y entrelazadas volvió a mirar a su hijo adoptivo, lista para romper aquel silencio.

"Zack".-Dijo Judy sin quitar su mirada de él, hubo un par de segundos de silencio con los cuales ella se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta y prosiguió.-"La señora Rules, Julie y yo hemos estado hablando con tu padre, y todos creemos que lo mejor para tu relación con Julie, sería que se casaran".-Dijo la coneja, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y alegrándose un poco; esperando que su hijo pueda ser comprensible al menos en esta ocasión, o aunque sea, un poco más de lo habitual. Está siendo muy sutil e indirecta, pues cuando Julie hablo con ella, Nick y su madre, todos acordaron que la mejor manera de decírselo, seria delante de él, y usando los 2 métodos más clásicos; el directo y el indirecto.

Zack abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar esto, el que su madre insinuara esto de una manera tan repentina y tratando de ser casual; comenzó a darle mala espina, pero no es tan testa-duro como parecer ser, no quiso lanzarse a conclusiones precipitadas, por lo que se contuvo y mantuvo la calma y decidió tratar de seguirle la corriente.

"Bueno eso…no sería una idea tan mala".-Dijo, intercalando constantemente su mirada entre su madre y su novia, ese comentario hizo sentir un poco aliviadas a las 3 mamíferos hembras; pues creen que está empezando a tomárselo bien.-"¿Para cuando tienes pensado que organicemos todo?".-Pregunto mirando a su madre.

"Para el viernes".-Dijo Judy manteniendo su sonrisa, con la cual trataba de animarse así misma; en caso de que la situación se pusiera fea repentinamente.

Esto sorprendió un poco más a Zack, abrió un poco más los ojos, alejo su mejilla de sus nudillos y dibujo una expresión mixta de intriga y confusión sobre su rostro.

"Eso es en una semana".-Comento intercalando su mirada entre las 3.-"¿Por qué tanta prisa?".-Pregunto.

Esta pregunta hizo que Judy borrara la sonrisa y la alegría de su rostro, bajo un poco la cabeza y miro a su hijo. Mary, al ver la reacción de su amiga, decidió responder la pregunta del joven zorro, así que lo miro.

"Zack".-Dijo, haciendo que el zorro la mirara.-"Julie, ella…".-Dijo mirando a su hija a los ojos, tomo su pata izquierda con ambas patas para demostrarle mediante el contacto físico que tiene todo su apoyo, bajo la mirada un segundo y tras hacerlo, volvió a ver a Zack.-"Ella…está embarazada".-Dijo finalmente.

Al darse cuenta de a que iba todo esto, Zack hizo gala de una imparcialidad y frialdad increíble, es como si; a diferencia de las veces anteriores, no se hubiera sorprendido en lo más mínimo por esta revelación, pero el caso es que sí; aunque no lo expreso en su rostro o en el exterior de alguna otra manera.

"Claro por supuesto, ¿Por qué no lo supuse?, debí haberlo imaginado".-Dijo Zack secamente y con algo dureza en sus palabras, y se les quedo mirando a la 3 por varios segundos, esto último que dijo; desvaneció las esperanzas que ellas anteriormente se habían formado de que pudiera comprender.-"Además posiblemente no estén seguras de lo que dicen, tal vez ese bebe ni siquiera es mío".-Dijo, tan fría, seca e insensiblemente como antes.

Estas palabras que salieron de su boca le dolieron a Julie en el corazón, ella expreso ese dolor física y exteriormente con la ayuda de su rostro, cerrando los ojos y formando una mueca y o expresión facial que dejaba de claro manifiesto el dolor que está sintiendo.

"¡Sí!".-Dijo Julie con una voz quebrada y ahogada queriendo llorar, debido a las crueles y lacerantes palabras de su novio.-"Si lo es Zack".-Dijo volteando a verlo con sus ojos muy entrecerrados, en un intento anticipado de intentar retener las lágrimas que podrían escurrirse de sus ojos.-"No he estado con nadie más que contigo".-Dijo.

"¡Ah!; ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?, ¡¿Qué la culpa es mía?!".-Dijo Zack con enojo y molestia poniendo su pata derecha abierta sobre su pecho para señalarse a sí mismo.

"¡Si, lo es!, es culpa de ambos; de ti y de mi".-Dijo Julie al borde de llanto, no puede creer que su novio sea tan insensible y frio; es como si realmente el Zack dulce, amable, compasivo, tierno, y amigable que conoció cuando eran cachorros se hubiera extinguido y en su lugar, quedo este Zack duro como la roca o frio como el hielo pero que también puede explotar repentinamente como si fuera un volcán activo.

"Pero tú fuiste la que me busco a mi ¿lo olvidas?, yo no te pedí que lo hiciéramos ni te forcé a hacerlo".-Dijo Zack en defensa haciendo ademanes cargados de un poco de enojo.

El silencio reino en la sala de estar luego de eso, un silencio tenso, incómodo y lacerante; tanto es así, que incluso Judy y Mary no pudieron evitar sentirse heridas y miraron hacia otro lado; es como si solo estuvieran Julie y Zack en la sala a partir de entonces y el dolor de Julie es tan poderoso que es por este último motivo por los cuales Judy y Mary comenzaron a sentirse mal. Tras unos segundos más de ese horrible silencio, Julie se decidió a finalmente acabar con este.

"Zack, si recuerdo claramente que fui yo quien te pidió que lo hiciéramos…¿pero alguna vez pensaste en porque decidí hacerlo?. No lo te pedí que lo hiciéramos por lujuria o deseo, esperaba…esperaba que al hacerlo; aliviara o aligerara un poco el dolor del trauma que sufriste tras el tiempo que los Zootopienses estuvimos en México luego de Trenton".-Dijo Julie empezando a confesar, esto llamo un poco la atención de su madre y Judy, quienes voltearon a ver, con unas miradas tristes y dolidas pero compasivas sobre sus rostros.-"¿No lo entiendes?, yo solo…solo quería recuperarte".-Dijo, comenzando a llorar y costándole hablar como si tuviera un nudo en su garganta que por más que lo intentara; no podría deshacer, mirando al piso por un breve momento cuando dijo todo lo anterior.-"Esperaba, que eso aliviara o aligerara tu trauma lo suficiente; para que pudieras volver a ser el Zack que conocí, del que me enamore, porque ahora…ahora ya no se siquiera quien eres, ya no te reconozco para nada".-Dijo llorando visible y abiertamente mirando a Zack, para respirar sonoramente por su nariz; inhalando fuerte para evitar la salida de su fluido nasal.

Judy y Mary se sintieron conmovidas una vez que escucharon las buenas intenciones que tuvo Julie con él desde un principio, llego incluso a eso, otorgarle su virginidad con tal de recuperar aunque un poco de su ser anterior; si bien esta acción es debatible como la gran mayoría y normalmente seria critica, todas las emociones presentes minaron el lado racional de sus mentes y por eso les pareció tierno y justificable, por desgracia, Zack no fue como ellas.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que escena más bonita".-Dijo Zack con sarcasmo y la misma frialdad, insensibilidad e imparcialidad de antes, esto ocasiono que Judy y Mary voltearon a verlo con los ojos abiertos, es como tuviera una coraza que nada la pudiera traspasar, no entienden cómo es que sus sentimientos como ser sensible no se activaron o despertaron con eso, enserio es todo un caso.-"La suegra y la madre que viven lo mejor que pueden; y la nutria que se justifica cuando ella misma es la que busca a otros".-Dijo de una manera tan seca, fría y severa que nuevamente volvió a lastimar el corazón y los sentimientos de Julie, tanto fue así que la joven nutria adulta literalmente se llevó sus patas hacia su pecho, colocándolas justo encima de donde está su corazón y dejo escapar un sollozo de tristeza y dolor cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y en un intento desesperado por tratar de contenerse, se llevó su pata izquierda más arriba, cubriendo su boca con la misma y amortiguando otro sollozo más corto pero igual de doloso que el que dejo escapar anteriormente.

"¡Basta Zack!".-Dijo Judy oficialmente molesta y enojada mirando hacia el piso con el ceño fruncido, una mirada fija e intensa; como si estuviera mirando directamente hacia adelante, harta de ver la manera con la cual Zack está torturando a Julie.-"Basta".-Dijo, dirigiendo su mirada y su atención a su hijo adoptivo.

" _¡Sucia, maldita zorra; eso es lo que eres!".-_ Escucho Adam desde su habitación un grito de su hermano, él no es el único, la situación se puso tan fuera de control que los gritos traspasaban las paredes; si bien estas amortiguaban a los mismos y no les permitía tanto Adam y su padre escucharlos con los mismos decibeles con los que los están escuchando los mamíferos presentes en la sala de estar, si podían escucharlos lo bastante claro para entender lo que está diciendo cada quien y transmitirles los sentimientos con los que cada uno de los presentes en la sala carga sus voces.

 _"¡Basta Zack, ya basta, es suficiente!".-_ Escucho a Judy gritar.

A la par de escuchar los gritos, Adam está trabajando en estos momentos en un nuevo cuadro el cual se encuentra como siempre; depositado sobre el suelo, dicho cuadro en el que está trabajando es el que será en un futuro, el que servirá como contra portada al capítulo de su libro; el cual su amigo está leyendo en la actualidad y el presente. El cuadro no cuenta con un dibujo previamente hecho, Adam hizo las líneas del rostro y el cráneo de su hermano con pintura y pincel, apoyándose únicamente de su memoria y de su pulso para ello, el fondo de dicho cuadro es de color negro, las líneas del rostro y la cabeza de Zack fueron pintadas con color azul claro perlado para que resaltaran y no se perdieran con el fondo y en estos momentos, Adam está pintando la frente de aquel rostro de zorro pintado con un color rojo tinto, respetando; es decir, dejando el negro del fondo, las partes que más tarde serán pintadas con naranja u otros tonos cálidos para crear la tridimensionalidad en el dibujo por medio de las luces y las sombras.

 _"Julie, ¿Por qué no vas con Nick y los niños y te aseguras de que estén bien?".-_ Escucho a Judy decir, la coneja hizo esto para que la nutria estuviera lo más lejos posible de su hijo adoptivo por el momento, ya tuvo bastante con sus crueles e hirientes palabras.

" _¡Debería darle una tunda, a ella y a su hinchada barriga!".-_ Escucho a su hermano gritar con furia.

Tras eso escucho una especie de ruido sordo, el cual no le permitió darse una clara idea de lo que está pasando y junto este ruido, escucho un pequeño y muy breve grito, dicho grito solo duro una milésima de segundo pero él pudo alcanzar a percibirlo.

" _¡Zack no!; ¡no la toques!".-_ Escucho a su madre decir con rapidez, todo lo anterior combinado, hizo que Zack se estremeciera, como si hubiera sentido un desagradable escalofrió, tanto fue así que de la horrible sensación cerro los ojos con algo de fuerza y algunos de sus músculos faciales reaccionaron, como si quisiera hacer una mueca.

Toda la intensa situación afuera también está afectando a Nick, él se encuentra sentado sobre la cama de su hija, justo sobre el borde delantero de la misma, con sus orejas semi aplanadas contra su cabeza y una expresión de agobio sobre su cara y la boca ligeramente abierta; era como si le costara respirar, con un intento de canalizar y liberar un poco de lo que está sintiendo, Nick giro su cabeza hacia la derecha, apartándola de su izquierda por donde estaba mirando directo hacia la puerta, termino mirando hacia el frente para un segundo más tarde clavar su mirada hacia abajo; en el suelo, y apretar el borde del colchón de la cama sobre la que se encuentra sentado con las garras de sus 2 patas, estrujando tanto el mismo colchón relleno de algodón como la colcha con la cual está cubierto.

"¡Solo espera que te atrape; ya verás te daré una lección!".-Dijo Zack persiguiendo a su novia luego de que esta se le escapara de su dañino agarre; dañino debido a que la agarro con tanta fuerza que empezaba a lastimarla, deteniéndose en la sala de estar y mirando como su novia corría hacia el cuarto de los hijos biológicos de Nick y Judy, ya que Julie es más rápida y ágil que él, por lo que no tiene sentido ir tras ella tratando de alcanzarla, Zack sabe que es un esfuerzo en vano y un derroche de sus energías, mientras tanto su madre intentaba contenerlo; obstruyéndole el paso y empujándolo con fuerza o fulminando con la mirada intentando reprenderlo sin el uso de las palabras, pero sin éxito; luego del periodo de esclavitud forzada que vivió cuando él y su familia estuvieron en México, ahora es verdaderamente difícil que algo lo sorprenda o le cause impresión, como ya vimos en su reacción cuando Julie finalmente le confeso sobre su embarazo.

Mientras Adam escuchaba como los rápidos y apresurados pasos de Julie se acercaban cada vez más a su habitación; el con su mirada fija en su cuadro, metió este debajo de la cama con la ayuda de las yemas de su pie izquierdo, empujando este cuadro en progreso dentro, para luego levantar su mirada hacia la puerta con una expresión de auténtica ira y molestia sobre su rostro con el ceño fruncido.

" _¡Te daré una buena lección; ya lo veras!".-_ Escucho Adam a su hermano gritando desde la sala de estar, un segundo después, Julie entro jadeando a la habitación jadeando y faltándole el aire; tanto por el temor de la actitud que tomo Zack como por la pequeña carrera que hizo para resguardarse en aquella habitación, carrera que combinada a la intensidad de las emociones y sentimientos que hicieron presentes en la sala de estar terminaron dejándola sin aliento.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Adam vio como Julie cerró la puerta del cuarto con seguro y puso su espalda contra esta mientras trataba de recupera el aliento; seguramente como medida preventiva y reafirmante de asegurarse que Zack no pudiera entrar en aquel cuarto. Entonces respiro sonora y temblorosamente por su nariz, de una manera tal; que dejaba en clara evidencia la ira que está sintiendo y la cual le está recorriendo todo el cuerpo.

"Oy a atar a ee joio".-Dijo Adam con auténtica enojo mirando la puerta de su cuarto, ha sido muy paciente y muy tolerante con su hermano; pero esto fue para él la gota que derramo el vaso, al igual que su madre; él es muy valiente y no se deja intimidar por nadie, ni siquiera por alguien de su propia familia.

"Adam tranquilízate".-Dijo Julie intento tranquilizarlo, sin éxito, ella pudo darse cuenta que la ira del pequeño en este momento es tanta; que su pequeño cuerpo está temblando.-"Adam por Dios; por favor tranquilízate".-Dijo Julie nuevamente, fallando nuevamente.-"Señor Wilde agárrelo".-Dijo ella mirando al zorro adulto y señalando a Adam.

Pero Nick simplemente se quedó ahí, quieto como si fuera una estatua con una expresión inexpresiva sobre su rostro y mostrando como única señal de vida inteligente; sus parpadeos, el motivo por el cual no quiere hacerlo es incierto pues es imposible saber a ciencia cierta en lo que estará pensando, posiblemente quiere se hijo se exprese sin ninguna atadura en estos momentos; pues normalmente lo hubiera reprendido después de que este dijera: Jo***o, pero como pudimos ver, esta vez no lo hizo; es más, ni siquiera movió un musculo. Es común que Adam diga palabras sucias o groserías cuando se encuentra verdaderamente molesto, enojado o adolorido por algún golpe que el mismo se haya ocasionado en un descuido, habito que adquirió también por parte de su tío metafórico Daniel, ya que él es exactamente igual en ese aspecto.

"Señor Wilde por favor; sosténgalo".-Volvió a decir Julie con más insistencia mirando a Nick. Pero este siguió sin reaccionar.

Entonces Adam comenzó a dejar escapar gemidos que dejaban de manifiesto su ira y su molestia manteniendo su boca cerrada por el momento y comenzó a golpetear el piso con su pie izquierdo y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de hacer lo mismo con su pierna derecha, sus golpeteos son los de un soldado marcharon pero obviamente semi-interrumpidos debido a su movilidad alterada.

"Adam, ¡Adam cálmate por Dios!, ¡Adam por favor tranquilízate!, ¡Adam por favor para!".-Dijo Julie intentando tranquilizarlo a toda costa, arrodillada a un lado de él y sosteniéndolo gentilmente de los brazos con sus patas, mientras Adam seguía dejando escapar gemidos de enojo y molestia; esta vez abriendo la boca para amplificar el sonido de su voz para que su hermano pudiera escuchar lo molesto y enojado que se encuentra en estos momentos, cosa la cual rindió frutos.

Aun permaneciendo en la sala de estar; Zack agarro la mesa que usan como comedor desde el borde con sus patas delanteras y la agito o movió mientras al mismo tiempo, dejaba escapar un grito de enojo y molestia con sus ojos cerrados, aquellos gemidos de Adam; los cuales Zack sabe muy bien que son intentos de su hermano menor para tratar de gritar, en un intento de expresar total y libremente su enojo y su molestia son para el joven zorro rojo adulto una total reprimenda de su hermano menor, la cual combinada a sus pisotones es como si; simbólicamente, Adam lo estuviera sujetando de los brazos y lo estuviera abofeteando, gritando, golpeando en la cara o como si estuvieran enroscados y en medio de una pelea física con el expreso fin de hacerse daño el uno al otro, Adam y su familia desarrollaron una relación tan especial y extraordinaria debido a sus dificultades para el habla y el movimiento corpóreo, que alguien ajeno, siendo incluso un tío, un sobrino, un primo o un abuelo, jamás podrían ser capaces entender.

Tras dejar de gritar, Adam con el ceño fruncido por la ira y la molestia volteo a echar un vistazo hacia su derecha, la dirección por la cual se encuentra la puerta y la habitación de sus hermanos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sintiendo una rabia inmensa; pero no contra Julie, ni sus padres, ni sus hermanos, ni siquiera por la Sra. Rules, sino una rabia contra sigo mismo, para posteriormente y con un gran y fuerte grito de furia, empujar la mesa hacia adelante, haciendo que esta se volteara y terminara con su superficie contra el suelo, el estruendo de este golpe hizo que el cuerpo de la Sra. Rules temblara de temor y por instinto se movió hacia un lado, con sus patas cerradas sin fuerza justo debajo de su mentón y con sus antebrazos ubicados justo delante de su torso, en un gesto por intentar defenderse o protegerse a sí misma, lo cual si llegara a ser el caso; no tendría éxito para nada, debido a la poca fuerza que está imprimiendo en sus brazos a causa del temor que está sintiendo.

Judy por otro lado simplemente sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y giro su cabeza hacia otro lado como respuesta al estruendo del golpe que la mesa hizo al hacer contacto con el piso, tras haber hecho eso, Zack simplemente se giró hacia su izquierda, camino hacia la puerta principal de la casa y salió; cerrando está detrás de el con un portazo. Luego de haber visto que se marchó, Judy giro su cabeza hacia el frente, cerró los ojos con una expresión de enojo y molestia sobre cara, cruzo su brazo derecho por debajo de su pecho y negando con la cabeza, comenzó a frotarse todo el rostro con su pata izquierda, en un intento físico por alejar la tensión y la intensidad de las emociones y sentimientos que imperaron sobre el aire de aquella vivienda.

"Adam. Adam tranquilo".-Dijo Julie mirando al pequeño cachorro inter-especie con una mirada de tristeza y compasión sobre su cara, para luego ponerse de pie y abrazarlo, colocando la cabeza del pequeño sobre su pecho, ella coloco el lado izquierdo de su barbilla contra el lado derecho de la corona de la cabeza de Adam cerrando los ojos y usando su pata izquierda, comenzó a acariciarlo como un humano lo haría con un perro, teniendo su otro brazo envuelto alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

Esto, y al parecer la insistencia de Julie por decirle que se tranquilizara termino convenciendo a Adam, quien dejo de gemir, abrió un poco los ojos al sentir las caricias de la nutria y un par de segundos después, cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba de aquellas caricias que verdaderamente lograron tranquilizarlo por completo ahora. Julie siguió acariciando al pequeño por casi un minuto y cuando creyó que finalmente se había tranquilizado verdaderamente, volvió a arrodillarse para estar más a su altura y lo miro directo a los ojos sujetándolo gentilmente de los brazos, con esa mirada triste y compasiva que aún tiene sobre su rostro.

"No te preocupes Adam; ya paso, se fue, tranquilo ya se fue".-Dijo ella con tono de voz bajo; casi susurrando, no es que ella quiera hablar con ese volumen de voz, lo que sucede es que debido a tantas fuertes emociones que vivió hace unos minutos, la están afectando un poco físicamente.-"Adam, escucha; se lo que estarás pensando, no te preocupes por mi ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo con sus patas en sus mejillas para asegurarse de que no pudiera mirar hacia otro lado y ver en su mirada, si la está escuchando o no, entonces Adam dirigió su mirada a ella, una mirada que expresa una leve preocupación y tristeza.-"Estaré bien".-Dijo la nutria dibujando una sonrisa forzada sobre su cara bastante convincente.-"Además ¿Quién lo necesita?, ¿no crees?, y también recuerda que aun esta mi mama, ella seguramente me ayudara con todo esto, así que no te agobies, ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo ampliando levemente la sonrisa que formo sobre su cara.

Adam miro hacia otro lado y se quedó mirando en esa dirección por varios segundos; pensando, y tras hacerlo regreso su mirada a Julie, la miro directamente a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza como respuesta, aun conversando aquella expresión de leve preocupación y tristeza sobre su rostro. Entonces, al ver esto, Julie tomo gentilmente el mentón del pequeño con las yemas de su pata derecha y volvió a acariciarlo como a un perro con su otra pata, gesto que Adam acepto completamente y con regocijo, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de aquella caricia, formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

Julie siguió acariciándolo por unos cuantos segundos más y tras hacerlo, simplemente se puso de pie, se despidió de Adam por medio de su pata y salió de la habitación manteniendo aquella sonrisa convincente pero falsa que formo sobre su cara hace uno o 2 minutos cuando estuvo hablándole al pequeño.

 **De regreso al presente.**

Adam ya se encuentra despierto tras la pequeña siesta que había tomado tras intentar soportar el aburrimiento que estuvo viviendo; encerrado en la biblioteca del alcalde Leodore junto a su amigo, no hablo con él porque para tener una conversación con la cual entretenerse porque no quiere interrumpir su lectura del libro que él escribió, pero otra vez está empezando a aburrirse; porque decidió dejar esa modal a un lado e iniciar una conversación con su amigo, haciéndole una petición.

"Aua".-Dijo, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

Las orejas de Shane se movieron al escuchar eso, levanto su cabeza, apartando su mirada de las páginas del libro y miro a su amigo.

"¿Cómo?".-Pregunto, estaba tan abstraído en su lectura que técnicamente no escucho las palabras de su amigo.

"Agua".-Dijo Adam esta vez con más claridad y debido que sintió tensión involuntaria en los músculos de su espalda y su cuello, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás.

Tras escuchar eso, Shane miro alrededor; echándole un vistazo a la biblioteca, buscando ver si lograba encontrar alguna fuente de agua en la habitación en la que se encuentran pero no fue así, solo vio las estanterías de libros y los muebles de aquella pequeña biblioteca.

"Lo siento Adam pero creo que no hay".-Dijo mirando a su amigo y tras hacerlo regreso su mirada al libro para proseguir con su lectura.

"¡Agua!".-Dijo el pequeño cachorro inter-especie con insistencia y mirando a su amigo por el rabillo de sus ojos, con su cabeza aun hacia atrás.

El escuchar lo que dijo, la cara serena e imperturbable de Shane adquirió una expresión de molestia debido al atosigamiento, aparto nuevamente su mirada del libro y miro hacia un lado por un momento antes de regresar su mirada a su amigo.

"Adam no estoy sordo ¿de acuerdo?, si te escuche; pero ya te dije que no creo que haya".-Dijo, mirando a su amigo con una pizca de enojo y molestia sobre su cara, luego de eso regreso su mirada a las páginas del libro pero medio segundo después miro hacia un lado, meditando sobre sus acciones y dejo escapar un suspiro antes de volver a ver a Adam.-"Adam escucha, sabes que te aprecio; y mucho, pero estas equivocado si crees que puedo hacer aparecer agua de la nada mágicamente, y luego entregártela en la pata como lo hace tu mama".-Dijo.

"Shane or favor, o necesito ua estúpida lección de picologia, solo quiero algo de agua".-Dijo Adam cerrando por un momento los ojos y mirando a su amigo por el rabillo de estos.

Shane rodo los ojos y con tal de callarlo decidió ver si encontraba aunque sea un poco de ese susodicho líquido, doblo la esquina de la página del libro en la que se quedó con su lectura para no perderse, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la biblioteca en búsqueda de aunque sea un poco de agua, en esa búsqueda, abrió una puerta diferente por la cual él y Adam habían accedido a la biblioteca y entro hacia donde esta conduce, aun búsqueda de agua.

Una vez que se fue de la habitación y de sus músculos se relajaran, Adam bajo su cabeza lo más cerca de su pecho que le fue posible, de igual manera movió los músculos entorno a su hombro y su pecho lo mejor que pudo; hacia adelante y hacia arriba, sacando así la pajilla de un jugo sabor mango que él tiene guardado en un bolsillo dentro de su abrigo, logro tomar un poco de este néctar y tras hacerlo, levanto su cabeza y miro hacia la puerta por la cual había entrado su amigo.

Unos cuantos segundos después este regreso, Shane camino hacia Adam y una vez estando justo a su lado, levanto sus 2 patas hacia arriba, mostrando que tiene 2 vasos de vidrio en estas.

"2 vasos".-Dijo Shane diciendo la obvio a manera de broma y dibujo una sonrisa sobre su cara, una sonrisa que mostraba algunos de sus blancos colmillos de felino.

"¿Y el agua?".-Pregunto el zorronejo mirando a su amigo.

Esta pregunta ocasiono que Shane borrara la sonrisa y la alegría de su cara y lo miro con una expresión facial que decía: ¿Enserio?, escrito sobre esta.

"Adam acabo decirte que no hay, solo mira alrededor; dime ¿ves alguna fuente de agua por aquí, un fregadero, un bote de agua embotellada, una fuente de sodas o algo así?".-Dijo Shane bajando sus patas, estirando sus brazos hacia ambos lados y haciendo un ademan con su torso, invitando a su amigo a mirar alrededor.

Adam entonces miro alrededor y tras hacerlo regreso su mirada a su amigo pero no dijo nada.

"¿Alguna otra cosa que necesitas?".-Pregunto Shane mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y con una expresión vacía sobre estos a su amigo, cruzándose de brazos sin soltar el vaso de vidrio que tiene en una de sus patas.

Adam simplemente se le quedo viendo sin responderle, el enserio quiere agua pero al mismo tiempo; él está usando esto a su favor para estar jugándole una broma constante y bastante sutil a su amigo, la cual por lo visto, está rindiendo frutos. Shane tomo el silencio de su amigo como un no, pero lo conoce lo bastante bien para saber que seguirá insistiéndole en que logre conseguirle algo de agua, y a falta de esta; Shane esperaba que al menos logre satisfacerle cualquier clase de líquido potable que pudiera conseguir y entonces recordó que en esa pequeña biblioteca hay un mini-bar que está teniendo doble uso, tanto como para refrigerar y mantener fríos alimentos y bebidas, y a la vez como si fuera un mueble o una mesa, pues encima de el hay una gran tabla de madera color café muy oscuro, la cual podría ser tomada por cualquiera como la superficie de una mesa pero sin patas y con su superficie barnizada.

Tras recordar esto, Shane volteo a ver a su izquierda y en esa dirección; a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se encuentra aquel mini-bar, solo esperaba que el alcalde no se molestara por tomar o recibir algunas cosas de su interior, aun con esta duda y este temor sobre su mente y su cuerpo, el descruzo sus brazos, camino hacia este aparato electro-domestico; poniendo una rodilla en tierra para facilitarle el poder mirar hacia el interior con más comodidad y abrió la puerta. Adam simplemente se le quedo mirando, mientras movía un poco sus orejas, debido al ruido del vidrio, aluminio o metal y otros elementos que sus oídos captaban; seguramente siendo movidos por su amigo dentro de aquel mini-bar.

Luego de unos segundos, Shane finalmente saco la mitad superior de su cuerpo del interior de aquel mini-bar, teniendo en su pata una botella de vidrio llena de refresco sabor manzana.

"Bueno no es agua".-Dijo Shane mirando a su amigo con una mirada de astucia y con una sonrisa sobre su cara para luego cerrar el mini-bar.-"Pero espero que al menos sea suficiente para ti".-Continuo y termino su frase.

Adam simplemente movió un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda como si la ladeara y costándole debido a su limitada capacidad motriz, para luego mover un poco sus 2 largas orejas y dibujar una sonrisa de alegría sobre su cara, la cual Shane tomo como un sí y entonces se acercó a su amigo, dejando tanto el vaso como la botella que tiene en las patas sobre una pequeña mesita alta; bastante similar a una mesita de noche, que se encuentra a un lado del sofá.

"Tal parece que ya no necesitaras seguir bebiendo de ese jugo que tienes dentro de tu saco".-Dijo Shane manteniendo esa expresión de astucia sobre su rostro, lo que dijo hizo que Adam abriera los ojos sorprendido y se le quedara mirando, solo para ver como su amigo tomo el cartón que tiene dentro de su saco y lo sacaba para alejarlo de él, colocándolo al lado de la botella y el vaso que consiguió.-"Y no te preocupes".-Dijo volteando a ver a su amigo inter-especie.-"Estoy seguro que el alcalde Leodore tendrá muchas cosas mejores para beber que este refresco".-Dijo, colocando el popote de aquel cartón del que su amigo estuvo tomando jugo, abrió la corcho-lata de la botella sacando y usando una de sus garras y tras hacerlo, comenzó a vaciar parte del refresco en el vaso de vidrio que encontró.

A lo que Adam simplemente le sonrió, tras procesar la sorpresa y la impresión que le dieron el que supiera que tenía ese jugo dentro de su saco, preguntándose en la seguridad de sus pensamientos; el cómo lo habrá hecho.

 **Esta vez no hay aclaraciones ni explicaciones.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Y nos vemos la próxima :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Un comienzo para mejores posibilidades.**

 **Guest:** Gracias por tus reviews Guest, ambas los responderé aquí y ahora mismo: Primero el del primer capítulo, lamento decírtelo pero Judy y Nick no tendrán más hijos en este fic; temen que pueda volver a ocurrir algo como lo que les ocurrió a Adam y Jenny, ellos los aman tal y como son claro; pero para ellos enterarse de sus padecimientos los cuales sus hijos tendrán cargar de por vida fueron unas experiencias horribles para ellos y no quieren volver a pasar por lo mismo una tercera vez, y en efecto tienes razón, las discapacidades no representan un gran obstáculo para las personas que han aprendido a lidiar con ellas y aprenden a tomar lo mejor y desechar lo peor, justo como Adam lo está haciendo con el dibujo y la pintura, así como seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Y debo decir que la historia de tus primos me llego al corazón; es muy tierna, conmovedora y me alegra que hayan tenido una vida llena de felicidad pues mantener una relación y el amor no es sencillo al igual que la vida en general, y algo si te voy a garantizar; al menos Adam si será capaz de encontrar el amor verdadero al final y al cabo en mi fic, solo espero que no seas alguien conservador o conservadora o que no le gusten las parejas entre el mismo género, pues de ser así el amor de Adam podría desagradarte por decirlo menos.

 **De regreso al pasado.**

La noche ya había caído sobre la gran ciudad de Zootopia y Julie se encuentra en su casa en estos momentos, está sola en su cuarto, sentada sobre el borde de su cama mirando simplemente hacia el suelo con una miraba y una expresión facial que mostraba claramente lo devastada que se encuentra emocionalmente tras lo sucedido en casa de su novio o podría decirse; ex novio, hacia algunas horas, tiene sus orejas aplanadas, sus ojos están vidriosos, relucientes e inundados con lágrimas pero no está sollozando desconsoladamente ni nada por el estilo, todas las amargas lágrimas cargadas de tristeza pura que podría haber llorado ya habían sido soltadas por sus globos oculares y su ser, y si bien aún puede sentir la tristeza y la amargura latentes dentro de ella, ya no puede tratar de dejarlas fluir hacia afuera como lágrimas; se encontraba prácticamente seca de tanto llorar, por lo que ahora tendrá que lidiar de otra manera con estos sentimientos que la están afligiendo actualmente, desdicha, tristeza, amargura y desolación, pero por suerte; no va a hacerlo sola.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta de habitación siendo cerrada y a esta entro su madre; Mary, quien incluso antes de aterrizar su mirada sobre su hija, ya podía sentir en el aire del ambiente de esa habitación, la pesadez, espesura e intensidad de las emociones que están fluctuando por su hija en estos momentos, lo hizo que ella dibujara una expresión de tristeza y pena sobre su rostro y se diera media vuelta, topándose con la figura inmóvil de su hija, la cual está mirando directamente hacia el suelo; sin despegar su mirada del mismo. Entonces Mary camino hacia su pequeña y se sentó justo a su lado, le gustaría poder decirle algo para hacerla sentir mejor pero literalmente no sabe que decir, su mente está completamente en blanco y además está consciente que seguramente nada de lo que diga servirá o bastara para reconfortarla, pues en situaciones para personas que se encuentran o están pasando por situaciones como estas; las palabras de aliento o motivación no son más que simples palabras vacías al igual que la gran mayoría de las acciones, por lo que solo alguna acción extraordinaria podría sacarla del pozo metafórico sobre el cual se encuentra ahora.

Mary abrió la boca queriendo hablar, pero como ya dije anteriormente; en estos momentos tiene su mente completamente en blanco, por lo que no sabe que decir, así que mejor se resignó, cerro la boca y miro hacia el piso con su hija. Y entonces, tras algunos minutos de un silencio tenso, pesado y lacerante; pensó, si no puede decirle nada para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor, al menos va a demostrarle que ella está ahí con ella, con tal de que ella no se sienta completamente sola en este momento en el que se siente tan débil y vulnerable, así que paso su brazo izquierdo detrás de su cuello y puso su pata izquierda sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hija, la acerco un poco a ella estrechando este abrazo y usando las yemas de todos sus dedos, masajeo suave, cariñosa y gentilmente el hombro de su hija en un gesto de compasión y reconfortación.

Aun después de eso el ambiente siguió sumido en un profundo y total silencio el cual seguía siendo tenso y pesado; pero gracias a la acción afectuosa, compasiva y reconfortante de su madre, la laceración que este antes tenía se había esfumado y por lo tanto estos nuevos matices en aquel silencio lo volvieron más tolerable y pasajero.

"…Sabia que esto pasaría".-Dijo Julie finalmente con una voz quebrada y ahogada después de dejar que este silencio se prolongara por unos segundos más, ocasionando que su madre pusiera su mirada sobre ella.-"Conozco lo bastante bien a Zack para saber que algo como esto iba a pasar, por eso no quería decirle…pero tu tenías razón; debía hacerlo o podría haber salido mucho peor…pero eso me dejo en un callejón sin salida donde las 2 únicas opciones eran lo mismo: La ira de Zack y sufrimiento…maldición, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto?, yo…yo solo quería ayudarlo, pero todo fue en vano, y ahora para empeorar todavía más las cosas; seguramente el me odia ahora…a mí y a nuestros hijos".- Dijo lamentándose.

La mirada y la expresión facial de su madre demostraban la pena, compasión y lástima que está sintiendo por su hija en estos momentos y nuevamente; al no saber que decirle, simplemente envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de su hija y la atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo cariñoso, el cual esperaba que le reconfortara aunque sea un poco. Una vez envuelta en ese abrazo y con el lado derecho de su cabeza apoyado entre la barbilla y el pecho de su madre, Julie dejo escapar un resoplido y respiro inhalando por la nariz; ambas acciones de manera entre cortada, como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar, cosa que le costaría lograr luego de todo el llanto que ya dejo escapar antes.

"…Q-Quiero que vuelva mama".-Dijo, amenazando con sollozar.-"¡Quiero recuperar a mi Zack!, ¡del que me enamore!, ¡no este Zack gruñón y temperamental al que ya ni siquiera reconozco!, ¡quiero que vuelva mama, quiero que vuelva!".-Dijo Julie entre sollozos y aferrándose a su madre en su abrazo, con 2 lagrimas escapando de sus ojos; los cuales tiene cerrados, mientras dichas lagrimas llegaban hasta el pelaje de sus mejillas y lo humedecían todavía más de lo que ya está.

Mary se aferró y apretó ese abrazo en respuesta, teniendo sus ojos cerrados y en los cuales; sentía la sensación característica e inigualable de amenazar con llorar. Ambas se quedaron sumidas en ese abrazo, en el cual Julie compartía su dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza con su madre y esta lo aceptaba, a la vez que trataba de levantarla o siquiera mantener de pie; metafóricamente hablando, para seguir luchando y tratar de seguir adelante luego de lo sucedido.

"Estoy segura que no eres la única querida. Yo, y me apostaría el pelaje a que Judy y Nick también les gustaría".-Dijo Mary sin romper el abrazo y con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos y mirar a su hija, la cual seguía lamentándose.-"Pero tú sabes que la vida no siempre es justa, de hecho incluso a veces puede ser bastante cruel, y por lo tanto no hay nada que podamos hacer por Zack si él no nos lo permite".-Dijo, haciendo que su hija dejara escapar un sollozo, por la verdad puesta sobre sus palabras.-"Tienes que dejar de pensar y preocuparte por él, todo esto te está haciendo daño y te está enfermando también; debes pensar en ti de ahora en adelante, en tu futuro, tu vida y también en la de tus hijos".-Dijo sin quitar su mirada de su hija.

"¿En la de mis hijos?".-Pregunto Julie repentinamente, abriendo los ojos mirando a su madre directamente y alejándola de ella con sus brazos, rompiendo el abrazo.-"¡¿Cómo esperas que lo haga?!".-Exclamo poniéndose de pie y oficialmente en un estado algo histérico como si estuviera desmoronándose.-"¡Yo no sé nada de cuidar hijos!, me hubiera encantando que Zack me hubiera ayudado con esto; no me importa si ambos no teníamos experiencia para nada sobre esto, al menos esperaba que lidiaríamos con eso juntos, ¡pero ahora ya no sé qué hacer, todo lo que esperaba se fue por el desagüe en cuestión de minutos!".-Dijo haciendo muchos ademanes y gesticulaciones hacia su izquierda, como estuviera tratando de hacer señas hacia el mundo que hay afuera; del otro lado de las paredes de su hogar.

"Lo se hija".-Dijo Mary siendo comprensiva y poniéndose de pie mirando a su hija.-"Pero no estás sola ¿de acuerdo?, yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte; soy tu madre, y a pesar de que ya eres mayor, siempre estaré ahí para ti".-Dijo caminando hacia ella y poniendo su pata sobre su hombro, para demostrar que lo que está diciendo es toda la verdad.

"¡¿Y si mueres?!".-Exclamo Julie devastada, haciendo que su madre abriera los ojos aun esa interrogante.-"Dime, ¿Qué hay del caso de que llegaras a morir por cualquier cosa?, estaría sola; sin nadie".-Dijo.

Mary desvió la mirada hacia un lado y al piso luego de eso con una mirada de tristeza sobre su cara y aplanando las orejas, estuvo así por un par de minutos antes de volver a colocar su mirada sobre su hija y responderle.

"Por desgracia, sabes muy bien que eso es algo que esta fuera de nuestro control. Pero aun así no estarás sola Julie, aunque ya no tienes a Zack; recuerda que Nick y Judy te quieren, y mucho, es como si fueras su segunda hija, y además también tienes amigos que te quieren y se preocupan por ti. No importa lo que me llegue a pesar en un futuro, siempre recuerda; que nunca estarás completamente sola, nunca".-Dijo Mary, mirando a su hija a los ojos con una mirada seria, honesta y determinada, en la cual se podía percibir una llama dentro de ella, la cual esperaba; finalmente alentara y motivara a su hija.

Este no fue precisamente el caso, pues Julie desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, afligida, adolorida, triste y devastada, para luego; sin decir una sola palabra, envolver sus brazos alrededor de su madre, cerrar los ojos y colocar el lado derecho de su cabeza contra el pecho de su madre, sumiéndose en un abrazo con ella, el cual Mary obviamente correspondió cerrando los ojos y colocando su mentón sobre la corona de la cabeza de su hija. Ambas se quedaron así; abrazadas, sin querer romper el contacto mutuo de afecto y reconfortación que ambas se están proporcionando. Algunos minutos pasaron y una vez transcurridos, Julie volvió abrir los ojos, la aflicción, el dolor, la tristeza y su devastación interna aún siguen presentes en estos, miro hacia el suelo por medio del rabillo de sus ojos; negándose a mover la cabeza, y entonces, sin decir una sola palabra y tras cerrar los ojos por un momento, rompió y se salió de aquel abrazo; encaminándose hacia la puerta de su cuarto, cosa la cual no paso para nada desapercibida por su madre, quien vio consternada y confundida como su hija se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"¿Julie?, ¿A dónde vas?".-Pregunto claramente preocupada por ella.

Julie no le contesto, ni siquiera volteo a verla, no tomo siquiera su celular para tenerlo consigo misma en caso de que necesitara localizarla, simplemente abrió la puerta, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, luego de ver esto, Mary sintió la necesidad de ir tras ella con algo de urgencia pero no lo hizo, ¿el motivo? Al mismo tiempo que está sintiendo esto, algo más dentro de ella también le decía y fue más fuerte dado el hecho que no se movió del lugar en el cual se encuentra, que debe respetar las acciones y decisiones de su hija, seguramente debido a que tras ver este extraño comportamiento por parte de ella y de enlazarlo mientras meditaba con el hecho de que no pudo animarla por más que lo intento, de que ahora mismo; ella tendrá buscar la manera de cómo lidiar con esto por lo cual está pasando.

Todo esto ocasiono que Mary se sintiera verdadera y totalmente inútil, y en un intento de lidiar físicamente con esto; se pasó la pata izquierda por el pelaje de su cabeza, desde la parte delantera de su corona hasta su nuca, como si estuviera frustrada, y con una mirada de aflicción, se sentó sobre el borde del colchón de la cama de su hija, aturdida y sin saber verdaderamente que hacer, al ver Julie tan afectada la está comenzando a afectar a ella también.

 **Mientras tanto, a la mañana siguiente y con los Wilde.**

Judy se encuentra en estos momentos en un despacho médico, parada sobre una silla diseñada para animales de gran tamaño, delante de ella hay también un escrito hecho de madera de grandes dimensiones, sobre el borde del mismo tiene puestas sus 2 patas delanteras, notándose con claridad sus pequeños dedos y mirando con un rostro emocionado y alegre, con una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara, a un cuon albino femenino; vestida de enferma, justo delante de ella, sentada sobre una silla apta para animales de su tamaño y teniendo debajo y delante de ella, sobre la superficie del escritorio, una revista o catálogo de modelos de sillas de ruedas y en su pata izquierda, cerca de su oído, un teléfono.

"Hola Aileen…Si…Si…Parálisis cerebral adectoide".-Dijo la cuon, hablando con quien sea que este del otro lado de la línea, para luego quitar su mirada del catálogo y mirar a la coneja que tiene delante de ella.-"¿10 años?".-Le pregunto.

"Si; así es".-Respondió Judy algo emocionada, asintiendo con la cabeza un par de veces y sin borrar su sonrisa de su cara.

"Si; 10 años".-Dijo la cuon a la persona quien tiene en el teléfono.-"Si; así es…mhjm…Mhjm".-Dijo, esto último asintiendo con la cabeza en ambas ocasiones.-"De acuerdo le pediré la dirección…está bien; de acuerdo".-Dijo, para después colgar el teléfono, con la mirada atenta y emocionada de Judy en todo momento sobre ella, y posar su mirada sobre el catalogo que tiene entre sus patas.-"La doctora Howl dice, que…este modelo, es el mejor para su hijo".-Dijo pasando un par de páginas, señalando un modelo en específico con su garra que para los seres humano sería el dedo índice y posteriormente pasarle el catalogo a la coneja que tiene delante.

Judy tomo aquel catalogo o revista con algo de emoción, lo coloco delante y debajo de ella sobre el escritorio y comenzó a mirarlo de cerca para ver todos los modelos que hay.

"¿Este?".-Dijo señalando uno con su dedo índice de su pata izquierda y mirando a la cuon, quien respondiendo asintiendo con la cabeza, para posteriormente volver a colocar su mirada sobre aquellas páginas y mirar por unos segundos el modelo sugerido para Adam.-"Esta muy bien".-Dijo mirando a la cuon quien estuvo de acuerdo para después regresar su mirada al catálogo.-"Seguramente le encantara".-Dijo, admirando el modelo que se le muestra en el catálogo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría sobre su rostro.

 **Más tarde.**

De un taxi que se detuvo a un par de casas de distancia de la casa de Nick y Judy, bajo una can de raza Border Collie, de ojos color naranja y de físico delgado y esbelto pero que a la vez sabe mantener una buena dieta pues su vientre no está plano, ni tampoco hinchado, está en un punto intermedio; dejando en evidencia su adecuada alimentación de sí misma, y la cual se encuentra vestida con una falda de color verde muy oscuro casi negro y con estampados de flor de manzanilla por toda la misma, un abrigo desabotonado color beige tirando al café claro y una blusa de color gris claro, y teniendo en sus orejas aretes con forma de aros de bronce dorado. Tras bajar del taxi y con un bolso de mano que tiene colgando en su hombro izquierdo, saco algo algunos animadólares y centavos con los cuales pago la tarifa de transporte que le fue ofrecido por el vehículo y tras hacerlo; y de darle las gracias al conductor y de que este se marchara manejando su vehículo del lugar, volteo a ver la casa de los Wilde-Hopps, 2 casas después de donde ella se encuentra y se quedó mirando la vivienda por varios segundos.

Luego de que Judy fuera aquel despacho medico al que fue para conseguirle a Adam su silla de ruedas, la can que se encuentra en la calle donde vive el pequeño y su familia; la doctora Aileen Howl, le ofreció a Judy su ayuda y su conocimiento como medica; para ayudar tanto a Adam como a su hermana Jenny, ella es especialista en parálisis cerebral y en ayudar mamíferos tanto sordos como ciegos y también a mudos, por lo que; tras conocer este gran currículo suyo, Judy, tras discutirlo con Nick por vía telefónica, decidieron contratarla casi sin dudarlo, ya que no son tontos, ni ingenuos u ignorantes, saben que la doctora Howl podrá ser de muchísima ayuda, tanto para ellos, como para sus hijos.

Tras mirar aquella casa, Aileen; parpadeando un par de veces, salió de sus pensamientos y comenzó a caminar hacia la misma por la acera, Judy se encuentra afuera en el jardín en estos momentos, acompañada de Nick, el cual se encuentra al lado de ella; llevando en sus patas una cesta llena de ropa mojada pero limpia recién lavada, de la cual Judy tomaba una a una las prendas que hay dentro de esta, para colgarlas de un tendedero que se encuentra afuera de su hogar con la ayuda de pinzas para que estas secaran con la ayuda y el calor del sol que hay sobre ellos. En eso, la doctora Howl llego a las afueras de la casa y poso su mirada y su atención sobre la pareja inter-especie unida en matrimonio.

"Señores Wilde".-Dijo llamando a ambos y usando su pata derecha, abrió la puerta de la cerca color blanco como la nieve que sirve a manera de perímetro y limitación de propiedad de dicho matrimonio y sus hijos.

Tanto el zorro rojo como la coneja levantaron sus orejas al escuchar que los llamaban, voltearon a ver en dirección de dónde provino la voz y vieron a la Border Collie, parada un paso delante de la puerta abierta de su cerca, haciendo que ambos se alegraran al verla.

"Doctora Howl".-Dijo Judy y fue hacia ella para recibirla y saludarla como es debido, Nick la siguió poco después; tras dejar la cesta con ropa limpia en el suelo para luego de recibirla, reanudar esta labor.-"Pase, bienvenida".-Dijo la coneja invitando a la can a entrar en los límites de su propiedad con total libertad; como si fuera su propio hogar.-"Es un gusto volver a verla".-Dijo, tomando su pata derecha con sus 2 patas y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa sobre su cara; tanto ella como Nick ya la habían visto y conocido frente a frente con anterioridad.

"Lo mismo digo oficial Hopps".-Dijo Aileen con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y mirando a la coneja, hasta que esta dejo de estrechar su pata, para luego posar su mirada sobre su esposo, del cual se percató de su presencia luego de que este se le acercara, colocándose justo al lado de su querida compañera de trabajo y esposa.-"Gusto en verlo oficial Wilde".-Dijo ella con cordialidad y estirando su pata derecha hacia él.

"Jeje, lo mismo digo doc".-Dijo Nick dejando escapar una pequeña risa y estrechando la mano de la can con su acostumbrada sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Nick".-Dijo Judy en tono de leve reproche, ya que el usara un diminutivo para el doctorado de la can delante de ellos; le pareció impropio.

"Ay Zanahorias por favor; no seas tan quisquillosa".-Dijo Nick quejándose en defensa tras terminar de estrechar la mano de la can y volteando a ver a su esposa.

"Pero no la llames así Nick, no es…adecuado".-Dijo Judy defiendo sus argumentos.

"Ah eso me refiero con que no seas tan quisquillosa, no seas ridícula; dudo a que a Aileen le moleste que la llame de esa manera Zanahorias".-Dijo Nick haciendo un gesto con su pata hacia la can que se encuentra delante de él.

Judy, con una expresión facial de leve enojo y molestia; abrió la boca y levanto lo que sería el dedo índice de su pata izquierda para responderle a su esposo, pero Aileen se le adelanto.

"A decir verdad no me molesta para nada".-Dijo la doctora canina con sinceridad.

Lo que dijo hizo que tanto Nick como Judy voltearan a verla y también ocasiono que lo que Judy iba a decir para responderle a su esposo; se esfumara en el aire y de su mente. Tras eso, volteo a ver a Nick, se le quedo mirando por unos cuantos segundos y luego de haberse dado cuenta que él tenía razón y sin tener ya motivos para poder defender sus argumentos, se cruzó de brazos con su cuerpo alineado hacia adelante y lo miro con cierto enfado y frustración.

"De acuerdo; está bien, tu ganas".-Dijo algo malhumorada y de mala gana mirando a su esposo.

"¡Oh sí, eso es!".-Exclamo Nick en festejo por haber ganado esa pequeña discusión entre ambos, con los ojos cerrados y haciendo un bombeo hacia abajo con su brazo izquierdo tras haberlo levantado.-"Nicholas 1, Zanahorias, 0".-Dijo, indicando el marcador con sus patas y con una sonrisa astuta y victoriosa sobre su rostro.

"Si; si, tu ganaste Nick, ya deja de alardear".-Dijo Judy malhumorada y rodando los ojos para luego volver a ver a su esposo sin borrar la expresión de rostro que había formado sobre este con anterioridad.

Luego de esto, Aileen desvió su mirada hacia adelante; posándola sobre el porche de la casa y abrió ligeramente los ojos al percatarse de que ellos no eran los únicos ahí fuera en estos momentos, también esta Jenny, la cual se encuentra sentada en el porche de la casa, con sus brazos estirados hacia adelante como si tratara de tocar o alcanzar algo debido a su ceguera, con una linda sonrisa cargada de alegría sobre su cara.

"¿Esa pequeña es Jenny?".-Pregunto señalando hacia el porche con lo que; para nosotros, sería el dedo índice de su pata izquierda.

Tanto Nick como Judy abrieron los ojos y levantaron aunque sea un poco sus orejas al escuchar la pregunta de la doctora y voltearon a ver hacia donde esta había señalado.

"Oh, si es así".-Dijo Judy respondiendo a su pregunta con algo de alegría en su voz y volteando a ver a la doctora nuevamente.

Aileen camino hacia la izquierda, rodeando a la pareja casada inter-especie y estando al lado de Judy a un metro o metro y medio de distancia, se quedó mirando a la pequeña cachorra que se encuentra en el porche. Entonces; también mientras la miraban, la alegría desapareció del rostro de Judy y una manera casi sincronizada, ella y su esposo dibujaron una expresión de tristeza, desolación y desesperanza sobre sus rostros, aplanando o bajando un poco sus orejas en señal de esas emociones.

"Esperamos que ojala usted sea capaz de ayudarla de verdad".-Dijo Judy tras dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro en el cual cerro los ojos por un momento antes de volver a colocar su mirada sobre su querida hija.-"Nosotros ellos hecho lo mejor que hemos podido pero, siendo franca, no tenemos experiencia para nada con mamíferos con situaciones como las de ella".-Dijo, intercalando su mirada entre su hija y la doctora canina.

Tras escuchar esto, y de mirar a la pequeña cachorra inter-especie con detenimiento desde la distancia con los ojos entrecerrados, Aileen les respondió.

"Descuiden. Hare lo mejor que pueda".-Dijo volteando a verlos y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia el porche de la casa, con Nick y Judy mirándola mientras se alejaba.

Aileen siguió caminando hacia el porche hasta detenerse 3 metros delante de este por unos momentos para volver a mirar con detenimiento a la pequeña Jenny, tras hacerlo reanudo su camino y una vez que se encontraba encima del porche, con movimiento impetuoso, brusco, incluso podría decirse que agresivo y algo violento, coloco su bolsa de mano en el piso justo al lado de la pequeña cachorra, este hecho sobresalto un poco a Nick y a Judy quienes abrieron los ojos y se quedaron viendo desde están lo que sucedería a continuación, temiendo leve e internamente por su hija, pues las acciones de Aileen les levantaron aunque sea un poco de sospecha hacia ella. Luego de esto, Aileen vio como Jenny dirigió sus brazos estirados hacia su derecha; flanco en el cual ella se encuentra, y por medio del tacto, encontró la bolsa de mano de Aileen, la cual capto de inmediato su atención ya que como sabemos; su madre no es una hembra común en cuanto a vestimenta y accesorios femeninos se refiere, tal y como dijo Nick ella es muy quisquillosa y terca en varios aspectos de sí misma y este es uno de ellos, por lo cual no es raro que para Jenny un simple bolso de mano sea algo verdaderamente nuevo y extraordinario, ya que nunca ha tanteado uno en toda su vida.

Entonces sin perder tiempo y con Aileen mirándola con una mirada seria y severa, comenzó a inspeccionar lenta y detalladamente por medio del tacto, la bolsa de mano de aquella can, tras lo cual Aileen se sentó en el porche con ella y simplemente se quedó mirándola, ella pudo percibir claramente la expresión de fascinación en el rostro de la pequeña mientras sentía con las yemas de sus dedos la bolsa que trajo con ella, su textura, la característica suavidad del plástico con el cual está hecho y hasta la más mínima línea, relieve o bajo relieve que tiene para imaginarse en su mente como es su percepción de ese objeto, Aileen simplemente se le quedo mirando fijamente todo el tiempo en el que ella estuvo inspeccionando ese nuevo objeto que tenía entre sus patas, ella será la primera paciente que tendrá a lo largo de toda su carrera y profesión como doctora con 2 discapacidades en un mismo individuo, sabe que no va hacer nada fácil; si bien nunca ha tenido un paciente como ella, a lo largo de su formación académica estudio un caso registrado bastante parecido al de la pequeña que tiene delante con gran minuciosidad, llegando incluso a un grado casi obsesivo, está consciente de que todos y cada caso son distintos, pero al menos no es mala idea tener ese caso que estudio como base y orientación para el tratamiento que va a proporcionarle a su nueva y joven paciente.

 **Más tarde.**

"Mire este, con el gano un premio".-Dijo Nick teniendo alguna especie de cuaderno o recopilador sobre su regazo y hablándole a la doctora Howl, ambos se encuentran sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar en la casa mirando el contenido de aquel cuaderno o recopilador, el cual está lleno de dibujos y pinturas hechas por Adam desde que aprendió una manera de poder comunicarse exitosamente.

"Ah; guau, esta esplendido".-Dijo Aileen admirando la obra que la valió un premio al joven cachorro inter-especie.

"Lo sé ¿verdad?".-Dijo Nick volteando a verla por un segundo.-"Hay otros más; déjeme buscar".-Dijo colocando nuevamente su mirada sobre aquel cuaderno o recopilador y comenzó a pasar paginas buscando algunas otras obras que mostrarle.

Al pasar las paginas, Aileen logro ver la pintura que Adam quiso regalarle a Clara; la niña humana con la que había tenido un flechazo, pegada a una de las 2 caras de la hoja, partida ahora a 4 partes, Adam la rompió usando sus dientes y apoyándose con su fiel pie izquierdo después de que Clara lo rechazara; producto de la ira, la molestia y el dolor, pero tanto Nick como Judy la conservaron a pesar de aquel doloroso episodio de la vida del cachorro inter-especie, como siempre lo hacían pues para ellos cualquier obra de arte de Adam era invaluable en el sentido emocional para ellos al tratarse de su talentoso hijo pintor, pero se aseguraron de guárdasela solo para ellos pues Adam dejo más que claro que nunca más quería volver a ver esa pintura en su vida, ya que el nomas verla le traía a la mente ese feo momento de su vida con aquella niña humana. Nick entonces literalmente paso de página dejando aquella obra destrozada atrás y siguió para mostrarle más obras a Aileen, mostrando varias páginas en blanco en ese recorrido, las cuales reservaban para futuras obras del pequeño.

"Espere; espere, ¿Qué es eso?".-Pregunto Aileen deteniendo a Nick y señalando a una especie de moneda pegada con trozos de cinta transparente a una de las hojas en blanco de aquel recopilador o cuaderno.

"Oh; no es nada".-Dijo Nick y entonces volvió a pasar de página, encontrándose ahora con una pintura bastante simple, se trata de una especie de vórtice o remolino pintado con varios colores, azul oscuro, verde, naranja y amarillo, cuyos extremos finales terminan; uno con una especie de punta de arpón y un pequeño punto en este que deja ver el blanco del papel que tiene como de fondo, seguramente la silueta de la cabeza de un águila, y el otro extremo también termina con una punta aguda con la forma estereotipo que tiene la punta o extremo de un rayo.-"Ah, mire; este es el primero que hizo".-Dijo el zorro rojo mostrándoselo a Aileen.

"Ah vaya".-Dijo Aileen algo impresionada tomando aquel recopilador por uno de sus lados con una de sus patas para poder ver mejor aquella obra pintada.

5 minutos después de eso, Nick comenzó a guiar Aileen directamente hacia el cuarto de su hijo, en el cual se encuentre el anteriormente mencionado leyendo un libro, el cual tiene en su regazo y sentado en su silla de ruedas la cual ha tenido hasta la actualidad, sumido profundamente en su lectura aprovechando el silencio y la paz de su recamara aprovechando que su hermana menor se encuentra fuera.

"Venga, por aquí".-Dijo Nick guiando a Aileen por la casa.

"¿No estamos importunándolo en estos momentos?".-Pregunto ella, no quiero interrumpir al pequeño si está haciendo algo importante.

"No para nada, además él es muy comprensible; seguramente lo entenderá".-Dijo Nick respondiéndola a Aileen y entonces abrió la puerta del cuarto, encontrando a su hijo casi justo en medio de este, delante de uno de los lados de su cama y sentado en su silla de ruedas.-"Adam".-Lo llamo, haciendo que este moviera primero su oreja derecha y luego la izquierda, para posteriormente voltear a ver hacia su padre.-"Campeón, alguien vino a verte".-Dijo el zorro rojo adulto con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Adam entonces coloco el separador de lectura que tiene en el bolsillo de su camisa a la altura de su pecho; dentro de las páginas del libro que está leyendo con la ayuda de su boca y sus dientes para después, con la ayuda de su cola empujar una de las pastas de aquel libro abierto y cerrarlo, olvide mencionar que la cola de Adam es completamente desproporcional al tamaño de su cuerpo, siendo solo un cachorro, su cola mide 3 quintas partes de lo que mide una cola de zorro adulto, producto también de su complejo nacimiento. Tras cerrar su libro y terminar con su lectura por el momento, puso su pata trasera izquierda contra la madera de roble con la cual está su cama y se dio un ligero empuje para mover su silla un poco hacia atrás, luego de hacerlo; y usando nuevamente su pie izquierdo, logro girar poco a poco su silla hacia la derecha plantando bien ese pie en el piso y haciendo esfuerzo y fuerza para empujar y mover la silla sobre la que se encuentra, quedando ahora hacia la puerta directamente enfrente de él y la cual se encuentra abierta, justo en ese momento Nick volteo a ver a su izquierda hacia Aileen quien se encuentra en el pasillo y esta se le acerco.

"Adam, ella es la doctora Aileen Howl".-Dijo mirando a su hijo y mientras lo hacía, la doctora canina llego hasta la puerta abierta y con su pata izquierda en el marco de la puerta miro directamente a Adam, con una expresión casual pero ligeramente sorprendida y con sus labios ligeramente separados.

"Hola Adam".-Dijo ella saludándolo.-"Tu padre me mostro algunos de tus dibujos y pinturas, déjame decirte a que a pesar de ser tan joven eres un gran pintor".-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

"Graias".-Dijo Adam sintiéndose un poco alagado y moviendo su cabeza hacia su derecha y atrás como si hiciera un semi-circulo.

Aileen sonrió al escuchar su respuesta e hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

"Bueno, Adam veras, soy doctora especializada en parálisis cerebral".-Dijo tras acomodarse un poco en su lugar y mirando al cachorro.-"Y hace no mucho; abrimos una clínica especial para personas que padecen el mismo mal que tú y, me gustaría saber si te gustaría inscribirte".-Dijo.

"O poeos".-Respondió el cachorro mirando a la doctora con su cabeza un poco hacia atrás y a la derecha, mirándola con el rabillo del ojo.

Nick dejo escapar una cargada de alegría al escuchar lo que dijo su hijo.

"Tranquilo Adam; no tendremos que pagar nada será gratuito".-Dijo su padre, con alegría en su voz y mirando a su hijo.

Hubo un silencio de 2 segundos entre ellos luego de eso y Aileen acabo rompiéndolo.

"¿Entonces?, ¿Qué dices Adam?".-Pregunto la can médico mirando al pequeño cachorro, quien coloco su mirada sobre ella.

"Ueo a eeanza osuesta eerma e coazon".-Contesto Adam.

"Dijo la esperanza pospuesta enferma-".-Iba a decir Nick pero fue interrumpido por Aileen.

"Enferma el corazón".-Dijo ella completando la frase, haciendo que Nick volteara a verla y que Zack dibujara una gran y cálida sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Le entendí bien".-Dijo.

Luego de eso el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos por 5 segundos hasta que este fue roto nuevamente por la doctora canina.

"¿Bien?, ¿Qué dices Adam?".-Pregunto Aileen sin quitar su mirada de él.

"O penare".-Dijo el cachorro tras un par de segundos de silencio sin borrar aquella sonrisa que había formado con anterioridad sobre su rostro.

"Bien".-Fue lo único que dijo Aileen como respuesta.

 **Tiempo después.**

Tras pensarlo por un par de días, Adam decidió aceptar la proposición de la doctora Howl, en estos momentos una ambulancia se encuentra estacionada delante de su casa, para transportarlo hacia el hospital del que le había informado la can a doctorada. De la puerta principal de la casa de sus padres; la cual está abierta, finalmente el pequeño cachorro hizo acto de presencia, con su silla de ruedas siendo empujada detrás por su padre, conduciéndolo hacia la ambulancia junto a la cual se encuentran los paramédicos conductores esperándolo, al llegar a la parte trasera de la ambulancia, uno de los paramédicos el cual se encuentra ahí abrió las puertas del vehículo, revelando detrás de estas a varios cachorros; tanto masculinos como femeninos, en un estado parecido o inclusive peor al que Adam se encuentra, el simple hecho de verlos y escuchar los ruidos y sonidos que emitían fueron suficiente para que Adam le entrara de súbito el pánico y una especie de repulsión, por lo que hizo su cabeza hacia atrás con su espalda tensa y encorvada y miro hacia otro lado.

"¿Qué esperas campeón?".-Dijo Nick colocándose a la izquierda de su hijo y mirándolo a la cara.-"¿Qué quieres que te suba a la fuerza?".-Pregunto.

En eso el paramédico se le acerco, puso sus patas sobre los brazos de su silla de ruedas y se acercó un poco su rostro al de el para hablarle.

"¿Quieres ir adelante con el conductor hijo?".-Le pregunto.

Adam se quedó mirando hacia un lado por unos cuantos de segundos antes de girar su cabeza hacia el mamífero adulto delante de él y responderle.

"…No. Eoy bien".-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo el paramédico asintiendo con la cabeza y entonces miro a su compañero de trabajo, el cual está detrás de él y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que se acercara.

Este lo obedeció y se acercó, entre ambos tomaron la silla de ruedas y por lo tanto a Adam desde debajo de esta y la levantaron para subirlo la ambulancia, Nick miro a su hijo mientras ellos hacían esto, cosa la cual el pequeño correspondió y Nick se despidió de el con una mirada de tristeza sobre su cara y moviendo su pata, cuando Adam fue subido a la ambulancia y las puertas de estas fueron cerradas, Nick regreso a la casa con su esposa y su hija, Judy está mirando a través de una de las ventanas delanteras de la casa; desde el interior, a aquel vehículo destinado para fines médicos y o de salud, observando cómo los 2 paramédicos se subían a la cabina del vehículo y cerraban las puertas de esta, preparados para irse, en ese momento Nick regreso al interior de la casa, se puso detrás de su esposa, a la cual le dedico una rápida y breve mirada apagada de tristeza con sus orejas algo aplanadas, para después colocar su pata derecha sobre el hombro derecho de la coneja, un par de segundos después y sin demora; Judy coloco su pata izquierda sobre la pata que su mirada puso sobre su hombro y comenzó a acariciar y masajear su muñeca con sus dedos, cosa la cual también Nick hizo en su hombro y posteriormente colocar su mirada sobre la ambulancia, el motor de esta fue encendido por medio de la ignición de sus operadores y conductores, y posteriormente observaron como la ambulancia partió, alejándose de la acerca y la calle sobre la cual se encuentra el hogar de los Wilde Hopps.

El hecho de ver a ese vehículo alejarse de las cercanías de su hogar, hizo sentir tanto a Nick como a Judy un profundo pesar, ya que como todos o la mayoría sabemos; una de las cosas más difíciles a las que tienen que enfrentarse los padres es el hecho de dejar partir o alejarse de sus hijos aunque sea por tiempo, siendo la única excepción cuando estos ya son demasiados mayores y son una autentica molestia o una carga para el hogar, tal como es el caso de Zack, al que; con dolor y pesar echaron de su casa luego de lo ocurrido con Julie, ambos fueron muy indulgentes con el pero aquella ocasión fue la gota que derramo vaso y se percataron de que su presencia en casa era algo toxico y dañino para todos, si bien las familias discuten a veces, desde que Zack cambio para mal se ha vuelto una verdadera mala semilla dentro de la casa de Nick y Judy y con sus hijos biológicos pequeños ahí; no pudieron permitírselo más y decidieron dejarlo a su suerte, no sin antes proporcionarle algo de dinero para poder pasar los primeros días, si decidía gastárselos en otra cosa era problema de él; ya no van a estar tolerándolo más.

Pero Adam, siendo un cachorro gentil, humilde y amoroso, fue algo muy distinto, cuando vieron esa ambulancia alejarse fue como si esa estuviera llevándose un parte de ellos consigo; lo que en cierto sentido es verdad, pues Adam es su hijo, ellos le dieron la vida y por lo tanto es un gran sentido emocional y simbólico; parte de ellos. Sabían; más específicamente Nick, que debían de mínimo intentar ser fuertes, así que en un intento de aminorar aunque sea un poco la repercusión emocional que esta partida podría tener sobre ellos, Nick tomo a Judy de los brazos; justo por debajo de sus hombros y la alentó a alejarse de la ventana, cosa la cual Judy hizo, dejando caer sus largas orejas, adoptando una expresión de tristeza sobre su cara y clavando la mirada en el suelo.

 **Mientras tanto.**

Adam se encuentra ahora en una de las salas de la clínica de Aileen, recostado boca arriba sobre una especie de bolsa de dormir, Aileen está a pocos metros de él, atendiendo y revisando la sensibilidad y capacidad motriz de un pequeño cachorro pastor suizo más joven que Adam, el cual está en estado similar o para algunos podría decirse que peor que en el que actualmente se encuentra el joven cachorro inter-especie de los conocidos oficiales de policía de Zootopia, Adam miro hacia otro lado, a su izquierda y sentado cerca de una mesa de tamaño infantil vio a otro cachorro; una marmota, 1 año o 2 menor que él, él se encuentra en un estado vegetativo pues esta tan inmóvil como una estatua, mirando hacia adelante con una mirada inexpresiva, perdida y apagada y con su boca ligeramente abierta, sus patas delanteras están colocadas sobre los brazos de la silla sobre la cual esta y delante de él; hay un pizarrón y una tiza sobre el mismo, y dicho tablero está repleto de rayones en todas direcciones, seguramente hechos por aquel cachorro, ya sea por si solo o con ayuda de Aileen o sus enfermeras y enfermeros.

Tras ver todo esto, y de percatarse que aproximadamente el 92% de los niños presentes en esa sala son menores que él, comenzó a moverse mientras uno de los enfermeros de Aileen trataba de comprobar las rigidez de los músculos de los dedos de pata delantera izquierda usando sus propias patas y con la mirada puesta sobre Aileen, la cual está justo delante de el a su derecha, comenzó a intentar decir algo.

"Ieo ime".-Dijo mientras se retorcía, pero Aileen no fue capaz de escucharlo y por lo tanto siguió atendiendo al cachorro con el que se encuentra, faltándole poco para acabar de inspeccionarlo y pasar al siguiente.-"Quio ime".-Intento decir nuevamente sin éxito.

En eso, Aileen finalmente volteo a verlo, por pura casualidad pues como dije anteriormente; no pudo escuchar Adam nuevamente, y al darse cuenta de lo agitado que esta llamo su atención y se le acerco.

"Deja de retorcerte pequeño".-Le dijo el enfermero que esta intento revisar sus funciones motoras y la rigidez de sus músculos, pues está haciendo su labor aún más difícil con lo mucho que Adam se está retorciendo, moviendo y resistiendo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Aileen, dejo de intentar examinarlo y observo para ver lo que pasaría a continuación, entonces Aileen puso una rodilla en tierra para estar más cerca de Adam y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

"Adam ¿Qué ocurre?".-Pregunto ella con casualidad pero con cautela para no hacerlo irritar, enojar, malentender o algo por el estilo.

"Quieo ime a asa".-Respondió Adam intento lo mejor posible de mirarla directamente a los ojos, pues su cuerpo está temblando y sacudiéndose a causa de los movimientos corporales incontrolables provocados por su enfermedad.

Tras escuchar esa respuesta, Aileen entrecerró los ojos con una mirada interrogativa sobre su cara y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Estás seguro?".-Le pregunto.

"Mhjm".-Respondió Adam asintiendo lo mejor que pudo con su cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

Luego de su respuesta, Aileen volteo a ver al enfermero que se encuentra delante de Adam e intercambio una breve mirada con él, para luego regresar su mirada al pequeño cachorro inter-especie, y asentir con la cabeza como entendimiento a su respuesta.

 **Más tarde.**

Adam se encuentra nuevamente en casa, tras haberle dicho Aileen que quiso regresar a su hogar con sus padres, al haber decidido voluntariamente internarse en la clínica de Aileen puede por lo tanto decidir también cuando salir de la misma, en estos momentos se encuentra en su recamara, con una tabla de madera delgada recubierta con **guesso** blanco para poder pintura sobre esta y comenzando a trazar algunas líneas con lápiz sobre este con la ayuda de fiel pie izquierdo, preparando y haciendo un dibujo previo sobre el cual pintara después, en estos momentos está enojado y molesto por lo ocurrido en la clínica de Aileen y tal como su tío Daniel le dijo en innumerables ocasiones y cuando le enseñó a pintar, cada vez que este enserio molesto, enojado o este sintiendo algún otro sentimiento negativo y tenga la oportunidad de pintar; debe aprovecharla de inmediato, no solo para imponerle esas emociones al cuadro que hará, sino para descargarse o desahogarse y saber manejar de una manera más positiva dichas emociones, pues su tío fue; durante la pubertad, alguien sumamente volátil, agresivo, impulsivo, petulante, iracundo y grosero producto de los años de Bullying psicológico que sufrió a lo largo de toda su formación académica infantil y juvenil, gracias al amor y apoyo de su familia y especialmente de sus padres, el haber conocido y practicado con seriedad la pintura y la escritura, y el desarrollar el buen habito de hacer ejercicio, marcaron un punto y aparte; tanto en su persona como en su vida, y actualmente es el ser que es actualmente, en otras palabras, quiere evitar o prevenir que Adam llegue a pasar por lo mismo, pues le tiene mucho afecto a su sobrino metafórico.

"Se ha encerrado en su habitación, no contesta y no quiere abrirle a nadie; ni siquiera a Nick ni a mi".-Escucho Adam a su madre hablando con alguien en el pasillo por el cual se encuentra la puerta que conduce a su habitación.

"Esa es una reacción negativa y hay que conocer su causa".-Escucho Adam a Aileen en el pasillo afuera de su cuarto, hablando en términos científicos.

Luego de eso, vio como la perilla de su habitación era girada varias veces, seguramente para intentar abrir la puerta pero por más que lo intentaran sería inútil, pues la había cerrado con seguro desde adentro por medio de un perno deslizable que sus padres pidieron instalar a un carpintero especialmente para él; pues dicho perno se encuentra atornillado y fijado a una altura en la que no tenga que subir demasiado su pie izquierdo para poder deslizarlo con facilidad.

"Ah, la ha cerrado por el otro lado".-Dijo Judy dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro y explicándole a la doctora Howl, para luego proceder a golpetear la puerta con sus nudillos un par de veces.-"Adam soy yo mama; la doctora Howl está aquí conmigo, por favor abre la puerta".-Dijo la oficial de policía desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Deame".-Dijo Adam como respuesta a la petición de su madre, dejándose llevar por su molestia y enojo que está sintiendo en estos momentos, sin despegar su mirada de la tabla que tiene debajo de él y sin dejar de dibujar.

"…Adam".-Dijo Judy con un tono de lastima, compasión y cariño maternal en su voz, como si le rogara que le explicara porque está actuando así.

Adam estuvo en silencio durante varios segundos, seguramente pensándolo y tras hacerlo, dejo escapar una respuesta de sus labios.

"No oy un iño an peeño".-Dijo, con molestia y algo de rencor en su voz.

"Dice que no es un niño tan pequeño".-Escucho a su madre decir del otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que levantara su mirada de la tabla que tiene debajo de él y mirara hacia la puerta, aun enojado.-"Seguramente es porque en la clínica hay cachorros más pequeños que él y eso lo acompleja".-Dijo Judy, seguramente explicándole a Aileen.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio luego de eso, y dicho silencio fue roto por Aileen quien se dirigió a Adam desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Adam escucha; si lo prefieres podríamos trabajar aquí".-Escucho Adam a la doctora desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"No me joa".-Dijo el como respuesta, mirando la tabla que tiene debajo de él; en el suelo.

"¡Adam!".-Escucho a su madre del otro lado y un golpe algo fuerte en la puerta, haciendo que la mirara otra vez.-"Sabes que no nos gusta que uses ese lenguaje, discúlpate con Aileen ahora".-Dijo Judy, con molestia, enojo y algo de autoridad.

"No; no, está bien señora Hopps, deje que se exprese".-Dijo Aileen y tras escuchar eso, Adam regreso su vista a la tabla.-"Adam, con psicoterapia de lenguaje podría ayudarte a decir: No me j**a, más claramente".-Escucho a la can medico decir desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando Adam escucho eso, su enojo y su molestia disminuyeron en gran medida en ese momento, formo una gran sonrisa sobre su cara y dejar escapar un breve risa manteniendo su hocico cerrado, luego de eso, el hizo su espalda hacia atrás y miro hacia la puerta, la cual se quedó viendo, seguramente pensando que hacer a continuación hasta que finalmente tomo una decisión. Con algo de esfuerzo, empeño, prueba y error y algo de tiempo, Adam logro sentarse por sí solo en su silla de ruedas y una vez en ella, se acercó a la puerta con la ayuda de su fiel pie izquierdo y una vez delante de la puerta; usando nuevamente a su más fiel extremidad, abrió y deslizo el perno de la puerta que la mantenía cerrada desde su lado, luego levanto su pierna hasta la perilla, manteniendo lo más firme posible su pierna izquierda para no ser afectada por su pulso acerco la planta de su pata a la perilla; procurando que las falanges de los dedos de su pata estuvieran sobre esta de una buena manera, luego cerro los dedos de su pata trasera, agarrando la perilla como si fuera una de sus patas delanteras, giro la perilla y con esfuerzo, jalo hacia él, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con Judy y a Aileen detrás de esta, a su madre bastante cerca de una de las paredes del pasillo y a Aileen recargada contra el margen de la puerta de la habitación del pequeño y su hermana.

Tras haber visto que abrió la puerta, Judy dibujo una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara e intercambio una mirada con Aileen, quien; tras hacerlo, regreso su mirada a Adam, quien le está sonriendo, sabían bien que con ese simple gesto de abrirles la puerta, Adam accedió a lo que la doctora canina le propuso y por ende, a que lo ayudara con su enfermedad.

Pero eso por el momento puede esperar, por el momento Aileen le parece más importante por el momento; ayudar a su hermana menor, Jenny. Tras haber solucionado todo esto con Adam, Aileen fue a ver a la pequeña cachorra inter-especie con una enorme semejanza física a la especie de su madre, Jenny se encuentra en estos momentos en la habitación de sus padres, caminando; o mejor dicho, gateando por el piso y apoyándose en todo su trayecto de investigación con su sentido más confiable, el tacto. Aileen se quedó parada 2 pasos delante de la puerta abierta de la habitación simplemente mirando con atención a la pequeña, inspeccionando todas sus acciones y movimientos por algún motivo el cual no se sabe con certeza.

Tras deambular un poco por la habitación y llegar a un rincón de la misma, Jenny logro sentir en sus manos la suavidez de la felpa de uno de sus peluches favoritos, el cual levanto delante de ella como si fuera un bebe; agarrándolo por las axilas, para luego formar una gran sonrisa sobre su cara y abrazarlo fuertemente y con gran regocijo, justo debajo de su mentón, entre esta parte de su cuerpo y su plexo. Aileen al ver esto, abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se le acerco, se arrodillo detrás de ella, puso sus patas en sus brazos, la hizo girar hacia ella y una vez que lo hizo, le quito el peluche, tomo las patitas delanteras de la pequeña y las dirigió hacia sus mejillas, y manteniéndolas ahí; negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no le está permitiendo que juegue con el peluche, la reacción que tuvo Jenny fue inesperada, incluso para Aileen.

En lo que dura un parpadeo, ella arremetió en contra de Aileen con una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda; una bofetada fuerte, Aileen coloco su pata sobre su propia mejilla luego de eso y miro a Jenny con perplejidad por algunos segundos, pero entonces volvió en sí y reacciono, inmediatamente la sujeto con fuerza de sus antebrazos, justo antes de sus patitas y comenzó un lucha contra ella pues Jenny forcejeaba; intentando librarse de aquellas patas constrictoras, pero como Aileen es más fuerte debido a su edad fue un caso perdido para la pequeña, la única oportunidad que tuvo para genuinamente tratar de hacer algo, fue cuando Aileen la soltó de uno de sus brazos y con la ayuda de su pata libre, sentarla sobre una mesa que se encuentra delante de la can doctora, una vez sentada ahí; Jenny intento hacer resistencia de una manera más efectiva y volver a abofetearla, pero esta vez, Aileen se dio cuenta y esquivo el golpe, así como la bofetada en reversa que hizo la cachorra para nuevamente darle, luego de que ambos intentos fallaran, Aileen volvió a atrapar la extremidad superior de la pequeña que había dejado en libertad para sentarla en esa mesa, comenzando a nuevas cuentas; una lucha de forcejeo y resistencia contra ella.

En eso, Nick llego a la habitación con la intención de comprobar el estado de su hija y abrió los ojos sorprendido, al ver la escena delante de él.

"Hey, ¿pero qué está pasando aquí?".-Pregunto adentrándose al cuarto y mirando a la doctora canina.

"Señor Wilde se lo que debe estar pensando, pero ya tenía previsto que esto iba a ser así".-Dijo Aileen, aun forcejeando y sin mirar a Nick para tener toda la concentración posible sobre Jenny.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Nick sorprendido e incrédulo al escuchar eso.

"Lo que escucho, sabía que su hija necesitaría más que pura asesoría, sé que todo esto se ve cruel y como algo negativo para ella; pero créame cuando le digo que es más beneficioso que perjudicial para ella, ahora por favor retírese y déjeme trabajar".-Dijo Aileen, sin dejar de estar forcejeando con Jenny.

Nick estiro su pata derecha y abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo, con una expresión de leve preocupación sobre su cara pero a último momento se retractó, se quedó con el brazo ligeramente estirado y en silencio durante varios segundos, mirando hacia adelante; con la vista puesta sobre la nuca de la can y tras varios segundos, manteniendo esa expresión sin alterar sobre su rostro, finalmente bajo su brazo, miro a su hija con una expresión facial mixta de desilusión, preocupación y tristeza y sin decir nada, y mirando hacia el suelo, salió de la habitación, siendo Aileen la experta en esto; no encontró ningún argumento en contra de lo que le pedía y no dijo nada sobre lo que le está haciendo a su hija, esperando que lo que la can dice sea verdad.

Luego de que se retirara, Aileen regreso nuevamente su atención a Jenny, con quien siguió forcejeando durante varios minutos, la resistencia y el forcejeo de Jenny se transformaron en un berrinche infantil cuando logro deslizarse de las opresivas patas de su nueva maestra, educadora e instructora, y que dé; en un intento que le resultó fallido por la intervención de Aileen, trato de escapar de aquella habitación, gateando hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación lo cual le fue literalmente cerrada por la can médico. El berrinche de Jenny consistía en; con un ceño fruncido por la frustración, el enojo y la molestia, estando de rodillas en el suelo, comenzó a golpetear con sus patas delanteras cerradas en puños, el suelo sobre el cual se encuentra con gran energía e ímpetu, descargando todas sus grandes cantidades de emoción esperando sacar de quicio a la Aileen para que cediera a sus caprichos como cachorra, pero Aileen tiene mucha experiencia en esto, por lo tanto a Jenny le resulto inefectivo.

Dejo que la pequeña hiciera todo el escándalo que quisiera hasta que ya no pudiera más, a ella no le importaba, tiene todo el dia, solo se le quedo viendo con seriedad y severidad con los brazos cruzados. Finalmente llegó un momento en el que; debido a tanto ímpetu, Jenny se agotó y dejo de lado su inefectivo berrinche, tras lo cual, Aileen la tomo de los brazos justo antes del inicio de sus muñecas y la forzó a ponerse de pie, a pesar que se encuentra debilitada, siendo una niña pequeña, Jenny logro reunir nuevamente algo de fuerzas y nuevamente comenzó a forcejear con ella, pero esta vez, a pesar de que volvió a adquirir algo de fuerza, Aileen gano, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Simple, antes de volver a sujetarla y durante el berrinche que tuvo, ella saco un abrigo, un sombrero de caballero hecho de paga con una cinta roja en él, y unos lentes pequeños lentes oscuros, termino esa pelea de fuerza y resistencia simplemente colocando una de las patas delanteras de la pequeño sobre el abrigo, Jenny inmediatamente se sintió intrigada al sentir la tela, la paga y la textura lisa de los cristales de esos 3 artículos y siendo apoyada por lo impresionable que es, comenzó a tantearlos con sus patas para sentirlos o "verlos", mejor.

Aileen solo se quedó observándola, estudiando sus reacciones y comportamientos para intentar entenderla y comprenderla mejor, tras escanear por un par de minutos esos 3 artículos, Jenny con algo de emoción intento ponérselos, pero debido a que carece de un importante sentido para esto; la vista, cuando se lo probo y debido a que se lo mal ajusto, tenía la apariencia o la pinta de ser un vagabundo o una vagabunda, los lentes chuecos y mal colocados, el sombrero mal puesto y ladeado hacia la derecha, y en cuanto al abrigo, solo su brazo izquierdo está cubierta por este, el resto de dicha prenda está colgando sobre su espalda como si fuera una doble capa; debido a la cantidad de tela. Al verla así, Aileen puso una mirada juzgadora y de reproche sobre su rostro, llevándose el hueso redondo del nacimiento de las muñecas de sus patas delanteras a la cintura, sin quitar su mirada de la pequeña, la cual fingía verse en un pequeño espejo que tiene en la pata izquierda, creyendo verse de lo mejor, peinándose sus orejas hacia atrás con su otra pata y dejándolas caídas, pensando que así se vería aún mejor.

"¿Tanto rodeo solo para terminar con ese aspecto?".-Se preguntó a Aileen haciéndole un gesto con su pata derecha a Jenny, sabe perfectamente no que ella no puede escucharla pero eso no le importa en lo absoluto.

Tras decir eso y mirar a Jenny por un segundo más, saco un poco más de ropa de uno de los cajones más próximos de la habitación de Nick y Judy y la puso en el suelo, la tomo de buena manera del brazo y la atrajo hacia ella, una vez que lo hizo, se arrodillo, gentilmente hizo que la pequeña también se arrodillara y tras quitarle el espejo, puso su patita izquierda sobre la ropa que dejo en el suelo, esperando evitar así un nuevo berrinche por parte de ella, lo cual funciono pues nuevamente Jenny se sintió intrigada por las texturas de esa ropa y comenzó a inspeccionarlas con su patita, cosa la cual Aileen aprovecho para quitarle el abrigo que se puso, cuando lo hizo; con un manotazo de poca fuerza Jenny le indico que no lo hiciera pero Aileen no hizo caso y prosiguió, cuando le quito la manga y empezaba a desprenderla por completo de dicha prenda, ella trato de evitarlo, sujetando a ciegas y con fortuna el extremo de la manga del abrigo, pero aun así Aileen hizo que lo soltara, esta vez Jenny no se alteró, pues tiene más ropa que inspeccionar debajo y delante de ella.

Lo cual hizo sin premura, con Aileen mirándola con atención, inspeccionando y estudiando su comportamiento y sus reacciones, entonces; esperando ver cómo reacciona ahora que está más tranquila y relajada, Aileen fue por aquel muñeco que la pequeña tenía en su poder cuando la susodicha doctora canina llego a la habitación y la encontró acariciando, sintiendo, y abrazando a ese peluche; casi hasta el estrujamiento, una vez que fue por él y teniendo en su poder, Aileen tomo una de las patas de la pequeña por la muñeca y coloco su pata sobre aquel peluche por el que fue, Jenny se percató de esto, dejo de tantear la ropa que tiene enfrente y debajo de ella, tanteo un par de veces aquel peluche y estando segura que se trata de aquel peluche que su nueva cuidadora, maestra, tutora y doctora le arrebato, sin dudarlo lo tomo entre sus manos y con una gran sonrisa de genuina felicidad, se lo llevo al pecho y lo abrazo con fuerza, zarandeándolo un poco de lado a lado, mostrando sus bonitos y blancos dientes, y con sus orejas caídas detrás de su cabeza, cosa la cual Aileen miro con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

Tras eso, Jenny alejo al muñeco de su pecho pero sin soltarlo, entonces; con su pata derecha, comenzó a tantear lo que sería el rostro del peluche para luego examinarlo con el mayor y sumo detalle desde la opinión de la pequeña, deslizando muy lentamente sus dedos sobre el rostro del peluche, con tal de obtener por medio de su tacto, una imagen mental; aunque sea imaginativa, de cómo puede ser la cara de ese peluche. Luego de inspeccionarlo minuciosamente con el tacto, la pequeña se inspecciono su propia cara con su pata derecha, a una velocidad un poco mayor a como lo hizo con el muñeco, pero procurando también intentar sentir todas las facciones de su rostro, tras hacerlo, coloco su pata derecha sobre el pecho del peluche y luego en el suyo, como si estuviera haciendo una seña, un gesto o una comparación.

"¿Así que te gusta ese muñeco; eh?".-Pregunto Aileen tras ver los movimientos de la pequeña, recostada pecho tierra contra el suelo con las puntas de sus codos haciendo contacto contra el mismo y sus patas juntas con sus dedos entrelazados, mirando a la pequeña por un momento, luego al peluche que ella tiene en sus patas y a ella nuevamente.-"Muy bien; de acuerdo, entonces empezaremos con muñeca".-Dijo, entonces se levantó y estando de rodillas para estar más a la altura de la pequeña, se le acerco a la susodicha.

Una vez cerca de ella, a un metro de distancia, tomo la pata derecha de la cachorra y la coloco sobre el muñeco; levantándola y bajándola un par de veces, tanteando a ese juguete para niños hecho de felpa con su patita, tras hacerlo, tomo la pata derecha y con la pata con la cual sujeto; la cual es la de su flanco derecho, levanto hacia arriba tanto la patita de la cachorra como su pata y entonces; usando los dedos de su pata, formo una especie de D con este muy útil extremo de su extremidad derecha. Como Jenny tiene su pata haciendo contacto físico con la de ella, a ciegas y por medio del tacto comenzó a escanear la pata de la doctora, canina, percibiendo así la forma de la letra que ella formo y entendiéndola; siendo esta su primera vez, luego de eso, Aileen cambio la formo que le ordeno a su pata tomar, esta vez cerrando el círculo en un puno; es decir, una O, la cual Jenny nuevamente percibió por medio del tacto, posteriormente formo una L, cerrando lo que para los humanos seria el dedo menique y el posterior al dedo índice, estirando este último hacia arriba y el pulgar hacia un lado, formando esta letra anteriormente mencionada, luego de que Jenny escaneara su pata; aprendiendo esta nuevamente letra, Aileen retiro su pata de ella por un momento y nuevamente la levanto haciendo una L, deletreando muñeca en inglés, pues es mucho más fácil y accesible ensenarle esa palabra en esa idioma que en español.

Luego de deletrear toda la palabra y de haber visto que la pequeña entendió, volvió a tomarla gentilmente de su patita la cual guio hacia el muñeco de felpa y tanteo un par de veces, indicándole que es el nombre de ese objeto, entonces Jenny por si sola; luego de que la doctora Howl le soltara la pata, tanteo un par de veces el peluche y luego un par de veces a sí misma con una sonrisa sobre su cara, indicando que piensa que ella también se llama de igual manera.

"No; no".-Dijo Aileen negando con la cabeza, nuevamente tomo su pata derecha y le comenzó a deletrear otra vez muñeca en inglés.

En ese momento, Judy abrió la puerta de la habitación para ver como su querida hija y la doctora estaban trabajando con una sonrisa sobre su cara, pero se sonrisa se esfumo y fue cambiada por una expresión de confusión e incomprensión al ver todas las cosas que la doctora Howl está haciendo con su mano, las cuales su hija está viendo por medio del tacto y la cuales están llamando sumamente su atención, Judy supo de esto al nomas ver la expresión de abstracción en el rostro de su hija. Intrigada por todo esto, ella entro en la habitación dando un par de pasos y camino otro hacia su izquierda, colocándose en una posición donde obtendría una perspectiva mejor, colocándose justo al lado de su cama y cruzando sus brazos; conservando aquella expresión que formo con anterioridad sobre su rostro, inclinándose un poco hacia la izquierda para intentar ver mejor todo esto.

"¿Qué está haciendo?".-Pregunto ella mirando a Aileen.

La doctora canina aparto su vista por un momento de Jenny para voltear a ver a la coneja policía, deteniéndose momentáneamente de deletrear y tras haber visto quien pregunto, nuevamente regreso su vista a la pequeña, continuando desde donde se quedó, la letra D.

"Es un alfabeto, para sordomudos".-Dijo ella y cerro su pata en un puno formando la O.-"O. L. L".-Dijo mientras formaba estas 3 letras, las cuales Jenny vio por medio del tacto para luego; nuevamente, tomar una de las patas de la pequeña y guiarla hacia el muñeco de felpa que posee en estos momentos.-"Mu-ñe-co".-Dijo separando la palabra en silabas, en las 3 pronunciaciones de la misma; tanteando el objeto con la patita de la pequeña para que esto le quedara muy claro.

Tras eso, ella dejo ir la pata de la pequeña y Jenny, mirando hacia el suelo con una especie de mirada mixta de aturdimiento y concentración, levanto su patita izquierda hacia arriba y haciendo uso de su memoria a corto y medio plazo, deletreo la nueva palabra que su nueva instructora y doctora le enseno, la cual también es la primera que aprende en toda su vida, y posteriormente; tras deletrearla, la pequeña, con algo de duda pero también seguridad y certeza en su acción; coloco la patita con la que deletreo esa palabra sobre el muñeco de felpa, para luego levantarla rápidamente y con la misma velocidad volver a colocarla sobre el muñeco, en un tanteo.

"¡Si; si, exacto!".-Dijo Aileen con emoción y con una gran sonrisa sobre su cara al ver esto, entonces se acercó a Jenny, tomo una de sus patitas; la cual coloco sobre su mejilla derecha y asintió con la cabeza mientras decía en voz baja: "Si", para ella misma.

Esto provocó una gran y genuina alegría en la pequeña, quien con una bella sonrisa con dentadura; iguales a las de su madre, volvió a deletrear aquella palabra con su pata izquierda, a una velocidad un poco más alta que antes, luego de hacerlo coloco esa pata sobre su muñeco de felpa y un segundo después, se lo llevo hacia el pecho con un poderoso y fuerte abrazo; como si fuera una boa constrictor, y se quedó abrazando al muñeco con regocijo y emoción.

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué ocurre?".-Pregunto Judy confundida al ver todo esto y esperando que alguien le explique.

"¡Si, sí, eso es!".-Dijo Aileen aun algo emocionada y feliz, y volteo a ver a Judy por momento; antes de regresar su atención a nuevas cuentas a la pequeña, haciendo un gesto hacia ella con sus brazos estirados hacia adelante.-"Ella lo entiende".-Dijo.

"¿Cómo dice?".-Pregunto Judy desconcertada tras parpadear una vez y con su ceja derecha alzada.

"¡Ella entiende!, ahora sabe básicamente y en esencia lo que es un muñeco".-Dijo Aileen volteando a ver a la coneja por un momento.

"E- ¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Judy, comenzando a emocionarse en un parpadeo e intercambiando su expresión de confusión y extrañez por una de alegría, sonriendo con la boca abierta.

"Si, aún le queda mucho por adelante para aprender; pero no es para nada mal comienzo".-Dijo Aileen y tras hacerlo, se puso de pie y camino hacia un mueble que se encuentra delante de ella y de Jenny, cosa la cual Judy aprovecho para acercarse a su hija, arrodillarse cerca de ella y mirar feliz y emocionada, como ella abrazaba, casi hasta el estrujamiento a ese muñeco de felpa que tiene en las patas.

"Aww, estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de ti Cielo".-Dijo Judy a su hija, sin importarle que no pueda oírla y estiro su brazo derecho hacia ella para tocarla.

"¡No espere; no la toque!".-Dijo Aileen de inmediato, con rapidez y preocupación al percatarse de esto, mirando a la coneja.

Judy abruptamente se detuvo, con sus dedos a un par de centímetros de hacer contacto con a la cabeza de su hija y miro a Aileen con una mirada de incomprensión.

"¿Qué; porque?".-Pregunto alejando su brazo de su hija y bajándolo.

"Ella sabrá por el sentimiento imprimido en sus acciones que se tratara de alguno de sus padres o alguien de su familia y sin dudarlo, intentara convencerla a su manera; pero de cualquier forma, que la aleje de mi o que le de lo que ella quiera con tal de satisfacer sus caprichos".-Dijo Aileen.

"Am; bueno, no creo que un abrazo de felicitación le haga daño".-Dijo Judy, tras mirar por un momento al suelo y luego mirando a la can, intentando persuadirla.

"Si; si lo hará".-Dijo Aileen volviendo a mirarla, esta vez de una manera un tanto agresiva, podría incluso decirse que un poco prepotente.-"Si hija es una niña mimada señora Hopps, y perdóneme si la expresión la ofendió de alguna manera pero es la verdad, estoy segura que todo lo que su hija siempre ha querido; ustedes se lo habrán dado sin pensarlo, y no los culpo tampoco los estoy criticando, entiendo que para ustedes debe ser algo verdaderamente inesperado y nuevo de vivir que su hija no sea capaz de ver y oír desde pequeña y eso no les ayudo para nada a criarla, pero incluso alguien como ella tiene que entender que no se puede tenerlo todo en la vida".-Dijo.

Si bien como Aileen dijo; Judy se ofendió un poco por todo lo que la can le dijo, pero siendo racional y objetiva, vio la razón en las palabras de la médico y decidió no intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión.

"Bueno y, ¿Qué me sugiere que haga?".-Pregunto Judy volviendo a mirar el suelo por un momento y luego a la médico.

"Usted no cuenta con los conocimientos suficientes para poder ayudarme, déjemelo a mí; después de todo es mi trabajo. Puede quedarse a observar si lo desea, pero se lo advirtiendo de antemano, puede que lo que vea que no le llegue a agradar o gustar".-Dijo Aileen regresando con Jenny y colocándose al lado de Judy pero continuar tratándola y enseñarle, volteando a ver a la coneja a los ojos con una mirada de advertencia sobre su rostro, indicando que habla enserio.-"Su hija no es la primera, he tenido pacientes como ella a lo largo de mi carrera, y a veces tendré que ser realmente exigente y severa, no les ha gustado ni a mis pacientes ni a sus padres, pero créame cuando le digo que le será de mucha ayuda".-Dijo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y hablando con honestidad.

Judy se quedó como aturdida luego de eso, como si hubiera recibido una sacudida, no muy fuerte ni devastadora, pero si lo suficiente como para sacudir aunque sea un poco su voluntad psicológica y nuevamente, convencerla de aquella tiene razón, al menos algo y en cierto sentido. Tras esto, Judy nuevamente miro hacia el suelo, con esa mirada de aparente aturdimiento y comenzó a pensar y meditar sobre que decidir y hacer a continuación, luego de unos segundos finalmente tomo su decisión.

"Bueno…Entonces yo, mejor la dejare hacer su trabajo".-Dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando a Aileen, para luego dedicarle una breve mirada a su hija y posteriormente salir de aquella habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella luego de su salida, dejándolas a ambas totalmente solas.

Luego de eso, Aileen regreso su atención a Jenny, quien alejo al muñeco de su felpa de su pecho y ahora tiene en sus patas, acariciándolo con las mismas como si fuera un mano dándole afecto a su querida mascota, entonces Aileen decidió ensenarle ahora la diferencia entre ella, sí misma y ese objeto tan suave que ella tiene en sus patas.

"Bien, tal parece que ya sabes lo que muñeca, sigamos con algo más difícil".-Dijo Aileen hablando prácticamente consigo misma al no ser ella capaz de oírla y entonces tomo el muñeco con sus patas e intento quitárselo, pero Jenny, estando tan acostumbrada; tal y como dije a Aileen, a siempre tener lo que quería justo en la palma de su pata, no iba a ser tan flexible y dócil.

Nuevamente inicio una lucha de forcejeo con Aileen por ver quién sería el que se quedaría con el muñeco de felpa, Aileen tuvo que hacer cuanto se le ocurriera sin lastimarla genuinamente para poder quitárselo, pues la pequeña se resistía demasiado y se aferraba a aquel objeto como si fuera su propia vida estando al borde de la muerte, y como si de alguna manera lo supiera y estuviera segura de eso, tanto era así que incluso; al igual que antes, intento abofetearla justo en la cara pero la can medica se logró percatar de esto y percibiendo las intenciones de la pequeña, ella esquivo ambos intentos de herirla físicamente. Al final, como siempre, se las arregló para arrebatarle el muñeco de las patas pero Jenny anhelaba y ansiaba ese susodicho objeto con urgencia y desesperación, por lo que emitiendo sonidos que solo un mudo podría producir, manteniendo la boca cerrada y apretando los dientes, empezó con desesperación a intentar buscar ese ansiado objeto para ella a ciegas, fiándose solamente de su sentido del tacto.

"No, no".-Dijo Aileen estirando sus brazos hacia derecha lo más que le fue posible para mantener el muñeco de felpa fuera del alcance de la cría inter-especie, entonces, al ver que Jenny no desistía, lo arrojo hacia el rincón más cercano de la habitación que tenía más próximo, tomo una de las patas de la pequeña, se la acerco a su mejilla y negó con la cabeza; indicándole que no, entonces, formo una mueca exagerada y a la vez podría decirse que graciosa para algunos sobre su cara, como si fuera un amargado Frankestein y sin soltar la pata de la pequeña, paso la palma y los dedos de esta sobre su rostro para que pudiera "ver" su expresión, e indicándole que no está nada feliz con todo lo que está haciendo.

Tras ver con su mano y por el tacto la expresión en el rostro de Aileen, Jenny formo la misma expresión sobre su cara, Aileen esta ensenándole lo más adecuado que ella debería imitar dependiendo de la situación; en este caso, siendo algo que no es considerado como apropiado para la educación de un niño y de su manera comportarse, así de como seguramente y en general se sentirían los demás al verla actuar de una manera tan llena de caprichos y solamente pensado para sí misma, en otras palabras; Aileen está intentando enseñarle; sin el uso de la palabra, educación y disciplina. Tras eso, y de aparentemente ver que la pequeña entendió, pues ella permaneció con esa expresión sobre su cara, haciendo ilegible e imposible saber en que estará pensando, Aileen, con una expresión de resignación sobre su cara, decidió intentar ensenarle una nueva palabra, el propio nombre de la pequeña.

"De acuerdo, ahora te enseñare a deletrear tu nombre".-Dijo Aileen, aun mirándola con esa mirada de resignación, en la cual también hay algo de seriedad y amargura, entonces tomo la pata izquierda de la pequeña con gentileza, le levanto hacia arriba y en esa posición, comenzó a deletrear su nombre, usando el sistema de alfabeto para sordomudos que empezó a tratar de transmitirle.

La J la formo teniendo 2 de sus dedos cerrados y el índice y el pulgar en una forma bastante parecida a la de una C, pero procurando que la curva con la que cuenta la J fuera formada con la alineación correcta de sus dedos, esperando que la pequeña logro vislumbrar aquella curva y no se confunda, en caso de que en algún futuro; Aileen quiera la tercera letra del alfabeto, después de que Jenny escaneara y "viera" aquella letra por medio del tacto. Aileen prosiguió con la E, a diferencia de las otras letras; las cuales se las enseño con su pata derecha, esta se la mostro con la izquierda, teniendo todos sus dedos cerrados excepto el pulgar, con el cual procuraba formar la cola de dicha letra cuando es escrita en minúscula y con el índice ligeramente levantando por encima del dedo medio y de su menique, con tal de que Jenny comprendiera correctamente la orientación y la forma debida de aquella letra, se acostó de espaldas en el suelo y acerco su pata hacia la pequeña sin dejar de tener la forma; lo más aproximadamente posible a aquella letra, en su pata. Tras esto siguió con la N, la cual también se la enseño con la pata izquierda para asegurarse de tener correctamente la orientación adecuada de la misma, teniendo sus dedos medio y menique cerrados, y haciendo con su dedo índice y pulgar, una forma que se acercara lo máximo posible a la forma de la letra cuando es escrita en minúscula, letra la cual repitió luego de que viera que la pequeña la escaneo por medio de su sentido del tacto para indicarle la segunda N que lleva su nombre, y por último, la Y se la enseno de la siguiente manera: con su dedo menique cerrado hacia adentro, en su palma, el pulgar también cerrado pero hacia afuera y juntándolo con el pequeño canto que se forma con lo largo de su dedo índice y el pequeño pliego de piel, carne y músculos que le permiten ser capaz de mover su pulgar, su dedo índice lo hizo un poco hacia atrás y su dedo medio hacia adelante, como haciendo unos mini cuernos con sus dedos para formar los "cuernos" de la Y, y se aseguró de tener ese pequeño canto de su pata algo encorvado, para disimular la curva de la Y cuando es escrita en minúsculas.

Luego de ver con sus propios ojos que Jenny escaneo y vio esta letra, Aileen prosiguió ahora a volver a deletrear el nombre de la pequeña, a una velocidad un poco mayor que la de antes pero no demasiado para darle a la cachorra el tiempo suficiente para poder ver las letras que está haciendo con sus patas, tras deletrear el nombre, tomo con gentileza la pata izquierda de la pequeña; la cual todo el tiempo tuvo levantada hacia arriba, y la acerco al pecho de la pequeña, para luego retirarla y volver a colocarla sobre su pecho un par de veces, haciendo tanteos e intentando decirle que Jenny es ella. Posteriormente soltó se pata y se alejó medio metro sin quitarle la mirada encima, esperando ver su reacción, luego de unos segundos, con el brazo suspendido medio metro por encima de sus piernas, aparentemente sin estar haciendo uso de fuerza y con una cara de duda y procesamiento sobre su rostro, Jenny formo la J como Aileen le enseno con su pata izquierda, en algunas letras dudaba por algunos segundos y hacia uso y esfuerzo de su memoria pero al final siempre lograba recordarlas y hacerlas con los dedos de su patita.

Tras acabar de deletrear todo su nombre, en un principio dirigió su pata hacia ella, pero a mitad del camino y por su rostro; Aileen vio que la pequeña se quedó meditando el asunto, y tras hacerlo por unos 2, 3 o 4 segundos, giro su pata con la palma de está apuntando ahora hacia abajo y tanteo un par de veces al muñeco de felpa que tiene en su otra pata, formando poco a poco pero con cierta rapidez; una sonrisa de alegría sobre su rostro para luego acercarse de súbito aquel muñeco de felpa al pecho, para abrazarlo con alegría y entusiasmo.

"No, no".-Dijo Aileen al ver esto, tomando gentilmente las 2 patas de la pequeña y colocándolas en sus 2 mejillas, para luego negar con la cabeza y así indicarle que ese señalamiento por parte de la pequeña es incorrecto, Tras hacerlo, lo coloco la pata izquierda de la pequeña sobre su pata derecha y nuevamente volvió a deletrear su nombre, acabando acercando la pata de la pequeña hacia sí misma y darse un par de tanteos para intentar decirle nuevamente que ella es Jenny y luego de eso se alejó un poco para ver lo que haría a continuación.

Jenny nuevamente se quedó pensativa durante varios segundos, periodo de tiempo en el cual parpadeo un par de veces y entonces deletreo nuevamente la nueva palabra que Aileen le enseno, tras hacerlo se quedó con su patita izquierda levemente estirada y suspendida del suelo; justo a la altura de su cintura, y un par de segundos después, tanteo el muñeco que tiene en su pata haciendo que Aileen se alegrara internamente creyendo que al fin había entendido pero esa alegría se esfumo cuando vio que justo después de eso, Jenny se acercó su pata a su pecho y se tanteo así misma, indicando que ella cree que tanto el muñeco como ella son Jenny. Esto ocasiono que Aileen; usando el sentido del tacto de la pequeña, le indicara nuevamente que eso era erróneo, procedió entonces deletrear muñeco otra vez y tantear el objeto de felpa que la pequeña tiene en su poder, Jenny intento deletrear muñeco pero se quedó a medias, ahora se encuentra confundida debido a todas las vueltas o rodeos que han tenido que dar para que ella pueda entender plenamente estas palabras en un sentido esencial, Aileen se dio cuenta de esto y vio como la pequeña giro su cabeza hacia un lado, con sus ojos clavados en el suelo en una expresión de notaria confusión, por lo que decidió que por el momento ya sería más que suficiente.

"Estoy segura que algún dia lo entenderás".-Dijo Aileen con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, tomando gentilmente la pata derecha de la pequeña y acercándola al pecho de la misma, indicándole así que ahora puede abrazar al peluche con total libertad, haciendo que; tras darse cuenta, Jenny no dudara ni un segundo y abrazara a ese susodicho objeto con emoción y alegría, como si literalmente quisiera sacarle el relleno, meciendo un poco de su torso lado a lado como si estuviera moviendo su cadera en vez de eso.-"Fin de la primera lección".-Dijo la doctora e inmediatamente después de que terminara de decirlo; aprovechando que meció su torso hacia la derecha, Jenny regreso con algo de fuerza e impulso, y la golpeo justo en la cara con el muñeco de felpa, contrario a lo que podría pensarse el golpe dolió mucho, pues los botones de plástico endurecido que tiene el muñeco como ojos golpearon a Aileen justo en la mejilla, de la agresividad y violencia del impacto incluso el pelaje de la corona de su cabeza quedo despeinado y desalineado.

Esto hecho no fue hecho de forma accidental en caso de que lo piensen de esa manera, fue totalmente intencional y Jenny lo hizo teniendo la seguridad de que no fallaría, pues pudo sentir la presencia de la can, su nueva doctora, maestra e instructora a su lado, Aileen se llevó la pata a su mejilla izquierda la cual fue la que resulto golpeada por Jenny y se quejó del dolor al mismo tiempo que movía su quijada inferior de un lado al otro, con tal de asegurarse que no la tuviera dislocada a causa de la arremetida que le propino la cachorra inter-especie, la cual aprovechando el despiste y descuido de su maestra producido por el dolor que está sintiendo, se escabullo de la habitación a gatas y tanteando rápidamente alrededor y delante de sí misma para no estrellarse en contra de algo.

"Ay por Dios".-Dijo Aileen quejándose del golpe que recibió, poniendo su pata derecha sobre la superficie de un mueble que tiene cerca de ella, en el cual se apoyó con dicha pata para facilitársele el hecho de ponerse de pie sobre sus patas traseras.

Una vez que se puso de pie y con su pata izquierda aun en su boca, ella movió a un lado al otro con la misma su adolorida quijada en un intento de poder aminorar su dolor o de comprobar si dicha parte de su cuerpo se encontraba dislocada pero ese no fue el caso, simplemente es el fuerte y agudo dolor producido por el golpe que recibió por parte de la pequeña. Entonces escucho que la puerta de la habitación fue cerrada, ocasionando que volteara a ver hacia la misma comprobando que si fue y sus orejas comenzaron a captar; por medio de los ruidos producidos en el cerrojo, que alguien la está cerrando del otro lado con llave y no tardo en intuir quien el individuo que lo está haciendo.

"¡Jenny!".-Exclamo Aileen e inmediatamente corrió hacia la puerta en un intento de llegar a esta antes de que la cachorra pudiera cerrarla pero para entonces ya fue tarde, intento girar el picaporte para abrir la puerta pero este no se movía en lo absoluto tras haber sido cerrado desde el otro lado con llave.-"Jenny ábreme la puerta, Jenny déjame salir".-Dijo ella golpeteando un par veces la puerta con su pata cerrada en un puno esperando que, como no puede escucharla entienda por medio de las vibraciones de sus golpes.

Mientras tanto por el otro lado de la puerta, Jenny termino de cerrar la puerta con llave con una sonrisa de alegría y diversión sobre su cara no le fue difícil hallar la llave pues en sus 8 años de vida y el tanto andar por la casa registrándolo todo por medio de su tacto hizo que se aprendiera de memoria el cajón donde sus padres siempre guardan esa llave, tras encerrar a su molesta y severa pero a la vez algo flexible medica dentro del cuarto de sus padres, volvió a dejar la llave en el cajón del cual la saco y se fue por el pasillo con sus brazos estirados hacia adelante con tal de asegurarse de no chocar contra algo, sin borrar aquella sonrisa traviesa de su cara y sin pensar en dejar en libertad a la can medica de raza Collie.

"¡Jenny!".-Exclamo Aileen y golpeo la puerta una última vez, tras hacerlo intuyo que eso sería inútil y por lo tanto ahora ella sola tendrá que arreglárselas para salir de ahí. Cerrando los ojos con algo de molestia y en un gesto de resignación, dejo escapar un suspiro por su boca, se dio media y apoyo su espalda contra la puerta que ahora tiene detrás y miro el suelo de la habitación con su pata izquierda en la corona de su cabeza, tras deslizarla hasta el justo centro de la corona de la cabeza como si quisiera peinarse el pelaje de la cabeza, tras mirar el suelo levanto la mirada y miro alrededor de toda la habitación y al hacerlo se encontró con hay en una ventana en la misma, sobre la cual coloco y fijo su mirada es fácil intuir que la usara para salir de esa habitación, por lo que se alejó de la puerta, se acercó a la ventana e intento abrirla pero para su mala suerte al parecer esta se encuentra trabada y por más que lo intenta no consigue levantar para abrirla, por lo que tras intentarlo repetidas ocasiones acerco su rostro hacia el vidrio de la misma y miro hacia el exterior, esperando poder ver afuera; en el jardín de la casa, a Nick o a Judy para pedirles ayuda con esto.

Primero miro lo mejor que le fue posible; pues se encuentra en una posición donde no tiene la mejor vista, hacia la derecha y tras no verlos o a alguien que pudiera ayudarla con eso miro hacia el otro lado, encontrándose así para su buena fortuna con Nick y Judy, quienes se encuentran en la parte delantera de la casa en el jardín, jugando como si fueran una pareja joven y tierna literalmente, es como si estuviera jugando el juego para niños conocido como: Las traes, pero de una manera distinta, ambos están usando sus 4 patas como lo hacían sus antepasados en antaño y uno está intentando atrapar al otro con unas grandes sonrisas a boca abierta sobre sus rostros y riendo de la diversión de vez en cuando, en estos momentos Judy es la que se encuentra yendo tras su amado y torpe zorro, el cual en estos momentos parece más un perro o un cachorro mejor dicho que un zorro adulto pues producto de la diversión Nick no podía evitar tener sus patas traseras completamente estiradas y su coxis hacia arriba en una posición alta meneando su cola con emoción y alegría con su mirada fija y colocada encima de su esposa, la cual se impulsó hacia el con fuerza usando sus patas traseras para intentar atraparlo y hacer que el fuera ahora el que la trajera pero Nick le evadió moviéndose y haciendo un pequeño salto hacia la derecha y cuando Judy toco el suelo, volteo a verlo con una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara y sin dudarlo comenzó a ir detrás de él.

Tras haber visto todo esto, Aileen golpeteo un par de veces el vidrio de la ventana con sus nudillos con algo de fuerza esperando a hacer el suficiente ruido para que pudieran escucharla pero procurando también que no acabara rompiendo el cristal.

"¡Señores Wilde!".-Exclamo ella desde adentro esperando que pudieran escucharla, espero unos pocos segundos luego de eso y se percató de que no había sido así.-"¡Señores Wilde".-Volvió a exclamar tras golpetear la ventana nuevamente rápidamente y unas cuantas veces solo para obtener el mismo resultado.

Dejo escapar un suspiro tras eso cerrando los ojos un momento, expresando su decepción y su frustración para darse media vuelta, recargar su espalda media y su espalda alta sobre el vidrio de la ventana y mirar la habitación con los brazos cruzados, pensando o meditando sobre qué hacer a continuación, se sumió en su mente y en sus pensamientos durante varios segundos pensando sobre qué hacer ahora y tras hacerlo; realmente no quiere hacerlo pero ya intento todas las demás opciones que se le ocurrieron sin tener resultado, por lo que opto por esta alternativa y entonces comenzó a acercarse al armario de la habitación, en búsqueda de algo que espera le pueda ser útil.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa, Nick y Judy seguían sin cesar con su divertido y entretenido juego de pareja el cual como mencione anteriormente, poco les importaba si sus vecinos se están dando cuenta de esto y los están observando fijamente desde la distancia; bueno a Nick más que nada a Judy si le incomoda o molesta un poco esa idea o posibilidad, pero su marido juguetón en medio de dicho juego apenas le está dejando tiempo para que pueda pensar en eso y por lo tanto no se ve o encuentra tan afectada. En estos últimos y breves minutos los 2 se han intercambiado el turno de ir tras el otro unas cuantas veces y en estos momentos Judy nuevamente es la que se encuentra yendo tras su esposo con la intención de alcanzarlo, atraparlo y pasarle a él el turno, Nick no solo es escurridizo en cuanto a lo de estafa o conversar con él se refiere, también lo está siendo físicamente en estos momentos pues a la coneja de pelaje gris le está costando mucho el atraparlo y en las anteriores ocasiones en las que fue capaz de traspasarle a él el turno fue más o menos igual.

Mientras ellos seguían con esto, Aileen; tras haber buscado por toda la habitación y de haberse quedado sin opciones "menos extremistas" para poder escapar de aquella habitación en la que la pequeña cría inter-especie la dejo encerrada; no tuvo otra alternativa que recurrir a lo que tiene en mente, con una mirada seria, severa, neutra y con tintes sombríos teniendo los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados, se acercó a la cama de la habitación la cual se le quedo mirando estando de pie al lado de esta y cerro sus patas en puños imprimiendo algo de fuerza en estas, como si estuviera enojada, molesta o levemente temerosa; tal vez inclusive todas juntas.

Y en el exterior; más específicamente en el patio delantero de la casa, tras haberse logrado intercambiar el turno de atrapar al otro un par de veces, Judy se lanzó hacia adelante directo hacia Nick impulsándose con la fuerza de sus 4 patas, dicha fuerza y empuje o propulsión bastaron para que tirara a su esposo contra el suelo de espaldas haciéndole el menor daño posible, tras lo cual y de rodar un par de vueltas hacia la izquierda de Nick; ambos se echaran a reír a carcajadas producto de la auténtica y genuina alegría, dicha, gozo y diversión que les está recorriendo por el cuerpo, con Judy teniendo su cabeza depositada justa encima del pecho de su esposo con su mejilla haciendo contacto en el mismo sitio, sus orejas caídas detrás de su cabeza y abrazando a Nick como si fuera una cachorra abrazando a un enorme muñeco de felpa con los ojos cerrados postura la cual aprovecho para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas en las axilas, de igual forma él tiene los ojos cerrados sin parar de reír con sus brazos envueltos y sus manos encima del torso de su esposa, la pata derecha justo encima de su cintura y la izquierda justo en su costado derecho; lugares sobre los cuales también está regresándole las cosquillas a su pequeña coneja, teniendo la parte trasera de sus orejas completamente contra el suelo pataleando un poco con sus patas traseras debido a la gran y fuerte risa que está emergiendo de su garganta y su boca, y meneando la cola con cierta fuerza y velocidad debido a la misma razón.

Tras reír un poco y de hacerse cosquillas mutuamente, la pareja inter-especie unida en matrimonio finalmente dejaron que el otro pudiera recuperar el oxígeno en sus pulmones cesando sus implacables cosquillas y finalmente relajándose; ambos sentían como la sangre se les subió a la cabeza a mejor dicho al rostro debido al esfuerzo físico y a la energía de la que sus cuerpos tuvieron que hacer uso como reacción a las risas que ambos se indujeron. Ambos no se movieron de la anterior posición en la que estaban cuando comenzaron a atacarse con cosquillas, solo algunos detalles cambiaron, ambos se encuentran jadeando e intentando recobrar el aliento, con Judy recostada encima del pecho de su esposo sin que su mejilla dejara de hacer contacto en esa área con los ojos cerrados y con sus patas delanteras colocadas encima del torso de su esposo, un poco más arriba de donde se encuentra su cabeza.

Nick por otro lado, con los ojos cerrados; tiene su mano izquierda colocada justo encima de la espalda alta de su esposa, su otro brazo se encuentra estirado plácidamente contra el suelo a su lado, al igual que su cola y su pata trasera derecha, teniendo la base de la izquierda apoyada contra el suelo y con la rodilla de dicha extremidad doblada. Ambos se quedaron en dicha posición por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente recobraron el aliento por completo tras lo cual Judy levanto y alejo su cabeza del pecho del zorro para posteriormente mirar hacia arriba; directamente a su rostro, cosa la cual Nick correspondió mirando hacia abajo encontrándose con los preciosos ojos como amatistas de la coneja policía los cuales; en combinación con la belleza de su rostro y de su belleza natural, le hicieron dibujar una sonrisa sobre su rostro. Judy correspondió dicha sonrisa levantando sus orejas y sin pensarlo; caminando con la ayuda de sus 4 patas, subió o mejor dicho avanzo quedando de esta forma frente a frente uno con el otro a menos de un centímetro de distancia para que sus rostros hicieran contacto.

Tras lo cual Judy llevo y coloco su pata izquierda sobre la mejilla derecha del zorro rojo policía, Nick cerro los ojos al sentir la suavidad del tacto en esta acción ampliando un poco su sonrisa convirtiéndola en una de esas sonrisas cálidas y llenas de color las cuales se suelen ver en un amor joven genuino, se cuerpo vibro por esa inigualable e invaluable sensación e incluso su pelaje se erizo un poco mientras hacia su cabeza hacia atrás como en un intento de querer sentir más de eso. Luego de eso, abrió los ojos e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia la de su esposa llevando su pata derecha hacia arriba y colocándola sobre la pata que su amada tiene sobre su rostro, Judy no aparto la mirada de sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, esos ojos que un principio no soportaba ver al no ser capaz de soportar o apenas soportar al zorro que tiene delante de su ser y que ahora por más que quisiera no podría apartar la mirada de ellos, solamente con un esfuerzo sobrecogedor sería capaz de lograr semejante cosa, ambos; envueltos e invadidos por la inigualable sensación de confort y calidez producido por su amor y pasando completamente por alto a cualquier clase de mirada ajena que pudieran tener encima, luego de que Judy moviera su naricita de una forma que podría considerarse como tierna o encantadora y de que su esposo moviera sus orejas en un sentido parecido como respuesta, ella inclino y acerco su rostro hacia adelante mientras cerraba sus ojos a una velocidad considerablemente lenta y conecto sus labios con los de su esposo en un beso a boca abierta; simple pero cargado y que transmitía sin ningún tipo de duda el amor que sienten por el otro.

Nick en respuesta cerró inmediatamente los ojos y acepto con todo gusto y gozo el beso de su compañera, beso en el cual los 2 se sumieron de una forma tan profunda que ocasiono lo que aquellos que han estado en una relación aseguran; esa escena, momento o situación en la que parece que todo a su alrededor se desvanece o su vuelve difuso y solo están ellos 2, a lo cual Nick reacciono de la siguiente manera: Levanto su pata delantera izquierda la cual coloco sobre la espalda baja de Judy, quien levanto un poco las cejas y sus orejas se crisparon levemente el sentir el tacto de esto; para luego lenta y suavemente ir deslizando dicha pata hacia arriba por toda su espalda hasta que esta logro llegar hasta su destino; la nuca de la coneja, sobre la cual Nick deslizo suavemente su pata en un caricia y posteriormente ejerció un poco de presión hacia abajo para profundizar el beso que ambos están compartiendo.

Esto ocasiono que Judy moviera sus orejas un poco hacia atrás, quedando justo a mitad de camino de su cabeza; es decir, quedando entre tenerlas levantadas o caídas detrás su cabeza, con estas vibrando levemente por la sensación que le está produciendo el beso, las caricias y el amor de su amado zorro, mejilla derecha del cual comenzó a acariciar moviendo los dedos de su pata izquierda y rosando suavemente su mejilla con las yemas y las puntas de las yemas de estos. Siendo llevada por el creciente romanticismo y deseo de ese momento, ella repentina pero suavemente convirtió el beso en uno más cargado de emoción introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de su esposo, la cual comenzó a mover suavemente ya en su interior rozando de una manera apasionada pero tranquila ambas lenguas lo cual hizo que Nick comenzara mover suavemente los dedos de su pata izquierda, haciéndole las mismas caricias que ella le está haciendo en su mejilla.

Desgraciadamente este momento no duro muchos más, tras unos cuantos segundos más de estarse besando ambos fueron sobresaltados cuando sus orejas captaron el inconfundible sonido de un cristal al ser roto en pedazos; el cual provino de un lateral de su casa, esto hizo que ambos rompieran abruptamente el beso y voltearan a ver hacia esa dirección con sus orejas completamente erguidas y por intuición adivinaron que una de las ventanas de su casa fue la que origino este ruido, normalmente Nick no le hubiera puesto demasiada importancia a esto; incluso si se tratase de un simple ladrón, pero no este no fue el caso cuando recordó un detalle muy importante: Sus hijos se encuentran en casa, y siendo el padre bondadoso y compasivo que es realmente está temiendo en estos momentos que alguien pueda hacerles algún daño.

"Zanahorias, ¿Tu…?".-Pregunto volteando a verla, cosa la cual ella respondió pero no pudo terminar la oración pues ella no lo permitió.

"¡Vamos allá Nick!".-Dijo ella llena de determinación y valentía volteando hacia donde escucharon el ruido, y sin perder tiempo se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hacia con un rostro determinado mientras limpiaba la saliva de los labios que le dejo aquel beso con su esposo usando su pata delantera izquierda.

Nick no perdió ni un segundo después de eso, se puso de pie y con un rostro algo preocupado pero en el fondo decidido a proteger a sus hijos y a su familia a toda costa, comenzó a ir detrás de su esposa corriendo a 4 patas para proporcionarle mayor velocidad, una vez que doblaran la esquina y a falta de sus armas o mínimo sus teasers, ambos harían uso de sus habilidades y capacidades físicas en el arte de combate a pata o mano vacía, entonces; unos segundos después finalmente llegaron a la esquina de su casa y doblaron hacia la derecha, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que cual fue la causa que termino rompiendo la ventana de su hogar; no se trataba de un ladrón o un maleante ni nada de esa naturaleza, la causa o mejor dicho; la causante de lo sucedido, fue Aileen, a la cual Judy y Nick veían colando o pasando su cuerpo por la ventana rota desde el interior de su hogar y la cual ella rompió con la ayuda de la frazada de su cama; la cual ella envolvió sobre una de sus patas para protegerla de los trozos de cristal que resultarían por la acción que hizo y decidió realizar.

Tras percatarse de esto y de abrir los ojos por la sorpresa que esta les ocasiono, inmediatamente después Judy y Nick se le acercaron rápidamente a la can; quien intentaba salir del interior de la casa y de la habitación en la cual fue encerrada por obra de la hija pequeña de la pareja.

"Doctora Aileen, dulces galletas con queso ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?".-Dijo Judy una vez que llego a donde esta se encuentra; estando a la derecha de la can y mirándola.

"En vez de hacer preguntas ¿Qué les parece si me ayudan a salir de aquí primero?".-Dijo Aileen volteando a ver a la coneja con un rostro enojado y algo molesto, estirando y tendiéndole la pata derecha para que la ayudara.

Luego de esto, Nick abrió los ojos y respondiendo a esta petición; se le acerco.

"Aquí, yo la ayudo".-Dijo tomándole la pata con su pata izquierda y comenzó a ayudarla.

"Doctora Aileen respóndame".-Dijo Judy con su mirada puesta sobre la can Border Collie mientras esta comenzaba a salir por aquella ventana con la ayuda de Nick.-"¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí y porque rompió la ventana para salir? Solamente tuvo que haber usado la puerta".-Dijo.

"Créame que lo intente oficial Hopps; pero su triquiñuela hija me dejo encerrada en su habitación, no me dejo otra opción más que recurrir a esto".-Dijo Aileen con solamente la mitad inferior de sus rodillas aun dentro de la habitación y apoyándose en el suelo con su pata izquierda debido a la acción de la gravedad y al peso de su cuerpo mientras seguía deslizando su cuerpo por aquella ventana rota.

Lo que dijo hizo que tanto Nick como su esposa se sorprendieran e intercambiaran una mirada para que posteriormente Judy volviera a colocar su mirada sobre la can médico.

"¿Qué, Jenny la encerró en nuestra habitación?".-Dijo mirándola y al mismo tiempo Aileen logro finalmente deslizar todo su cuerpo fuera de aquella ventana y de la habitación en la cual pequeña cría la confino.

"Si así es, tal como lo oyeron".-Dijo ella poniéndose de pie con un rostro molesto y enojado por lo sucedido y sacudiéndose el polvo y la tierra de su blusa.

"¿Pero porque ella haría eso? No tiene sentido".-Dijo Nick mirando a la doctora, haciendo que esta volteara a verlo al llamarle la atención esto.

"Ella no está de acuerdo con mis métodos de enseñanza, esta tan acostumbrada a una vida fácil y a tener todo lo que quiere que odia repetir las cosas y hacerlas completamente por ella misma".-Respondió Aileen.

Esto hizo que Judy abriera los ojos sorprendida al percatarse de algo con esas o en medio de esas palabras.

"Oiga, espere; espere, doctora Howl, ¿está diciendo que nuestra hija es una maleducada?".-Dijo acercándose un poco a ella queriendo estar segura, estando a la defensiva de una manera posiblemente injustificada y con cierta molestia e irritación en su voz al tratarse de su propia hija.

"¿Qué? No, claro que no".-Dijo ella mirando a la coneja policía.

Como respuesta a esto, Judy se cruzó de brazos con sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta en una expresión de incredulidad y ligero reproche al mismo tiempo que movió y saco su cadera hacia su izquierda, tras esto Aileen volteo a ver a Nick con tal de comprobar que está pensando él, y vio que este coloco su mirada sobre ella, teniendo también los brazos cruzados y mirándola con un ceño fruncido de seriedad el cual también a su vez contenía incredulidad al mismo tiempo que tanteaba o tocaba constantemente con la yema del dedo índice de su pata izquierda su brazo opuesto, indicando que igual que a su esposa esto no le pareció creíble y convincente, atrapada y sabiendo que volver a mentir no la ayudaría Aileen mirando el suelo por un momento resignada decidió decir la verdad.

"De acuerdo está bien, si es verdad; creo que ha sido maleducada".-Dijo, volteando a ver a Judy; quien junto con su esposo parpadearon un par de veces como respuesta a la que ella dijo al mismo tiempo que sus rostros cambiaron de expresión.-"Pero escuchen; no los culpo por ello".-Dijo volteando a ver a Nick por un momento antes de regresar su mirada a la coneja y estirar un poco su brazo hacia ella en un gesto.

Esto hizo que la oficial de policía abriera nuevamente sus ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Disculpe?".-Pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos con cierta intensidad, indicando junto con su voz que claramente no le gustó nada lo que escucho y que está comenzando a tomárselo de mal manera.

"A lo que me refiero es que esta clase de situaciones no son para nada comunes con padres que tienen ninguna experiencia con esto, no tienen idea de cómo manejarlo de manera óptima y fructífera; estoy convencida de que ustedes hicieron lo mejor que pudieron dada la situación de Jenny".-Respondió y explico la doctora.

"Pero no es ni fue suficiente ¿no es verdad?".-Dijo Judy creyendo saber hacia dónde se dirigían los hilos de esta conversación y acercándose un poco ella mientras descruzaba sus brazos con un rostro molesto y enojado, comenzando a alterarse.

Nick, comenzando a ponerse tenso y nervioso por esto intento evitar que la situación se pusiera aun peor y más agitada.

"Em; Zanahorias, quizás tu…".-Intento decir pero su esposa lo interrumpió.

"Mantente fuera de esto Nick".-Dijo con un timbre de voz algo alto y algo exasperado así como intenso que le llego a Nick como fuerte brisa de aire sumamente helado, tanto que parecía como si le cortara la piel sin que su esposa dejara de mirar fijamente a la can delante de ella, por lo que decidió mantenerse al margen y quedarse callado, pues conoce muy bien el temperamento y la actitud que pueda llegar a tener su esposa cuando se altera o cuando alguien toca algún tema que; para ella, le llega a alguna fibra sensible.-"Respóndame doctora, es eso ¿no es verdad?".-Pregunto sin dejar de mirarla, con un rostro que daba la impresión de se le fuera abalanzar en cualquier momento y le arrancaría los bigotes de su hocico, cachos de su pelaje o algo así.

Aileen se le quedo viendo unos segundos, como si estuviera titubeando y meditando la respuesta que le daría antes de hablar.

"Mire, oficial Hopps yo…".-Intento decir pero Judy la interrumpió pues de alguna manera supo lo que iba a decir.

"¡No!; no intente evadir la respuesta doctora, solamente contéstela es lo único que le pido y exijo".-Dijo ella, cerrando los ojos con algo de fuerza como gesto físico de enojo y molestia; levantando sus patas hasta la donde comienza su cuello con sus 2 dedos índices estirados y agitando un par de veces las patas hacia abajo a manera de gesticulación.

Esto dejo a la can medico arrinconada y en un dilema, no es difícil intuir que si le decía la verdad la coneja se alteraría aún más, que se intentaba mentirle ella lo sabría y si intentaba evadir responderle así como igualmente en cuanto a mentirle; seguramente se alteraría o su reacción negativa aumentaría aún más si decide no ser realmente honesta con ella. Tiene varias opciones pero en todas tiene las de perder y el más posible resultado de todas ellas no es para nada favorable, pero en vista de que no tiene más opción, opto por elegir aquella que posible empeoraría en menor medida todo lo que está aconteciendo en estos momentos entre ambas: Ser honesta.

"De acuerdo; esta en lo cierto, no fue suficiente".-Dijo, esta respuesta hizo que Judy se indignara aún más y como respuesta o afirmación a esto y a aquello, coloco su cadera el dobladillo o la parte de sus patas que separan a sus muñecas de lo que para nosotros serían sus antebrazos, empujando dicha cadera hacia su derecha y mirándola directo a los ojos con una cara que tenía escrito encima: ¿Ah; enserio?, en un sentido retorico, sarcástico y que dejaba de manifiesto su indignación.-"Pero esa es la razón por la que me contrataron ¿no es así?".-Dijo o aclaro rápidamente, haciendo que tanto la coneja policía como su esposo abriera los ojos con ligera sorpresa.-"Créanme que no lo digo con intención de crecerme o verme superior a ustedes; pero yo soy la experta aquí, yo amo mi trabajo y dicho trabajo consiste en ayudar a mamíferos con condiciones como las que tienen sus hijos, lo único que yo quiero es ayudarlos pero no podré hacerlo si ustedes cuestionan mis métodos de esta manera".-Dijo, intercalando su mirada entre ambos y estirando ligeramente sus brazos hacia ambos a manera de gestos o gesticulaciones.

"Sus métodos no son lo que estamos cuestionando aquí doctora Aileen, discutimos el hecho de que está diciendo que al parecer; no sabemos o hemos sabido a criar a nuestros hijos".-Dijo Judy, dando 2 pasos hacia la can; alineando su cadera con su espalda y cruzándose de brazos para luego detenerse sin quitarle la mirada de encima, después de lo cual Aileen volteo a verla y mantuvo su mirada sobre ella.-"¿Usted tiene hijos doctora?".-Pregunto la coneja de manera casual pero queriendo comprobar algo.

"No".-Respondió negando ligeramente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla.

"Entonces usted no puede entender realmente la responsabilidad que implica a cuidar, alimentar, criar y amar a sus 2 cachorros pequeños, no nos diga cómo debemos criar a nuestros hijos si usted no ha pasado por esto".-Respondió Judy, estirando su pata izquierda y señalando o indicando su hogar y el de su familia con la misma; teniendo la palma de está mirando hacia al cielo antes de volver cruzarla junto a su otro brazo.

Luego de esto, percatándose que con lo que ella dijo su tensión, alteración, enojo, molestia e irritabilidad descendieron un poco; Nick decidió intervenir de una manera la cual esperaba le funcionara bien, entonces sin perder tiempo y con la mirada puesta sobre su bella esposa, camino hacia esta rodeando a Aileen por su lado izquierdo.

"Eh, ¿nos disculpa por un minuto doctora?".-Dijo colocándose detrás de su esposa con sus patas colocadas sobre su espalda alta mirando a la can para luego; antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de protestar, empujar gentilmente a su esposa hacia adelante, comenzando de esta manera a alejarse de la médico.

"¡¿Nick; pero que estás haciendo?!".-Reclamo Judy haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando de la mejor manera que le fue posible; el rostro del zorro rojo.

Nick no le contesto y simplemente siguió empujándola hasta que estuvieron a unos 10 metros de distancia de Aileen; con tal de asegurarse que ella no escuchara lo que tiene que discutir con la coneja, con la can medico mirándolos con una ligera pero clara curiosidad o interés. Una vez que se encontraban apartados de ella y Nick finalmente se detuvo, Judy; molesta y enojada inmediatamente alejo su espalda y por ende todo su cuerpo de sus patas, quedando a un metro o medio metro de distancia de su pareja y se dio media vuelta para verlo.

"¿Pero qué es lo que te sucede?".-Pregunto ella, con un ceño fruncido a causa de la ira y la molestia.

"Zanahorias escúchame, se que estas ofendida por lo que la doctora dijo; yo también lo estoy créeme".-Dijo el zorro mirándola con un rostro y una mirada mixtos de neutralidad y leve seriedad y o molestia, teniendo sus patas levantadas hacia arriba a la altura de su propio cuello con las palmas abiertas hacia la coneja; en un gesto de que se tranquilizara, para luego cerrar los ojos por un momento e inhalar y exhalar por la nariz de una manera muy sutil y disimulada.-"Pero creo que ella en parte tiene razón".-Dijo abriendo los ojos, colocando sus patas sobre lo que para nosotros serían las rodillas y encorvando su espalda hacia el frente acercando de igual manera; su rostro hacia el de ella.

Esto hizo que Judy se sorprendiera y se le quedara viendo con dicho sentimiento o sensación por un par de momentos antes de responderle.

"¿Qué?, pero Nick; ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir que…".-Intento decir, estando más molesta y enojada e indignada de lo que estaba hace un par de minutos con la can; el hecho de que fuera su esposo ocasiono que un sentido bilateral, esta ira e indignación se incrementaran casi lo doble de antes pero al mismo tiempo de cierta manera; se está conteniendo seguramente debido al amor y afecto que siente por él, no termino lo que iba a decir porque su esposo se lo impidió interrumpiéndola.

"¡Porque es la verdad Zanahorias!".-Exclamo con algo fuerza y enojo para que lo escuchara, tan pronto noto que ella se quedó callada luego de eso, el cerro los ojos, rápidamente se tranquilizó y asereno dentro de su mente, y prosiguió con una explicación la cual hizo abriendo los ojos y mirándola directamente a los de ella.-"Escucha, tú también tienes razón, no creo que Aileen sepa lo que realmente representa criar a 2 cachorros, pero ella tiene razón en cuanto a Jenny; dime y se muy honesta conmigo: ¿Qué sabemos tu y yo sobre cómo educar y brindarle conocimiento a una niña que no puede ver y oír?".-Dijo, estirando sus patas delanteras a ambos lados al final de su explicación sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

El que le resaltara o le impusiera este nuevo factor a su esposa; si es que ella no lo sabía o decidió obviarlo ya fuera por ignorancia, terquedad o que simplemente jamás se le ocurrió que eso la pasara por su mente, hizo que ella se sorprendiera y tuviera mucho en que pensar ahora que su esposo le recalco este o estos detalles, cosa la cual quedo más que reflejada en su lenguaje corporal, su reacción y su rostro. Ella desvió su mirada de sus ojos color verde y como si estuviera aturdida; miro hacia abajo como si estuviese mirando el suelo o los patas traseras del zorro, parpadeando un par de veces y sumiéndose en un breve silencio en el cual medito dentro de su cabeza para luego volver a levantar la mirada y colocarla de igual forma sobre los ojos de su marido.

"Bueno…".-Dijo, para luego volver a desviar la mirada hacia abajo y mover un poco los dedos de sus patas en un gesto o reacción de reflexión.-"Esta bien es verdad no sabemos; pero estoy segura que tú y yo podríamos encontrar una manera de poder lograr eso".-Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos y tomándolo de su pata izquierda con ambas patas.

"Lo sé y eso ya lo hicimos Zanahorias, esa solución es Aileen".-Dijo Nick, con una mirada de seriedad sobre su cara, sorprendiendo nuevamente a la coneja quien abrió los ojos y alzo las cejas en respuesta.-"Ella es la experta en esto, debemos confiar en ella y dejarla hacer su trabajo, sé que tú quieres ayudar a Jenny con tus propias patas pero estoy seguro que esto está fuera de lo que nosotros podemos hacer por ella, si quieres que ayudemos a Jenny; deja que la doctora Howl se haga cargo, es lo único que podemos hacer al menos por ahora".-Dijo, con su rostro y su mirada tornándose ligeramente tristes y suplicantes al final.

Judy vio la razón en sus palabras, por lo que coloco su mirada sobre la pata de él y las suyas que están haciendo contacto, con un rostro y mirada tristes y con sus orejas detenidas a medio camino de terminar caídas detrás de su cabeza, para luego volver a mirarlo a los ojos sin alterar su lenguaje corporal.

"Está bien".-Dijo, asintiendo levemente con su cabeza.

Esto hizo que Nick dibujara una cálida sonrisa de adoración hacia ella sobre su cara al mismo tiempo que aplanaba sus orejas contra su cabeza a causa de la conmoción; en un buen sentido, que esto le ocasiono, entonces cerro y apretó con una ligera fuerza la pata derecha de su esposa la cual es la que tiene haciendo contacto con la palma de su pata en vez de la otra que está haciendo contacto físico con su muñeca; todo esto con un expreso gesto de amor y cariño para luego mirándola a los ojos, inclinar su rostro hacia adelante y frotar su frente contra la de la coneja con los ojos cerrados en una caricia, la cual la coneja policía acepto gratamente cerrando los ojos, formando una pequeña y cálida sonrisa de amor sobre su cara colocando su pata que tiene libre en la mejilla derecha del zorro, y correspondiendo el afecto.

En ese momento Aileen camino hacia donde ellos se encuentran pero sin tener la intención de interrumpirlos, solamente los miro por unos momentos para luego mirar hacia su izquierda; más específicamente hacia el porche de la casa y en este vio algo que la sorprendió levemente y la hizo erguir sus orejas, Judy y Nick pusieron fin a su pequeño momento en romántico en ese instante, se percataron de la presencia de la médico y voltearon a verla tras lo cual; miraron hacia donde está haciendo lo mismo y se toparon con lo que la sorprendió dicha cosa o mejor dicho individuo o ser; es Jenny, la cual se encuentra sentada en el porche de la casa, pasándose las patas por el pelaje de su oreja derecha como si se estuviera peinando, para luego colocar sus patas en el suelo y comenzar a tantear la superficie del porche orientada hacia su izquierda, para luego quitarlas del suelo y estirarlas hacia adelante como si intentara tocar algo cualquier cosa que tuviera delante de sí misma para orientarse pero no tiene nada con lo que lograr esto, todo esto haciéndolo con una sonrisa y un rostro alegres y radiantes.

"Jenny".-Dijo Judy a secas a manera de comentario mirando a su hija a distancia; desde donde está, para luego acercársele junto a Nick siendo seguidos detrás por la doctora Howl, quien se detuvo a uno o dos metros de distancia de ellos y del porche, donde se quedó simplemente mirándolos esperando ver que harán o que es lo que sucederá ahora; analizando la situación como es costumbre en ella.

La pareja inter-especie se quedó mirando a su hija por unos segundos, para ellos parecía desorientada y vieron como ella muy lentamente se giró hacia donde están sin dejar de tener estirados sus bracitos; sin que tuviera la más mínima idea de que ellos se encuentran ahí delante suyo. Tras eso, Judy y Nick intercambiaron una mirada antes de que la coneja la llevara de vuelta a su pequeña hija y decidiera decir un comentario a manera de sugerencia.

"Deberíamos; llevarla adentro".-Dijo, volteando a ver a su esposo.

"Si; es cierto, yo lo haré".-Dijo el zorro estando de acuerdo con ella, coloco su mirada sobre su hija y se inclinó hacia adelante estirando sus patas delanteras para tomarla, pero antes de estas hicieran contacto con la pequeña Aileen hablo.

"No espere".-Dijo, haciendo que Nick se detuviera en seco y volteara a verla.-"No la cargue y la lleve directo a su cuarto, si ella llego hasta aquí por sus propios medios sabrá como volver a su habitación".-Dijo mientras veía como Nick enderezaba su espalda y se le quedaba mirando junto con Judy.-"Seguramente ustedes tienen cosas por hacer; adelante vayan, si se equivoca e intentar salir a la calle yo se lo impediré, tienen mi palabra".-Dijo, mirándolos con seriedad y severidad, como si intentara ser profesional.

Judy y Nick intercambiaron una rápida mirada para luego verla y tras hacerlo, rodearon a su hija para entrar a la casa dedicándole una breve mirada a la pequeña antes de entrar en la construcción a lo que ellos llaman hogar, luego de eso Aileen se llevó su pata izquierda al mentón el cual tomo con sus dedos; o lo que para nosotros serian, su pulgar y su índice, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos por un momento dejaba escapar una especie de zumbido de decepción o reflexión de su garganta manteniendo sus labios cerrados, para luego colocar su mirada sobre la pequeña, tal y como prometió; ella se quedó ahí observándola y vigilándola hasta que la pequeña por si sola regreso a su habitación cosa la cual fue más tardada de lo que creyó, pues Jenny se desoriento y le costó mucho volver a orientarse para regresar al interior de su casa y a su habitación.

 **Nuevamente no hay aclaraciones o explicaciones que dar en este capítulo.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta o les está gustando, eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo; y nos vemos, la próxima :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Comienza la instrucción y un suceso desgarrador.**

 **Guest:** Jejeje, sí; concuerdo contigo en eso, son unos personajes realmente carismáticos y divertidos en mi opinión, y debo admitir que nunca me imaginé que tú tampoco no puedas ver, eres la primera o primero de mis lectores que padece una cuestión así en todo el tiempo que llevo escribiendo en Fanfiction (3 o casi 3 años hasta la fecha), siendo así; enserio espero que este fic te guste y siga gustando :). No podría estar más de acuerdo con lo que dices amiga o amigo, la vida no es plena; en ella hay toda clase de momentos y situaciones y el no poder ver o moverte no implica que seas ajeno a ellos o que no puedas soportarlos, ese el principal propósito de este fic, pues hay gente que se queja mucho de sus problemas o dificultades teniendo todos sus 5 sentidos, pero es aún más complicado para los que padecen discapacidades como Adam y Jenny, ese es el principal propósito de este fic; motivar al igual que lo hizo Judy en la película oficial, demostrar que si uno pone esfuerzo de su parte puede lograr lo que sea y que siempre habrá alguien para ayudarte aunque no se pueda ver a simple vista. No puedo prometerte si tendrán o no más hijos, pero quien sabe; a lo mejor en el futuro cambie de parecer y pueda darte una respuesta más concreta, espero que disfrutes del nuevo capítulo ;).

 **Al dia siguiente.**

Judy, Nick y Adam se encuentran en estos momentos sentados entorno al comedor de la casa de la gran familia inter-especie, disfrutando del almuerzo mientras conversaban un poco entre ellos; Nick y Judy son los que principalmente están llevando las riendas de esta conversación familiar en la cual de vez en cuando Adam participaba; pero aparte de que él considera que no tiene nada memorable, emocionante y destacable para contar así como por el hecho de ser alguien principalmente introvertido, no molesta ni quiere interrumpir a sus padres; es más, le gusta y está feliz de escucharlos y verlos hablar entre sí. Ellos no son los únicos que se encuentran ahí, Aileen también se encuentra sentada en una silla cerca del comedor con un plato de langosta hervida delante suyo; el cual se está comiendo lentamente con calma y paciencia siendo ayudada con un tenedor de metal el cual tiene en su pata derecha, Judy y Nick la invitaron a almorzar siendo guiados por su bondad, compasión así como por sus modales y buena educación aun a pesar de que han dejado claro que no están del todo de acuerdo con los métodos de enseñanza que la can está usando con su hija menor.

Mientras masticaba un poco de la suave masa interior de aquella langosta hervida entre sus colmillos, molares y caninos; Aileen desvió su mirada hacia su derecha encontrándose con la figura de la pequeña cachorra inter-especie que también se encuentra alrededor del comedor pero sin estar sentada; a diferencia de todos los demás ella se encuentra caminando alrededor de la mesa teniendo sus brazos estirados hacia adelante para orientarse con lo que sé que tocara, con su vista fija de una manera perdida hacia adelante debido a su ceguera y con una pequeña sonrisa radiante de alegría e inocencia sobre su cara. Mientras ella caminaba alrededor de la mesa, casi sin tropezarse para nada pues debido a los años que ha estado viviendo ahí ya sabe en su mayoría como orientarse en el interior de su hogar, a base de experiencia y error y por medio del tacto; más o menos ya tiene una idea dentro de su cabeza de la distancia hipotéticamente hablando que hay entre cada pared y cada pieza de mueblería que hay dentro de la casa, ella tanteaba la mesa alrededor de la cual está caminando a ciegas deslizándola en dirección hacia la que ella se está desplazando con cada paso, cada vez que sentía algo pastoso, húmedo y cuya consistencia le dijera que se trata de una comida o de algún alimento preparado, ella no dudaba ni un momento y tomaba una pequeña porción de dichos alimentos los cuales se llevaba a la boca sin dudar, y una vez ahí; comenzaba a masticarlos para luego tragárselos.

Aileen se percató de esto y vio que ninguno de sus familiares, ni sus padres ni su hermano; le decía que no o le alejaban o intentaran de alguna indicarle que no lo hiciera, no oponían ninguna clase de resistencia, de llevarle la contraria o de oponerse a sus acciones, lo cual hizo que frunciera ligeramente el ceño con enojo y molestia.

Cuando Jenny estaba próxima a ella coloco su mano derecha sobre la langosta de la cual e inmediatamente después de hiciera el mas mínimo contacto físico e impidiéndole agarrar alimento de su plato, Aileen; con una imprevisibilidad y espontaneidad impresionantes, tomo a la pequeña del área que une su muñeca y su antebrazo, y siendo brusca pues Jenny nuevamente comenzó a resistirse; tanto para intentar librarse de su agarre como en gesto o manera de hacer un berrinche infantil, la can con doctorado inmediatamente se levantó de su, hizo que Jenny diera una media vuelta sin soltarla del abrazo, teniendo la espalda de la pequeña contra su vientre y acto seguido, la tomo del otro de la misma manera con su otra pata libre para impedirle que pudiera resistirse.

Obviamente esto no pasó desapercibido para los padres y el hermano mayor de la pequeña, quienes inmediatamente voltearon a verlos.

"Dulces galletas con queso, ¡¿y ahora que está haciendo doctora Howl?!".-Dijo Judy exaltada y preocupada, poniéndose de pie sin dejar de ver hacia esa dirección y con sus patas delanteras encima de la superficie de la mesa.

"Tiene que comer su propia comida por si sola, y no la de otros".-Dijo ella arrodillándose difícilmente para que; si en medio de su forcejeo llegaba a recibir un golpe de Jenny este fuera en el pecho en lugar del estómago, donde podría sofocarla, todo esto sin dejar de hacer fuerza para que ella no se le escapara.

"Doctora Howl tranquilícese; no hay nada de malo, siempre la dejamos tomar de nuestros almuerzos para que pueda comer algo".-Dijo Nick, deteniéndose de comer por un momento y levantando sus patas hacia arriba pero solamente moviéndolas de los codos hacia arriba.

"Ese es precisamente el problema oficial Wilde".-Dijo Aileen mirando al zorro rojo, sin dejar de mantener contener y de mantener a Jenny bajo control.-"Debe aprender a mantenerse sentada en su propio asiento, comer SU propio almuerzo sin hurtar del de aquellos que la rodean y a usar los cubiertos, es necesario que aprenda modales, a ser civilizada y a que a pesar de sus discapacidades; las reglas y las normas se aplican a todos por igual. En síntesis debe aprender a hacerse cargo de sí misma, ustedes no siempre estarán ahí para ella y estoy convencida de que ambos saben muy bien como es la realidad de este mundo y más aún dado el empleo que ambos tienen; podrían morir sin previo aviso en un dia común y corriente, condenando a Jenny a una vida de miseria en la calle al no saber cómo lidiar con lo que hay allá afuera".-Dijo.

Lo que dijo hizo que; de manera inevitable, Judy se molestara e irritara levemente con ella al no estar de acuerdo con sus opiniones, pensamientos y principios de la vida.

"Dulces galletas con queso; no hable así Dra. Howl, y menos delante de Adam".-Dijo ella, haciendo un gesto hacia su hijo pequeño el cual; recuerden, también está presente en la sala de estar y el comedor.-"Ellos son unos cachorros por todos los cielos, ¿tiene idea de que lo puede llegar a dejar traumatizado si habla de esa manera? Él es demasiado joven para escuchar esta clase de cosas".-Dijo, mostrando su ligera molestia e irritación con esto último a través del tono de su voz.

"Este mundo se preocupa por los niños oficial Hopps, pero no por la infancia, el mundo y la realidad no son nunca como queramos que sea, las personas mueren todos los días; a veces incluso de maneras tan horribles y atroces que nos resultaría prácticamente imposible de creer, y los niños no son la excepción, millones de niños alrededor del mundo pasan por situaciones o estilos de vida los cuales no deberían de sufrir pero lo hacen, eso es lo que hay y si bien podemos ayudar en ello eso no implica que un daño que ya este hecho no tendrá repercusiones en la persona o mamífero que lo vivió".-Dijo Aileen, mirando a la coneja policía con molestia, enojo y estrés a causa de los incesantes esfuerzos de Jenny por librarse de ella.-"Si usted no quiere ayudar a Jenny de la manera con la que se lo estoy proponiendo; es su decisión, y tiene todo el derecho de no estar de acuerdo con mis métodos, pero ustedes me contrataron para ayudarlos con sus hijos, a menos que tenga una mejor idea le pido que me deje hacer mi trabajo".-Dijo.

Haciendo que Judy simplemente colocara su pata con la que hizo un gesto hacia su hijo sobre el borde de la mesa, dejando todos sus dedos; excepto el pulgar, sobre la superficie de la misma, mirando a Aileen con un rostro que expresaban molestia, enojo, irritación y frustración, pues no encontró ningún argumento para contradecirla, cosa la cual posiblemente le gustaría más que nada en estos momentos. Luego de eso, y aun conteniendo y controlando a Jenny, Aileen se tomó unos segundos para pensar que hacer a continuación.

"Muy bien".-Dijo tras pensar unos segundos y acto seguido, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Jenny atrapando sus brazos entre aquel "abrazo" para que no pudiera usarlos y reducir un poco su persistente resistencia, para luego levantarla del suelo, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos y comenzara a patalear con tal de liberarse de su agarre.-"Necesito que todos salgan de esta habitación".-Dijo, volteando a ver a los 3 miembros de la familia.

Esto hizo que los 3 abrieran los ojos sorprendidos y colocaran sus miradas sobre ella, con Adam levantando su cabeza la cual tenía hacia atrás como si quisiera mirar el techo para después ladearla ligeramente hacia su derecha, mirando a la doctora con una mirada mixta de sorpresa de nivel intermedio y curiosidad.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Judy confundida e intrigada poniéndose de pie y colocando sus 2 patas sobre la superficie de la mesa sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"¿De qué habla, a que se refiere Dra. Howl?".-Pregunto Nick sin quitarle la mirada de encima y con una expresión de sorpresa sobre su cara.

"Voy a enseñarle a tener aunque sea un poco de modales en la mesa a la hora de comer, a usar los cubiertos y a que coma de su propio almuerzo el cual estará servido en un plato".-Respondió Aileen, soportando los golpes que recibía en sus patas traseras a causa de los pataleos de la pequeña cría inter-especie que tiene entre sus brazos.

"¿Y or e eemos ue air ara eo docoa?".-Pregunto Adam mirándola de la manera más fija que le fue posible, con su cuerpo temblando y sacudiéndose de una manera inconsciente la cual está fuera de su control.

"Existe la posibilidad de que con ustedes aquí; lo que busque transmitirle no resulte realmente efectivo o efectivo siquiera, no puedo permitir que allá impedimento alguno sea cual sea".-Dijo Aileen respondiendo a la pregunta del pequeño cachorro inter-especie al cual también tratara y ayudara a su debido tiempo.-"Ahora les pido que salgan de esta habitación, si aún se encuentran en la necesidad de consumir sus almuerzos; llévenselos con ustedes mientras puedan pues como aclare antes no permitiré que allá ningún impedimento con lo que estoy por impartirle a Jenny".-Dijo, para luego mirarlos sin dejar de soportar y resistir los golpes de la pequeña; percatándose que los otros 3 miembros de su familia solamente se limitaron a quedársele viendo, como si se encontraran hipnotizados o en el peor de los casos idiotizados.-"¿No escucharon nada de lo que dije?, ¡afuera; ahora!".-Dijo Aileen exclamando, con mucha irritación, enojo y molestia.

Tras esto, Nick y Judy se apresuraron a salir de esa habitación llevándose a su hijo Adam con ellos tirando de su silla de ruedas, colocando el almuerzo del pequeño sobre su regazo pues aún le queda la mitad del mismo, y con Nick llevándose el plato que tiene su propio almuerzo consigo; en sus patas. Una vez que todos ellos salieron del comedor, Aileen cerró las puertas del mismo con seguro desde adentro para asegurarse de que no pudieran entrar y la interrumpieran en medio de su trabajo, usando su pata derecha para esto pues con la siguió sujetando a Jenny para que esta no pudiera tener la oportunidad o posibilidad de escabullírsele, una vez que se encerró con ella en el comedor; en medio de su pataleo, Jenny logro darle una pata como las famosamente propinadas por las yeguas, caballos o asnos directamente en la cara, el impacto de dicho golpe combinado con el repentino dolor que le llego hicieron que Aileen la soltara y ella cayera al suelo, sobre el cual comenzó a gatear con prisa, desesperación y o angustia, en búsqueda de una salida para alejarse de su doctora personal y profesora; por así decirlo, encontrándose solamente con las puertas cerradas del comedor de su hogar y sin ninguna salida, ella intento con todas sus fuerzas abrir las puertas; sin conseguir éxito en ello, solo para varios segundos después ser alejada de las mismas por obra de la doctora Howl quien nuevamente la sujeto, la levanto del suelo y la alejo de las entradas cerradas del comedor teniendo algunos mechones del pelaje de la corona de su cabeza; desalineados y despeinados por la patada que recibió de parte de ella, tras lograr alejarla de las puertas Jenny se las arregló para volver a escapar de ella y comenzó a gatear por todo el comedor, pasando por debajo de la mesa lo cual le dificulto a Aileen la tarea o labor de atraparla nuevamente, estuvo persiguiéndola por todo el comedor, con Jenny quitando, alejando o haciendo un lado a ciegas todo aquello que tanteaba, chocaba o se cruzaba en su camino, tales como las sillas colocadas alrededor de la mesa y las patas de la misma; pero dado que dicho mueble es demasiado pesado para ella, simplemente opto tras un breve y rápido intento, rodearlas.

Al final, sin conseguir que Aileen la atrapara, logro volver a llegar a las puertas nuevamente, usando sus patas como guía se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo sin despegar las patas de aquellas puertas y cuando estas sintieron la superficie fría, plana y pulida de las manijas, e intento girarlas para abrir dichas puertas, sin ser capaz siquiera de hacer girar dichas manijas, Aileen se detuvo en seco y se cruzó de brazos tras percatarse de esto; intuyo que lo más seguro es que ella no sería capaz de abrirlas, por lo que opto a que ella lo descubriera por sí misma. Cuando la pequeña finalmente se dio cuenta de que todos sus intentos eran en vano; desconociendo completamente sobre la acción y funcionamiento del sistema de seguro o cerrojo de dichas puertas, pues su querida familia dejaba todas las puertas del interior del hogar abiertas para ella, como era de esperarse; su reacción termino siendo igual al de un violento e iracundo berrinche.

Ella, enojada y con un ceño fruncido que dejaba de manifiesto su ira y molestia actuales; cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los dientes los cuales dejo a clara vista, comenzó a golpetear con fuerza a aquel par de puertas tanto con las palmas de sus patas como con estas mismas cerradas en un par de puños, como si fuera un chivo expiatorio inocente que termino en la cárcel o alguien que enserio no quería estar ahí ya fuera por delitos menores o mayores, rogando de manera desesperada que alguien lo sacara de ese sitio y habitación en la cual ella se encuentra a pesar de solo llevar ahí unos pocos minutos. Aileen solo se le quedo viendo, parada sobre el lugar en el que está sin mover un solo musculo y mirando a la pequeña con una expresión facial de reprocharía, desaprobación, seria, sombría y ligeramente molesta, no tiene pensado permitir que los ruegos y caprichos de aquella pequeña cría inter-especie la alcancen, afecten o convenzan de dejarla salir, no importa el ruido, caos y alboroto que esta llegue generar.

Mientras tanto, estando fuera de la casa; cerca del porche de la misma Judy, Nick y Adam comenzaron a escuchar los fuertes golpeteos a manera de súplica, exigencia y desesperación que Jenny ejercía contra las puertas de la cocina y las cuales ocasionaban un estrepito tal que los 3 podían escuchar con claridad cada uno de los golpes que arremetían contra las puertas aun estando fuera de la casa. Dichos ruidos ocasionaron que los 3 giraran la cabeza y clavaran sus miradas en esa construcción a la cual llaman hogar, a la cual se quedaron mirando interesados e intrigados debido a dichos ruidos pero procurando mantenerse al margen de lo que la doctora Howl les pidió respecto a no interferir en sus asuntos y su trabajo; o bueno, eso así era en gran medida con los 2 varones de la familia pero no tanto con la coneja policía que cumple el rol de madre en dicha familia inter-especie.

Judy giro su cuerpo hacia la casa sin apartar la vista de esta después de haber escuchado todos aquellos incesantes golpes durante varios segundos, sin que estos se detuvieran ni por solo instante y; comenzando a ser asosegada por su preocupación y amor maternal, así como por ese gran corazón que posee, de manera casi involuntaria; intuitiva, comenzó a acercarse hacia la casa deteniéndose por alguna razón a medio metro de la superficie del porche ganándose de esta forma la mirada y la atención de su marido, quien curioso se le quedo mirando, curioso por descubrir cuáles son las intenciones que ella tiene en mente pero tras lo que acabar de ver; ya comenzó a imaginar y a adivinar dichas intenciones. Seguramente Judy se detuvo debido a un conflicto de intereses o intenciones con las cuales está lidiando en estos momentos, dentro de su cabeza; en la seguridad y privacidad de sus pensamientos, dicho conflicto es la contradicción de sus propias intenciones; por un lado quiere entrar y ver qué es lo que tanto desea su pequeña para posiblemente después cumplírselo para tranquilizarla, mientras que por el otro lado; tras recordar las palabras de Nick, dudaba de si hacer lo que tenía en mente en un principio. Al final todo este conflicto interno de ella término de una manera inconclusa, pues decidió no optar por cumplir ninguna de estas 2 opciones, simplemente se limitó a quedarse ahí de pie; inmóvil, con la mirada clavada en el suelo con una expresión de duda, incertidumbre y preocupación sobre su cara y amenazando con bajar sus orejas debido a su actual estado emocional.

Nick se percató de esto y sin quitarle la mirada de encima se le acerco, una vez estando justo detrás de ella y a un paso de colocarse a su lado; a su izquierda, levanto su pata derecha y coloco dicha pata sobre el hombro izquierdo de la mamífero que tanto ama.

"Pelusa".-Dijo, llamándola a base de uno de sus muchos apodos, pero diciéndolo de manera que la hizo sentir cálida y querida y que desprendió; con ligera claridad, destellos de cordialidad, indicando que no lo dijo para burlarse de ella como a veces acostumbra hacer sino para manifestarle su apoyo, ayuda, amor y comprensión.

Judy lo escucho, y tras seguir mirando el suelo sin cambiar aquella expresión de su cara por unos segundos, finalmente apartado la mirada de ahí y giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y hacia arriba para verlo a los ojos; aun sin alterar la expresión presente sobre su rostro.

"Tienes que confiar en ellas".-Le dijo aquel zorro rojo el cual también funge como el mamífero que tanto ama, mirándola con un rostro ligeramente serio y con un tono igual o inclusive más serio.

Esto hizo que Judy volviera a bajar la mirada; clavándola del suelo con una expresión de duda sobre su cara, dicha expresión facial se convirtió en una mixta de duda y reflexión indicando que está pensando en lo él le acaba de decir, tras ponderar el asunto durante algunos segundos; en la seguridad de sus pensamientos y a diferencia de a como ocurrió con anterioridad esta vez sí se aventuró y determino a tomar una decisión. Tras hacerlo, nuevamente levanto su mirada la cual de igual manera volvió a cruzarse con la de su esposo, y entonces le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza; estando de acuerdo con lo que le dijo.

Esto hizo que el zorro rojo dibujara una sonrisa de alegría y orgullo por ella sobre su cara, todo sin quitarle la mirada de encima; luego de lo cual giro y regreso su mirada hacia su hogar el cual tienen delante tras escuchar el inconfundible ruido de algo hecho de vidrio o porcelana siendo destrozado, lo cual hizo que borrara aquella sonrisa que había formado sobre su cara para ser intercambiada por un rostro mixto de neutralidad y preocupación. A pesar de que accedió y estuvo de acuerdo con él, Judy; luego de haber escuchado este ruido que provino del interior de su casa comenzó a decirse mentalmente así misma y en cierto sentido a Nick también, que ojalara tenga razón o cuando mínimo; sepa lo que hace.

Mientras tanto; nuevamente en el interior de su hogar, Jenny se encontraba ahora tendida en el suelo de espaldas; boca arriba, apretando los dientes en un expresión de exigencia, frustración, enojo y molestia la cual también se ve reflejado en las líneas de expresión de su cara, mientras que golpeteaba el suelo debajo de ella con fuerza como si fuera unos tambores; usando los cantos de sus patitas las cuales tiene cerradas a manera de puños haciendo gran uso de su fuerza física, y en esta susodicha labor le están ayudando los talones de sus patas traseras con los cuales también está golpeteando el suelo.

Aileen se quedó completamente inmóvil donde está, simplemente mirándola con esa misma expresión que formo sobre su cara desde que aquella pequeña intento; sin éxito, abrir las puertas que la están manteniendo confinada en esa habitación en la cual ambas se encuentran, esperando pacientemente a que ella terminara con este berrinche o reacción de queja de su parte, no tiene pensado interrumpirla puede demorarse todo lo que quiera, al fin y al cabo que ella cuenta con todo el tiempo del mundo y sabe que en algún momento tendrá que parar; no puede estar así cada dia de su vida o toda la eternidad, además la paciencia de la doctora es completamente a prueba de balas.

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos; Jenny termino agotándose de tanto golpetear el suelo y progresivamente comenzó a dejar de hacer lo anteriormente mencionado, al percatarse de esto Aileen no perdió tiempo y se le acerco, poniendo una rodilla en tierra justo a su lado e inclinándose hacia adelante encorvando la espalda para alcanzarla; la tomo del brazo izquierdo, justo por la intersección que separa su pata de su antebrazo y jalándola hacia arriba; haciendo algo de uso de sus fuerzas físicas, comenzó a hacer que se pusiera de pie.

Jenny, nuevamente llevándole la contraria a su médica y maestra, comenzó a resistirse; en un principio intento quitarse aquella pata que ella le puso encima pero tras pensarlo un poco se le ocurrió una mejor idea, dejo de hacer uso de sus fuerzas físicas; literalmente, dejo que todo el peso de su cuerpo fuera ayudado y apoyado por la fuerza de la gravedad y se quedó completamente inmóvil, como si se estuviera muerta o claramente fingiendo hacerse la muerta, a pesar de esto Aileen jalándola como si fuera un pesado costal de papas, la acerco y la dejo cerca de la mesa, tras hacerlo levanto una de las sillas que la pequeña había derribado y la coloco cerca de la mesa nuevamente de pie sobre sus 4 patas, luego de eso regreso a Jenny, la cual tomo por ambos flancos de su torso; justo por encima de su cintura, haciendo gran uso de sus esfuerzos la levanto del suelo como si fuera una enorme muñeca de plástico, soportando todo el peso de la pequeña inter-especie en sus patas tanto delanteras como traseras, su espalda y prácticamente todo su cuerpo antes de depositarla sobre la silla que levanto; con el coxis de la pequeña haciendo contacto con la parte predispuesta desde su creación como asiento, de dicha silla; siendo esto un gran alivio para la can doctorada la cual no está acostumbrada a hacer demasiado esfuerzo físico.

Tras jadear, tomar una breve pausa a manera de descanso y recuperar el aliento, ella; tocándose la espalda baja con su pata derecha debido al gran uso de fuerza física que empleo, volteo y coloco su mirada sobre la pequeña la cual seguía permaneciendo inmóvil como si fuese un objeto inanimado, indicando que no está dispuesta a colaborar con su doctora y maestra, Aileen aprovecho esto y se acercó al comal o estufa de la cocina sobre la cual se encuentra una olla o cacerola, abrió un cajón del cual saco un plato de porcelana, una cuchara pequeña y un cucharon sopero, cerro dicho cajón, quito la tapa de aquella olla o cacerola y con la ayuda de aquel cucharon; tomo y vertió 2 porciones de todo lo que aquel cucharon puede contener sobre el plato de porcelana, lo que ella tomo y deposito en el parece ser una especie de papilla o puré de patatas.

Una vez hecho esto y de tomar un pañuelo que se encontraba a un lado del lavadero de la cocina, ella regreso con la pequeña; colocando aquel plato repleto de papilla o puré sobre la mesa justo delante de la cría inter-especie, y colocando a un lado del mismo aquella cuchara pequeña que tomo y saco del cajón, tras hacerlo y de colocar aquel pañuelo en el pequeño espacio que hay de distancia entre el borde de la mesa y el plato; ella tomo y levanto la pata derecha de la pequeña, este hecho hizo enojar mucho a Jenny quien comenzó a pelear y forcejear contra Aileen, zarandeando o sacudiendo con fuerza aquella pata con tal de librarse de su agarre pero la doctora Howl fue muy persistente y no se lo permitió, forcejeando en su contra y tomando la cuchara en otra pata; Aileen le acerco dicho utensilio a la pata que Jenny está intentando liberar y casi a la fuerza hizo que lo sujetara entre sus dedos.

Al momento de que sintió dicho objeto, Jenny abrió los ojos y alzo un poco las cejas, sorprendida; al mismo tiempo que, en el acto; dejaba de forcejear y resistirse contra su médica y la autoridad de esta, en menos de un parpadeo su enfado y su molestia fueron superados en enorme medida por su curiosidad y la intriga que este objeto le ocasiono, pues esta es la primera vez que ve mediante el tacto dicho objeto o alguno que comparta cierta semejanza con este. Al ver que dejo de forcejear y resistirse Aileen soltó su pata y vio como la pequeña, con un rostro mixto de sorpresa e intriga; mirando hacia delante de forma perdida por su ceguera, comenzó a escanear meticulosamente aquel cubierto que ahora tiene entre sus patas con las yemas de sus dedos con tal de darse la mejor imagen mental posible de dicho objeto. Luego de varios segundos en los que ella estuvo haciendo esto, con Aileen limitándose simplemente a observarla; dicha medico tomo ahora la pata izquierda de la pequeña la cual coloco sobre la mesa, justo encima del pañuelo que dejo sobre está procurando ser gentil, esto hizo que la curiosidad e intriga de Jenny volverían a activarse o reavivarse por lo que tomo aquel objeto hecho de tela, y comenzó a escanearlo con cuidado igual a como lo hizo con la cuchara que su doctora le entrego; percibiendo y sintiendo de esta forma lo tersa y suave que son aquellas fibras con las cuales ese objeto está hecho.

Tras darle unos segundos para que viera y estudiara dicho objeto, Aileen volvió a tomar la pata de la pequeña con ambas patas y apretando suavemente la pata de la pequeña; indicándole de esta forma que no soltara aquel pañuelo para luego guiar y dirigir su patita a la zona del estoico mastoideo de la cachorra, y una vez ahí; sin soltarle la pata, comenzó a meter aquel pañuelo en el hueco para la cabeza de la blusa de Jenny intentando enseñarle que esto es lo que tiene que hacer con ese objeto a la hora del desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena.

Una vez hecho esto, Aileen tomo la pata derecha de la pequeña en la cual tiene la cuchara y guio el cuenco de dicho cubierto hacia la papilla o puré de su plato, tras hacerlo guio dicha pata directo hacia la boca de la pequeña; ya que como sus padres nunca le ensenaron como hacerlo la responsabilidad y posibilidad de que lo aprendiera recayó por completo sobre su persona, con la punta de dicha cuchara; repleta de su almuerzo, ella le dio un toque a la boca de la cachorra inter-especie indicándola de esta manera que la abriera cosa la cual Jenny no tardó en hacer, y acto seguido Aileen introdujo el cuenco de aquel cubierto dentro de su boca con delicadeza y gentileza para no lastimarla, es no es para nada lo que quiere pero tampoco se amargara la vida si por el carácter de la pequeña tiene verse forzada a hacerla algo de daño, pero eso sí; no a base de golpes, sino de contención y control por medio de sus esfuerzos físicos.

Una vez hecho esto, Aileen soltó la pata de Jenny y se cruzó de brazos estando de pie y con su columna perfectamente alineada y recta con el resto de su anatomía, con la mirada encima de ella con tal de vigilarla y observar cuál sería su reacción, Jenny se quedó mirando hacia adelante con una mirada perdida y sorprendida pero en la que al mismo tiempo se percibía un dejo o atisbo de meditación mientras saboreaba aquel puré o papilla, luego de saborear el alimento durante varios segundos y de tragárselo; ella tomo la cuchara a nuevas cuentas con su pata derecha, abrió la boca y saco el cuenco de esta de su interior, manteniendo aquella expresión facial que había dibujado sobre su cara con anterioridad durante unos segundos con sus ojos moviéndose de una manera tan leve que fácilmente podría pasar desapercibido para alguien que no se encontrara cerca de ella, como si estuviera procesando todo lo que acaba de pasar.

Entonces; repentinamente dibujo una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara, con su rostro iluminándose como si fuese un farol maravillándose por el sabor de lo que sea que tiene delante, ya que no le gusto; le encanto, por lo que procedió sin dudar ni un segundo a quitarse aquel pañuelo que Aileen le había puesto delante de su cuello y a soltar aquella cuchara al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus patas hacia adelante para tomar dicho plato y hundir su cabeza dentro de su almuerzo para comérselo de la misma manera en la que ellos; los mamíferos, lo hacían en las épocas de antaño. Pero Aileen logro anticiparse a sus intenciones y se lo impidió, tomando aquel plato de porcelana por el borde con su pata y moviéndole hacia atrás retirándolo lejos del alcance de la pequeña, sobre la cual puso la palma de su pata izquierda sobre su frente para que no pudiera levantarse de la silla en un intento por poder alcanzar dicho plato y con un leve empuje de dicha pata; hizo que Jenny volviera a tomar asiento lo quisiera o no.

Esto despertó la ira, frustración y molestia de la cachorra, quien; furiosa, golpeteo la superficie de la mesa con fuerza y las palmas de sus patas 4 veces mientras cerraba los ojos y mostraba durante unos segundos los dientes de su dentadura, los cuales está apretando aunque sea un poco a causa de esta ira, para luego mirar hacia adelante con una mirada perdida y una expresión facial exaltada esto último producto de los rastros y restos latentes de aquellas sensaciones que le recorrieron todo su pequeño cuerpo hace solo unos momentos. Luego de esto, Aileen tomo la cuchara que ella había soltado y volvió a colocársela en su pata derecha luego de lo cual se estiro hacia el pañuelo para tomarlo y volver a colocárselo delante del cuello, pero justo cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con este Jenny; enojada y molesta, levanto la pata por medio segundo y posteriormente lanzo ese cubierto contra la superficie de la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que este rebotara y terminara en el suelo.

Tras haber presenciado esto, Aileen miro a la pequeña por unos segundos y sabiendo que jugaría de esa manera contra ella se aseguró de no dejárselo fácil, enojada, molesta e irritada se acercó nuevamente a aquel cajón del que saco el plato y la cuchara, lo abrió y tras sacar algunas cosas de este, volvió a cerrarlo y regreso con Jenny, dichos objetos que ella tomo fueron más cucharas; todas las que había dentro del cajón en realidad, con tal de tener muchas de repuesto para hacerle ver a Jenny o de cierta manera intentar decirle, que está más que decidida a seguirle juego todo el dia si así lo desea. Dejo todo aquel conjunto de cucharas sobre la mesa, tomo una de ellas y se la puso a Jenny en su pata, al nomas sentir y percatarse de esto, igual a como lo hizo antes con la otra, la lanzo contra la superficie de la mesa haciéndola rebotar y que cayera al suelo, esta misma historia se repitió cuatro veces más; con Aileen colocándole una nueva cuchara en la pata la cual ella lanzaba contra la mesa y las hacia rebotar para terminar ya fuera sobre el suelo o en otra parte de la superficie de dicha mesa.

Después de esto ya harta de todos estos rodeos e insistencia Aileen tomo a la pequeña por la cintura y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas la levanto de la silla sobre la que se encuentra, sin soltarla y con ella forcejeando, peleando y resistiéndose para quitársela de encima; la llevo y guio hasta una de las cucharas que se encuentran regadas por el suelo, la que está a menor de distancia de ambas, una vez encima y detrás de dicho cubierto Aileen nuevamente con fuerzas bajo a Jenny al suelo sobre el cual lo coloco boca abajo, tomo su pata derecha y la guio hasta aquella cuchara, hizo que la tomara y acto seguido; la hizo darse vuelta quedando boca arriba ahora para luego tomar, guiar y posicionar su otra pata sobre su pata derecha con la cual sigue sujetando aquella cuchara, colocándose encima de la pequeña para que esta no pudiera levantarse y alejarse de ella, al mismo tiempo que con sus patas presionando las de ella en medio de las suyas como si fuese un emparedado; le insistía que no soltara aquel cubierto el cual tiene ahora en sus 2 patas, Jenny pareció entender y accedió aunque de mala gana con tal de poder quitársela de encima.

Tras esto Aileen se puso de pie ayudando a su terca y desesperante paciente en lo mismo, y una vez estando de pie ambas; teniendo sus patas sobre sus hombros Aileen guio a la pequeña de regreso a su silla, una vez sentada ahí de nuevas cuentas, Aileen sumergió el cuenco de la cuchara sobre aquel puré o papilla y acerco el cubierto a la boca de la pequeña esperando que esta la abriera para que pudiera finalmente hacerle entender el funcionamiento de la cuchara y como comer de una manera más civilizada, educada, limpia y políticamente correcta, pero lo que la pequeña hizo torció nuevamente las cosas en su contra con este pequeño giro de los acontecimientos. En vez de abrir la boca, Jenny acerco su otra pata al cuenco repleto de la cuchara y con esta susodicha pata; tomo el puré o papilla el cual guio hacia su boca, para luego abrirla e introducir el alimento dentro de esta para comérselo pero Aileen no se lo permitió, mostrándose exigente, severa, molesta y enojada; inmediatamente coloco su pata derecha sobre la barbilla de la pequeña y la tomo de la corona de la cabeza con su otra pata para evitar que la pequeña pudiera moverla para evitar lo que hace que quisiera hacer.

Y en efecto eso fue lo que la pequeña intento pero le fue imposible debido a la medida anticipada y preventiva de su doctora, Aileen entonces presiono justo el centro de sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos para que; lo quisiera o no, abriera la boca, luego de lo cual poniéndose de pie y con rapidez; introdujo los dedos de su pata izquierda dentro de su boca para intentar sacar aquel puré o papilla pero esto no le fue posible, ya que a pesar de que logro abrirle los labios con aquel apretar de sus mejillas nada podía hacer para abrir las mandíbulas de las pequeñas las cuales ella se empeñó en mantener cerradas para que no pudiera sustraerle el alimento que tiene dentro de su boca, por lo que la doctora se resignó con mucha frustración y dejo que al menos se tragara esa pequeña cantidad, luego de que la pequeña hiciera esto masticando con la boca abierta; para mayor desasosiego de la doctora, esta volvió a intentarlo otra vez pero de una manera distinta.

Apretando nuevamente los centro de sus mejillas con su pata izquierda y tomándola de la pata en la cual tiene la cuchara; y la cual volvió a sumergir nuevamente en su almuerzo, Aileen comenzó a hacérsela a la boca para que se lo comiera a la fuerza de esta manera con tal de que le quedara claro que así debe ser, esto comenzó una lucha de forcejeo entre las 2 pues Jenny se reusaba, hacia esfuerzo para intentar alejar la cuchara y su propia pata al mismo tiempo que intentaba alejar su boca girando su cabeza a un lado pero esto no fue efectivo debido a que Aileen es más fuerte que ella, por lo al final se las ingenio y logro introducir el cuenco de la cuchara dentro de su boca, inmediatamente después de que saco aquel cubierto de su boca y lo voto sobre la mesa; ella puso su pata derecha sobre el mentón de la pequeña e hizo un poco de presión sobre este para que no pudiera abrir la boca, intentando obligarla a que se tragara su almuerzo al no haberle dejado otra alternativa.

Con algo de esfuerzo y con su nuca haciendo contacto con el cuerpo de la doctora, Jenny giro su cabeza hacia su derecha y luego hacia arriba, sabiendo muy bien que ella se encuentra ahí y esperando alejarla de ella con esto; literalmente le escupió aquel puré o papilla que tenía dentro de su boca, el cual termino cayéndole o salpicándole en la cara y haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos por instinto al sentir la sensación de salpicadura, con esto y dando por sentado que había logrado con éxito su cometido sin tener alguna prueba, evidencia o algo con lo que sustentarse; Jenny dibujo una sonrisa genuina de burla, diversión y alegría sobre su cara y comenzó a patalear con sus patas traseras de la emoción al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su cara. Justo después de eso, Aileen abrió los ojos con una expresión malhumorada sobre su cara y coloco o poso su mirada sobre la pequeña, tras hacerlo alejo sus patas de su cabeza dándole la libertad que la pequeña tanto ansiaba y se alejó de ella para ir en búsqueda de algo; lo cual rápidamente encontró dentro de aquella cocina, un gran plato hondo destinado principalmente para contener sopa para su consumo.

Ella llevo este plato al lavamanos de la cocina, le lleno de agua y acto seguido; le vertió dicho líquido incoloro e insaboro a la pequeña, lanzándoselo directamente a la cara como castigo por haberle escupido la comida al rostro, una vez empapa luego de esto, con aquella expresión de alegría, diversión y burla esfumada de su cara y de llevarse las patas al rostro debido a esto mismo durante unos momentos, Jenny se puso inmediatamente de pie abriendo la boca y cerrando los ojos con fuerza debido a la sorpresa que esto le ocasiono, cosa la cual Aileen aprovecho para acercársele, hundir el cuenco de la cuchara nuevamente sobre la papilla o puré, tomarla de la cabeza para que no pudiera moverla y meterle el cuenco de aquel cubierto dentro la boca para luego; como si estuviera empeñada en mantener algo cerrado con sus 2 patas o de aplastar algo con estas, coloco su pata derecha en el mentón de la pequeña y la otra sobre su cara; justo encima del pequeño puente de su hocico para taparle las fosas nasales apretando su nariz con lo que sería las yemas de su dedo índice y su pulgar, con tal de obligarla a tragar si es que aun quiere seguir respirando.

Obviamente Jenny no tuvo de otra más que hacer lo último, cosa de la cual Aileen se percató y con tal de tratar de hacérselo entender; decidió decírselo directamente.

"Si".-Dijo con tono de voz ligeramente alegre y orgulloso mientras colocaba las patas de la pequeña sobre sus mejillas para luego asentir con la cabeza mientras la miraba.

Pero lo que paso después no se lo espero, Jenny aprovecho que tenía sus patas cerca de la corona de su cabeza y con subir y guiar rápidamente estas hacia arriba, atrapo y agarro las orejas de su médica y profesora de las cuales no dudo en tirar con fuerza hacia arriba haciéndola gritar del dolor, con un doloroso esfuerzo Aileen fue capaz de escapar del agarre de Jenny pero la pequeña aprovecho esto para intentar escapar de ella, rápidamente comenzó a gatear en línea recta hacia adelante cosa la cual la can intento impedir pero no le fue posible, por lo que comenzó a perseguirla gateando debajo de la mesa al igual que ella, cuando Jenny llego y choco contra la pequeña puerta de uno de los mueble de la cocina; ella se apresuró a abrirla y a intentar meterse en su interior, cosa la cual sorprendentemente logro, Aileen no tardó en llegar a donde ella se encuentra y comenzó a intentar sacarla de ahí a la fuerza, cosa la cual Jenny no se lo hizo nada fácil.

 **Más tarde.**

Ha pasado literalmente una hora desde que Aileen y Jenny se encerraron en la cocina de la casa de Nick y Judy para intentar ensenarle modales a su pequeña hija inter-especie, y dado el tiempo que ha pasado no es de extrañar que ahora; no solo Judy, sino Nick y Adam también comenzaran a preocuparse pero principalmente impacientarse, nunca pensaron que esto fuera a tardar tanto y ahora comenzaban a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mantener su mente ocupada y entretenida, Nick se encuentra navegando a través de la red con su celular, Adam también se encuentra con su celular el cual tiene sobre su regazo pero a diferencia de su padre; se encuentra leyendo un libro el cual descargo en formato PDF en la memoria o en los archivos de su teléfono y Judy por su lado; simplemente se encuentra esperando que la puerta principal de su casa se abra para poder entrar y ver a su hija, estando recargada contra la pared que se encuentra a la derecha de la puerta teniendo sus brazos cruzados y golpeteo el césped debajo de ella con su pata trasera izquierda, dejando de manifiesto su actual impaciencia.

Entonces, pocos segundos después; las puertas principales de su casa se abrieron, haciendo que el rechinido de las bisagras de estas; sonido el cual fue percibido por las orejas de la coneja, el zorro y su hijo inter-especie quienes las irguieron o giraron hacia la dirección de la que provino aquel ruido como si fuesen radares, y también ocasiono que las 3 colocaran sus miradas sobre la entrada de su casa viendo que Aileen y Jenny salieron del interior de esta en ese momento, con Aileen agarrando a Jenny del brazo izquierdo; más específicamente justo de aquella intersección que conecta su pata con su antebrazo, con cierta fuerza para que la pequeña no se le escapara, el verlas hizo que Nick y Adam dejaran de prestarle de manera inmediata; atención a las pantallas de sus celulares, con Nick poniéndose de pie y girando su cuerpo hacia las puertas de su casa, con Adam comenzando a girar por su cuenta su silla de ruedas a base de empujar y jalar con su pata trasera izquierda plantada en el suelo debajo de él cada vez que lo hacía, hacia aquella dirección también, mientras que Judy por su lado despego su espalda de aquella pared, descruzo sus brazos y giro su cuerpo hacia el porche de su casa con una expresión de intriga sobre su cara.

Vieron que Aileen tiene el pelaje de la corona de su cabeza; así como el pelaje de sus orejas, completamente alborotado y desalineado, debido a todo el esfuerzo que le costó ensenarle a Jenny aquella lección en la que tanto se empeñó. Ella apoyo su pata izquierda sobre el margen de la puerta una vez que salió de la casa, jadeando e inhalando hondamente para tratar de recuperar el aire y algo de energía debido a lo agotador de aquella tarea, esta vez; Jenny no se resistía o buscaba librarse como fuera del agarre de su médica y maestra, pero esto tampoco quiere decir que ahora está totalmente dispuesta y colaboradora con esto, eso se puede ver en el amargo ceño fruncido que tiene dibujado sobre su cara; indicando a que está haciéndolo de mala gana, como si lo fuese el beber un medicamente liquido de horrible sabor pero siendo este indispensable si el enfermo quiere o está dispuesto a recuperar su salud. A pesar del hecho de que no puede ver ni oír, Jenny tiene su mirada clavada hacia un lado; su izquierda, mientras mantenía aquella expresión de amargura, frustración y enojo sobre su rostro a manera de gesto o de manifiesto para su lenguaje corporal.

"…Listo".-Dijo Aileen faltándole el aliento pero con satisfacción y gratificación, para luego soltar el brazo de Jenny dándole la completa libertad de poder hacer lo que quisiera ahora.

"¡Jenny!".-Exclamo Judy y sin perder tiempo corrió directo hacia su hija, formando una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara mientras se le acercaba de esta manera, una vez estando a la distancia suficiente de la pequeña; se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazo cayendo sobre el concreto del que está hecho el porche de su casa con sus rodillas, poco le importo el dolor que le recorrió su cuerpo con sus acciones solo le importaba abrazar a su hija, luego de eso alejo un poco su cuerpo del de ella sin hacer que sus patas dejaran de tener contacto con su pequeña para mirarla al rostro con una sonrisa repleta de cariño y calidez, cuando hizo esto; teniendo el espacio suficiente para ello, Jenny subió sus patas hasta el rostro de su madre, el cual comenzó a escanear con sus dedos mediante su sentido del tacto, uno de los pocos sentidos corporales que posee y el único con el cual tener cierta comunicación con ella es posible.

Tras comprobar que en efecto se trataba del rostro de su madre, Jenny al igual que su madre lo hizo; formo una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara y se lanzó hacia su madre en un nuevo abrazo al cual se aferró, como si no la hubiera visto desde hace días o semanas, Judy acepto con todo gusto este abrazo el cual también correspondió apretando o poniendo un poco más de fuerza en este. Mientras ellas se encontraban sumidas en medio de este afecto mutuo, Nick se colocó justo detrás de Jenny, sobre quien puso la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa de cariño y ternura; para luego colocar gentil y amorosamente sus patas sobre los hombros de su querida hija, gesto el cual la pequeña acepto gratamente tras hacerlo y de frotarle los hombros a manera de afecto con las yemas de sus dedos; volteo a ver a Aileen.

"¿Doctora Howl que sucedió ahí dentro, que fueron todos esos ruidos que escuchamos?".-Dijo, girando su cuerpo hacia ella y dando un paso hacia ella; haciendo un gesto con su pata derecha a la pared exterior de su casa que se encuentra en esa misma dirección, del otro lado del cual; en el interior de la casa, se encuentra la cocina y el comedor en el que ambas estuvieran todo este tiempo, queriendo obtener información de lo sucedido.

"Su hija se puso difícil y se resistió mucho a que le enseñará, pero no fue un esfuerzo o tarea en vano; comió con cubiertos, del alimento que le fue servido en su propio plato, usando pañuelo y masticando con la boca cerrada".-Dijo Aileen recuperando el aliento y recargándose de espaldas contra el borde del umbral de la puerta que tiene detrás de ella con su mirada puesta sobre el zorro policía.

Esta respuesta y declaración hizo que tanto Nick, como Judy y Adam; el último de los cuales también pudo escuchar esto con cierta claridad, se sorprendieran y colocaran sus miradas sobre ella, Judy sin romper aquel abrazo que está compartiendo con su hija y Adam colocándose lo más cerca que le fue posible de sus padres y de la can, con su silla de ruedas deteniéndose al hacer contacto con la ligera elevación con la que cuenta todo porche. Tras esta sorpresa inicial, mediana o relativamente grande para ellos pues conociendo a Jenny esto les era algo realmente insólito, Nick y Judy intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de volver a colocar su mirada sobre Aileen una vez más, con Adam mirando a sus padres con una expresión de interés e intriga sobre su cara.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Judy atónita, para luego romper por medio segundo el abrazo con su hija momento el cual aprovecho para ponerse de pie antes de que su hija volviera a lanzarse hacia ella, abrazándola esta vez desde su cintura o un poco más abajo; desde el nacimiento o comienzo de su patas traseras.-"¿L-Lo dice enserio?".-Pregunto, aun atónita por lo insólito de esto sin dejar de mirar a Aileen.

Dicha can respondió a aquella pregunta asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza, con una expresión de agotamiento o cierto agotamiento sobre su cara, para luego mirar hacia algún punto específico del suelo durante unos segundos; en este gesto físico, ambos oficiales de policía se percataron de la que expresión de la doctora se satino levemente con poco de decepción como mínimo, lo cual les produjo a ambos una sensación de mala espina pues aquello les pareció una mala señal.

"Aunque; no puedo garantizar que lo haya entendido y comprendido completamente".-Dijo, volviendo a colocar su mirada sobre ellos, levantando un poco su pata derecha; con la cual gesticulo.-"Es una cachorra muy terca, por lo que no me convence del todo que lo haya comprendido en una sola sesión".-Dijo, colocando su mirada sobre la pequeña esta vez, viendo como esta se aferraba a su madre mediante aquel abrazo con una expresión facial comprimida, lo cual le indico lo dependiente que es Jenny.

"¿Qué, se refiere que habrá más?".-Pregunto Nick, levantando un poco su pata izquierda y gesticulando un poco con esta mientras daba 2 pasos hacia ella.

"Es probable".-Respondió Aileen colocando su mirada sobre el.-"Tengo que asegurarme de que lo entienda por completo".-Dijo, volviendo a mirar a Jenny y cruzándose de brazos; ya que sabe que el camino será largo y arduo, pero ha logrado superar caminos similares antes, por lo que está convencida de podrá hacerlo una vez más.

Tras eso y de dejar escapar un suspiro de su boca cerrando los ojos por un momento, Aileen miro la hora en el reloj digital de pulsera que tiene en la muñeca de su pata izquierda.

"Bueno, por lo visto les he quitado más tiempo del que debía de acuerdo al horario que acordamos".-Dijo, diciendo lo primero con resignación; para luego bajar su pata, darse media vuelta, entrar en la casa de la familia y salir poco después con su bolso; el cual tiene colgando en su hombro izquierdo y colocar su mirada sobre la pareja inter-especie.-"Además; tanto a su hija como yo nos vendría bien descansar hasta mañana, hasta entonces, y procuren que intente comer de la manera en la que le ensene hoy, sean insistentes de ser necesario".-Dijo, mientras caminaba y los rodeaba por un lado para luego; sin decir absolutamente nada más, irse y retirarse de ahí.

Judy y Nick no le dijeron absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la dijeron adiós mediante un gesto físico levantando alguna de sus patas para luego moverla de lado a lado en señal de despedida, no le dedicaron ninguna clase de mirada, pues ambos se encontraban ahora realmente atónitos y perplejos; literalmente no se pueden creer todavía que Aileen haya sido capaz de enseñarle a Jenny como comer a la manera más clásica y tradicional, mediante cubiertos, con relativo porte y gracia y procurando ser lo más inmaculado o limpia que fuera posible, debido a esta enorme impresión; tanto la coneja como el zorro simplemente se limitaron a intercambiar una mirada de perplejidad, para luego posar o colocar dicha mirada sobre su pequeña hija, la cual seguía empeñada en mantenerse aferrada a su madre mediante ese abrazo el cual no ha roto desde que lo comenzó.

Aquel silencio de estupefacción por parte de ambos se prolongó por varios segundos más hasta que finalmente pudieron ser capaces de escapar de este estado de aturdimiento; al menos por el momento, escape el cual aprovecharon para llevar tanto a Jenny como a su hermano mayor; de regreso al interior de su hogar, una vez dentro y de dejar a sus hijos libres para que pudieran vagar por la casa o atender cada uno sus propios asuntos, ambos; estando en su recamara, dedicaron varios minutos a asimilar y procesar aquel shock de sorpresa producido por las palabras o declaraciones de Aileen, las cuales daban por semi-verídicas y digo esto porque no había nada en lo que pudieran sustentarse para considerarlas como verídicas en toda regla, solo tenían la declaración de Aileen y el estado caótico en el cual termino su cocina para ello, pero como bien sabemos; alguien no puede ser total y completamente honesto todo el tiempo y nada podía asegurarles que el estado en el cual su cocina termino no hubiera sido provocado por Aileen con tal de aparentar y así, ganarse "dinero fácil", esto último era una acusación seria pero por suerte solo quedo en lo que realmente fue; una simple suposición por parte de la pareja inter-especie.

Ya que más tarde, una vez reorganizada la cocina; a la hora de la cena, pudieron ver destellos o indicios de los pertinentes e insistentes esfuerzos de Aileen en su hija, pues a diferencia de antes; ella no se la paso rondando alrededor de la mesa para tocar la comida de su hermano, su padre o su madre para luego tomar bocados de esta sin su permiso, esta vez tomo asiento en una silla, se puso una servilleta en la parte delantera del cuello de su blusa y espero pacientemente a que le sirvieran su propia porción para comer solamente de ella. Esto hizo que Judy tuviera que preparar un poco más de comida pues está muy acostumbrada a solo hacer para ella, Nick y Adam, pero por más perfecto que esto parecía lo cierto es que en realidad esto era solo una pantalla; tal y como Aileen supuso y predijo, una sola sesión no sería suficiente para arraigarle estos hábitos a la pequeña, pues tan pronto Judy le sirvió la comida, le entrego sus cubiertos justo en sus patitas y comenzó a comer, Jenny se quitó la servilleta del cuello la cual dejo caer al suelo, soltó sus cubiertos y comenzó a intentar comer con entusiasmo o al menos cierto entusiasmo; de la manera a la cual ella esta tan acostumbrada.

Obviamente esto no pasó desapercibido por sus padres quienes sorprendidos y preocupados o ligeramente atemorizados; decidieron tomar acciones para impedírselo tras haber visto los pequeños frutos proporcionados por el adiestramiento dado Aileen, Nick rápidamente le alejo el plato repleto de comida antes de pudiera tener más, pues ya se había llevado un bocado a la boca y ante la reacción de ella; la cual fue intentar alcanzar dicho plato con cierta desesperación, Judy se colocó detrás de ella y detrás del respaldo de la mesa, para luego sujetarla del abdomen con sus patas e intentar mantenerla lo más pegada posible a dicho respaldo para que no pudiera alcanzar el plato.

Jenny comenzó a intentar a oponer resistencia, quería alcanzar ese plato y comer de el a su manera costase lo que costase; pero Judy esta vez supo mantenerse firme y asertiva y no se lo permitió, en medio de aquella lucha de resistencia pudo ver una ventana en medio de esta; es decir, un breve momento con el cual pudiera tratar de comunicarse con ella para tranquilizarla y hacerla entrar en razón, se desplazó hacia su izquierda sin soltarla colocándose justo a la izquierda de su hija y una vez ahí, la tomo de los brazos; un poco más debajo de la altura de sus hombros y la miro a la cara con una expresión seria y ligeramente enojada que denotaba su asertividad, no importándole que ella no la pudiera ver.

"Jenny".-Dijo, tampoco importándole que no la pudiera escuchar debido a la fuerza de la costumbre e hizo memoria; recordando la manera con la cual Aileen le respondía para comunicarle o hacerle entender un no.-"No".-Dijo, llevándose las patas de su hija a la cara; colocándolas sobre sus mejillas y negando con la cabeza sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Ella vio como el rostro de Jenny cambio luego de esto, paso de uno frustrado a uno realmente sorprendido; tanto fue así que abrió ligeramente la boca, pues sabe gracias a su grácil y gentil tacto que fue su madre quien le dijo eso y literalmente no se puede creer que ella le haya dicho no, y en un estado de perplejidad; bajo ligeramente la cabeza la cual quedo como si estuviese mirando directamente hacia delante de una manera perdida, atónita u aturdida. Al ver esto, Judy quito las patas de su hija de sus mejillas y tras mirarla un momento; con su espalda encorvada y sus patas traseras ligeramente flexionadas como si se agachara para estar más a su altura manteniendo aquella expresión de seriedad sobre su cara, su rostro cambio por uno más alegre lo cual hizo dibujando una cálida sonrisa.

"Bien, esa es mi niña; me alegra que enten…".-Dijo o más bien dicho intento decir, pues repentina e imprevistamente; Jenny, tan rápido como el viento lanzo una bofetada con su pata derecha, bofetada la cual termino impactando contra la mejilla izquierda de su madre, objetivo el cual era el que ella tenía en mente.

Dicha bofetada hizo que Judy dejara escapar un breve y algo fuerte grito de dolor, cerrara los ojos por instinto e inmediatamente enderezara su espalda llevándose su pata izquierda a la mejilla.

"¡¿Qué?!; ¡Jenny!".-Exclamo Nick, primeramente sorprendido y luego molesto y enojado; con la mirada clavada fija e intensamente sobre su hija, a la cual inmediatamente se acercó, colocándose justo a su izquierda al igual que Judy.-"¡No!, ¡no vuelvas a hacerle eso a mama!".-Dijo, con una voz molesta, seria y enojada sin dejar de mirarla y llevándose sus patas a las mejillas para luego negar con la cabeza para que lo percibiera, luego de lo cual soltó sus patas y la señalo directamente a la cara; al igual que Judy siendo guiado por la costumbre sin importarle que no pueda verlo.

Importándole poco o en lo absoluto que fuera a su padre; al igual que ocurrió con Judy, Jenny intento darle una bofetada en la cara, con su pata izquierda en esta ocasión pero Nick se había percatado y de cierta manera; anticipado a sus acciones, por lo que termino atrapando aquella pata de su hija que quiso arremeter contra su cara, sujetándola de con cierta fuerza y firmeza pero procurando no hacerle u ocasionarle dolor y tras hacerlo sujeto rápidamente la otra pata de Jenny la cual ella quiso levantar, al igual que antes por pura anticipación y precaución, luego de lo cual comenzó a forcejear con la pequeña quien intentaba librarse con cierta desesperación de su agarre, cosa la cual no le sería fácil.

"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto el zorro rojo sin dejar de forcejear con su hija y volteando a ver a su esposa, la cual se encuentra en estos momentos recargada en la pared que Nick tiene a su derecha; con una expresión de preocupación sobre su cara.

"Si, sí; no te preocupes".-Le respondió Judy mirándolo, sin alejarse de aquella pared y sin quitar su pata de su mejilla, para luego fruncir ligeramente el ceño en una breve mueca o gesto de dolor; el cual complemento con un momentáneo siseo el cual dejo escapar de su boca ligeramente abierta.-"Dulces galletas con queso, sí que sabe cómo hacer que te duela".-Comento, expresando abiertamente el dolor que está sintiendo con sus ojos cerrados.

Tras eso y luego de recuperarse un poco, la pareja se aseguró de que Jenny comiera de la misma manera con la cual le enseñaron el dia de hoy, esto no fue tarea fácil les costó; no tanto como Aileen ella experimento lo peor y más pesado de eso, al menos por ahora, pero tal y como dijo ella Jenny es realmente terca por lo que coaccionarla a que lo hiciera de esa manera al pie de la letra no fue tan simple y sencillo como dar un paseo por el parque, Jenny constantemente aunque no tanto como lo hizo con Aileen, se rehusaba terminantemente a hacerlo de esa manera, tras una larga insistencia, paciencia y presión por parte de sus padres; quienes no dejaron de vigilarla ni por un momento, ella acabo terminándose su cena aunque de mala gana o con una sensación de cierto o ligero desagrado y frustración, como si hubiese tomado un trago realmente amargo para su persona cosa la cual también le causaba indignación pero al final termino satisfaciendo a sus padres aunque luego de eso se fue directo a la cama con despecho; estando molesta y enojada con ellos, ya que ella creía que su vida no podría ser más perfecta y desde que Aileen apareció; dicha perfección había terminado por desaparecer ya que desgraciadamente la realidad siempre se encarga de mostrarnos ya sea de manera directa, exagerada, apabullante y o sutil que lo que es bueno o creemos bueno nunca dura para siempre, al igual que todo.

Ella no fue la única que se vio afectada por este hecho; Nick y Judy también lo hicieron, ya que su relación no podía ser mejor; pero saben y están plenamente conscientes de ello, que tienen que dejar de ser sus amigos por así decirlo y comenzar realmente a aceptar y manejar su responsabilidad como padres con ella, no solo deben criarla y amarla deben esforzarse para enseñarle lecciones que le podrán ser útiles más adelante; a lo largo del tiempo en el que se encuentre viva, fueron sacados de su zona de confort con esto y al igual que todos; aunque en diferentes medidas o magnitudes pues esto depende de la persona, esto no les agradaba o satisfacía del todo, pero como dije antes saben que esto es necesario y lo necesario casi nunca es algo con lo que alguien pueda a llegar a sentirse gratificado, agradecido o complacido por muy buenas razones adquirió este nombre por el que dicho termino es conocido a lo largo y ancho de todo el mundo.

Tras esto, la pareja inter-especie se dirigió de igual manera directo hacia su propia alcoba; no sin asegurarse que Adam no necesitara o necesitaba nada más, al menos por el momento, ambos nunca se habían sentido de una manera tan contradictoria, ni siquiera Judy quien ya ha lidiado con algo parecido a esto cuando se trasladó a su Zootopia, conoció a Nick y tuvo su primer dia en su tan deseado y añorado trabajo al que siempre aspiro desde que era pequeña; el cual no fue precisamente como esperaba que fuera, tanto ella como su marido se sentían; por un lado ligeramente enorgullecidos y satisfechos de haber conseguido que Jenny comiera de la manera con la que Aileen les pidió que se esforzaran en conseguir, pero por el otro; se sentían en mayor medida desasosegados y decepcionados, no tanto por que obligaron a que Jenny comiera de la manera con la cual Aileen le enseno; sino porque hoy, con esta simple y breve prueba la seguramente solo era una probada de todo por lo que Aileen tuvo que pasar para ensenarle esto a Jenny, les demostró que en efecto esencialmente hablando dicha can medico tiene razón, descuidaron enormemente uno de los puntos más importantes sobre ser padres: preparar a su hija poco a poco para la dureza con la cual esta minada y repleta todo el mundo.

Pero como Aileen también dijo no se les puede culpar del todo a ellos respecto a esto, ella lo entiende y comprende muy bien, ya que; si bien ella no es madre, ser padre es algo difícil, incluso a veces puede llegar a ser realmente abrumador y agotador, y este es el caso con hijos los cuales poseen todos y cada uno de sus 5 sentidos; el solo imaginarse a Jenny, quien no puede escuchar, ver, ni hablar y prácticamente no puede comunicarse debido a estos impedimentos, aumenta en enorme medida la dificultad de ser un padre amoroso y responsable, un reto el cual ambos aceptaron compartiendo un cálido y apasionado abrazo tras hablar un poco entre sí, por mas difícil y enorme que pueda ser y por mas desasosiego o ingratitud les pueda ocasionar.

 **Mientras tanto.**

Aquella misma noche, transitando por una de las calles de la ciudad; manejando el auto de su madre se encuentra Julie, la nutria de la cual Zack se había enamorado y la cual había sido su novia hasta hace unos días cuando ella le dijo a este sobre su embarazo y tras sus respuestas y reacciones; decidió ya no verlo más, si el despreciaba de semejante manera a sus futuros hijos o hijas y al amor que la nutria estuvo incondicionalmente ofreciéndole y brindándole durante años, no va a permitir que el siga haciéndole daño; tanto físico como emocional, en estos momentos ella se encuentra en su camino de regreso a casa con su madre, viniendo de una cantina de la ciudad; a las cuales inesperadamente comenzó a ir luego de lo sucedido entre ella y su ex novio, cosa la cual sin dudas causaría gran desconcierto entre todos aquellos de sus seres queridos y conocidos quienes precisamente la conocen desde hace años y con profundidad.

A decir verdad, su madre no sabe sobre este pero no le fue ni le es difícil intuirlo tras los primeros días, ya que; si bien Julie nunca manejaba y regresaba a casa en estado de ebriedad pues a pesar de estar ahogando sus penas y su sufrimiento en alcohol, ella siempre procuraba, se las arreglaba o apañaba pero no volver en dicho estado, su aliento y el inconfundible aroma del alcohol la delataban sin importar lo que hiciera, aunque cabe destacar que ella no hacía nada para intentar ocultar dicho aroma. Y en cuanto a sus amigos o conocidos más cercanos, ellos también comenzaron a darse cuenta de esto pues en más de una ocasión la vieron dirigirse hacia la cantina más cercana después del trabajo, un trabajo el en el cual ella dejo de desenvolverse con el mismo fervor o entrega con el que usualmente acostumbraba sin que ellos supieron el motivo o razón de ello, ya que la mayoría de ellos sentían que fuera lo fuese, debían de respetar y no entrometerse en ello, así como respetar las acciones y decisiones de la nutria al no ser asunto de ellos a pesar de la empatía que sentían hacia ella al verla en ese estado.

Pero obviamente entre ellos hubo quienes decidieron no hacerle caso a esto o a lo que los demás les dijeran y se le acercaron; no para saber o buscar la razón de porque ahora está actuando de esa manera, sino para intentar convencerla de que hablara con alguien o que intentara buscar ayuda al igual que su madre lo hacía, en vez de recurrir a intentar solucionar todos sus problemas con el alcohol pues eso en vez de ayudarla; eventualmente solo hará que empeore sin que ella se dé cuenta, como ocurre con todos aquellos que terminan sucumbiendo a las adicciones de sustancias dañinas, peligrosas o nocivas. Julie les decía a estos amigos o conocidos, que para ella encontrar una solución o ayuda a sus actuales problemas ella algo imposible y tras hacerlo regresaba nuevamente al licor, si estos amigos o conocidos insistían ella solamente se limita a ignorarlos y a seguir bebiendo sin importarle absolutamente nada, y tras ver que sus intentos fueron inútiles o en vano estos amigos o conocidos se retiraban sin más que decir, un poco decepcionados de sí mismos por no haber conseguido convencerla y sintiéndose mal por ella, deseaban realmente poder ayudarla pero esto sería algo imposible de lograr si ella no se los permitía o no rompía el hielo dando el primer paso para intentar dejar todo este dolor y sufrimiento atrás.

A pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le causo, Julie aún puede sentir; muy en su interior, que aún sigue amando a Zack, a pesar de los crudos y verdaderos hechos no podían mentir sobre el individuo que ahora es; su instinto no ha parado de decirle que el dulce, amable y amoroso Zack del que se enamoró aún sigue por ahí en alguna parte, como si estuviera atrapado dentro su cuerpo y no pudiera encontrar la salida, algo en lo cual ella esperaba poder ser su guía demostrándole; por mas agotador e inútil que pareciera con el paso del tiempo y de los días, que aún sigue ahí para él, dispuesta a darle su amor. Aunque la dolorosa verdad es, que a partir de hora ella está comenzando a creer que eso no era más que una simple mentira, una excusa que ella sola; sin darse cuenta, se metió en la cabeza para intentar darse la más mínima esperanza de que Zack podría volver a ser como era antes, pero la vida y realidad a veces son tan duras, injustas y crueles que acaba por destruir la mas mínima de las esperanzas; al menos aparentemente hablando, pero Julie no lo veía de esta manera en estos momentos.

No solo el dolor y la tristeza que esto le producían; la afligía y atormentaba constantemente, sino la inmensa sensación de impotencia de la cual ella está siendo víctima, pues con esta cuestión en mente ella deseaba no seguir sintiendo ya mas eso, esa "ilusión de esperanza" de recuperarlo, que le decía desde adentro que siguiera intentándolo a pesar de todo, se preguntaba ¿cómo es posible que aun pueda seguir amándolo tras ver que al parecer nunca podrá cambiar?, esto era un autentica tortura para ella; una tortura de la cual ya no quiere seguir siendo víctima, una tortura que ella no puede seguir soportando, y esta sensación de impotencia combinada con enorme tristeza y dolor actuales fueron el punto culminante de todo.

Decidida ha ya no seguir sufriendo semejante tormento, tras unos segundos o momentos de duda y meditación, tomo una elección extremista y verdaderamente preocupante no solo por o para ella; sino para todos sus familiares y seres queridos, quienes la realmente la aprecian. Sujetando el volante del auto con cierta firmeza pero sintiéndose físicamente débil, rara o algo exhausta; sensación corpórea que ha percibido desde que termino con Zack, producida por su afligido estado emocional, y sintiendo el enorme deseo o necesidad tanto de llorar como de al fin desligarse por completo del todo, giro repentina y bruscamente el auto hacia a un lado de la vacía; casi desértica calle por la cual está transitando, en dirección hacia el poste de luz más cercano al cual se dirigió sin dudar ni titubear, incluso aumento ligeramente la velocidad pisando el acelerador, indicando que sus claras intenciones son tan serias como reales.

En medio de la rápida y creciente reducción de distancia entre el auto y el poste de luz; ella se apresuró a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad; está decidida a hacerlo, quiere arrebatarse la vida y hacer que las posibilidades o probabilidades de que esto ocurra sean lo más altas o elevadas posible, y entonces llevo la velocidad del vehículo en el cual se encuentra al máximo. No tardo en impactarse contra dicho poste de luz, el choque fue aparatoso y la velocidad que el auto adquirió hasta darse de lleno contra el poste fueron suficientes para que ella saltara y saliera disparada del asiento de conductor, las bolsas de aire se activaron pero lamentablemente no lo bastante rápido, ella atravesó el parabrisas y termino cayeron sobre el ahora abollado capo del auto, cubierta de pequeñas heridas sangrantes algo profundas producidas por los cristales del vidrio del parabrisas que se le quedaron incrustados y muy herida, con la estructura del poste algo dañada por el impacto y con la luz producida por este; bañándola a ella y a toda la trágica y oscura escena que acaba de acontecer.

Julie esta; pero a duras penas, consciente, teniendo trabajosamente abiertos los ojos de manera ligera a causa de la debilidad de la que ahora se volvió víctima; miro hacia el estrellado cielo nocturno y a la algo incandescente luz amarilla que la esta iluminando, apenas siendo capaz de percibir las cosas a su alrededor pues su vista se encuentra borrosa, ella solo logro mantenerse consciente solo por unos segundos más; tras lo cual termino perdiendo el conocimiento. El que haya sucedido todo esto no implica que ella ya allá fallecido, ella aún sigue con vida pero eso cambiara a menos que alguien venga en su ayuda o rescate.

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta o les está gustando, eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Y nos vemos, la próxima :).


	8. Aviso importante

**Aviso importante.**

Hola a todos los que siguen este fanfic, sé que seguramente esto es lo que menos les gustaría saber, recibir o leer tras muchos meses de inactividad y de no subir capítulos nuevos en esta historia; pero lamentablemente he de informar que este fic permanecerá congelado hasta nuevo aviso. Esto es debido a que; tras leer un review de una lectora en otro fanfic en el que estoy trabajando, he decidido seguir su consejo y en lugar de enfocar mi atención, energía y creatividad en 3 fics, me limitaré solamente a enfocarme en 2 y este desgraciadamente no es uno de ellos, debido a que en los otros fics en los que estoy trabajando tengo una gran inspiración creativa, inspiración que temo perder o interrumpir, pues en uno de estos fics me fui mucho por las ramas en cuanto a la trama y ahora tengo ideas realmente frescas y prometedoras para dicho escrito.

Esto no significa que deban dar este fic por inconcluso, inacabado o abruptamente terminado, les doy mi palabra que tan pronto termine con alguno de estos 2 otros fics; continuare inmediatamente con este, pero les advierto de buena fe que eso no será pronto, de hecho este fic permanecerá seguramente muchos más meses; inactivo. Intuyo que muchos de ustedes seguramente estarán decepcionados, molestos e incluso enojados con esta noticia, y tienen todo el derecho de estarlo y de expresar su descontento en sus reviews, pero es mi decisión, les pido por favor que no le echen toda la culpa y descarguen todo su odio contra la lectora cuyo review influyo en la toma de esta decisión, pues siendo franco; ella está en lo cierto. El repartir y dividir mi energía e ideas creativas en tantas historias es cuando menos un poco abrumante para mí y esto por consiguiente; ocasiona que exista la posibilidad de que algún fic en cuestión pueda decaer en cuanto calidad en todos sus aspectos y sentidos, esto lo sé por experiencia propia, y lo que menos quiero es proporcionarles a ustedes una historia mediocre o cuya calidad vaya yendo en progresiva y paulatina decadencia, por qué además de que aquello me deja con una sensación de insatisfacción en mi interior; siento que les estoy fallando como autor de estos trabajos, pues sé perfectamente que podría traerles algo mejor o inclusive mucho mejor, y temo que esta historia o alguna de las otras 2 caiga en decadencia pues tuve una muy mala experiencia con un trabajo anterior, en el cual fue mucho tiempo y energía desperdiciados y en serio no quiero que algo así vuelva a ocurrirme y que ustedes se vean afectados por ello. Prefiero traerles una buena historia hecha con cariño, entrega y devoción; que una mediocre y débil en varios, muchos o la mayoría de sus aspectos.

Espero por favor que realmente entiendan y comprendan.

Los saluda y se despide hasta la siguiente novedad o verdadera actualización de esta historia.

Predalien-Gaiden 3.


End file.
